Look at me now 2
by kuroidono2
Summary: Continuación de la historia "Look at me now". Ésta es una historia distinta, paralela al anime Road 2002. La historia trata de Sanae que desde que Tsubasa se fue a Brasil, se había dedicado al mundo del modelaje de alta categoría, ¿qué dirá Tsubasa ahora que está próxima a ser Miss Japón? Contenido "M" ¡Advertidos!
1. No más

**Notas de la autora:**

 _ ***Atención, importante leer antes de continuar**_ _ *****_

 _ **Tengo fácil unos 8 años sin escribir ni poder continuar con mis historias; aclarando un poco mejor la situación, ésta es una continuación de mi historia "Look at me now" que les invito cordialmente a buscarla para saber el inicio de la misma. ¿Por qué me tomó tanto tiempo continuar? No morí, jajaja sin embargo perdí mi contraseña de y estuve bastante triste por no poder recordarla, tenía más de dos correos entonces lo siento pero por más que esforcé y aplasté mi cerebro con posibles contraseñas no pude. Por consiguiente, estuve también bloqueada, no había tenido un momento por el cual redirigir la trama y es principalmente el motivo del cual no había continuación, sumado a que ha cambiado muchísimo la tecnología, entiéndase que en ése entonces cuando apenas la estaba escribiendo (creo fue del 2004), no estaba ninguna red social conocida como hoy en día ni tampoco mensajes directos, por lo que también había pensado si reescribirla, de hecho si se fijan en el principio del fic, menciono el MSN….¡MESSENGER! Jajajaja para que vean lo mucho que ha cambiado. Sin embargo, decidí mejor adaptar lo que previamente tenía escrito a hoy en día, porque no hay necesidad de cambiar nada, salvo corregir el nombre de Sanae, ya que Anego en sí es un adjetivo que se le da a la chica por ser "la jefa, mandona" y no un nombre propio, así que una disculpa. Creí que como en español latino le habían cambiado su nombre de Aidé por Patty, ocurría lo mismo allá en Japón y ya vi mi error. Por otro lado también el giro que le voy a dar ha captado mejor mi atención para ustedes (si es que todavía están aquellos lectores que me dejaron review) y que también Yayoi+Jun, Yoshiko+Matsuyama tendrán un poco de protagonismo en ella =)**_

 _ **Espero les agrade la continuación, apreciaría su muy humilde review EN ESTE NUEVO USUARIO y prometo no tenerlos tan abandonados ;)**_

Capítulo 6: No más…

Durmió muy poco, ¿qué esperaba si dejaba los regalos a última instancia? No podía quejarse, sola se lo buscó. Sin mencionar los regalos pendientes de Genzo, ya que la acompañó ayer a todas las vueltas, pensó en darle un regalo más apropiado que una caja de chocolates. Así que sin decirle al muchacho el día anterior, pudo comprar una nueva gorra de color negro que estaba sobre su escritorio. Sonrió al verla y la tomó para guardarla en una bolsa preparada con papel china de color rojo. Como que eran los colores favoritos del portero o algo así. Meditó antes de guardarla y dándole un último vistazo a que quedara todo en orden, lo introdujo a la bolsa, lo cerró con cinta adhesiva transparente y anotando en un papelito un bonito "gracias" lo puso a un lado.

Miraba por la ventana de su cuarto que daba al patio y suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ese problema?

En su cama se veía una nota del periódico con el titular de la sección de deportes "Capitán Japonés rechazado…" junto con una foto de Tsubasa y de una joven misteriosa de perfil –evidentemente ella- de cuando le propuso matrimonio en aquél restaurante.

Para sumar al problema, una foto de Genzo con ella –nuevamente de perfil- que continuaba la frase "…por el Portero", en los regalos de última hora.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba negada a hablar con alguien, siquiera pudo platicar con Yayoi o Yoshiko porque salieron desde temprano a ver a sus familias con sus respectivos y Sen a lo mejor estaba con Taro…no lo sabía, no le respondía el teléfono. Que hablando del teléfono, recibió mensajes de todos: familia, amigas modelos, fotógrafos de varias revistas pidiendo exclusivas –que aunque no entendían la seriedad del asunto, era algo que no era cierto, ella no cambió a nadie por nadie- Optó por poner su teléfono en vibrador, ignorando los mensajes recibidos, pero sí lo tomó para buscar un contacto y marcarlo…

.- _¿Diga?_ – respondieron del otro lado.

.- Dime qué puedo hacer….- lejos de sonar como una recomendación parecía más un ruego.

.- _¿Qué decir de qué?_ \- escuchó a George reírse levemente antes de responder.

.- Sabes de lo que hablo George.- Sanae estaba visiblemente preocupada y se cruzó de brazo aunque su entrenador no la viera.

.- _Es publicidad Sanae, piensa en que esto va a beneficiar mucho a tu imagen_.- respondió George, quien por su parte estaba en su lujoso taller dando unos últimos detalles a un vestido azul.

.- ¿Beneficiar en qué aspecto? Me preocupa que esto quede mal para el certamen.- respondió con sinceridad la chica sentándose en el borde de su cama.

.- _¡Bah! Esto es sólo el comienzo de un buen menú de chismes, estamos hablando de personalidades importantes: Tsubasa Ozora y Genzo Wakabayashi….¡Quién te viera! Ambos son guapísimos si me lo preguntas. El segundo te va mejor._ -

Al mencionar esto Sanae le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente a modo de pena ajena, pero así es George.

.- Los conozco desde hace tiempo, no es tan importante, somos amigos.- dijo ella como si se tratara del clima.

.- _¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué me llamas a mí? Yo no soy ni Ozora ni Wakabayashi_.- mencionó George con una amplia sonrisa dando en el clavo que quería dar – _Por cierto, pasa por el taller después, tengo un traje que quiero que uses hoy en la fiesta_.-

Sanae quedó sin habla y colgó de inmediato. Aún con algo de temor marcó el teléfono de Genzo pero no recibió respuesta, ¿debía llamarle a Tsubasa? Tomó unos minutos antes de dar con el botón de "marcar" pero en ése momento le llamó alguien más –y que no lo esperaba-. El número 11 estaba marcándole.

.- ¿Taro?- preguntó Sanae intranquila.

.- _¡Sanae-chan! ¡Me da gusto que respondieras!...¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó el delantero.

.- De salud lo estoy.- respondió tratando de evitar la pregunta del joven.

.- _Sanae….Genzo y Tsubasa no están en casa…creo salieron a hablar de lo del periódico_.- mencionó Taro quien se encontraba en la casa del portero.

.- ¿Ah sí?...Taro…¿están peleados? ¿están discutiendo?- preguntó casi casi inaudible.

Taro tomó unos minutos antes de responder haciendo el momento más en suspenso.

.- _No negaré que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa…Tsubasa recibió llamadas y mensajes de todos en la mañana…de Kamo…de Forgatini…de Roberto incluso y Genzo no se quedó atrás_ …-

.- No buscaba ser problema de nadie.- dijo la chica excusándose mientras se enderezaba para prestar mejor atención a lo que decía el chico.

.- _Sanae, no te preocupes, hasta donde sé ellos no están molestos y no están discutiendo…pero Tsubasa se sorprendió que Genzo y tú salieron ayer, más porque antier platicamos los tres y Genzo no mencionó ninguno de esos planes, aunque podemos entender que es un malentendido, no se vio correcto_.-

.- Taro...Tsubasa no es mi novio…no tendría por qué molestarse.- objetó Sanae un tanto molesta.

.- _Touché…pero está enamorado de ti y lo sabes_.- mencionó Taro dando en el clavo.

Sanae quedó en silencio por varios minutos sin saber qué responder a lo que mencionó el número 11. Miraba el piso como si fuese más importante eso que otra cosa. Y es que tenía razón su amigo, ciertamente Tsubasa no era su novio, pero sabía que ella era alguien importante para él, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos así como así. ¿De verdad todo eso podría causarlo?

.- No sé qué decirte Taro…estoy preocupada.- dijo la chica nuevamente en voz baja.

.- _Todo saldrá bien Sanae, Tsubasa no es la persona que toma rencor por estas cosas, así que despreocúpate…además tú sabes que los hombres somos unos tontos de vez en cuando_.- el comentario logró que la chica riera un poco haciendo que él también sonriera leve – _ahora bien, considera que Tsubasa también está muy sensible...los sentimientos no son su fuerte. ¿Has intentado marcarle?-_ le preguntó.

.- La verdad es que no, no sé si me responderá.- le respondió parpadeando varias veces tratando de imaginarse el escenario sin saber qué ocurriría si lo hiciera.

.- _Será mejor que por ahora no le marques, tal vez sigue con Genzo porque no han regresado…¿igual vendrás en la noche no?_ -

.- Sí….¿Sen está contigo?- le preguntó Sanae con una ligera sonrisa.

.- _No, dijo que iría a hacer unas compras y me pidió un poco de privacidad_.-

.- Creo que es tu regalo, no haría algo así si no fuese algo importante.- le dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente mientras el delantero por su parte se sonrojó –dime…¿te gusta Sen, Taro?-

.- _¡Qué pregunta, Sanae! Es evidente y no voy a tirarme al drama como Tsubasa_.- sonrió el chico.

.- Supongo no tengo qué mencionarte que la cuides y la trates bien ¿cierto?- le dijo la chica.

.- _Siempre y cuando así lo quiera, sabes que lo haré…me retiro Sanae, te llamé para que te sientas tranquila, espera a que Tsubasa te llame, estoy seguro que lo hará y te esperamos a la noche, sabes que cuentas conmigo._..- le dijo Taro asintiendo.

.- Gracias Taro…esperaré entonces.- dijo la chica colgando y dejando el teléfono a un lado.

¿Y qué más? Por el momento dedicó a mirar los mensajes de su madre, tranquilizándola y sus amigas; Yayoi y Yoshiko tenían una conversión en común y aunque no colocaron nada sobre la noticia, Sanae les escribió para que no se preocuparan " _chicas, todo bien, platicamos después sobre esto_ ", recibiendo de respuesta un corazón de Yayoi y un gatito feliz por parte de Yoshiko, se decidió por tomar un baño rápido e ir al taller de George por el traje. En el baño tomó un momento más para meditar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no lo podía creer, desconocía qué sucedería. Cerró sus ojos por un momento ¿qué deseas en la vida Sanae? Recordó muchas cosas, como cuando estuvo con Tsubasa ésa primera vez…sus labios en ése beso cuando regresó…un ligero cosquilleo por su estómago apareció al recordar todo ello, después de todo, no eran malos recuerdos. Pero eran cambiados esos "bonitos recuerdos" cuando no recibía respuesta de Tsubasa en todo el tiempo que se fue a Brasil. Odiaba recordar los momentos en que deseaba poder verlo y que cuando iba a ver a sus amigos a las canchas no encontrarlo por ningún lado. Suspiró. Se levantó y optando por unos jeans, botas sin tacón, blusa de manga larga de color morado y un abrigo largo de color caqui junto con una bufanda a juego, dejando su cabellera suelta y su bolso negro, salió a su encuentro con George.

Eran las 12:00 del mediodía cuando llegó con George quien la recibió con una amplia sonrisa malévola, producto de lo que estaba ocasionando con la noticia sin mencionar que en su camino al taller la chica recibió muchas miradas en el tren, lo cual la incomodaba muchísimo…

.- Pero debes acostumbrarte a eso…en el certamen te mirarán de mil formas y debes aprender a disimular.- le recomendó George tomando de su taza de té frente a la chica que se estaba poniendo un vestido coqueto azul zafiro de terciopelo el cual era de mangas largas y le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas con muchos cortes en distintas direcciones que alargaba la figura del cuerpo también dando la impresión de ser un poquito más voluptuosa, el traje se completaba con botas altas tipo Chanel y unos pendientes de plata muy llamativos y alargados, acompañados por una cintilla azul en su cabello.

.- No esperaba ésa respuesta, sentía como si la cara se me fuera a derretir.- mencionó la chica mirando a George quien le indicaba con la mano derecha que diera vueltas sobre sí.

Obedeciendo giró sobre sí hasta que George indicara lo contrario.

.- ¡Tonterías, la gente ama el drama!.- respondió el diseñador hasta que alzó la mano de frente para que la chica dejara de dar vueltas.

Satisfecho de sí mismo, suspiró orgulloso y tomó a la chica por los hombros mirándola a los ojos.

.- Excelente, no ocupa nada más: espero vértelo hoy.- dijo George a modo de advertencia y la chica sólo se limitó a asentir en silencio.

.- Me retiro, debo hacer otra parada antes de ir a casa.- dijo Sanae cambiándose nuevamente por lo anterior a lo que traía (hacía frío después de todo) y se retiró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae se perdió por un momento en el centro de Tokyo, nevaba despacio y quiso recordar el lugar, era como si algo le atrajera de ahí. Llamó a su madre para explicar lo ocurrido y después de unos largos 15 minutos, finalmente pudo dejar todo en orden y fue precisamente a donde llegó al colgar: centro de Tokyo. Estaba más bello que nunca a su parecer, todo cubierto por nieve, familias caminando, parejas tomando fotos, incluso los turistas se mostraban muy felices.

Sonrió leve y miraba por las tiendas, sí, todas llenas pero no importaba. Se adentró al centro comercial más cercano para ir por algo de comer cuando de repente se le ocurrió actualizar sus redes sociales, de hecho se había convertido muy popular desde que inició su carrera por lo que a veces recibía un ingreso extra por tantos seguidos. Decidió buscar un punto para hacer un boomerang pequeño haciendo una seña de amor y paz y al finalizar la actualización escuchó su teléfono sonar.

Tal como lo había mencionado Misaki…Tsubasa la estaba buscando…no negó que su corazón estaba a mil por hora, mirando perpleja la pantalla antes de responder pero debía hacerlo, ¿verdad? El pensamiento pasó por unos cuantos segundos y respondió al cuarto llamado.

.- ¿Sí?- respondió tratando de parecer lo más natural posible, como si no esperara eso

.- _Tenemos qué hablar_.- típicas palabras que nadie desea escuchar, seas hombre o mujer

"Directo al punto" pensó la chica mirando de un lado a otro tratando de buscar un lugar mejor.

.- Tú dirás.- mencionó la chica esperando alguna propuesta de verse en alguna parte pero no encontraba mejor forma de hablar y había qué admitir por otra parte que eso comenzaba a molestarla….¿por qué así como así le hablaba con mano en cintura?

.- _Si gustas puedo pasar a tu casa, estoy en el centro comercial de Tokyo_.- mencionó el capitán todavía algo serio.

.- Estoy aquí también, planta baja….¿tomamos café?- aunque él no pudiera verla, sonrió al mencionar ello, mas no esperó la siguiente respuesta.

.- _No, hay demasiada gente. Espérame en la entrada_.- sin más qué decir colgó.

Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, Tsubasa nunca le había hablado de ésa forma tan apática en la vida. Tomó un suspiro largo dirigiéndose a la entrada tal cual le informó el número 10 y miraba hacia el exterior a una pareja que tomados de la mano y tomando un café juntos parecían divertirse. La imagen quedó grabada en ella, ¿por qué con ella parecía algo imposible? Dejó el pensamiento profundo a un lado cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba de su hombro derecho y a su izquierda un joven más alto que ella se acercó sin expresión alguna mirándola a los ojos quitándole aún más su aliento.

.- Sanae…- murmuró el chico percatándose que la asustó un poco. Portaba jeans, tenis y un abrigo deportivo azul marino con una bufanda negra.

.- Hola.- fue lo único que dijo la chica tratando de mirar a otra parte, esa mirada tampoco la había recibido anteriormente…y comenzaba a asustarle más. ¿De verdad Tsubasa estaba molesto con ella? No encontraba explicación.

.- Vamos, creo que podremos hablar tranquilamente en el parque.- mencionó el chico mirando al frente, varios comenzaron a reconocerle en la calle y quería salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Digamos que si había algún enojo o situación incómoda, quedó atrás sus dudas porque el capitán le tomó de la mano y la jaló contra sí hasta que iban caminando por la calle. Nuevamente estás suponiendo Sanae, eso puede ser para evitar que te atrases en el camino también.

Tomaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta encontrar una banca alejada, retiró un poco de nieve en el asiento y ambos tomaron posición lado a lado. Tsubasa la miraba, ella lo observó igualando un rostro serio pero temblando de nervios.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó finalmente Sanae al observar que el chico no hablaba de nada.

.- No ocurre nada.- le respondió

.- ¿Hay algo que deseas decirme?- le dijo Sanae al chico mostrando su inseguridad y su nerviosismo pero Tsubasa no sonrió.

.- Genzo me dijo lo necesario…pero esperaba que algo así pudieses decírmelo tranquilamente.-

Digamos que si antes no estaba molesta, ahora sí lo estaba, frunció su ceño y miró con enojo al chico que sólo alzó una ceja incrédulo.

.- Hablas como si yo te debiera una explicación, Tsubasa.- le dijo la chica con un tono algo elevado.

.- Esperaba que me tuvieses más confianza de decirme que saldrías con Genzo, es todo.- le dijo el chico nuevamente encogiendo los hombros.

.- Y supongo que Genzo te habrá dicho lo mismo que yo te diré ahora: no te debo explicaciones, eso se los dan a los novios y a los esposos.- mencionó todavía más molesta.

.- Genzo me dijo que me despreocupara, que no salieron en plan romántico.- respondió tranquilamente el capitán.

.- Tsubasa…no eres mi novio…no eres mi esposo…no eres nada.- le espetó la chica.

.- Y es por eso que odio esta situación.- le dijo el chico mirando al frente sin expresión.

Quedaron unos momentos en silencio, Sanae finalmente entendió lo que le decía Tsubasa. Él no estaba reclamando por qué salieron, estaba lastimado, como le dijo Misaki. Tsubasa no es bueno cuando se trata de sentimientos, pero podía afirmar que estaba dolido de que no fuesen algo más. La chica lo igualó mirando a su alrededor bajando su enojo. Por otro lado ¿deseas estar así Sanae? ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿No te cansas? Se preguntaba a sí misma cuando miró al capitán comprendiendo el punto.

.- Me dijo Genzo que estás seleccionada a Miss Universe…- le dijo el chico después de unos minutos. Ella bajó el rostro pero sonriente, parecía que nada podía permanecer en secreto por mucho tiempo.

.- Las noticias vuelan.- le dijo la chica algo sonrojada guardando sus manos en los bolsillos para después mirarle con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

.- ¿Y prefieres mencionarlas a Genzo…que a mí?- le cuestionó el chico pero ella volteó a otra parte.

.- No es que sea una preferencia, fue algo que se lo dije en confianza y te lo dijo.- mencionó ella muy seria sintiéndose bajo una linterna o algo así.

.- Me alegra que tu carrera esté en mayor alcance, sé que lo lograrás.- mencionó el chico mostrando su apoyo con una sonrisa.

Tomó un tiempo antes de decirlo…

.- No pensaba mencionarlo ¿sabes?- dijo la chica más para sí que para él, lo cual le provocó al capitán alzar nuevamente una ceja.

.- ¿Por qué no?- se cruzó de brazos mirándola con intriga sobre su decisión que para él era absurda.

.-…..No lo sé…no me gusta ser mucho el centro de atención y esto podría prestarse a ser una presumida, por ejemplo en el camino al taller de George recibí muchísimas miradas y no lo soporté.- dijo la chica ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario del chico.

.- Muchas cosas te las guardas ¿no es así?- preguntó Tsubasa –Lo haces porque anteriormente te han lastimado…o mas bien…porque te he lastimado, ¿cierto?-

Sanae sólo cerró los párpados suspirando profundo.

Pasaron varios segundos donde no se dijeron nada. Sanae se aventuró a mirar a su alrededor donde varias parejas caminaban y había uno que otro que parecía reconocer al capitán del equipo mas mantenían su distancia. Era como si se percataran de que estaban en un momento bastante importante y no querían interrumpirles.

.- Lamento lo del periódico de esta mañana.- finalmente dijo Tsubasa asumiendo la responsabilidad dejando a la chica impactada, lo miró con los ojos abiertos incrédula –debí tener más cuidado de lo que hacía.- mencionó pasándose una mano por la nuca apenado.

.- No es tu culpa Tsubasa…no había forma de saber que había reporteros.- dijo ella cayendo en cuenta de que Tsubasa no podría tener ésa responsabilidad, tampoco ella por lo que se sintió más tranquila al poder finalmente hablarlo con él.

.- Aún así, debí suponerlo, en estas fechas es cuando están como buitres.- mencionó el capitán sobándose las lagrimales.

El momento fue más ameno a esta pequeña charla, no había necesidad de darle vueltas al asunto y sin poder evitarlo Sanae lo observó cómo estaba vestido y también para mirar unas ligeras ojeras en el muchacho ¿llevaría días sin dormir? Por otro lado notaba ésa atracción hacia él. Siempre le había gustado sus ojos, su entusiasmo, su alegría. Recordó su primer beso con él, fue tan tierno el momento, pero ahora se mostraba totalmente lo opuesto y ahora ella se sentía un poco culpable por ser una de las razones del cual el chico estaba así de vulnerable.

Sanae no quería admitirlo, pero le estaba doliendo más de lo normal cómo estaban ahora. No le gustaba para nada, ¿en qué momento comenzaron a sentirse completos desconocidos? Era normal que entre ellos algo había cambiado pero ¿qué tanto? Nuevas preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza de la chica. Nunca pensó en que llegaría el punto en hacer sentir mal a otra persona por cosas que ya no tenían importancia. " _Pero a mí me importan_ " se dijo a sí misma… " _pero no sólo estoy yo_ " pensó nuevamente para sí contraatacando su propio pensar.

.- Sanae.- al mencionar el nombre de la chica, ésta se precipitó un poco despertándola de sus pensamientos, al notar aquello el muchacho sólo sonrió –no quiero causarte más problemas de los que ya te he dado, si así lo deseas, dejaré mis sentimientos, lo que menos quiero es hacerte sufrir más.- le dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa apagada.

Sanae lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿habrá escuchado bien? Aunque se alegraba por las disculpas de Tsubasa, escucharlo decir que iba a dejar sus sentimientos a un lado fue algo que no esperaba escuchar tampoco. No quería que Tsubasa dejara de quererla, ella también sentía algo por él ¿no es así? No más…no podía más. Tomando el rostro desprevenido del chico, tomó ambos lados de su rostro para irlo acercando a sus labios, sellando el momento con un beso ligero que hizo que el chico retrocediera un poco extrañado. Adivinando el pensar del chico le tranquilizó.

.- No te odio Tsubasa, si eso es lo que piensas.- le dijo Sanae mirándolo directamente a los ojos y el chico suspiró largo y audible aún preocupado.

.- Jamás me perdonaré lo que te hice.- mencionó el capitán tomando ambas manos de la chica sobando el dorso de cada una de ellas.

.- Tsubasa, meditando todo lo ocurrido también debo disculparme, así como no había forma de saber que había reporteros en el restaurante, tampoco habría forma de que tú supieras que estuve triste…lo estuve porque así me lo permití. Reconozco que todo lo que hice fue por decisión propia, tú esperabas lo mejor de mí, me pediste que fuera fuerte, en cambio me la pasé triste y te decepcioné…Lo siento.- le dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa, Tsubasa se apresuró a tomarla por las mejillas.

.- Escúchame bien Sanae, nunca me has decepcionado, ni siquiera por esto, debí ser más empático contigo y evitarte molestias.- le dijo el chico.

.- Sin embargo lo hice…¿no es así?- le repitió ella y Tsubasa quedó sin habla. –Por otra parte, no quiero continuar así…te había solicitado tiempo para pensar, para poner en orden mis sentimientos.-

Tsubasa la miró atento a lo que ella trataba de decir, sin embargo ella mostraba una amplia sonrisa con los ojos humedecidos y no entendía porqué el cambio tan radical de sentimientos.

.- Perdóname Tsubasa…también te he hecho sufrir y deseo…deseo darme una oportunidad contigo…como algo más…como siempre lo he estado por ti.- le dijo la chica pausadamente, tomándose su tiempo para expresar lo que sentía: un alivio.

El capitán la observó a los ojos incrédulo, sin esperar más se acercó hasta sus labios besándolos con pasión mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello estrechándolo más hacia él. Otra bola de sentimientos se apareció en el cuerpo de la chica, era como quitarse un peso de encima y sentirse feliz de un momento a otro.

.- ¿Estás segura Sanae? No quiero hacerte sufrir nuevamente.- le dijo el chico indudablemente feliz pues deseaba estar con ella conservando la duda de estar en lo correcto o no en besarle.

.- Lo estoy Tsubasa.- le mencionó la chica dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que recorrieron su mejilla el cual el capitán del equipo se apresuró a limpiarlas con las manos, pasado a que se acercó para besarle nuevamente.

Como si tuvieran el tiempo del mundo, Sanae sintió cómo Tsubasa le pasaba las manos hacia su cintura acercándolo más a él, acomodándose como pudo se aventuró a ponerle sus manos por los hombros y los brazos impacientada de recibir más de él en ese momento y se sintió feliz. Finalmente se sintió feliz. Como lo había pensado, como lo había deseado. Se separaron para verse a los ojos.

.- Hay algo más.- le dijo Tsubasa soltando a la chica y recuperaron la posición inicial donde ella le escuchaba pero ahora él sosteniéndole una mano—la gente va a hablar Sanae, y por ello digo todos. Estoy dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo contigo y no dejaré que alguien te diga algo que no deseas escuchar, y no permitiré que te falten el respeto.- le mencionó el chico.

Antes de hablar notó cómo él tenía una expresión distinta, el semblante había cambiado como tratando de decir que ahora eran una pareja y que él en su papel de hombre debía responder por ella ante todos.

.- Lo sé, George también lo mencionó.- respondió la chica tomándose ahora la oportunidad de estar con Tsubasa.

.- ¿George?- alzó una ceja Tsubasa a lo que Sanae rió ligeramente.

.- Mi entrenador, no te preocupes.- le dijo ella para tranquilizar al muchacho.

.- Entonces sólo falta una cosa.- dijo el chico y se hincó nuevamente frente a ella.

Apenada pensando que nuevamente le iba a proponer y mirando a los alrededores notando que habían varios que los observaban a lo lejos y cerca, comenzó a sentir sus mejillas coloridas por tremenda escena.

.- Sanae Nakazawa….Sabes que te propondría matrimonio nuevamente, pero hagamos las cosas de manera tradicional, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó Tsubasa tomando las manos de la chica y mirándola directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa que ni él podía ocultar.

.- Sí, sí quiero.- respondió la chica recibiendo nuevamente los labios del chico en un beso fugaz y un abrazo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae se encontraba tomando una ducha después de lo ocurrido hoy en el parque, pese a que ya había tomado un baño rápido por la mañana, quería relajarse antes de ir a la fiesta además tenía qué impactar a cierto jugador que había recibido nuevamente en su vida. No podía ocultar su felicidad y su emoción. Lo primero que hizo fue notificar a sus amigas, ya hablaría después con su madre y al cabo de unos minutos de dicha información, nuevamente un montón de mensajes de felicitación por parte de Yoshiko, Yayoi y sorpresivamente Sen (aunque esta última fue más al grano) y George que estaba impaciente por ver lo que ocurriría en la fiesta.

Suspiró, ¿así es como se siente la felicidad? ¿No será un sueño, verdad? Se pellizcó un poco el brazo pero al sentir dolor sabía que no era un sueño.

.- No quiero despertar si lo es.- se dijo para sí misma leve estirando los brazos sintiendo el agua recorrer el cuerpo. Debía terminar pronto si quería llegar a tiempo y faltaba arreglarse.

Tsubasa también estaba al pendiente de ella, al cabo de un par de horas ya le estaba también mandando mensaje de a qué hora pasaría por ella para irse a la fiesta; él había pasado a casa de su madre para visitarla junto a Daichi, aún no llegaba su padre pero eventualmente lo haría para la fiesta de Año Nuevo y no quería dejarla sola tampoco.

"Supongo así se siente tener novio"…al pensarlo sonrió cerrando los párpados pasándose a su cuarto. Revisando también su teléfono como loco por las constantes notificaciones de su IG y mensajes de navidad la chica finalmente suspiró pensando en todo lo bonito que había ocurrido.

Nada podía salir mal ahora. Nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Es oficial.- le dijo una rubia de ojos verdes que estaba tomando una copa de vino tinto, portando un vestido negro de mangas largas de encaje, donde la parte superior tenía tejidos llamativos en color verde, azul y naranja muy mexicano, completando su outfit con botas negras junto y mallones negros para taparse del frío del exterior. Se había sujetado su cabellera en una coleta baja y maquillaje ligero junto con aretes dorados combinando su outfit sencillo pero elegante para la ocasión—tu querido Tsubasa Ozora y mi amiga Sanae son novios.- dijo alzando su copa feliz y ahora pasaba hacia el estancia para tomar su cámara (estaba sobre un tripié en dirección hacia un pequeño set improvisado hogareño) y enfocaba teniendo a un chico frente suyo.

Misaki no batalló: jeans negros, tenis deportivos, suéter azul marino junto con una bufanda de rayas negro con azul tal cual parecía salido de una película de Harry Potter con tremenda referencia. El chico estaba sentado en un banco pequeño, el set no era nada más que un fondo blanco, con las luces directas a su rostro y cruzando los brazos colocado ¾ hacia la cámara.

.- Me alegra la verdad.- respondió la chica para indicarle que iba a tomar la foto y al momento de dar clic a la cámara, las luces se activaron, se apagaron momentáneamente y se volvían a encender.

.- ¿Puedes repetirme para qué son las fotos?- le dijo el chico que había tomado otra pose distinta aunque sin tener mucho conocimiento de qué hacer. Sen lo observaba.

.- Oh, son para mi colección personal.- le respondió la chica ocasionándole un poco de risa al joven delantero—tienes buen perfil de modelo, ¿no te lo han dicho?- dijo Sen observando su toma.

.- Nunca.- le mencionó mientras ahora en una pose más relajada, colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos soltándose e inclinaba hacia atrás la cabeza ocasionando que su cabellera cayera naturalmente al frente.

.- Si te dedicaras a esto, te recomendaría que te inclinaras hacia las pasarelas de gala. Pero ciertamente quien llamaría mucho la atención en pasarelas italianas sería Hyuga. Su perfil es poco inusual en Japón y es exótico para ser japonés.- dijo al hacer varias tomas con la nueva pose y Taro la miró extrañado.

.- A ver, ¿primero hablamos de mí y ahora hablamos de Hyuga?- dijo en un tono incrédulo. La chica lo miró alzando una ceja.

.- Creí que no querías halagos, pero bueno, si tanto así te molesta: serías un buen modelo de catálogo deportivo, ¿te interesa modelar también? Puedo conseguirte más patrocinadores y elevar otra carrera tuya, eso significaría que te paguen más por ello.- le dijo acercándose en un tono coqueto mirándolo a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

.- Suena más a que seré un conejillo de indias tuyo. Dime ¿eso te haría feliz?.- la tomó por las caderas aceptando el coqueteo adentrándose también al juego.

.- Podría hacer que nos conociéramos más, por lo general me la paso mucho tiempo en la oficina.- guiñándole el ojo se separó de él para tomar otros tragos pequeños de vino y regresar a la cámara.

.- Volviendo al tema, me alegra que mi amigo se haya decidido, pero dime ¿eso puede ocasionar problemas a la carrera de Sanae?- le preguntó el número 11 a la chica que alzó el rostro sin entender—por cuestiones del modelaje y Miss Universe que me comentaste.- se levantó del banco para pasarse a la pequeña sala y también dando un trago a su respectiva copa de vino.

Sen tomó unos momentos para responder analizando la pregunta, negó ligeramente y parpadeó antes de hablar dejando lo que estaba haciendo para también tomar asiento frente a él.

.- Aunque Ozora no es de mi total agrado, la carrera de Sanae puede beneficiarse aún más, le abriría más posibilidades y tomar otros giros interesantes, no quiero adelantarme. Sólo que no la lastime.- dijo Sen tomando un trago de su vino.

.- ¿Por qué tienes tanto desagrado a Tsubasa?- le preguntó Misaki intrigado a lo que Sen antes de responder se quedó pensativa, como si tuviera mucho cuidado de seleccionar las palabras correctas antes de decirlas.

.- Anteriormente había comentado que es porque Ozora se había distanciado mucho de ella…y ella estaba muy enamorada de él, me daba mucha tristeza que una chica que mostraba tanto se viera cohibida por una persona. No sé, puede ser porque me siento de alguna manera sobre protectora, es todo.- le dijo en una sonrisa hacia el jugador frente a ella que le había tomado de la mano.

.- Admito que mi amigo es un tonto, nunca ha habido un momento que muestre sus sentimientos de Sanae tan abiertamente y nunca ha sido bueno para las palabras, pero puedo garantizarte que es una gran persona.- sonrió el muchacho feliz por su amigo.

.- Lo sé, es muy apasionado en el fútbol.- dijo la chica y otra vez Taro alzó la ceja haciéndola reír.

.- ¿Ahora hablamos de Tsubasa?- haciendo el tono en un falso tono celoso que hizo reír a Sen.

.- Eres un celoso, Misaki.- le espetó la chica dejando su copa en la mesa y acercándose a él dándole un beso en los labios pasando sus brazos alrededor, quien por su parte, gustoso la tomó de la cintura sin embargo la expresión de la rubia cambió ligeramente.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Taro en señal de que no entendía su cambio repentino de humor. Sen negó ligeramente el rostro, aún con su pose abrazándolo y lo miró después a los ojos.

.- ¿Sabes? No estoy buscando…algo serio…Misaki.- le dijo la chica mientras Taro le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda tomando unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar.

.- No tenemos por qué etiquetarlo, sencillamente podemos ver a qué nos lleva esto.- dijo el chico.

.- ¿De verdad no tienes problema con ello?- le dijo la chica sin mucha expresión en el rostro dándole a entender que no lo escuchaba tan convencido.

.- Sí…claro….no hay qué apresurarse…- dijo Misaki con una sonrisa donde finalmente la chica le igualó dándole un beso en los labios con un toque más pícaro de su parte para después excusarse diciendo que iría al baño (o al tocador, por decirlo de otra forma).

El jugador por su parte tomó la copa de vino analizando su color y oliéndolo sumido en pensamientos. ¿Por qué repentinamente le había parecido que Sen cambió una personalidad? Le tomó por sorpresa el mencionarle que buscaba algo casual donde él aceptó. Bueno, había qué recordar que pronto se iría a Francia, por lo que el tener algo tranquilo con una bella mujer, porque lo admitía, le fascinaba la extranjera, no le parecía del todo mala idea. Sen salió del baño donde la observó por el pasillo dirigirse hacia él en un andar que le atraía demasiado….."No hay problema ¿Verdad?" Pensó para después sonreírle ligeramente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasadas las 10:00 PM y aún no llegaba a la fiesta el capitán del equipo donde la chica modelo estaba impaciente, por cada que se abría la puerta ésta se pasaba rápido a la puerta para ver entrar a los integrantes del equipo ya sea solos o acompañados con sus respectivas parejas y ella le tocaba de vez en cuando ser anfitriona del lugar. A última instancia Tsubasa le dijo que se atrasaría por que se extendió la visita a su casa y no quería abandonar tan pronto a su mamá y su hermano; por otro lado bien sabía ella que Tsubasa le mandaría mensaje antes de llegar pero no lo había hecho y comenzaba a inquietarse más. Su maquillaje estaba cargado en tonalidades azules y su cabellera estaba en ondas gruesas haciéndola ver de socialité y estaba acompañada por Genzo en lo que éste también platicaba con Mamoru Izawa.

Parecía como si en la fiesta se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en no mencionar nada del periódico, o al menos era algo que Genzo decía en la entrada en voz baja para calmar el ambiente y sobretodo: porque Sanae estaba presente y Tsubasa seguía siendo su capitán y no quería por ninguna circunstancia hacerles pasar malos ratos. O tal vez porque en cierta forma se sentía parte del espectáculo y no quería ahora ser el responsable por peores momentos en la fiesta de Navidad (y en su casa también).

Genzo volvió con Izawa (quien hablaba ligero con Sanae, realmente no eran tan allegados) y de un momento a otro a ambos chicos les parecía increíble que Ryo Ishizaki había llegado al lugar de la fiesta acompañado nada más y nada menos que de Kumi Sugimoto con quien anteriormente la chica ya había hablado con Sanae hace un par de días. Kumi venía vestida con un elegante jumper completo en color negro de manga larga y unos finos aretes largos con un bolso haciéndole juego a los zapatos en color mostaza.

La chica se acercó a Sanae quien se había alejado de Genzo para saludar a la pareja de recién llegados y se abrazaron.

.- ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos?- dijo Sanae extrañada de la pareja y Ryo estuvo con una sonrisa amplia.

.- Es reciente…fue justo después de vernos Sanae-chan.- mencionó la chica de cabellos cortos tomándola de las manos.

.- Me alegra entonces haberte llamado.- le dijo Sanae pero aún mirando hacia la puerta para ver si llegaba Tsubasa.

.- ¿Aún no llega Tsubasa?- le preguntó Ryo alzando una ceja.

.- No, no me ha envíado mensaje tampoco, supongo sigue en su casa con su mamá y Daichi.- dijo la bella modelo invitándolos a que pasaran por algo de tomar lo cual accedieron tomando un poco de ponche que estaba cerca de la sala.

.- ¡Te ves bellísima, Sanae! ¿Algo cambió no es así?- preguntó Ryo guiñando el ojo mientras Kumi le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro haciendo que el muchacho diera una mueca pequeña de dolor.

.- ¡Deja de decir cosas! Aunque sí, Sanae, te ves bellísima, tendrás que presentarme luego el diseñador de ese atuendo.- le dijo la chica tomando ponche del que se había servido.

.- ¿Cómo supiste que era de diseñador?- le preguntó Sanae asombrada por el comentario de la chica.

.- No es un modelo que se ve en las tiendas, además parece hecho a la medida, ¿te sorprendí?- le guiñó el ojo la chica para darse crédito por su informe mientras Sanae sólo sonrió.

.- Hoy vendrá de hecho, te lo presentaré.- mencionó Sanae cuando repentinamente de su teléfono le llegaba un mensaje.

La chica sonrió de par en par cuando se asomó por la puerta, importándole poco que pasó corriendo por Genzo, Mamoru, Taki, Sawada, dentro de los presentes también estaban Kojiro junto con Ken y una chica de cabellos cortos rojizos, cuyo nombre respondía a Maki y de sus amigas Yayoi y Yoshiko con sus respectivos. Alzó los brazos recibiendo a un pelinegro que vestía de jeans, botines negros, camisa blanca y suéter negro con un saco encima y bufanda gruesa azul marino. Tsubasa recibiendo la sorpresa de su novia por abrazarlo, sólo pudo atinar a corresponder el abrazo con una sonrisa mientras que en su llegada también llegaban una rubia y un muchacho castaño.

.- Sí que le dio fuerte.- mencionó Sen alzando una ceja todavía en la entrada de la mansión Wakabayashi y Taro asentía en silencio esperando que Tsubasa hiciera espacio suficiente para poder cerrar la puerta.

.- ¡Perdonen chicos!- dijo Tsubasa una vez separados tomando a la bella joven de la mano.

.- No te preocupes, sólo nos congelaremos aquí.- continuó la broma la rubia hasta que finalmente pudieron cerrar la puerta, dejar sus abrigos en la entrada y acercarse al resto del equipo.

Pasando a la sala donde estaban los muebles y una mesa con botana, tomaron asiento los chicos junto con el resto del equipo que decidieron también adentrarse a la plática mientras una emocionada Sen se presentó ante Maki Akamine para decirle que quería tomarle fotografías, claro está, si ella deseaba modelar. George había llegado también a la fiesta con un excéntrico traje en color verde y se la pasó al lado de Sen y de Sanae, supervisando también la comida que ingería la modelo de vez en cuando haciendo comentarios graciosos y más ahora cuando observó a Tsubasa tomarle de la mano a la joven.

.- Mas te vale no engordar, tienes un vestido qué ponerte en Enero.- le expresaba de vez en cuando.

La fiesta estuvo muy amena para ser Navidad y no hubo más invitados ya que al ser también fecha importante unos se fueron de viaje, pero no fue motivo para no platicar entre todos. Incluso Kojiro estaba muy adentrado a la plática con Matsuyama y Jun dejando a un lado las rivalidades entre ellos para pasarlo agradable en lo que Sen hablaba con Maki de una posible pronta sesión deportiva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misugi estaba absorto en pensamientos en donde estaba sirviéndose un poco más de ponche mirando al capitán del equipo que estaba ahora muy meloso con la hermosa modelo, sonría para la ocasión pero estaba pensativo…

.- Creo que la noticia les ayudó a estar más juntos que separados ¿no crees?- escuchó repentinamente por su lado derecho a una joven de cabellos castaños casi tirándole a pelirrojo, portando leggins negros muy gruesos con un suéter grande-over sized de color rosa palo, botines negros muy ad hoc a la temporada. Su bella novia se le había acercado para retirarle el vaso con el que previamente había servido.

No dijeron nada por unos instantes, ella mantenía una sonrisa ligera indicándole que todo estaba bien y que podían platicar leve de ello. Jun mirón nuevamente a la pareja…

.- Parece ser que sí.- le respondió Jun sirviéndose otro vaso inmediatamente cuando la joven lo miró a los ojos.

.- Estás bastante distraído.- le dijo la chica adivinando como siempre el estar de su pareja.

.- Sólo meditaba lo ocurrido.- finalizó la plática Jun.

Sin entrar mucho en detalle de ésa misma plática, Yayoi se retiró hacia donde estaba Yoshiko quien se había distanciado de su propio novio al notarla sin mucha expresión. Yoshiko le hablaba animadamente pero la pelirroja no parecía contagiarse de ése mismo ánimo, ya ni siquiera por ser una fecha navideña, evidentemente algo ocurría. No querían alarmar a nadie, pero las actitudes que estaban tomando Jun y Yayoi en esos momentos era de una pareja que se había aburrido de estar juntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Tu casa es impresionante.- le dijo un joven de cabellos azules a un joven de cabellos negros alto que estaba cerca del árbol navideño ubicado en el centro del salón donde estaban los regalos acomodados a su alrededor.

.- Gracias, aunque en sí es de mi padre, se la pasa viajando.- le informó Genzo a George que se la cercaba con una copa de champagne, traído por el mismo George ya que Genzo había retirado tales bebidas alcohólicas, estaba bien que iba a dar una fiesta pero no iba a financiar para tanto, sólo hasta Año Nuevo en dado caso.

.- Supe lo ocurrido con mi bella pupilo…no he podido ignorar que te la has pasado observándole gran parte de la noche.- le dijo el diseñador dejando al portero un poco sorprendido.

En parte era cierto, desde que observó a Sanae llegar con tremendo atuendo y con una sonrisa amplia, quedó muy embelesado sin poder evitarlo. Motivos sobraban para decir lo cuán también impactado había quedado él mismo de su amiga Anego…aunque Anego ya no estaba ahí. Ahora estaba una bella y hermosa mujer carismática, sencilla, elegante, donde su presencia se podía notar en donde sea que estuviese, hermoso cuerpo torneado y delgado por tan fuerte disciplina que ella misma se daba lo cual mostraba lo comprometida que estaba con su trabajo…Pero reconocía las causas de dicha sonrisa en la joven, a lo que él solo suspiró largo y cerró sus párpados.

.- No tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella.- le mencionó el portero para después dirigir su mirada hacia la pareja que se veía radiante—siempre han estado enamorados ellos dos, aunque les haya tomado mucho tiempo en aceptarlo.- mencionó feliz sin embargo George…

.- ¡Jah! Para ser franco, ella te haría caso si no existiera Ozora en su vida.- le dijo George tomando un sorbo grande a su copa pero Genzo negó tranquilamente.

.- El "problema" es que siempre ha estado Ozora en su vida, desde niños.- mencionó el joven sintiéndose abrumado—me siento un traidor al pensar de ésa forma.-

.- Ya encontrarás a alguien en tu vida….si me lo permites, puedo presentarte a alguien que podría llegar a interesarte.- le mencionó George un poco más suave pero audible al portero que lo observó cerrando el seño con una mirada incrédula.

.- ¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber quién?- le preguntó el portero con intriga.

.- Tendrás qué esperar hasta el momento indicado.- mencionó George alzando la copa en señal de salud hacia el portero quien respondió el gesto con su vaso de ponche acercándose a sus amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La fiesta continuó su rumbo, sin embargo no duró tanto como lo había pensado Genzo. Sin embargo era mejor así, todavía hay mucho qué celebrar por las fechas además de que otros tendrían qué salir para visitar a amigos y familiares. Se retiraron unos pocos, hasta finalmente quedar Genzo, Sen, Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae, quienes habían confabulado a tomar varias tazas de chocolate con bombones arriba, por lo que al sentirse nuevamente un mal quinteto se retiró del lugar. Sen y Taro habían decidido quedarse charlando un rato más por el patio gigantesco de Genzo donde entrenaba mientras Tsubasa había invitado a Sanae hasta su respectiva habitación…

.- Quédate.- le dijo Tsubasa a Sanae en una voz suplicante que no había pensado escuchar. s.

.- No sé ¿no pensarán mal?.- le dijo la chica un tanto preocupada (o mas bien nerviosa), sin embargo el chico insistió.

.- Sanae, por favor.- le dijo el muchacho suplicando con una mirada tierna que hacía tiempo no había visto, tal vez por todos los años que estuvieron separados pero que ahora contaban con el tiempo suficiente para volverlos a ver.

Estaban de todas formas en su pieza y Genzo había dado el permiso tanto a él como Misaki de invitar a sus damiselas para pasar la noche, total ya son adultos, sólo que no dejaran mugrero por ahí y Sanae asintió pasando primero al baño para quitarse el maquillaje con toallas desmaquillantes que había llevado consigo y se retiró todo el exceso que traía sintiéndose nerviosa. El corazón estaba latiendo tan despacio pero fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento y se miró al espejo. Adivinando a ciencia cierta que era por él y que estaban solos le hacía temblar el pensamiento de lo que va a ocurrir después. Con una sonrisa y un poco decidida se acercó a tomar el picaporte, ahora todo era distinto, ahora eran novios, no había por qué pensar mal, ¿cierto?

Tsubasa estaba sentado en el umbral de la cama mirando la puerta del baño y que ahora salía topándose con su mirada. Nuevamente esa mirada que le mostraba lo deseoso que estaba por verla ahí con él. Sanae le sonrió leve provocando que el chico le repitiera el acto, aún sin maquillaje cargado ella estaba hermosa, de hecho no lo necesitaba a su parecer. La joven se había retirado las botas acercándose peligrosamente al capitán del equipo para una vez quitadas por completo se acercó a su rostro y lo besó levemente.

El beso ahora era distinto, pequeños besos que daban ligero tronido cuando cambiaban de lado y que la joven había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, en lo que él invitaba a la joven a tomar asiento a un lado suyo y recostándola de lado para continuar con su labor de besos, incluso la había notado más delgada pero suponía que eso era por todo el régimen en el que la chica se encontraba para su carrera mas no le quitaba lo hermosa que se veía en ésa posición frente a él. Hubo un momento que dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo ya que la chica le pasaba una mano cepillando sus gruesos cabellos y le miraba a los ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para después dedicarse por completo a los labios de él ahora en un beso mucho más apasionado y profundo que el anterior, pasándole los brazos por detrás de la nuca y ella sintiendo cómo él le pasaba sus brazos fuertes por la espalda. Ambos sumidos en el deseo del momento, pero era como hacer algo que habían pausado por tanto tiempo. La chica se había sentado para quitarle el suéter mientras invitaba a él que le quitara las medias y le bajara la cremallera del vestido tan rápido como sea posible sin dejar de besarse o darse pequeños mordiscos por el cuello. Tsubasa le había pasado a tomar sus senos apretándolos ligeramente para ocasionarle pequeños gemidos a la modelo mientras ella también tomaba iniciativa a tomarle de su miembro aún con la ropa interior puesta del joven. Sin evitarlo el chico le había tomado las muñecas a Sanae para pasarla a acostarla boca arriba colocándose él sobre ella ligeramente y con la poca luz de la habitación ocasionada por la lámara, ella notó cómo un fuerte pectoral estaba sobre ella, sin duda el ejercicio le ha hecho bien a su cuerpo aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, su vientre y su estómago estaban planos y sus piernas alargadas blancas junto a un bien formado trasero y busto que Tsubasa no había pensando con poseer nuevamente frente a él. El tiempo había cambiado también para bien, pese a todo. Volviendo a donde estaban, le había tomado las muñecas para ponerlas a los lados de la joven y pasó a darle besos ligeros en su cuello, la joven soltó varios suspiros y murmuraba su nombre provocando que se excitara aún más. De besarle el cuello pasó a bajar hacia el borde donde comenzaban sus senos que aún estaban tapados por su ropa interior celeste de encaje –para sorpresa de él, seguía usando encajes- y que después pasó a levantarla ligeramente por la espalda para quitarle el sostén. Tuvo cierta dificultad pero después de un movimiento proporcionado por Sanae pudo deshacerse del agarre para tomar posesión de uno mientras que del otro le importó poco y lo succionaba con exquisitez. La joven arqueó la espalda al contacto jadeando levemente tratando de ahogar los sonidos, pues había qué recordar que no estaban en su casa, sino en casa ajena y no querían despertar a nadie. Tsubasa se mantuvo entretenido en ésa área en particular, sencillamente el volver a tener el cuerpo de su amada Sanae hacia que todo lo demás no existiera, sólo ellos dos. De momento a otro sintió como la joven se aventuraba a retirarse su prenda inferior quedando completamente desnuda frente a él para luego retirarle el boxer para quedar también sin prenda alguna que les estorbase.

Indicándole con la mirada que todo iba bien y que no pasaría nada malo, Tsubasa se acomodó entre las piernas de la joven adentrándose en ella de un movimiento. La joven rodeó las piernas en su cadera invitándolo a continuar, sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó exigiéndole más de él en ése momento. No fue siquiera un momento para dudarlo ya que él había comenzado su vaivén de caderas empujándola un poco más agresivo que la vez anterior, aunque no fue momento para detenerse, ni para detenerlo, sólo quería más de él en ése instante hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo llegaron a un clímax dejándose llevar a una sensación de otro mundo.

Rendido cayó a su pecho donde ella le había pasado las manos tras su nuca acariciándole el cabello que ahora estaba un poco sudado debido al "ejercicio" que habían realizado. No dijeron nada por un largo rato hasta que se recuperaron del todo y donde ella le observó.

.- Tsubasa…- le musitó ligeramente para que el joven la observara, al obtener respuesta de él sólo se rió.

.- ¿Por qué te ríes? – le preguntó el chico alzando una ceja sin entender pero sonriéndole.

.- Nada…es sólo que, ¿qué sucede ahora con nosotros?- le dijo ella aunque parecía hacerlo sonar inverosímil a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

.- Recuperando el tiempo perdido.- le dijo el chico tomándola de la cadera poniéndose de perfil—Eres mía, Sanae, no lo olvides.- le dijo el muchacho tomando después posesión de ella abrazándola.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6

 _ **Notas de la autora (sí, otra vez):**_

 _ **WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO! No saben lo feliz que estoy de terminar este episodio, por lo que espero haber dado con varios puntos clave para la continuación de la historia. Sino, se los resumo:**_

 _ **Sanae al fin decide darse otra oportunidad con Tsubasa**_

 _ **Sen dijo algo muy importante…no busca una relación seria con Misaki y éste se muestra muy entusiasmado con ella ¿ocurrirá todo para bien cuando se vaya a Francia?**_

 _ **Yayoi y Jun están aburridos como pareja…**_

 _ **Yoshiko y Matsuyama están pendientes ;)**_

 _ **Genzo sí se enamoró de Sanae! OMG! Pero no, no pondré nada más relacionado a ellos, ¿o tal vez sí? Jiji ¿qué dicen?**_

 _ **Tsubasa y Sanae una vez más juntos…¿qué puede salir mal?**_

 _ **Y eso es todo por ahora, apreciaría muchísimo sus reviews, prometo continuar la historia tan pronto sea posible, realmente no la voy a extender tanto, les garantizo que estará entretenida ;)**_

 _ **¡Saludos y gracias! :D**_


	2. Acciones son amores y no buenas razones

Capítulo 7: Acciones son amores y no buenas razones.

En la respectiva habitación del número 11 después de Nochebuena. Un delantero medio campista le había prestado un pants y una playera larga a modo de pijama improvisada a una extranjera de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

No sólo eso, sino también su laptop ya que había acordado la chica de platicar con su familia en México por Internet, le llamó mucho la atención hablar español ya que algunas palabras se parecían al francés que intentaba de alguna forma traducir todo lo que ella comentaba a sus padres.

Lo había presentado, sólo atinó a decir "buenas noches, me llamo Taro" pero al recibir varias preguntas rápidas de ellos, Sen lo hizo hacia atrás pues ella ruborizada alzaba la voz, mas no entendía qué decía.

Sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír en el momento en que había terminado y ella lo observó alzando una ceja.

.- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo alzando la voz.- le mencionó Taro tratando de contenerse.

Sin embargo la chica no dijo nada, se sentó junto con él en la cama mientras él esperaba que comentara algo más respecto a la plática anterior que acababa de tener.

.- ¿Todo bien en tu casa?- le preguntó el chico y ella asintió en silencio.

.- Disculpa que haya hecho más ruido del debido.- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras él estaba impaciente por saber qué le dijeron para que la chica se ruborizara.

.- A ver ya, dime, ¿qué te preguntaron? Vi hoy una Sen muy distinta a como la conozco.- le dijo él cruzándose de brazos curioso mientras ella lo veía de reojo.

.- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le consultó la chica, como si lo mencionado realmente fuera vergonzoso.

.- De otra forma, no estaría preguntándote, ¡vamos! ¡No muerdo!- le dijo él tratando ahora de imitar al Gato con Botas haciendo pucheros.

.- Pensaron que eras mi novio y que si irías a México conmigo, que si sabes hablar español y es todo.- le dijo la chica en voz baja.

Taro quedó sin expresión por un momento.

.- No le veo nada vergonzoso a eso, en absoluto….¿pero cuando te vas?- le preguntó él un poco más serio de lo normal.

.- Todavía no tenía una fecha, pensaba ir a principios de año o en febrero, tengo mucho trabajo. Pero les aclaré que no eres mi novio, quiero evitar ideas donde no hay.- le dijo Sen recargándose en las almohadas de la cama mirando a la pared de enfrente donde había una pantalla pegada a la pared (algo grande para su gusto, pero siendo casa de "hombres", es decir, de Genzo y su padre, entendía que dominara más el entretenimiento en el hogar que muebles).

Misaki no dijo nada por un momento, nuevamente le dio una inquietud extraña al escucharla tan segura de sí misma negando algo que evidentemente en ellos estaba presente. Además, no parecía un viaje de ida y vuelta, lo más extraño y notorio era: ¿pensaba decírselo a él en algún momento?

.- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó Misaki mientras ella nuevamente lo miraba de reojo, como si adivinara el pensamiento del chico.

.- ¿Por qué no, qué?.- le respondió la chica.

.- No se debe responder con otra pregunta y estoy siendo más que claro. ¿Qué ocurre que no te agrada de tener pareja?-

.- No es que no me agrade tener pareja, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?- le preguntó ella aunque no molesta, mas bien como en duda real que no entendía por qué concluyó aquello y que deseaba saberlo.

.- Desde la tarde mencionaste que no buscabas algo serio, sin embargo actúas conmigo como algo más desde que nos conocimos. ¿Lo niegas acaso, el coqueteo, los besos?- le consultó él.

.- No lo niego, mas eso no quiere decir que seamos algo, no nos conocemos tanto.- le dijo ella igualando la pose que tenía él.

.- De acuerdo, pero hay algo entonces que debes saber…me gustas, me gustas muchísimo. ¿Qué ocurre entonces con eso?-

.- A mí también me gustas Taro. Correspondo el sentimiento.- se acercó a él sin embargo no cambió ninguna expresión en el rostro del joven que limitaba un poco acercarse a ella.

.- No responde mi pregunta, Sen. Al igual que tú, también identifico lo que puede ser un problema a la larga.- le dijo él haciendo que la chica se hiciera un tanto hacia atrás para mirar a las sábanas que ahora los envolvía a ambos.

.- Misaki, tenemos poco conociéndonos…no creo se pueda sentir tanto en muy poco tiempo.-

.- No te preocupes, entiendo tu sentir, no tenemos por qué etiquetarlo.- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Sin querer entrar más a detalles y dejando las cosas como estaban, permitió que la chica se acercara más a él para darle un abrazo cálido, quedando boca arriba mirando el techo, después de apagar las luces para finalmente dormir, podía adivinar que seguía despierta después de tan inconclusa plática. La sintió moverse un par de veces cortando el abrazo y girando dándole la espalda. No había qué darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Misaki. Si algo que le había cautivado es la independencia de la joven, en cierta forma le recordaba a él. Cerró los párpados pensativo con lo ocurrido, sumando que es Navidad, realmente no buscaba discutir con nadie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae fue la primera en levantarse mirando al capitán con el torso desnudo y boca abajo. Por su parte había tomado una playera de manga larga del joven para taparse de la fría noche aunque admitió no poder conciliar mucho el sueño debido a lo ocurrido. Miró su celular donde sus amigas le habían mandado mensajes de lo bonita que se veía en la noche junto con Tsubasa. Sin embargo su rostro cambió cuando vio un mensaje de George que no le agradó del todo.

Abrió el mensaje donde una imagen suya estaba en la sección de espectáculos junto con las imágenes previas donde estaba con Tsubasa y Genzo el día anterior, ni se diga del titular de la publicidad: **"¿Modelo indecisa? Finalmente sabemos la misteriosa chica quien rechazó al capitán del equipo japonés, Sanae Nakazawa, modelo de alta gama** -" dejó de leerlo pues el corazón se le heló al sentirse identificada, más el mensaje de George: _"Dejemos algo de qué hablar"_. ¿A qué se refería George?

Se viró para mirar a Tsubasa y aunque dormía plácidamente lo movió bruscamente para que le prestase atención. El chico se meció al compás con la que Sanae lo hacía y eventualmente se despertó.

.- Tsubasa, Tsubasa…estoy en el periódico.- le dijo a lo que el chico se le despaviló el sueño rápido al ver la urgencia de su novia y tomó su teléfono.

Leyó el artículo y la miró a los ojos aunque no parecía preocupado.

.- Creo que el reportero se tardó mucho en dar contigo, yo lo hubiera despedido por incompetente. ¡Mira qué tardarse dos días en saber quién eres!- dijo esto con ironía y riéndose mientras Sanae le daba un golpe ligero en el hombro ocasionándole más risa al chico.

.- Está también en redes sociales, Tsubasa, no sólo el periódico.- le dijo ella levantándose de la cama yendo al baño dispuesta a ducharse, mas la voz de Tsubasa la detuvo.

.- ¿Te preocupa mucho?.- Le preguntó Tsubasa sentándose en la cama pasándose una mano por el rostro observándole irse al baño.

.- Sí…no…no lo sé. George me dijo "dejemos algo de qué hablar", estoy segura que se refiere a algo pero no logro descifrar.-

Tsubasa había tomado su propio teléfono el cual también tenía múltiples llamadas perdidas de su madre y mensajes de su hermano menor, referente a la nota al periódico además de desear un bonito Feliz Navidad.

.- Tal vez debas preguntarle a Sen.- se encogió de hombros mirándola a los ojos a lo cual ella asintió y se cambiaba de ropa.

No se había percatado de que estaba usando una playera suya de manga larga a modo de pijama, que aunque en cierto modo era sexy parecía incómoda la modelo conservando el pudor que todavía tenía (independiente de lo ocurrido anoche), se adentraba al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

Al salir la chica se acercó a depositarle un prolongado beso en los labios para después mandar un mensaje a la chica de ojos verdes por celular para reunirse en la sala de la casa de Genzo. No tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta de vuelta y se dispusieron a cambiarse de ropa. Se colocó la ropa del día anterior aunque aceptó otra camisa de manga larga del capitán. Hacía frío después de todo y se levantaron tarde para desayunar-almorzar-comer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasando a la planta baja de la casa, se encontraba Genzo mirando por la ventana en dirección al pataio que estaba cubierto de una densa capa de nieve, el portero vestía casual para andar en su casa, importándole poco si lo vieran o no, traía una bata negra gruesa y tomando una taza de café caliente. Efectivamente traía la nota del periódico en la mente pensando qué diría ahora sus amigos.

Aunque para Sanae le dio la impresión de que el portero buscaba alguna forma de ayudarlos, porque se veía bastante inquieto y cuando dio la vuelta para observar tanto a la joven como al capitán se detuvo por un momento e hizo la nota a un lado de la mesa del centro.

.- Buenos días, espero hayan dormido excelente.- les dijo con una sonrisa.

.- Gracias por permitirme quedarme.- le dijo de vuelta Sanae (claro, hay cosas que no se pueden comentar, ¿verdad?)

Tsubasa tomó un par de tazas de la cocina a la vez que llegaba por su espalda el número 11 también para tomar tazas y un vaso para servir jugo de naranja a la joven oji verde.

.- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sen a Sanae audible para todos, era evidente de lo que hablarían, así que no había forma de que lo tratasen con tanta privacidad.

.- Sí, es sólo que aún me parece extraño ¡vaya manera de celebrar Navidad!- dijo la chica recibiendo la taza de café que le daba su novio.

.- Entiendo, aunque esto si me lo preguntas no luce tan mal.- le dijo Sen dando un largo trago a su jugo. Sanae observó que la chica había tomado el pants de entrenamiento de Misaki a lo cual le sonrió leve pero no quiso decir algo fuera de lugar o hacerlo más incómodo (además de que le quedaba grande).

.- Pareciera que de esta ocasión no hay forma de ocultar que se trata de Sanae.- mencionó Taro directamente a Sen quien ella sólo cruzaba de brazos mirando a la pareja frente a sí.

.- ¡Efectivamente!- le dijo Sen sonriéndole al muchacho para apaciguar el momento, sin embargo Tsubasa la observó.

.- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? No queremos que la carrera de Sanae se vea afectada y menos por un malentendido.- mencionó el capitán llamándole la atención a la extranjera mientras Genzo tomaba asiento del otro lado también prestando atención a lo que pudiera aportar.

.- ¿Y ustedes quieren ocultarlo? No me malinterpreten, mi pregunta va más para saber si desean continuar en un anonimato o no.- les dijo Sen alzando una ceja mirando uno a la otra quienes se observaron—Creo que a medida de cómo se han dado las cosas, dar de qué hablar puede beneficiar a ambos pero tendrán que estar cien por ciento convencidos de ello.-

.- Sen, no entiendo de qué hablas.- le dijo Sanae con franqueza sin entender a la mexicana—George mencionó que dejara de qué hablar a la prensa y no lo comprendí del todo.-

.- Fácil, dar de qué hablar, lo que te dijo George, se refiere a eso mismo _: dar de qué hablar_. Si confías en nosotros, tómense una selfie y súbela a tus redes sociales.- le sonrió de lado la chica sabiendo que aquello pudiera ocasionar una explosión de chismes.

Hubo un momento en silencio donde miraban a la pareja esperando ver si comentaban algo. Tsubasa tomó de la mano a Sanae mientras ella le devolvía la mirada.

.- ¿Tú qué dices?- le preguntó ella pero el chico se encogió de brazos con una sonrisa en los labios.

.- Haré lo que me digas, en nuestra defensa y posiblemente nuestro privilegio es que nuestra reputación habla por nosotros.- le mencionó el capitán mientras Genzo agregaba.

.- Concuerdo con Tsubasa en esto, Sanae, podremos haberla regado en la cancha, pero admito que aún estando en Alemania, la gente te presta atención y una relación del capitán con una modelo lo tomarán bien.- dijo Genzo observando a Tsubasa quien agradecía el comentario.

.- Excepto que una vez hecho público eso, tendrán qué llevarlo a cabo, soportar toda clase de chismes y hasta burlas.- les agregó Sen mirándolos, observando más a Tsubasa que a Sanae.

.- Por mí no tengo inconveniente, estoy dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo.- le dijo Tsubasa mirando fijamente a Sen quien cruzó ahora una pierna mirándolo con intriga.

La aspirante a Miss Universe quedó mirándolo satisfecha, tenía la misma actitud con la que lo conoció cuando estaba convencidísimo de estar en el equipo del Nankatsu cuando eran niños. Miró al resto de sus amigos y asintió en silencio.

.- Bien, no tiene qué ser ahora, sólo diré que entre más rápido mejor, esto para beneficiarte en el certamen Sanae, te lloverán invitaciones a eventos, sugiero que los platiques con George de cuáles asistir y te conviene tener ya un representante. No acepten rueda de prensa, está bien dejarlos hablando pero no les den el gusto de hacer lo que ellos quieran ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros por nuestra parte apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario para evitar rumores equivocados ( _ambos asienten_ )….Aclarando todo esto…¡Me darás la primicia de colocarlo en _Vogue_!- le dijo Sen mirando a Sanae quien esta se rió nerviosa, además Sen traía una cara de traviesa que la conocía perfectamente.

.- Creí que tomaría tiempo.- dijo Sanae pero Tsubasa se adelantó-

.- En tantas partes sea necesario….si eso ayuda a contribuir tu carrera, lo haré Sanae, te lo dije ayer.- le dijo Tsubasa tomándola de la mano.

.- Gracias Tsubasa, tener tu apoyo significa mucho para mí.- le dijo la chica.

.- Bien, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero es Navidad, ¿harán algo?- preguntó Sen a todos.

.- Tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá y Daichi.- respondió Tsubasa, más para Sanae que para el resto del grupo.

.- Igual yo debo ir con mi madre.- respondió Sanae mirando su reloj que ya era casi hora de comida.

.- Genzo y yo íbamos a dar una vuelta por el centro, ¿harás algo?- preguntó Misaki a la joven fotógrafa que negó tranquilamente el rostro—Si gustas puedes venir con nosotros, ¿no te molesta, verdad Genzo?- le preguntó el delantero.

.- ¡Para nada! Realmente no tengo nada más qué hacer y mi padre no vendrá sino hasta Año Nuevo al igual que el señor Mikami, nos hará bien salir a pasear.- les dijo el portero teniendo finalmente un plan.

.- De acuerdo, ¿está bien si voy primero a mi casa? Creo que la ropa de ayer no me servirá para este clima.- les dijo Sen mientras los chicos hicieron lo mismo dejando a la pareja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Me pareció que Sen me estaba poniendo una especie de prueba.- le dijo Tsubasa mientras iban a casa de Sanae en carro, despacio ya que de todas maneras el clima estaba peligroso y fue decisión de la chica irse en carro tratando de evitar el metro y lugares públicos donde pudieran reconocerlos.

.- No me pareció así ¿estás enojado?- le cuestionó la chica pero Tsubasa negó riéndose.

.- Descuida, creo que sólo quería ver mi reacción, pero estamos juntos ahora, eso es lo importante.- le dijo Tsubasa tomándole ligeramente la mano pero volviendo al volante en otro segundo.

.- Admito que esto me tomó por sorpresa, no pensé que de un día para otro pasara esto.- le dijo Sanae mirando por la ventana.

.- Tampoco es tu culpa hermosa, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.- le dijo halagándola sintiendo su cara enrojecer al escuchar "hermosa"—te lo dije, estamos juntos en esto.-

.- Gracias Tsubasa, lo sé.- le dijo Sanae y continuaron el camino hasta el departamento de Sanae.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de unas cuantas horas….

Sen, Misaki y Genzo habían decidido ir al centro de Tokyo, habían pasado a comer ramen en un establecimiento donde se veía ameno y continuaron su andar por el centro comercial viendo tiendas. Genzo se distanció un poco de la pareja (además porque Taro iba a obsequiarle algo a la extranjera) se detuvo en una tienda de ropa deportiva donde le llamó la atención un uniforme de entrenamiento, estaba muy concentrado decidiendo si entrar o no a la tienda sin darse cuenta que del lado derecho una persona (o por lo que pudo percatarse) se atravesó en el camino haciendo que ambos chocaran y se cayeran al piso.

.- Pero ¿qué ray- iba a terminar su frase cuando observó la persona que chocó contra él, traía cabellos largos hasta la altura del pecho en un tono negro azabache completamente liso y ojos almendra en un tono azul impresionante y piel clara, sin embargo era japonesa, sus facciones la delataban. Traía una bufanda negra bastante larga que le daba doble vuelta y todavía colgaba al piso y un abrigo rosado claro de lana, pantalones pegados al cuerpo delgado y botas de nieve y un bolso grande junto con bolsos donde se veían eran regalos de última instancia.

.- Pues no hubiera chocado contra usted si no estuviera estorbando, ¿qué hace viendo la vitrina y se queda ahí?.- le espetó la chica muy molesta.

.- ¿Y es mi culpa? ¡Pudiste sencillamente sacarme la vuelta y continuar tu camino!- le respondió el portero aunque ayudándole a levarse y la chica negó la ayuda acomodándose el traje, de todas formas le pasó las bolsas donde ella las tomó de mala gana.

.- ¡Como sea, gracias, adiós!- le dijo la chica dejando a Genzo con una ceja alzada.

.- Al menos dijo "gracias".- murmuró el chico medio molesto buscando a sus amigos con la vista, los encontró justo en la entrada de una cafetería y se dio a la tarea de alcanzarlos ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en casa de Sanae, la chica se había puesto un conjunto un poco más relajado que el día anterior, traía un suéter de manga larga que parecía también vestido grueso de tono rojo, combinado con un maquillaje ligero y aretes dorados, con botas largas más abrigadoras negras. Tsubasa quien estaba esperándola en la sala, habían quedado de ir primero con la mamá de éste y después pasarían con la madre de Sanae a pasar Navidad.

Verla salir con ése atuendo lo dejó igual de embelesado y eso que estamos hablando de un traje más conservador pero a él le pareció bellísima y elegante.

.- Creo que Yoshiko y Yayoi salieron, no están y no me han escrito.- le dijo Sanae al llegar a su encuentro con el chico quien le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

.- Seguro están con Misugi y Matsuyama, Sanae, hay algo que quiero comentarte, por favor siéntate.-

La chica lo miró un poco preocupada, son escasas las veces que le habla con tal seriedad que no parece creíble viniendo del capitán japonés pero obediendo al chico, tomó asiento en la sala para quedar a su lado. El chico le tomó de la mano y la observó directamente a los ojos.

.- No fue broma cuando dije que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con lo que sea necesario para tu carrera, pero quiero estar seguro si esto es lo que quieres.- le dijo el chico y ella le sonrió.

.- Pensé que era algo más serio, ya me estabas asustando.- le dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

.- Lamento si dije algo que no era mi intención ¿qué opinas entonces?- le dijo Tsubasa sin cambiar mucho la expresión que tenía.

Sanae lo observó y quedó pensativa, entendía los beneficios que pudiera obtener al hacer tal declaración pero comprendía que era algo que se tenía qué hacer. ¿Estaría lista para tanto? Apenas había podido asimilar la llegada del futbolista en su vida y lo de anoche. Miró al chico, realmente las cosas estaban cambiando en su vida, la seguridad que ahora le emanaba era indescriptible, un apoyo que antes no lo veía tan reflejado. Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y el joven futbolista tomó su celular.

La tomó de la mano y fueron afuera donde tenían una mejor luz, además la nieve hacía que se viera más romántico el ambiente y acercaron sus rostros hasta ponerlos juntos.

Primera toma: _Tsubasa le rodeó el brazo libre por su cintura en lo que ella posaba sus brazos por el cuello y sonreían a la cámara._

Segunda toma: _Tsubasa cargó a la joven sorprendiéndola en la toma para que no se viera tan forzado, además de que el gesto hizo que la chica gritara leve haciendo que el chico se riera por la reacción tan inocente de ella._

Tercera toma: _Tal vez un poco atrevido en un país como Japón, pero su última toma era un beso en los labios._

Bajo el escrito: "All I wanted for Christmas is you…. S+T …. Merry Christmas everyone, we love you!" *emoji gift, emoji pino navideño, emoji heart* (sí, en inglés ya que así es más fácil para dar con otros en otros países según Tsubasa), parecía que hubo un momento donde IG se detuvo de tantas notificaciones que no permitía que para la hora de la cena en casa de la familia Ozora no podía actualizar las notificaciones, mientras que por otras redes sociales se filtraron las fotos para indicar que el corazón del capitán japonés había sido flechado por la modelo aspirante a Miss Universe.

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **¡Hola, hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, definitivamente el rumbo que está tomando me agrada, por ahora sólo puedo adelantarles que los problemas ya no serán tanto de Sanae con Tsubasa, sino de los demás para completar las decisiones que ellos tendrán.**_

 _ **Respondo sus reviews =)**_

 _ **Kjmima: Muchas gracias por leer, saludos desde México hasta Guatemala.**_

 _ **Sanae.21 : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste la historia tanto como para dejar un review, lo tomo mucho a consideración y descuida, no pienso hacer sufrir a Genzo con más Sanae, al menos las interacciones que serán en el futuro tendrán una relevancia justificada.**_

 _ **Veterana: jajajaja no no hubo condón, la primera vez tampoco lo hubo. ESPÉRATE A LA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **Mhialove02: Sí, será controversia pero justificada.**_

 _ **Srtamacarron: Muchas gracias, no creo que haya tanto triángulo la verdad, porque ya tiene otra forma la historia, pero espero te guste el giro que le dé.**_

 _ **Yoyispotter23: Aquí el siguiente capítulo, estoy tan rápido me sea posible con el trabajo que traigo y además traigo pendiente el vestuario de una obra (sé coser jeje) Por eso apenas hasta ahorita :D**_

 _ **Arya80: Me daba mucha pena no poder continuar la historia con mi otro usuario, es lo único "malo" que veo, pero aquí estoy con otro usuario y gracias por leer la primera parte =) espero no decepcionarte con esta entrega.**_

 _ **También en el futuro seguiré con las otras historias pendientes de Captain Tsubasa como "El estado del miedo" y otro crossover que hice con Prince of Tennis.**_

 _ **Mil gracias, de verdad.**_


	3. Confesiones de una tarde en Tokyo

**Capítulo 8: Confesiones una tarde en Tokyo.**

Los siguientes días previo a Año Nuevo concurrieron tranquilos, entre comillas a decir verdad dado que la noticia de la pareja del momento era la principal protagonista de la temporada. Ni qué decir que a veces tenía qué poner su teléfono en silencio para evitar más invitaciones y llamadas para entrevistas a revistas, Sanae llegó a hartarse.

Por otro lado no negaba que su reciente relación la tenía en una nube rosa, cada llamada o mensaje que recibía por parte de Tsubasa era como si lo demás no importara y al momento de presentarse con ambas familias era algo que atesoraba y se sentía como en un sueño.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo que sus amigas Yoshiko y Yayoi. Desde Navidad no tenía mucha interacción con ellas pero porque las tres se encontraban ocupadas. George había aumentado los ensayos y Sen también se encontraba ocupada con la revista. Pese a que la extranjera trabajaba por su cuenta, le habán ofrecido un despacho en las oficinas de VOGUE para centrar un artículo en Taro Misaki…¿a quién intentaba engañar la rubia? Sanae sabía perfectamente que Sen estaba aprovechando el contacto para posicionarse en un rubro nuevo, sin embargo parecía que ambos jóvenes tenían algo entre ellos…sólo faltaba formalizarlo. Volviendo con Yayoi, sabía que algo ocurría ya que usualmente en el grupo en común es la que siempre saluda o colocaba frases relacionadas con Misugi, pero llevaba días que no mostraba nada, incluso su foto de perfil estaba ella sola. Yoshiko todo lo contrario, su foto con Matsuyama en un viaje que tuvieron juntos en Hokkaido hace unos meses.

Escuchó unos aplausos de la nada y la despertó de su trance. Sanae traía puesto el traje de gala de George que consistía en un vestido vaporoso y llamativo en tonos rojos, ya que era el color en tendencia para el próximo año. Es complicado explicarlo, la vestían de tal forma que tenía que verse como una mera casualidad, cuando sabes que no es una mera coincidencia. Todo el equipo de George trabajaba junto con ella para eligir peinados, maquillaje mientras el peli-azul le indicaba cómo debía pararse en ciertas ocasiones. En el grupo había una joven de baja estatura y cabello rosado que le caía muy bien de nombre Miwako, vestida en su mayoría como lolita en tonos pasteles; tenían días de conocerse y ya le había heredado un apodo hacia ella de nombre _Diane_ y trabajaba arduamente en proporcionarle vestidos. George la observó fijamente sin expresión, al punto que Sanae tragó saliva algo preocupada, a veces las miradas que le proporcionaba su entrenador eran espeluznantes.

.- Si quieres sobresalir, debes dejar de pedir permiso al mundo para hacerlo.- le decía George cada vez que la chica daba una vuelta y miraba frente al espejo. Estaban en casa de Isabella, amiga de George (con pinta de Shinigami, un dios de la muerte) que contaba con un estudio vacío y de Miwako, había un espejo completo del otro lado del aula. Sanae lo observó sin expresión…El trío la observaba en lo que Miwako tomaba apuntes colocando la pluma de manera divertida en los labios.

.- Sí, pero no se siente como eso…no sé cómo caerles bien a las personas.- le dijo la chica mirando el vestido rojo strapless tomándolo de los costados y Miwako corrió para ajustar el traje con unos alfileres.

.- Nosotros no te conocemos desde hace mucho y nos caes bien.- le dijo Miwako regresando a su lugar tomando apuntes con una sonrisa amplia, ése día debido al frío traía un abrigo rojo combinado con botas de nieve blancas y un gorro en forma de gato.

.- Con ustedes fue distinto, no lo intenté.- le dijo Sanae y George se levantó acercándosele para mirarla frente a frente.

.- Así es…no lo intentes, debes ser tú misma y mostrar más confianza en tus movimientos.- le dijo el diseñador tomándola por los hombres y guiñándole un ojo haciendo enrojecer a la chica—Cambia ésa expresión para cuando llegue tu novio, no quiero un golpe en la cara, vamos de nuevo ¿sí?- le dijo él mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

.- ¡Presumido!- suspiró iniciando posición desde el inicio de la sala para ir caminando en línea recta con paso firme, cruzando piernas y marcando un paso ligero en las caderas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al tener un tiempo muerto en casa de Genzo, Tsubasa decidió mirar las redes sociales de su novia que en ése instante había llegado una notificación de un _story_ donde practicaba el caminado de pasarela, sonriente como se le suele ver al capitán y más ahora orgulloso de tener a una mujer tan increíble como lo era Sanae. ¿Quién no se sentiría sastifecho? Incluso sus padres al enterarse de la relación y al presentarla con ellos quedaron encantados con tremenda noticia, no sólo porque representaba una figura nacional importante, sino porque agradecían que era una amiga de la infancia de Tsubasa, la confianza era mayor en estos casos.

Paró al momento en que Misaki se adentraba a la habitación del respectivo capitán (estaba abierta).

.- ¿Qué haces, Tsubasa?- le preguntó el delantero con una sonrisa al ver que el capitán dejaba de ver su móvil.

.- Veía las redes de Sanae.- le respondió devolviendo la sonrisa—¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó al notarlo algo cabizbajo.

.- Me alegra que entre ustedes se haya resuelto todo.- le dijo su amigo al verlo feliz pero se le escuchaba extraño.

.- Gracias por tus buenos deseos.- le respondió Tsubasa dando tiempo a que Misaki respondiera la pregunta anterior.

.- Quisiera consultarte algo, si es que tienes tiempo.- le dijo tomando asiento en la cama de Tsubasa y éste viró el asiento del escritorio extrañado.

.- Siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes, Misaki.- le dijo Tsubasa

.- Es sobre Sen.- le dijo Misaki observando al capitán que hacia su rostro ligeramente hacia atrás en un intento de decir "Entiendo".

.- Supuse que era eso, ¿qué hay con ello, todo bien?- le preguntó Tsubasa alzando una ceja.

.- En teoría sí…solo que desde Navidad me confesó que no buscaba nada serio.-

.- Y supongo tú quieres algo serio.- continuó el capitán a lo que Misaki asintió leve—Creo entender cómo estás en estos momentos.- le dijo Tsubasa recordando cuando Sanae lo rechazaba en un principio.

.- ¿Cómo hiciste para que Sanae te aceptara nuevamente en su vida?.- le preguntó Misaki finalmente y Tsubasa lo miró perplejo.

.- No fue algo que yo haya cambiado en ella…ella tomó la decisión de aceptarme nuevamente, no sé qué ocurrió, es más yo iba a dejar mis sentimientos para que ella continuara su plan del certamen.-

.- Me parece extraño, confieso que acepté tener una relación abierta con Sen porque me atrae mucho.-

.- ¿Y no estarás confundiendo la atracción física con algo más?- se cruzó de brazos Tsubasa mirando fijamente al delantero quien éste negó el rostro.

.- No, sí siento algo más y el hecho de que me rechace, me preocupa.- le dijo el número 11 mirando ahora el techo.

.- No sé qué decirte Taro ¿y si hablas con ella?-

.- ¿Y qué le diré de novedad? ¿Que es mi intención tener algo formal con ella e invitarla incluso a Francia conmigo?- al comentarlo Tsubasa se sobresaltó.

.- Oooook, no pensé que hasta ése grado de interés….Taro, será mejor que sí lo hables con ella, así como tú me lo dijiste en su momento cuando te platiqué lo de Sanae, ¿quién sabe? Posiblemente puedas hacerla cambiar de opinión.-

.- Las mujeres complican todo.- dijo Taro observando al capitán sonriéndole.

.- Nuestras vidas serían muy aburridas si no lo hicieran.- le respondió el capitán—¿Hablarás con ella?- le preguntó Tsubasa.

.- Será lo mejor, es sólo que me da la sensación de ya saber su respuesta y no creo que me guste- le dijo Misaki en lo que Tsubasa no decía ya nada.

Concluyeron la plática cuando Misaki se levantó de su lugar y se excusó retirándose a la cocina por algo de comer, en lo que Tsubasa revisaba su reloj, iba a pasar por Sanae al lugar de "Isabella" y quería estar a tiempo para ir a comer algo. La conversación con Misaki lo dejó pensativo, ¿llevarse a Sen a Francia? Lejos de pensar en que llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose y la intención de su amigo, recordó la plática que tuvieron cuando él y Sanae tenían problemas…llevarla a Brasil era parte de sus planes también…¿pero aceptará ella? Debía apurarse si quería hacerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yayoi Aoba laboraba en el mismo consultorio de abogados desde hacía más de 5 años, estaba de hecho por concluír su sexto año en Febrero, sin embargo no parecía feliz últimamente. ¿Qué la mantenía de esa forma? Cualquiera estaría agradecido por tener un trabajo estable, pero ella no. La rutina de estar como asistente de todo el departamento de contabilidad la cansaba mucho…llevaba incluso varios días sin hablar con Sanae o con Yoshiko. ¿Podrían entenderla acaso? ¿No estaría alucinando las cosas?

Siempre había admirado a Sanae, su valentía por adentrarse al mundo del modelaje le parecía un reto inalcanzable y a veces sí deseaba ser un poquito más como ella, pero no negaba que le gustaba tener un sueldo fijo mes con mes.

Jun, su novio, por otro lado le indicaba lo contrario, le decía que las rutinas laborales así eran en todas partes, vivo ejemplo le colocaba sus padres que se la pasaban mucho en la oficina, desde que él era un niño.

Pero Jun Misugi, de alguna forma u otra disfrutaba trabajar en el sector deportivo, como siempre. En cambio ella se dedicó a trabajar en otro rubro que no era el suyo, ella se había graduado como administradora de empresas. Veía la pila de papeles de permisos, de caja chica, de pendientes a facturación y suspiró largo. Parecía no tener fin. Por otro lado, Jun y ella ya no estaban tan comuncativos, salían y tenían sus pláticas mas no aportaba algo y eso le preocupaba un poco. Jun se la pasaba reuniendo datos para el equipo mas no han hablado de algo más en su relación. ¿Jun querría casarse con ella? ¿Cuáles eran los planes de vida de Jun? Sabía que él quería ser entrenador de varios equipos, volver a jugar un partido…hasta ahí todo bien, ¿qué ocurría con ella entonces?

No podían entenderla, nadie la entendía…bueno Yoshiko sí, aunque en estos días estaba enfocada en terminar su trabajo, recordó la plática que tuvieron después de Navidad donde se citaron en un bar por el centro de Tokyo….

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _.- Sanae y Sen no son como nosotras Yayoi-chan, nosotras tenemos trabajos fijos y no estamos involucradas en el sector artístico como ellas.- le dijo Yoshiko quien tomaba una margarita de fresa._

 _.- Lo sé, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, siento que es como limitarse a estar en una parte y que debo sentirme agradecida por ello y por dentro es como…pudrirse.- le decía Yayoi jugueteando con el popote de su bebida._

 _.- ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?- le decía Yoshiko tratando de comprender a su amiga pero pensando en que estaba loca._

 _.- Siempre me han gustado los postres, ¿te he dicho verdad?-_

 _.- ¿Sigues con tu idea de tener tu negocio?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada._

 _.- Pues sí, aún lo pienso.- le indicó Yayoi mirándola fijamente._

 _.- Amiga, iniciar un negocio es muy difícil, ¿qué opina Misugi-kun?- le preguntó cruzando los brazos como indicando alguna especie de regaño. Yayoi tomó una ligera pausa antes de continuar…_

 _.- Jun no sabe que me interesa hacer algo por mi cuenta…no del todo.-_

 _.- Porque no es tan fácil…¿de qué lo harías?- le preguntó Yoshiko en tono curioso._

 _.- Me gustan los pasteles…soy buena repostera.-_

 _.- Pero la comida es un sector muy difícil.- le decía Yoshiko intentando hacer entrar en razón a la castaña casi rojiza de Yayoi._

 _.- Por algo se tiene qué empezar Yoshiko, estoy decidida, siempre me ha parecido fantástica la idea de tener algo propio y algo en lo que soy también muy buena es en eso.- le respondió con firmeza la chica haciendo que su amiga retrocediera un poco._

 _.- ¡Ok, cálmate! Si es lo que de verdad quieres hacer_ , _te apoyo, pero debes hablarlo también con Misugi-kun estas inquietudes.-_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Sabía que los comentarios de Yoshiko podían sonar negativos, le excusaba el momento dándole beneficio de la duda y porque son amigas, claro, iniciar un negocio no es fácil, pero tenía la certeza de que podría hacerlo y buscaba sólo el momento. El telefóno de su lugar sonó despertándole el trance.

.- ¿Diga Sr. Otome?- respondió Yayoi identificando la extensión, venía directamente de su superior.

.- Señorita Aoba, necesito que termine las facturas hoy mismo.- le indicó su superior con un tono grave que no alcanzó a identificar si era un enojo o si era un comentario de más, era natural que debía terminar las facturas ése día pero tenía otros pendientes más importantes.

.- Sí, Sr. Otome, en cuanto termine de—fue interrumpida.

.- ¿No fui claro? Necesito que los termine ahora mismo.- le dijo en un tono más grave, ahora comprendió que sí estaba molesto y colgó el teléfono dejando a la pobre Yayoi con el auricular puesto sobre la oreja y mirando la pila de papeles junto con el computador con las tablas de pendientes por colocar….se levantó con cuidado, suspiró varias veces colocando un par de dedos en las lagrimales y después en sus sienes…..¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? Salió de su escritorio y cerró la puerta de la oficina tomando sus cosas.

20 minutos después, Jun Misugi había sido citado por Yayoi que lo esperaba en la torre de Tokyo cerca por donde era su lugar de trabajo. Apresuraba el paso, consternado por su novia que no entendía qué le ocurría, no quiso decírselo por teléfono con mayor razón quería llegar hasta donde estaba.

La encontró sin una expresión en el rostro y consigo traía una caja de pertenencias, un abrigo largo color azul eléctrico y unas botas de nieve negras que combinaban con su atuendo laboral.

.- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Jun directamente viendo que la chica dejaba la caja en el suelo y se metía las manos (con guantes) en los bolsillos y lo miraba.

.- Renuncié.- le dijo y Jun alzó las cejas.

.- ¿Que tu qué?- le cuestionó y ella encogió de hombros pero con una sonrisa ligera y mirándolo con los ojos húmedos.

.- No pude soportarlo más…ya era demasiado.- le dijo Yayoi mientras Jun suspiraba largo.

.- Necesito que me expliques, ¿qué sucedió? ¿qué pasa?-

.- Jun, no soy feliz desde hace tiempo, creí que sólo se trataba de darle tiempo al tiempo en donde trabajaba y no fue así…quiero…quiero iniciar un negocio de respostería.- le soltó de golpe mirando la expresión del chico que sólo se cruzó de brazos.

.- ¿Y por qué me lo mencionas hasta ahora?- le preguntó Jun

.- Porque no sabía cómo decírtelo, pensé que te enojarías.-

.- ¿De cuando acá me enojaría por algo como tu felicidad? Si lo que quieres es hacer un negocio, podría ayudarte a hacerlo.- le dijo el chico mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa ligera.

.- Agradezco el apoyo Jun…pero hay algo que también hay que platicar y lo sabes.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había visto que la reacción de su novio se paralizaba sin expresión. Yayoi lo tomó de las manos y lo miraba a los ojos.

.- Desde hace tiempo siento que ya no compartimos nada, al igual que el trabajo pensé que sólo se trataba de un mal tiempo y que eventualmente pasaría….no ha sido así, ¿qué pasa con nosotros?-

Sin embargo Jun estaba absorto en pensamientos, las palabras de Yayoi tenían mucha verdad en que desde hacía tiempo sentía que sólo cumplían porque sí, porque como toda pareja se espera que haya un paso más y como él ha estado pensando sólo en el trabajo, no había caído en cuenta su alrededor…incluyéndola.

.- Nos hemos dedicado tanto al trabajo y a los demás que nos hemos olvidado de nosotros.- le dijo Yayoi sintiendo los ojos llorosos y Jun se apresuró a limpiarle una lágrima que recorría la mejilla izqueirda.

.- Eso no es verdad, seguimos juntos ¿no?- le abrazó Jun sintiendo que la chica temblaba, razones sobraban pues el episodio en el trabajo mas las confesiones habían hecho perder un poco su temple, ¿había sido tan descuidado como para olvidar lo más importante?—Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.- le dijo Jun cortando el abrazo y la chica lo miró sorprendida que tomaba la caja con sus pertenencias.

.- Son las 3:00 Jun, ¿no deberías volver al trabajo?- le preguntó Yayoi pero Jun negó con el rostro.

.- No es necesario, pueden manejarlo sin mí por una tarde, tú eres más importante.- le dijo Jun haciendo que la chica sonriera ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Te agradezco que hayas pasado por mí, Tsubasa.- le dijo Sanae con una sonrisa amplia dándole un beso ligero en los labios que el capitán correspondió el gesto. Había pasado por Sanae en coche que nuevamente le prestó Genzo, que últimamente parecía muy benévolo prestándoles casi todo tanto a él como Misaki. No es queja, pero le llamó la atención. Se encontraban en el departamento de las chicas en la pieza correspondiente de la modelo recostados en la cama.

.- No hay problema, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?- le preguntó Tsubasa

.- Sí, lo fue, George no parecía agradarle las poses y el movimiento del traje, al último intento lo conseguimos.- le respondió la chica feliz de su triunfo aunque todavía recordando lo que le había dicho su entrenador sobre sobresalir ante los demás.

.- Me alegra, sé que lo conseguirás.-

Justo en ése momento, Sanae recibió un par de mensajes por parte de Yayoi que solicitaba verla a ella, Yoshiko y Sen en ése momento en el centro de Tokyo, ¡qué extraño! Empezando por la hora, sabía que algo había pasado.

.- ¿Te importaría dejarme en el centro? Sucedió algo con Yayoi, lamento que tengamos qué cortar nuestros planes.- le indicó Sanae pero Tsubasa negó con el rostro.

.- Yayoi también es amiga mía…también hay algo que quiero pedirte Sanae.- le dijo Tsubasa que hizo que la chica alzara una ceja.

.- ¿Qué sucede?-

.- Sen y Misaki tienen un romance, lo sabes ¿no?-

.- Lo intuía, pero no por parte de Sen, sino por Misaki.- le dijo la chica deduciendo por donde iba la plática.

.- Me lo confirmó hoy, es una relación abierta; por lo que he notado Sen no le desagrada, ¿pudieras averiguar algo?- le preguntó Tsubasa

.- Lo haré, sólo no prometo nada, si hay algo que tengo qué advertirle a Misaki es que Sen es muy introvertida cuando se trata de su vida personal.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente, le decía la verdad a su novio.

.- ¿Crees que termine mal eso?- le consultó Tsubasa pensando en su amigo.

.- Esperemos que no.-

De momento a otro iniciaron nuevamente una rutina de besos ligeros que iban tomando más fuerza, Sanae había colocado al capitán sobre su propio cuerpo para pasarle los brazos por la nuca y con las manos alborotar el cabello del joven en lo que él acariciaba la cintura de la joven. Se separaron después de unos minutos en la misma pose.

.- Tengo que ir con Yayoi, Tsubasa, no podemos quedarnos.- le recordó la chica que tenía un compromiso que debía cumplir.

.- Sanae, ¿por qué me aceptaste nuevamente?- le preguntó Tsubasa teniéndola en una posición donde ella no podía escapar de dicha pregunta, la chica se sorprendió viendo la seriedad del joven, a modo que estaba preguntando muy enserio su inquietud.

.- Porque te amo Tsubasa…es cierto que en un principio tenía mis dudas, sólo que ya no quería estar sin ti.- le dijo la chica feliz. Tsubasa y ella tomaron asiento mirándose.

.- Agradezco esta oportunidad, aprovecharé al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos Sanae y es por eso, que quería decirte algo importante. No fue mentira cuando te dije que venía por ti…mi propuesta sigue en pie Sanae por lo que quiero saber si vendrías conmigo a Brasil- le comentó Tsubasa en lo que Sanae se le iba la respiración.

.- ¿Ir contigo? Pero, el certamen.- murmuraba para sí y Tsubasa le tomaba las manos.

.- Sé que lo lograrás, la invitación está abierta para cuando sea necesario, si es después del certamen, será hasta entonces, si es antes, no importa….lo importante es quiero que vengas conmigo.- le dijo Tsubasa fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en lo que ella se acercaba dándole un beso corto en los labios.

.- Gracias Tsubasa, veamos qué ocurre con el certamen, por ahora no puedo dar una respuesta, espero lo comprendas.- le indicó la modelo levantándose de su lugar al igual que el capitán para llevarla al punto de encuentro con las otras chicas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sen observaba que de su teléfono se acumulaban los mensajes desde hace un par de horas, sumida en el trabajo, trataba de ignorarlo como sea posible sin tener mucho éxito. Suspiró largo, había visto la reunión improvisada de las chicas y por supuesto: varios mensaje del número 11 de la selección japonesa. No quería admitirlo pero moría de curiosidad en saber qué tanto le estaba mandando. Tomó el teléfono.

" _ **¿Paso por ti? Me gustaría hablar contigo**_ "- fue de los últimos que vio pero no mandó respuesta. Cerró los párpados y caminaba por la oficina que le habían prestado para trabajar en la siguiente edición. La propuesta que ahora tenía para la revista estaba dando un giro interesante. Las fotos de Misaki estaban impresionantes, de acuerdo a las palabras del editor en mando, mencionó que era difícil conseguir ése tipo de fotografías con personajes importantes como lo era Taro Misaki (y obviamente solicitándole fotografías más de ése tipo con otros personajes como Hyuga o como Misugi). Miró las fotografías…se veía bastante atractivo.

Recordó en el centro de Tokyo cuando Misaki le dio su regalo de Navidad, un bellísimo collar de oro de fina calidad con una esmeralda en forma de gota y aretes en juego. Un regalo que aunque sabía que eventualmente recibiría uno, no imaginó algo así de halagador. Podía adivinar el precio de las joyas y no es algo que se consigue tan fácil.

¿Se sentía culpable? En parte. Sentía que el cortejo del chico estaba con más empeño cada vez que se veían, aún así correspondía cada caricia que le proporcionaba. Tomó el celular y finalmente respondió al joven: " _ **Voy a verme con las chicas, gracias de todas fomas, nos vemos luego**_ ".

" _Nos vemos luego….sí_ " quedó pensando con lo último dicho, tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y su mensaje era muy cortante. Tomó su abrigo, sus guantes y su gorro y encaminó su andar a donde la habían citado para no llegar tarde. _"O tal vez, muy en el fondo, no quieres admitir que sientes algo por él"._ Pensó para sí la chica llegando a la salida de las oficinas de moda más importantes del país para dirigirse a la estación de metro más cercana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- ¿Diga?- preguntó Genzo al escuchar sonar su celular varias veces en lo que tomaba una ducha.

.- _Finalmente respondes, ¿estás en tu mansión que algún día sería mía?_ \- se escuchó una voz de hombre que realmente no pensó escucharla.

.- ¿George?- le preguntó alzando una ceja, ¿cómo que "algún día será suya?"

 _.- Acertaste, tu número me lo pasó Sanae, es extraño que no me preguntaras cómo lo obtuve_.- se rió ante lo último.

.- Lo supuse de alguna forma, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, estoy en mi casa, tardé porque me estaba bañando.- respondió Genzo.

.- _Perfecto, entonces estarás presentable, nos vemos en 20 minutos_.- le dijo George colgando la línea a lo que Genzo estaba inquieto ¿presentable? ¿Para qué?

La ventaja es que el señor Mikami estaba de vuelta en la casa por lo que le pidió de favor estuviera al pendiente de la puerta por si llegaba el entrenador de Sanae. Portando unos jeans, zapatos negros, suéter rojo y blazer negro encima (desconocía de qué otra forma pudiera verte "presentable" sin saber para qué ocasión se debía) bajó cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. El señor Mikami se acercó dejando pasar a un joven de cabellos azules y una chica no muy alta de cabellos negros, sólo que como dio la espalda no vio bien el rostro, pero lucía elegante con unos leggins azules y una chamarra larga verde con botines y bufanda negra…..abrochada doble….¡Momento!

George se acercó al joven dándole espacio a la joven que ahora se mostraban sus increíbles ojos azules que al verlo se le abrió la boca en una gran "oooo" y le apuntó al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo mismo.

.- ¡ _Tú_!- le dijo él a ella

.- ¡ _Tú_!.- igualó la chica mientras George alzaba las cejas mirándolos uno al otro en lo que el señor Mikami se colocaba del otro lado de Genzo.

.- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó George sonriendo como de costumbre y miró al señor Mikami-¿Tendrás champaña? La última vez que vine, tuve que usar de mi propio licor.- mencionó George divertido ante lo que estaba ocurriendo que parecía propio que lo celebrara con algo más fuerte.

.- Podría improvisar una mimosa, ¿está bien?.- le correspondió el tutor de Genzo a lo que George asintió con triunfo.

.- No nos conocemos, lo vi en el centro comercial en Navidad parado frente a una vitrina y chocamos.- le dijo la chica a George mientras Genzo abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- ¡Tú chocaste contra mí!-

.- Nadie en su sano juicio se queda viendo en una vitrina sobretodo Navidad y en el centro comercial de Tokyo.- seguía molesta la chica cuando George alzó ambas manos frente a ellos para tratar de calmar el ambiente.

.- De acuerdo, creo que fue algo que sólo ocurrió ¿estamos? No puedes ser tan dura por algo tan básico.- le dijo George a la chica que sólo suspiró.

.-Bien.- se cruzó de brazos—¿Y a qué hemos venido? Dijiste venías a ver a un cliente.- dijo la chica mientras Genzo se quedó perplejo " _ahora soy cliente de George_ ".

.- Será después querida, estábamos cerca de casa de mi buen amigo Genzo Wakabayashi, es portero de la selección japonesa—fue interrimpudo por la chica.

.- Sé quien es y NO estábamos cerca, ¿llamas cerca estar cerca 40 minutos de camino?-

.- Encantado….- agregó Genzo un poco extrañado.

.- Ella es Megumi Sagara, estoy seguro se llevarán bien.- les indició George tomando de la copa que el señor Mikami le había preparado hace unos instantes.

.- Gracias por las introducciones George pero me urge llegar a la oficina y quedaste en llevarme, no traerme del otro lado de la ciudad.- le indicó la chica visiblemente molesta (y es natural, si te cambian los planes de última instancia sumado a que tienes trabajo pendiente ¿quién no?).

.- Para eso hemos venido aquí Megumi, porque Genzo hará el favor de llevarte, yo no puedo, debo llegar al taller a revisar el último vestido de Sanae-chan, muchas gracias por la bebida, me retiro.- diciendo esto iba acercándose poco a poco a la salida de la mansión dejando al trío impactado por la prisa en la que se llevaba hasta salirse.

.- Pero ¿qué? ¡GEORGE!- exclamó la joven sin entender qué rayos estaba haciendo y sólo escucharon el carro del joven arrancar— _¡Perfecto_!- se quejó la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio pero la chica parecía impaciente, tal vez porque no conocía a las personas a su alrededor. Se viró para observar al portero sin tener expresión.

.- Sé que esto es extraño e inusual….¿podrías indicarme donde tomo el autobús?- le dijo la chica a lo que Genzo entrecerró los ojos dudoso.

.- Está en la esquina.- le respondió señalando la esquina correspondiente, si el orgullo de la chica era mayor que pedir el favor de llevarle a donde necesite, entonces no valía la pena ofrecerlo sin embargo recibió un carraspeo por parte del señor Mikami que lo observó con los ojos amenazadores, el chico suspiró—Está bien, te llevo, vamos.- le dijo tomando las llaves del buró antes de salir y la chica le siguió el paso.

.- No es algo que yo haya querido también para tu información.- saliendo de la residencia Wakabayashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una ronda de martinis y mojitos, las chicas platicaban lo ocurrido con Yayoi de renunciar a su trabajo y su reciente decisión de iniciar un negocio propio, combinado con la situación actual de su relación con Jun, concluyeron que la chica estaba en una crisis existencial y que necesitaba de sus amigas.

.- Yayoi, si lo que te hace feliz es esto, entonces hazlo.- le dijo Sanae tomándole de las manos apoyando a la chica que traía los ojos con lágrimas.

.- ¡Gracias, Sanae-chan! Sabía que tú me comprenderías.- le dijo Yayoi feliz sintiéndose extraña de no tener que hacer reportes en ésos momentos.

.- Sabes que para todo te apoyamos.- le dijo Yoshiko, sin embargo Yayoi observaba a Sen de una manera que no se podía explicar.

.- Sen, ¿crees que puedas darme consejos de iniciar un negocio? Siempre he admirado cómo llevas tu vida y es algo con lo que aspiro en algún momento llegar.-

Pero la rubia parecía absorta en pensamientos, cuando Sanae le pasó la mano frente a sus ojos despertó y se disculpó para que repitieran la pregunta y fue ahí cuando Sanae se percató que la reacción de Sen era muy distinta a otras ocasiones.

.- ¿Todo bien, Sen? ¿Pensabas acaso en…Misaki?- le preguntó Sanae con una ligera sonrisa esperando algún comentario positivo.

.- Lo siento chicas, tengo mucho en la cabeza últimamente que no me he concentrado lo que debo.- dijo Sen tomándose de las sienes.

Sanae pensó que en algún momento su amiga tuviera la confianza de compartirles un poquito más de su vida personal, pero siempre que pasaba eso, Sen hacía lo imposible por no dar tanta información.

.- Te entendemos Sen, no te apures.- le dijo Yoshiko calmando a la extranjera y sin previo aviso…pasó…

.- Chicas…creo que es de sobra decir que estuve saliendo con Misaki.- les indicó y las chicas quedaron en silencio.

.- Teníamos una ligera sospecha.- le dijo Yoshiko con una ligera sonrisa.

.- Y he tomado la decisión de dejar de verlo….- les dijo en lo que ellas se sobresaltaron con dicha información.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Yayoi sin entenderle.

.- Porque no va a funcionar.- les respondió en voz baja.

.- Pero Sen, si estás enamorada de Taro ¿por qué no te das oportunidad con él?.- le preguntó Sanae sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba…ciertamente quería hacer la encomendación que le dijo Tsubasa mas no pensó en dar con una ruptura cercana.

.- Porque desde que lo conocí me percaté lo inestable que es.-

.- ¿Inestable? ¿En qué sentido? Yo lo veo muy bien.- le preguntó Yoshiko alzando una ceja extrañada.

.- La primera plática que tuve con él fue de fútbol y que después de dos meses se regresaba a Francia…me ha contado su historia de cómo su padre cambiaba constántemente de lugar por sus pinturas y que nunca ha permanecido más de 1 año en alguna parte…aunque entiendo que es por trabajo, me preocupa que de un momento a otro también haga lo mismo, los patrones tienden a repetirse siempre…-

.- Pero Sen, Taro te ama, nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado con alguien.- le mencionó Sanae.

.- Sanae…chicas…no se los había mencionado antes…. Pero yo también me regreso a México un tiempo.-

Se sobresalieron al escucharla mientras ella daba un sorbo a su bebida sin tener mucha expresión.

.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – le preguntó Yoshiko

.- Porque no lo había decidido hasta hace poco. Llevo casi 5 años sin salir de Japón, extraño hablar mi idioma, mi familia, mis amigos de allá…también porque deseo encontrar pareja, ser estable... Conocer a Misaki me mostró que no deseo estar tan lejos y dedicarme sólo al trabajo es enfermizo, yo….realmente deseo algo más, así como mencionaste tú Yayoi-chan.-

.- Sen…- murmuró Sanae mirándola con los ojos bastante abiertos, no había comprendido del todo a su amiga que nunca la había visto tan cabizbaja y afectada por algo.

.- Pero lo mío es circunstancial Sen, Jun y yo mejoramos nuestra situación y en mi caso sólo era sentirme plena cambiándome de trabajo.- mencionó la castaña pero Sen continuó.

.- No culpo a Misaki chicas… lo amo, sí…pero lo amo lo suficiente como para desearle felicidad en donde sea que esté, con quien desee estar y merece también alguien que esté con él.-

.- ¡Déjate de tonterías, Sen! Misaki estaría feliz de tenerte con él, lo hemos visto y te puedo garantizar que te tendría como una reina.- le expresó Sanae pero recibió una mirada muy frívola de parte de Sen que se cayó de inmediato.

.- No me creo capaz de nuevamente abandonar mis seres queridos mudándome ahora a Francia. Conlleva mucho más que sólo irse Sanae…es aprender toda una cultura, perfeccionar el idioma, mi francés está oxidado…de hecho odian el inglés, tengo la ventaja de que prefieren el español y sería volver a iniciar con mi trabajo en otro continente.-

.- …. _Sen_ ….- pensó Sanae parpadeando varias veces pero comprendiendo lo que decía.

.- Y aunque la fotografía de moda es un oficio igual de importante allá y pueda solicitar una vacante en Vogue Francia, me detiene mucho no estar cerca de nadie…Misaki no se merece eso, no sería suficiente sólo con él.- continuó la rubia con su explicación mirando a su taza fijamente—Sanae, ahora que estás con Ozora, deberías considerar mucho irte con él a Brasil o a España, donde sea necesario, no lo dejes. No pareciera irte mal ahora y sé lo que sufriste todos estos años como para ahora no luchar por él.- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa pero visiblemente afectada por lo que estaba diciendo.

No continuaron con el tema. Sen se veía mal pero parecía por algo más, además ¿no era muy precipitado como para regresarse a México? Sanae estaba extrañada, como le había dicho a Tsubasa, Sen cuidaba mucho su vida personal. ¿Por qué repentinamente diría todo? _"Lo voy a averiguar, Sen"_. Pensó para sus adentros ya que podía adivinar que algo estaba ocurriendo. Tomó su teléfono sin ser notado por sus amigas y mandó un mensaje de texto precisamente al número 11 de la selección: " _Sen está rara, ¿podrías verla a su apartamento?. Sanae."_ le mandó recibiendo una respuesta monosílaba del joven: "Sí". Continuaron la tarde platicando ahora de su relación con Tsubasa hasta que se retiraron cada quien a otros asuntos pendientes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El número 11 de la selección japonesa iba con paso firme hacia el departamento de una rubia que había estado ignorando sus mensajes. Sabía que estaba bien, de lo contrario ya estaría recibiendo mensajes de que estaba en el hospital o algo así, estaba convencido: lo estaba ignorando desde la mañana y no entendía el por qué. A zancadas más amplias llegó más rápido al apartamento donde golpeó fuerte.

.- ¿Sen? ¿Sen?...sé que estás ahí.- le dijo Misaki en un tono grave de voz mas no hubo respuesta—¿ _ **Victoria**_?- preguntó directamente por su nombre mientras parecía escuchar pisadas del otro lado de la habitación pero que se detenía justo en la puerta. El chico se recargó al umbral de la puerta, como si de alguna forma pudiera ver a la chica aún y con obstáculos frente a él.

.- Victoria…abre.- le dijo Misaki, no tanto en súplica, sencillamente diciendo la verdad.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del picaporte Sen se quedó pensativa escuchando su voz, no traía una expresión pero sabía que si se involucraba más iba a necesitar más tiempo de curarse una herida. Entre más rápido se diera el cortón, sería mejor a su perspectiva. Pero ¿por qué aquello no le hacía sentir bien? De hecho se sentía insegura, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, después de todo, él estaba en la puerta de su casa y la estaba buscando.

.- ¿Me dejarás aquí?- la pregunta de Taro parecía ahora una tristeza.

La chica abrió despacio en lo que él se incorporaba directamente a la chica viendo sus ojos verdes, Sen no abrió toda la puerta, sólo recargó su rostro en ella lo suficiente para sólo verle el rostro al chico. Se perdieron mirándose a los ojos: cafés a verdes, verdes a cafés. No se dijeron nada más…

.- Escucha…no quiero que estemos así, si quieres tu espacio, yo—el chico no continuó su frase ya que de momento a otra tenía a la extranjera en sus labios donde lo jalaba del abrigo haciendo que entrara al departamento.

Misaki se adentró al lugar cerrando la puerta tras sí pasando rápido a encontrar la manos de Sen que con urgencia quitaban su abrigo dejándolo caer al suelo. Le tomó por sorpresa, lo admitía sólo que ya no le importaba y si ella estaba mostrando entrada, él estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. Aprisionó sus labios una vez más quitándole el suéter verde dejándole en una blusa de tirantes que ni se tomó el tiempo de ver el color, en lo que él se retiraba también su suéter y playera yendo a tientas al sofá de la joven. La joven se recostó dejando que él se colocara sobre ella pasando sus brazos por la espalda ancha del futbolista permitiendo al joven palpar su cuerpo y prestando especial atención a sus caderas. Sen detuvo los besos para incorporarse al quitar su pantalón quedando en ropa interior al igual que él y como el espacio era demasiado estrecho para el gusto de Misaki, la cargó colocando sus piernas en su cintura dirigiéndose al cuarto principal. Depositando con mucho cuidado a la chica se pasó a tomarle por las piernas y besándolas abriendo espacio entre ellas. Se abalanzó a la boca de Sen nuevamente intensificando la acción que por último, al retirar todas la prendas, la chica rodeó las piernas permitiendo la entrada del miembo donde comenzó el vaivén entre ambos jóvenes. Misaki le sostenía las caderas notando cómo ella de alguna forma también se movía al mismo ritmo por un tiempo prologando.

.- Taro….más despacio.- le indicó la joven en un murmullo que apenas pudo escucharla. Bajó el ritmo ya que él mismo estaba más entusiasmado que de lo que ella se mostraba, parecía estar más cómoda con un ritmo más relajado ya que sintió las manos de la joven bajar por su cintura baja acercándola más a ella y en un segundo más, la observó arquear su espalda hacia atrás y las piernas más tensas procovando que el mismo movimiento también le excitara más de la cuenta, empujando nuevamente más rápido ocasionando la chica se arqueara nuevamente tomando la sábanas y apretándolas fuerte con sus manos. La escuchó gemir bajo, lo excitó todavía más al momento que Sen le tomaba del rostro, como pudo le proporcionó un beso en los labios donde él finalizó con un gruñido ahogado…tal vez tres…o cuatro…o cinco expulsiones dentro de ella…se miraron con la respiraron agitada, Taro se colocó a un lado con precaución pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de su frente mirando al techo, seguido casi de inmediato del abrazo de Sen.

Habían pasado tal vez 3 horas, el reloj del buró a su izquierda le indicaban las 11:05 de la noche. El cuarto no estaba del todo oscuro, tenía una pequeña lámpara del otro lado el cual alumbraba cálido el lugar y finalmente dio un recorrido visual la habitación de la mexicana. No había notado que las paredes eran de un tono grisáceo, de su lado estaba el clóset/armario y una puerta que conectaba al baño principal. En la pared de enfrente habían varios pósters de fotografías que al parecer Sen había tomado pero hubo una que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para enfocar que se trataba de un póster de una película popular de Hayao Miyazaki. Se movió un poco más para sentarse y miró a la rubia que estaba de costado, dándole la espalda y se tapaba con las cobijas aún dormida….

.- Estoy acabado…..- murmuró para sí el joven. Suspiró largo recostándose nuevamente mirando el techo, sin ánimos de regresar a casa de Genzo, adivinando que al día siguiente pudiera ser decisivo para lo que ocurra con ellos dos…

 **Notas de la autora:**

 _ **Confieso que me tardé más de lo usual al hacer este capítulo, creo que colocar todos los elementos para hacerlo hizo que se alargara más de lo contemplado. Agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews y comentarios, estimo que pronto se termine este fic. Por otro lado, inventé las profesiones de las chicas y sus trabajos.**_

 _ **Sin más qué decir, espero les esté agradando la historia, me gustaría me lo indicaran y por cierto, quisiera pedirles su colaboración….**_

 _ **Tengo varias dudas de cómo debería terminar la historia entre Sen y Misaki, ustedes dirán ¿terminen juntos o…no terminar juntos?**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews y comentarios ; ) ¡Saludos!**_


	4. ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

Capítulo 9: ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

A pesar de revisar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, el portero de la selección japonesa no pudo evitar buscarla por internet, ¿qué tanto pudiera saber de ella o qué hacia una persona así con ésas características? ¿Qué tanto le inquietaba saber? ¿Sería sólo curiosidad? Estaba en la cocineta con su tablet revisando una conferencia de TEDx de tecnología de una chica de ojos azules.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Genzo daba miradas de reojo a la chica que sólo iba observando por la ventana suspiraba de vez en cuando y mandaba mensajes por el celular, parecía preocupada. De momento a otro se toparon ambas miradas y Genzo dirigió su vista hacia el frente de inmediato (como debe ser, para el pensamiento de Megumi)._

 _.- Te ves incómoda, ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el portero para romper el hielo._

 _.- Es la primera vez que viajo en un Tesla.- le dijo la joven en un tono más tranquilo al que conocía. La chica parecía confesar aquello—¿Has viajado con el automático puesto?- le preguntó la chica con intriga y Genzo negó._

 _.- No me gusta, creo que sólo lo utilicé en un estacionamiento para no tener que ir al sótano a buscarlo.- le indicó en lo que llegaban al centro de la ciudad. La dirección que le indicaba, parecía familiar sólo que no recordaba de donde._

 _Finalmente dieron con un edificio de varios pisos el cual se distinguía por ser renta de oficinas y en una sección era un hotel reconocido…¡CLARO! No lo había reconocido, es el Tower Sagara…de modo que eso significaba que la joven…_

 _.- ¿Este edificio es de tu familia?- le preguntó Genzo colocando las intermitentes del carro en lo que veía que la chica acomodaba su abrigo para bajarse ya que comenzaba a nevar._

 _.- Es de mi padre, sí, aquí trabajo….escucha, lamento haber sido grosera contigo y te agradezco por traerme hasta acá.- le dijo la chica aunque en voz baja, apenas audible que Genzo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por tratar de escuchar todo lo que decía inclinándose a la derecha._

 _.- Descuida. Servido señorita, sana y salva a su trabajo…aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿en qué estás trabajando aquí? Espero no sonar atrevido, usualmente los trabajos familiares….emmm….- Genzo quedó callado sin atreverse a hablar de más en lo que la chica lo veía sin entender._

 _.- ¿Te refieres a que es extraño que la hija del empresario Sagara trabaje? ¿Eso dices?- le dijo ella terminando la frase._

 _.- Así es.- le dijo él, normalmente cuando tenía citas con jovencitas de ése rubro, no trabajaban y vivían a sueldo infinito por sus padres y se daban vidas bastante locas, veía que con esta chica era lo contrario._

 _.- Trabajo en el área de innovación, realmente lo disfruto mucho.- le dijo feliz en lo que Genzo solo asentía haciendo una expresión de impresión—Me retiro Wakabayashi-kun, gracias nuevamente.- abrió la puerta dispuesta a retirarse para el edificio en lo que Genzo con sonrisa ligera se retiraba del lugar._

 _Al momento de virar a la izquierda recibió una llamada sorprendiéndole nuevamente del hablante. Respondió con el bluetooth del flamante auto…_

 _.- Si llamas para agradecerme por dejarla en su trabajo y para disculparte por irte sin decir nada más, te escucho.- le dijo Genzo entrecerrando un poco los ojos continuando su labor de regresar a su casa._

 _.- Creí que sólo necesitaban un empujón, no paraban de discutir.- le dijo George del otro lado de la línea, efectivamente estaba en el taller dado que se escuchaba una máquina de coser._

 _.- Ésa fue ella, ¿qué te hizo creer que sería buena idea presentarnos?- le preguntó Genzo con curiosidad._

 _.- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Tanto te desagrada?- le replicó George sin creer lo que escuchaba._

 _.- No es que me desagrade, sólo ella parecía enojada.- le respondió Genzo como si tuviera al diseñador frente a él._

 _.- Sólo necesita asimilarlo, créeme que es buena persona.-_

 _.- ¡Jah! Todos somos buenas personas, pero olvidé que es un amor.- dijo con ironía recordando lo sucedido en el centro comercial y lo ocurrido hace unos instantes en su casa._

 _.- La llevaré a tu fiesta de Año Nuevo para agregues a alguien más en la lista.- mencionó a lo que el portero abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _.- ¿Y quién te dijo que estabas invitado?- le respondió con un tono sarcástico_

 _.- Me amas, lo sabes, nos vemos pasado mañana.-_

 _.- "Con Sanae no hubiera sido tan difícil".- pensó el portero una vez terminada la conversación con George y dio un suspiro largo retirándose a su casa, con la fiesta de Año Nuevo seguro el señor Mikami estaría aventando la casa por la ventana con la organización._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La plática de la joven le parecía interesante, en el momento que dio play la joven comentaba sobre la manera de cómo inició la consultora de su padre a través de la importancia del servicio al cliente, ya que inevitablemente todos los días utilizamos el internet para prácticamente todo, desde capacitaciones hasta la forma de conseguir empleo nuevo, todo de tal forma que si no se presta una buena página, app o plataforma que sea amigable para que todos puedan acceder sin problemas mostraba una responsabilidad social de las empresas hacia con los usuarios ofreciendo una buena experiencia de usuario. Alzó ambas cejas al ver la presentación, la seguridad con la que hablaba, no parecía aquella chica que estaba molesta con la vida. Indagó más para dar con que la joven tenía 18 años, más joven que él o cualquiera del equipo, ¿18 años ya siendo soporte principal del área tecnológica de una magno empresa? De momento a otro vio a Tsubasa a su izquierda tras él con una sonrisa pícara y se retiró los audífonos free hands (manos libres).

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Genzo cuando Tsubasa lo veía de una forma rara.

.- ¿Qué haces tú viendo un documental de TEDx y de….innovación tecnológica, por lo que vi?- le consultó el capitán cruzándose de brazos extrañado.

.- Sólo curiosidad.- le dijo Genzo apagando la tablet haciendo a un lado dicho aparato por lo que Tsubasa encogió de hombros.

.- Como sea…Genzo, ¿sí notaste que Misaki no está, vdd? Estuve marcándole y mandándole mensajes pero apagó su teléfono, ¿sabes tú de él?- le consultó el capitán y Genzo hizo un ademán como tratando de hacer memoria.

.- Lo último que supe es que iría con Sen. ¿Ocupabas hablar con él?- le preguntó el portero extrañado.

.- De hecho, quería hablar con él de Sen…parece que está muy emocionado con ella…- dijo en voz baja algo preocupado por ello.

.- Pues…hacen buena pareja, nunca le he visto relacionado con alguien.- le dijo Genzo también haciendo memoria que nunca lo había visto así, tal vez mencionó a alguien en el pasado, una chica de nombre Tony y otra de nombre Azumi, aunque nada más.

.- Sanae me comentó que Sen tiene pensado regresarse a México.- le dijo el capitán en un tono serio y el portero entendiendo el mensaje.

No hizo falta indagar más en el tema ya que el número 11 llegaba a la casa con una mirada cansada…

.- Aquí estoy (N/A: como si fuese un ligero "tadaima").- les dijo a ambos agarrando una manzana del frutero del centro de la mesa, seguía con la ropa de ayer por lo que Tsubasa observó—Antes de que preguntes, sí, pasé la noche con Sen.- de ahí murió un poco la plática sin embargo tanto portero como capitán lo observaron atentamente.

.- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó Genzo para que continuara a lo que el delantero continuó.

.- ¿Saben qué es lo divertido? Que de alguna manera veía todas las señales de alerta pero cuando traes lentes rosas, todas las banderas rojas sólo se ven como banderas…- les dijo con una sonrisa apagada con un tono irónico.

.- Hablas de Sen, ¿cierto?- le dijo Tsubasa a lo que Taro asintió.

.- Fui a su casa porque Sanae me comentó que estaba extraña, de momento a otro pasamos la noche juntos…¡ _qué cosas digo!_ No sólo la noche, ahora en la mañana igual, para después decirme, que no sucede nada entre nosotros y que sólo somos "amigos"…- mencionó el 11 con una ceja alzada sin entender muy bien a lo que Tsubasa y Genzo se miraron de reojo entre ellos.

.- ¿Sólo amigos?- le cuestionó Tsubasa aunque él ya sabiendo lo que ocurría a su amigo por lo que le comentó Sanae. Taro asintió haciendo sus brazos a los costados sin ninguna expresión.

.- Para variar….- le respondió el castaño.

.- Misaki….Sanae me advirtió que Sen es una persona muy cerrada en su vida privada, digamos que incluso tener "algo" con alguien es mucho decir.- le dijo Tsubasa como intentando aclarar un poco la situación pero Taro negó rotundamente.

.- Tsubasa, somos adultos, sabemos cuando las cosas no van bien. No es la primera vez que estoy con alguien, por si lo llegaron a cuestionar pero con ella es, distinto…impredecible…si tanto le desagrada tener algo con quien sea ¿por qué me da entrada?- se cuestionó el chico mientras Genzo aclaró un poco la garganta.

.- De ahí sí puedo decir que no es justo….Amigo, sólo puedo comentarte que si esto no te gusta, no continúes…mejor ahora que después- le dijo Genzo a lo que Taro lo observaba frunciendo el ceño—Sanae dijo que Sen planea regresarse a México.- le indicó el portero como si estuviera aventando un balde de agua helada.

.- Sí, lo sé- les dijo Taro mirando al capitán quien cruzaba de brazos y miraba primero al suelo y después lo observaba.

.- ¿Te lo dijo, Misaki?.- Tsubasa arqueó una ceja impresionado, no pensaba que la extranjera le comentara, parecía que sí tenían algo entonces.

.- Sí….pero de alguna forma pensé que podría ser alguna broma….Vaya, qué mala suerte.- mencionó el delantero riendo irónico ante el hecho y terminando la manzana.

.- No habría razón para ocultártelo…- intuyó Tsubasa al ver una vez que el joven negaba con el rostro estando de acuerdo con el capitán.

.- Supongo lo hará después nuevamente.- mencionó Misaki como dándose a sí mismo un apoyo ligero a lo que Tsubasa le tomaba del hombro.

.- Verás que lo hará, en su momento, por lo pronto me alegra que estés bien, te estuve marcando varias veces.-

.- ¿Y por qué me buscabas? ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-

Tsubasa enmudeció un poco, "de Sen"…iba a decir pero prefirió omitirlo ya que todo estaba dicho.

.- De mañana, ¿estarás aquí?.- le preguntó sacándole la vuelta utilizando la fiesta de fin de año que Genzo realizaba como de costumbre.

.- Emmm….¿sí?- le respondió Misaki como si eso fuera muy obvio y Tsubasa solo asentía satisfecho.

.- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿ya puedo saber por qué veías ésa plática de TEDx? La conferencista estaba muy guapa aunque más joven.- le dijo Tsubasa cambiando nuevamente el tema, llamando la atención de Misaki y mirando al portero.

.- Iré a revisar la organización con el señor Mikami, nos vemos.- se escapó el portero ya que no deseaba ser ahora el centro de atención por más tiempo ocasionándole risas al capitán.

.- Tsubasa.- le habló su mejor amigo—me resulta poco familiar todo esto con Sen.- le dijo Misaki visiblemente afectado.

.- Preguntaré lo mismo que me dijiste aquella vez que platicamos tú y yo….¿tú la quieres?- le preguntó el capitán haciendo memoria de cuando Taro le cuestionó lo mismo con Sanae.

.- Sí, siento algo por ella.- le dijo Taro.

.- Entonces amigo, lucha por ella. Demuéstrale lo contrario.- le dijo Tsubasa, no le gustaba ver su amigo de ésa forma, a sabiendas que lo ocurrido con Sen era un hecho, no una opción.

.- Gracias…lo sé…espero sirva de algo.- le dijo el delantero y se retiró a su habitación.

¿De cuándo acá las situaciones parecían salirse de control? Se cuestionaba Tsubasa mirando cómo su amigo se iba del lugar como si hubiera perdido un partido…se recordó a sí mismo la vez que regresó y no salieron bien las cosas con Sanae. No obstante ¿todo estaba mejor con ella no? ¿Es lo que Sanae también desea…estar con él, cierto?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae estaba tomando una siesta en su cuarto, George le había permitido descansar unos cuantos días antes de los últimos detalles donde tendría que verse con las demás candidatas (que según George, las otras chicas no eran ninguna competencia para ella, ninguna venía fuerte contrario a ella). Despertó al recibir varios mensajes en su teléfono donde un joven futbolista le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo y apenas le respondió. Todo el día estuvo ocupada, ni tiempo había tenido de saludar siquiera. Yayoi estaba en la casa, la podía escuchar dado que daba zancadas con sus zapatos de tacón bajo. Como tenía tiempo de sobra, se estaba dedicando a la creación de su negocio, lo cual le daba gusto…..con Misugi no mencionó nada, no parecía mucha mejora desde la vez que platicaron ya que éste se encontraba concentrado en los próximos encuentros y eso hacía que el ambiente con Yayoi se tensara cada vez que le preguntaban por él. Se puso boca arriba meditando todo lo ocurrido…

Dentro del entrenamiento con George había notado algo que apenas hasta ahora lo meditaba: ¿cuál es tu motivo al certamen? La pregunta que le había hecho Isabella cuando le medía el traje la dejó pensativa, ¿un motivo? Al principio el motivo era algo que sólo le parecía divertido, sin embargo con el paso de los días se percató que no tenía nada de diversión, al contrario, es una preparación tan estricta que a veces pensaba que no lo lograría.

Miwako e Isabella trataban de calmarla cada vez que mostraba sus dudas, le solucionaban todo cuanto pudiera, aún así no había respuesta a esa pregunta: ¿cuál es tu motivo?

Tomó asiento en lo que leía que Tsubasa la iría a visitar porque quería hablar con ella de Taro y Sen, por lo visto algo había ocurrido y se levantó para colocarse lo primero que encontrara. Tsubasa se mostraba más atento que de costumbre, le ponía feliz la noticia de que finalmente el capitán tenía un interés más notorio….luego lo recordó….

 _.- "Mi propuesta sigue en pie Sanae, por lo que quiero saber si vendrías conmigo a Brasil".-_

Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, se iba a colocar un suéter oversized de color gris pálido y miraba a la nada de su armario. Irse a Brasil…suspiró largo…

.- Aunque Tsubasa y yo estamos juntos ahora, no me lo pone fácil sólo con irme…a diferencia de Sen con Francia, yo no hablo nada portugués…apenas me orientaría y mi inglés es intermedio.- murmuraba para sí—Pero pensar en él….no quiero estar lejos de él otra vez…no podría.- continuó con sus pensamientos en voz alta y se colocaba unos leggins acolchados por dentro para el frío y colocándose botas abrigadoras de color negro al igual que sus leggins y un gorro rosa pálido; se echó nuevamente en la cama en lo que llegaba su novio.

.- A decir verdad, no tengo un motivo tan fuerte con el certamen y sus preguntas, ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?- cerró los ojos unos momentos hasta que Tsubasa llegó y dando un brinco se levantó en dirección a la puerta dejándolo pasar e invitándolo a la sala.

La expresión del capitán era distinta, aceptó gustoso el recibimiento de la modelo pero parecía apurado en hablarle…

.- Misaki estuvo con Sen anoche…regresó hoy y parecía consternado.- le dijo Tsubasa mirándola a lo que ella sólo hizo una mueca de lado.

.- De modo que ahora está mal.- le continuó Sanae mirando al suelo ahora.

.- Lo curioso de todo es que menciona que Sen no parece disgustarle en absoluto, incluso le dio entrada, ¿tiene sentido para ti?- le preguntó Tsubasa tomándole de la mano en lo que ella negaba.

.- No, sé lo mismo que tú…aunque…mañana la veremos en la fiesta de Genzo-kun.- le dijo ella meditando un poco pensando en que podría preguntarle al día siguiente.

.- Disculpa que insista con el tema, sólo me preocupa Misaki, es todo.- le dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa ligera.

.- Es natural preguntar estas cosas…pero sé lo mismo que tú.-

.- ¿Qué tanto la conoces?- le preguntó repentinamente.

.- ¿Disculpa? ¿Sospechas de ella?- le preguntó Sanae aunque ya visiblemente molesta, Tsubasa no cambiaba su expresión.

.- Sólo digo que es muy extraño que de la nada aparezca alguien así en tu vida y no sepas mucho de ella.- le confesó Tsubasa encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Fue gracias a ella que estoy en el modelaje, estudió en la Universidad de Tokyo y desde hace tiempo trabaja de manera independiente, actualmente le prestan oficinas en Vogue para hacer nuevas editoriales y a tan corta edad, la admiro mucho.- le dijo ella citándole su relación con la extranjera.

.- Sí, pero ¿ella?- preguntó el capitán, curioso en saber más sobre la persona.

.- Es la menor de 5 en total, viene de México…no preguntes donde, desconozco, sólo que es del sur…ammmm- quedó en blanco después de un momento.

.- A eso me refiero…no debes confiar tanto en las personas así como así.- le dijo Tsubasa en lo que Sanae lo observaba fijamente.

.- ¿Ahora debo sospechar de mis amigos? Tsubasa, no entiendo a qué relación viene eso.- le dijo ella.

.- Sabía que te molestarías, pero comprende que ni tú misma sabes exactamente quién es Sen.-

.- Porque para eso no debo saberlo, me trata bien, es una amiga.- le defendió aunque sintiéndose del lado débil de la balanza y no querer reconocerlo.

.- De acuerdo, si tú dices eso, te creeré, no quiero discutir por esto…sin embargo sí te lo digo de corazón Sanae, porque te amo…creo debes tener cuidado con Sen, así se lo he dicho a Misaki.- le dijo Tsubasa sonriéndole—Sanae, ¿tienes una respuesta para mí?- le preguntó finalmente el capitán tomándole ambas manos.

.- ¡Qué persistente es, señor Ozora!- le dijo Sanae con una amplia sonrisa sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la necesidad del joven sobre tener algo con ella.

.- Con Misaki me hizo pensar que nuestra situación, es distinta a la de él…no quiero perderte Sanae, no nuevamente.- le dijo el capitán mirándola fijamente a los ojos a lo que ella asintió.

.- Aún no tengo respuesta Tsubasa…¿podrías esperar un poco más hasta definir algunas cosas?- le preguntó Sanae.

.- De acuerdo, lo haré, hasta entonces no volveré a cuestionarte del tema.- le dijo el capitán dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola fuerte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

FLASHBACK

 _Misaki se había quedado en el departamento de Sen, no quería ser de las personas que se retiraban a mitad de la noche a hurtadillas para evitar despertar a la pareja, anteriormente lo había hecho cuando se trataba de sólo-una-noche (one-night-stand). Con Sen era diferente…no sabía la hora cuando sintió las manos de la joven en su espalda, estaba oscuro a través de la ventana, por lo que intuyó que era aún de noche (o muy temprano, depende de la perspectiva). Había iniciado nuevamente un momento íntimo entre ambos jóvenes donde al finalizar habían caído en un sueño más pesado que el anterior._

 _La mañana fue lo opuesto, se levantó y no vio a la joven en el cuarto, escuchó la regadera abierta. Otros tal vez aprovecharían para darse la vuelta y continuar durmiendo, en su caso reuniendo energías se levantó completamente de la cama y sin previo aviso entró al cuarto de baño junto a la joven. Tal vez sea porque Sen esté acostumbrada a vivir sola o quien sabe, otra invitación indirecta, o él que se estaba aprovechando de las circunstancias (muy probable ésta última), se adentró también tomándola por la espalda y la pegándola a la pared a modo de soporte. La chica no parecía haberse asustado…atrevido de su parte, lo admitía, pero al ver que la joven correspondía el tacto continuó su labor de tocarle el cuerpo masajeando nuevamente las caderas, parecía que de verdad le atraía ésa zona._

 _Poco más de unos 10 minutos en la regadera, ambos chicos salieron a cambiarse y comer algo, lo que fuese ya que la joven no contaba con gran despensa en su casa, no habían hablado de nada, si quiera de lo que había ocurrido, sólo de vez en cuando una ligera caricia en mejillas, mano, brazo, hombro…iba a pasar a darle un beso en el cuello sólo que la rubia se movió._

 _.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le cuestionó Misaki al ver que la joven retiraba su cuello viendo al frente._

 _.- No ocurre nada….- se levantó de su lugar para ir a la cocina donde tomaba un jugo de naranja del refrigerador y comenzaba a ingerirlo._

 _La respuesta no fue algo que esperaba, negarle de ésa forma le pareció dramático, ¿cómo es que primero tienen relaciones (varias veces) y de repente lo negaba? Se armó de valor para levantarse y tenerla frente a sí._

 _.- Nada….¿y todo lo que pasó?.- le preguntó Misaki cruzándose de brazos, no tenía expresión la joven._

 _.- Ha sido suficiente acción por un día, ¿podemos hablarlo después? Estoy cansada.- le dijo Sen como si lo estuviera corriendo del lugar a lo que Misaki quedó anonadado por un momento, hizo ademán de confusión y colocaba las manos frente a ella._

 _.- Lo siento Sen, quiero saber qué sucede.- cruzándose nuevamente de manos intentando comprenderla ahora._

 _.- Tú y yo somos amig- fue interrumpida por un irritado Taro Misaki._

 _.- Bullshit! ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Amigos? ¿Coqueteos diarios? ¿¡Sexo en el baño!? ¡Al demonio con esto!- finalizó Misaki muy molesto con la situación tomando su abrigo que ahora estaba en el sofá y comenzaba a ponérselo, esto último diciéndolo con énfasis más para él que para ella—no eres la única con voz en esto y yo digo que ¡somos una pareja!- terminando de ponerse el abrigo tomó el picaporte de la puerta y se retiró dando un portazo._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Revisaba su celular por quinta vez en un lapso de 20 minutos, eran las 17:00 horas, no había aún mensajes de ella ni rastro, suspiró largo, admitía que se había pasado de la raya en hablarle así sobretodo cuando ya sabía el pensamiento de la joven. El presionarla no hará que las cosas pasen, ni hará cambiar su opinión. Le molestaba como mencionó hace rato a sus amigos, la parte donde Sen le daba entrada a diestra y siniestra y después lo rechazaba como si no fuera la gran cosa. Rió ante este pensamiento, tal vez para ella no era la gran cosa. Suena patético, no podría cambiarle nada por mucho que quisiera y lo sabía.

Pasó un momento más cuando tuvo una llamada la extranjera y respondió el teléfono, sin embargo no saludó dejando que ella hablara.

.- ¿Taro?- preguntó la chica recibiendo sólo un suspiro como respuesta entendiendo que el joven no quería hablar con ella—Estoy afuera de casa de Genzo, ¿me abres?- le preguntó la chica en lo que el joven colgaba y se dirigía a paso lento. No había tocado el timbre de la reja tampoco por lo que tomaba el teléfono para presionar el botón de abrir el portón.

Abrió la puerta principal del lugar y guardaba las manos en los bolsillos recargándose en el umbral de la puerta grande, la rubia venía abrigada con una chamarra gruesa verde olivo que combinaba con sus ojos verdes haciéndolos notarse junto con una vestimenta oscura de botas negras de nieve, bufanda, guantes y orejeras. Llegó a su encuentro con el joven (y haciendo caso omiso a los sirvientes en casa de Genzo que lo veían extrañado), la veía esperando a ver qué comentaba la joven.

.- Discúlpame, no debí tratarte así.- le dijo ella a lo que él sólo miraba a otro lado.

.- No te disculpes.- fue lo único que le comentó el chico con voz suave aunque comprometido a decirlo. Le abrió espacio para que la chica entrara dado que el frío comenzó a hacerse presente.

.- Pero debo hacerlo…Taro no puedo darte lo que quieres, sólo puedo darte compañía. Estoy tan ocupada con mi trabajo que apenas podría tener una relación "normal" y me asusta…- le dijo ella en voz baja para evitar que los de alrededor notaran la plática de la joven con el futbolista.

Sin embargo el joven rió de lado, ¿le asusta? Le daba ironía después de lo ocurrido pero prefería continuar la plática en otra parte, la invitó a pasar a su habitación donde podría tener un poco más de privacidad. La joven se retiraba su abrigo colocándolo en la cama y sólo sentándose en el borde de la misma. Taro permaneció recargado en la puerta cruzando los brazos mirándola a los ojos. Tomó un momento en silencio hasta que se percató de algo…

.- Sé cuál es el origen de tu apodo… No sé cómo no lo noté antes- le dijo Misaki serio mirando a la rubia de ojos verdes que sin expresión que enderezó su espalda prestando atención al delantero escuchando lo que fuese a decir—¿Es de _El viaje de Chihiro_ , no?.- le dijo éste en lo que ella desviaba la vista—Chihiro solicitó un trabajo para ayudar a sus padres a pagar una deuda pero para ello tuvieron qué cambiarle el nombre por uno más pequeño y fácil de recordar, a tal punto que lo olvidó con el tiempo…olvidó su familia…sólo que eso no tiene que ser igual contigo, no tienes qué olvidar, puedes quedarte, podemos irnos juntos a México, a Francia…¡Lo que desees!.- le expresó el delantero. Buscaba respuestas a sus inquietudes, Sen lo observó con algo de ternura (aunque él seguía molesto, suavizó el contacto al recibir la mirada).

.- Sen fue una niña muy valiente para ayudarlos ¿verdad que sí?…ahora dime ¿cómo termina la historia?- le preguntó pasiva la rubia llamando la atención al futbolista que no se atrevió a terminar la frase, aún pasando unos segundos, no quería concluír dicha historia—Ella regresó a su casa…y para hacerlo tuvo que caminar derecho por el mismo puente que la llevó a ese mundo mágico y sin mirar atrás.- continuó su frase mirando el suelo con una sonrisa ligera.

.- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres? ¿Irte sin mirar atrás?- le cuestionó el chico pero ella dejó escapar un suspiro audible.

.- Me gustas Taro…de verdad me agradas, mi desbalance emocional se debe a que antes no había tenido un suceso tan fuerte y…teniéndote aquí…no puedo canalizarlo del todo.- le dijo ella a lo que Taro alzó una ceja. De modo que ella también sentía algo similar a lo mismo que estaba experimentando él, por lo que le dio una sonrisa.

.- Por otro lado Victoria, no te estoy pidiendo más de lo que es, no es un matrimonio…y me gustaría experimentarlo…¿te gustaría intentarlo al menos?- le dijo él en una pregunta sincera.

Sen quedó pensativa por unos instantes antes de responder ante la mirada del jugador, no podía pensar tan a futuro eso era más que obvio, ¿qué podría perder? Se decía una y otra vez sólo que no dejaba de sentir una espinita en su interior.

.- Está bien, puedo intentarlo, _**sólo**_ intentarlo….- le dijo ella sin mucha expresión aceptando un abrazo del joven, sabiendo que con ello pudiera estar dándole más alas.

Recibió también como respuesta un ligero beso en los labios y concluyendo un abrazo fuerte a lo que Sen le pasó los brazos a su alrededor. El momento se interrumpió cuando la puerta se escuchó leve y se abría mostrando al señor Mikami.

.- Joven Misaki, hay alguien preguntando por usted en la puerta.- le indicó el entrenador a lo que extrañado, el número 11 se separó de la rubia. ¿Quién preguntaría por él en casa ajena? Estaba seguro que no podía ser ni su madre o su padre, la primera porque no tenía tanta relación con ella y su padre estaba en Francia. De todas formas trajo consigo a Sen, ya que la tomó de la mano derecha y la conducía al frente, parecía feliz por el momento (o lo que intuyó la joven).

Al llegar al destino había una joven de estatura más baja de lo que era Sen (comparando alturas), delgada, de abrigo negro con botas, bufanda clara, gorro y traía el cabello corto en tonalidad castaña y ojos almendras, traía una sonrisa consigo aunque al ver a la pareja que se acercaba iba cambiándole la expresión por una más ¿calmada? Misaki por su parte frunció el ceño sorprendido.

.- ¡H-hol-hola, Taro-kun!- le dijo la chica en voz baja mirando fijamente a la de ojos verdes.

.- ¿ _Azumi_?-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En las calles de Tokio, una joven pareja disfrutaba de la ciudad, importándoles poco el frío, estaban felices, habían decidido darse una buena caminata antes de Año Nuevo. Claro, el frío no es similar al de su hogar, pero les traía gratos recuerdos para ellos. Especialmente cuando comenzaron a expresar sus sentimientos y también cuando el gran Hikaru Matsuyama, capitán del entonces Furano, se le declaró en el campo de fútbol después de una práctica individual donde ella le había ayudado con los balones.

Es divertido, pensaba más de una ocasión la chica, cómo las cosas se van desenvolviendo hasta llegar al punto en donde estaban ahora: una pareja de enamorados felices. Al menos ella lo estaba, ¿lo estaba él?

Tenían tiempo de estar juntos, años de relación y como todos: tenían sus altibajos donde siempre superaban los obstáculos. Hikaru la había estado observando, de vez en cuando la notó impaciente, como cuando ella le había correspondido sus sentimientos aquél invierno intenso en Hokkaido.

.- ¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó con voz divertida, no era posible que sintiera frío en ése lugar como en casa y ella negó ligeramente.

.- No, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?- le dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa.

.- Te he notado algo inquieta desde que salimos.- le dijo el joven pasándole un brazo por los hombros comprobando que su cuerpo estaba tiritando (o como cuando estás muy nervioso).

La castaña tragó saliva, no había nada que pudiera ocultarle debido a que la conoce perfectamente bien, sabía cuando estaba alegre, cuando estaba triste o deprimida por algo del trabajo.

.- Sí hay algo…- le dijo ella en voz baja—Te he dicho lo de Misugi-kun y Yayoi-chan, ¿cierto?- le dijo ella para hacerle memoria al joven sobre lo que quería hablarle.

.- Sí, por lo visto ahorita las cosas con ellos siguen un poco tensas…¿qué hay con ello?- continuó el ex capitán.

.- Misugi-kun le dijo que para todo la apoyaba, Yayoi ahorita está haciendo todo su esfuerzo por su negocio y me alegra mucho por ella, ¿tú me apoyas en todo, cierto?- le preguntó ella a lo que él apresurado dijo…

.- ¿También estás pensando en renunciar y empezar negocio propio?- le dijo él arqueando las cejas un tanto asustado por lo dicho pero Yoshiko le dio un golpe en el hombro.

.- No…pero sí es algo…importante…- le dijo ella iba a continuar pero se detuvo.

.- De acuerdo, sea lo que sea, dime.- le dijo el joven teniéndola ahora frente a frente cerca del parque, tomándola por los hombros, no había mucha gente y prefería tener la privacidad para ellos que estarse preocupando por los alrededores. Imitando al joven de mirar primero por los lados, frente y espalda, lo miró a los ojos y tomando poco aire.

.- Tengo un retraso en mi período, Hikaru.- le comentó en voz baja y rápido temiendo ser escuchada ¿o temiendo por lo que pudiera decir el joven?

Matsuyama quedó paralizado por un momento, eso no lo esperaba en absoluto y observó la mirada de la joven que a pesar de estar feliz y enamorada, estaba asustada…¿y cómo no estarlo?

.- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó el joven tímidamente, hacía mucho que no lo había escuchado así.

La chica sólo asintió…

.- Desde hace dos semanas.- le dijo ella parpadeando varias veces en lo que él solo suspiraba.

.- ¿Y no será…un retraso por estrés?- le dijo el joven siendo observado por la joven que no comprendía ahora la duda del chico.

.- Hikaru…te estoy diciendo que tengo un retraso ¿y no me crees?- le expresó la joven a lo que él se rascaba la cabeza algo dudoso.

.- He leído que por estrés las mujeres tienden a retrasar su período, cosa que a ti te sucede mucho con el trabajo que traes.- le dijo el joven pero ella perpleja retiró sus manos de sus hombros y continuaba su andar seguida por el joven—¡Hey! ¿Por qué te vas?- le preguntó pero ella lo retiraba de su camino.

.- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero cuando alguien queda embarazada es porque tuvo sexo, cosa que tú y yo hacemos seguido.- le espetó la chica molesta alzando un poco la voz. Matsuyama la alcanzó dándole un abrazo por la espalda, ella hacía lo posible por separarse pero no lo logró y se calmaba para ver que el joven iba a hablar.

.- Hasta donde sé, siempre nos hemos cuidado.- le dijo él alzando una ceja pero lo que no cuadraba era su duda.

.- Los anticonceptivos no son efectivos al 100% Hikaru…pero con esto me has dejado en claro, que no cuento con tu apoyo.- le dijo la joven liberándose del abrazo y comenzando a caminar sin ser seguida por él.

Anonadado, se quedó perplejo mirando a la joven retirarse abrazándose a sí misma y cabizbaja. No reaccionó por un buen rato, sólo la nieve caía…nada parecida a su hogar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa veía embelesado a una Sanae cambiarse de ropa, George le había mandado un vestido de Año Nuevo para usarlo al día siguiente y tenía qué asegurarse que le quedara bien (no lo entendía del todo, se supone que él ya tiene sus medidas). El traje consistía de un vestido largo, negro de manga larga y cuello redondo sin escote de tela transperentosa/opaca combinando con zapatos negros de sandalias y en el interior del vestido, a modo de forro, cubría el pecho en corte minifalda. Para el gusto de la joven le parecía muy elegante pero conociendo a George, era para dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta.

Se dio un par de vueltas para comprobar que la falda de abajo tenía poco vuelo.

.- Creo que George no consideró que estará haciendo frío.- musitó la joven levantando la falda para mostrar el calzado.

.- Es porque no irás caminando, pasaré por ti mañana.- le indicó el capitán desde el borde de la cama donde se había sentado.

.- Tsubasa…me agrada que estés así de atento conmigo.- le dijo la joven obsequiándole una enorme sonrisa haciendo al capitán sentirse satisfecho consigo.

.- Debo estarlo, de otra forma no sólo serán mis amigos quienes me golpeen sino también tu entrenador.- le dijo Tsubasa riéndose por el comentario y mirando a la joven que seguía mirándose al espejo—Luces increíble, Sanae.- le dijo el capitán a lo que ella se sonrojó.

.- ¿Y qué más?- le dijo ella en un inicio de coqueteo hacia su novio que se levantó acercándose a ella frente a frente.

.- Eres hermosa, brillante…y muy valiente.- le proporcionaba halagos tomándola por las manos, la viraba para que se viera al espejo una vez más, dándole un beso en el cuello.

.- Creo que sí nos vemos bien juntos, capitán.-

.- ¿Lo habías dudado?-

Se miraron ambos a través del reflejo, el capitán le pasó los brazos en su abdomen encerrándola en un abrazo.

.- ¿Crees que lo logre, Tsubasa?- le preguntó Sanae borrando ligeramente su sonrisa recordando que hacía unos momentos antes de verlo no tenía un motivo fuerte para estar en un certamen de gran magnitud.

.- Lo lograrás Sanae, sé que serás la mejor.-

No podía saberlo él, pensó la modelo, no lo culpaba tampoco y tampoco buscaba cómo hablarlo. Talvez por las circunstancias y sólo los nervios la estaban llenando de ideas extrañas y quería comprobar hasta donde podía llegar. Sintió nuevamente una cercanía del capitán que hacía que sus pensamientos se fueran a otro lado, claro, contar con su apoyo hacía que todo se sintiera más fácil, por lo pronto no importaba nada más. Aceptó los besos y caricias de su pareja que nuevamente se vieron en la necesidad de estar juntos.

 _ **FIN DEL 9NO CAPÍTULO.**_

 _ **Notas de la autora: bien, una entrega más. Estoy feliz de compartirles este capítulo que lo trabajé varios días y que ya se ve un final.**_

 _ **Respondo sus reviews:**_

 _ **Mhialove02: Confieso que me dio mucha risa tu comentario, sí, Taro perdió su tesorito jajaja aunque en ningún momento lo he puesto casto al chico. De hecho con ninguno de los personajes =)**_

 _ **Seilornyan: ¡Sí! Pasaron muchas cosas y con ésta entrega pasaron más =B aún no decido el final con Misaki y Sen y eso que es mi personaje favorito.**_

 _ **Genevieve: Fue más una introducción de lo que ocurre con Jun y Yayoi, espero que ahora con Matsuyama y Yoshiko sea también sustancioso para la historia.**_

 _ **Sanae.21: Me halagas completamente mujer, me alegra mucho que la historia sea de tu agrado, no continuaría tanto de no ser por reviews como el tuyo que me dan ánimos de continuarlo. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y me digas qué te parece. Saludos.**_

 _ **Y gracias a todos quienes van leyendo.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. All Hail to Queen Sagara

Capítulo 10: "Jugando con Fuego/All hail to the Queen Sagara"

Jugando con fuego

All hail to the Queen Sagara

"Jugando con fuego"

Sanae se daba los últimos toques en su arreglo personal, tendría tiempo suficiente para esperar a Tsubasa que pasaría por ella a su casa ya que ni de chiste se iría en metro con toda la nieve y ella portando las sandalias que le pasó el diseñador. Completó su outfit haciendo su cabello nuevamente en ondas anchas, aretes dorados largos de oro y se maquilló menos cargado que en la fiesta de Navidad y un bolso de mano con cadena larga de noche.

Tomó su abrigo largo de invierno negro y se iba a dirigir a la sala cuando escuchó ruidos proveniente del baño comunitario, parecía como si alguien se sintiera realmente muy mal y se dirigió al lugar, no sabía que había alguien en casa pero como el pasillo visualizaba hacia la estancia y la cocina, vio el bolso de Yoshiko en medio de la barra. Tocó la puerta…

.- ¿Yoshiko, estás bien?- preguntó la joven cuando escuchó el inodoro bajarse, volvió a tocar pensando que tal vez su amiga no había escuchado anteriormente y fue cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven con pantalón de vestir negro y blusa negra pero que en su mirada se veía los ojos hinchados— ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Sanae abriendo los ojos notando que su amiga estaba con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar….¿llorar?

.- Estoy bien Sanae.- musitó la joven que iba en dirección también a la sala pero la actitud que normalmente se le veía feliz a la joven ahora era lo contrario y Sanae la siguió.

.- ¡No estás bien! ¿Comiste algo que te hiciera daño?- al mencionarlo fue cuando la joven echó a llorar abrazándose a sí misma en lo que Sanae le pasaba los brazos extrañada por el comportamiento.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Yoshiko le indicó que la siguiera a la cocina y tomaba lo que parecía de lejos un termómetro blanco y se lo entregaba a la joven que ya cuando lo tuvo en manos vio que se trataba de ¿una prueba de embarazo positivo?

.- ¿Tú….embarazada?- dijo en voz baja y Yoshiko asintió.

.- En otras circunstancias estaría feliz…- le dijo Yoshiko tomando aire y mirando al techo para evitar que más lágrimas cayeran. Sanae le entregó una servilleta para que limpiara el rostro.

.- ¿No lo sabe?- le preguntó Sanae mirándola fijamente.

.- No, me acabo de enterar ahorita…ayer sólo le comenté que tenía un atraso en mi período pero no creyó que pudiera estarlo, siempre hemos tenido cuidado Sanae, pero no sé qué ocurrió.- le dijo Yoshiko sintiendo nuevamente que iba a llorar pero lo evitaba.

.- Tal vez el preservativo estaba roto, quién sabe. ¿Ya le dijiste?- le cuestionó la modelo a lo que ella nuevamente negó.

.- Tengo miedo Sanae, ayer me dejó sola.- echó a llorar nuevamente y Sanae la llevó hasta el sofá de la sala para irle preparando un té.

.- No quiero sonar inoportuna, pero ¿cómo quedaron en ir a casa de Wakabayashi?- le preguntó Sanae una vez listo el té entregándolo para que se tranquilizara.

.- Ya lo teníamos planeado que él pasaría por mí. Ya no sé si lo hará, Sanae, estoy preocupada, tengo miedo, ¿qué voy a hacer con un bebé sola?- le preguntó Yoshiko mientras Sanae le colocaba las manos en el brazo.

.- Matsuyama es un hombre con principios, Yoshiko, respira. No te dejará sola, te ama desde que éramos niños ¿por qué se abría de acobardar? Además esto fue de dos, no de uno.- le dijo Sanae molesta esperando que llegara en cualquier momento, sentía como si lo tuviera de frente y quisiera golpearlo pero se contuvo al ver a su amiga todavía cabizbaja—Debes decirle, si quieres nos quedamos contigo, no tarda en llegar Tsubasa.- le dijo Sanae mirando el reloj en su celular a lo que Yoshiko apurada

.- ¡No Sanae! No quiero que nadie sepa, no ahora por favor.- le dijo a lo que Sanae asintió.

.- Está bien, te pediré entonces que si algo pasa, nos lo digas ¿ok?- le informó la modelo sintiendo una responsabilidad por sobre la chica frente a sí.

Jamás la había visto con ésa actitud tan devastada y se molestó primeramente con Matsuyama por haberla dejado así como así, aunque reconocía que bien pudo tratarse de un shock, no le parecía correcto, ¿llevaba toda la noche llorando y no se habían percatado? Yoshiko se fue a su cuarto para retocarse el ligero maquillaje que traía en lo que Tsubasa llegaba a la casa de Sanae. Se adentró al lugar recibido por un beso en los labios, el joven portaba traje negro con camisa blanca, corbata roja y una bufanda a juego de color rojo con detalles dorados.

.- ¿Y eso?- le preguntó Sanae señalando el accesorio alzando una ceja.

.- Regalo de George, llegó en la mañana junto con uno para Misaki y Genzo, ¿extraño no?- le dijo el joven tomando la bufanda, realmente no tenía conocimiento de dicha prenda pero al ser entrenador de Sanae, lo portaba con gusto.

.- ¡Está muy lindo! Tsubasa, ¿te parece bien si esperamos a que llegue Matsuyama? No quiero dejar sola a Yoshiko.- le dijo Sanae, no iba a divulgar lo que le confió su amiga pero tampoco quería dejarla sola.

.- De acuerdo, ¿está bien ella? Lo haces sonar a que está enferma.- le dijo Tsubasa mientras ella abrió los ojos como plato haciendo el joven retroceder.

.- NO, no, para nada, sólo…mal del estómago, sí eso.- le dijo simulando una sonrisa nerviosa que el capitán pareció satisfecho con ello.

.- Si tú lo dices. Tenemos tiempo, Genzo nos pidió estar puntuales a todos.- le dijo Tsubasa como indicando con ello que no debía tardar el otro jugador.

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y Sanae abrió mostrando efectivamente a Matsuyama con traje negro, camisa blanca, corbatín blanco bastante elegante, cabello relamido, tal vez abusó del gel pero se podría decir que hasta venía nervioso por ¿algo? ¿Le habrá comentado ya Yoshiko? No quiso suponer y sólo lo dejó pasar sin embargo no pudo evitar que del abrigo del joven se veía un bulto cuadrado que la chica reconoció de inmediato.

.- Gracias Sanae, luces muy bien.- le dijo el jugador topándose al capitán el cual llegó a darle un apretón de manos con ambas manos a lo que Tsubasa en lo que éste tuvo qué agregar un poco más de fuerza para evitar que su amigo le quebrara la mano—¡Hola Tsubasa! ¡Qué gusto!- le dijo el número 12 de la selección.

.- ¿Listo para la noche?- le preguntó Tsubasa a Matsuyama que estaba un poco desconcentrado sin embargo Sanae intervinió…

.- Yoshiko viene en un momento más, te la encargo, ¿nos vamos, amor?- le dijo Sanae llamando la atención al capitán que se acercaba a ella, la cual se había colocabo tras él y tomándolo por los hombros lo empujaba a salir del lugar.

.- ¿Me puedes decir qué está ocurriendo? Siento que me ocultas algo.- le dijo Tsubasa una vez fuera dirigiéndose al auto y abriéndole la puerta a ella, la cual le sorprendió, las atenciones que el capitán le mostraba eran cada vez más notorias, sumado que eso lo aprendió en el extranjero, le emocionaba mucho que Tsubasa le abriera la puerta.

Una vez dentro la chica se colocaba el cinto y esperaba que el joven se metiera al asiento piloto sólo le dio una sonrisa.

.- Creo que Matsuyama y Yoshiko están listos para el próximo paso, es todo.- le dijo Sanae feliz, sabía que Hikaru era un hombre con valores y Tsubasa aún sin comprender, sólo encendía el auto y se iba en dirección a la residencia Wakabayashi.

Al ver que Yoshiko no atendía al teléfono y que ya había pasado varios minutos desde que llegó, se aventuró a llegar a su cuarto abriendo la puerta y encontrándola sentada en el borde. Suspiró sintiéndose culpable al notar que había ocasionado que la joven llorara por un buen rato, se acercó a ella tomándole primero por las mejillas y juntó frente con frente.

.- Lo siento, fui un idiota, ¿podrás perdonarme?- le dijo Hikaru observándole fijamente a los ojos.

Yoshiko devolvió la mirada.

.- Me dejaste sola.- le dijo la joven con un hilo de voz el cual Matsuyama se maldijo por haber provocado eso.

.- No volverá a ocurrir…me quedé en shock y no supe cómo responder.- le dijo el joven tomando ambas manos y dándole besos en el dorso de éstas.

La joven le entregó la prueba de embarazo positivo a lo cual el chico sonrió ligeramente.

.- ¿Crees que sea buen padre, Yoshiko?- le preguntó el joven mientras la chica quedaba anonadada.

.- Yo…pensé que tú…me dejarías.- le confesó finalmente la chica a lo que Hikaru la abrazó.

.- Sé lo que tengo qué hacer y nunca te abandonaré…- le comentó Hikaru separándose de la joven a lo que enseguida, metía una mano dentro de su bolsillo provocando a la joven cuestionarse qué estaba haciendo. Comenzaba a hincar una pierna sin soltar sus manos y le entregaba una caja de color turquesa, el cual se podía leer claramente "Tiffany's" y la abría frente a ella mostrando una sortija de oro blanco con un diamante hermoso, clásico pero muy fino—Sé que esto no compensa lo de ayer y que no puedo regresar el tiempo. Pero con esto, muestro mi compromiso contigo que jamás te haré pasar por lo mismo, ni te atormentaré, ni permitiré que nada malo te suceda a ti y a nuestra hija.- le dijo Hikaru a lo que la chica reía por el comentario.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que es niña?- le dijo extrañada con una ligera sonrisa, si antes las lágrimas eran por temor ahora eran por felicidad que soltó una mano del agarre del joven y se limpiaba rápido viendo que el joven tomaba el anillo con sus manos y tomaba su mano izquierda.

.- Siempre me he visualizado con niñas, claro, si es niño lo querré de todas formas y lo pondría a jugar futból no importa qué, debe ser el mejor…- Respiró hondo y daba un sonrisa amplia—Yoshiko Fujisawa, ¿te casas conmigo?- le preguntó al final terminado de introducir el anillo en el dedo anular de la joven el cual quedó a la perfección.

La joven no podía hablar, se acercó directamente donde estaba él dándole un beso en los labios y asintió.

.- Sí, mil veces sí.- abalanzándose dándole un abrazo.

.- Te amo Yoshiko.- le dijo el chico recibiendo el abrazo. Desde ése momento supieron que la vida de ambos iba a ser distinta, tomaron un poco más de tiempo en asimilar qué es lo que iban a hacer ahora, sobretodo porque tenían apenas la noticia del embarazo y no querían mencionarlo solo así, tal vez después de que nazca el bebé y obviamente sería en Hokkaido, por lo que invitarían al equipo a que estuvieran presentes en dicha ceremonia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

31 de diciembre y la fiesta en la residencia Wakabayashi llegó. Se limpiaba la entrada para retirar la nieve y se había colocado la alfombra roja y el lugar ambientado en una temática de Blanco y Negro con detalles dorados. El señor Mikami revisaba la agenda junto con el capitán de los meseros el cual se contrató para dicho evento y ordenaba a las chicas de limpieza para estar al pendiente de los invitados en todo aquello que necesitasen (a diferencia de los meseros que estos iban con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, ellas traían pantalones con camisa blanca y un distintivo cuello de escarolas con botones negros).

La música ya estaba colocada en el vestíbulo amplio el cual habían retirado los muebles de la sala para colocar una islita de bartender con booth iluminado en led amarillo brillante, mesas a los alrededores redondas con manteles negros, la vajilla blanca limpia, cubiertos metálicos dorados, copas de champaña, las uvas al centro a modo decorativo y que se utilizarían al tocar las 12:00, todo listo, pensaba el portero de la selección mirando su entorno.

Una rubia probaba su cámara en un set de acuerdo al tema en una esquina, traía un vestido blanco corto de manga larga en terciopelo con los accesorios que su ahora " _novio_ " le había dado en Navidad: el set de collar y aretes de esmeraldas, su cabellera suelta y lisa que llegaba a la altura del busto y traía zapatos cerrados de tacón bajo dorados (según Misaki, no necesitaba zapatos tan altos), a su lugar se acercó el joven portero alto de cabellos negros, con traje negro, camisa blanca, corbatín azul junto con una bufanda a conjunto con el moño el cual había sido proporcionado por George.

.- Gracias Sen, lamento tener que pedirte trabajo de última instancia, pero ya no confié en el proveedor que teníamos.- le indicó el portero acercándose para ver que no le faltara nada.

.- No hay problema, gracias por la confianza.- le dijo la extranjera dándole una sonrisa y alzando una ceja por el accesorio que traía a su alrededor—Veo que George hizo de las suyas también contigo. ¿A qué se debe la ocasión?- le dijo ella sonriente dado que tanto a Tsubasa como Taro les había hecho también una decorativa, roja y verde respectivamente.

.- Creo es por un favor que me debe.- le dijo el portero omitiendo el nombre de Megumi Sagara, prefería no decirlo dado que no sabía si realmente asistiría y no quería quedar como un tonto.

.- Ah, asunto de faldas, muy bien. Espero los resultados sean los deseados.- le dijo Sen riendo leve en lo que revisaba nuevamente las luces al oprimir el botón de su cámara. Genzo la observó sin decir nada, de modo que ella sabía cómo era el diseñador y como quiera prefirió omitirlo.

.- Sen, ¿te molestó lo de ayer con Hayakawa-chan?- le preguntó Genzo a lo que la joven sólo suspiró recordando la escena.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La joven de cabellos cortos castaños claro observaba a la pareja frente a sí sin retirar la vista de la oji verde, Sen alzó una ceja cuando Misaki le soltó rápido la mano y miraba a la joven frente a sí._

 _.- ¿Qué haces aquí Azumi?- le preguntó aunque visiblemente incómodo por la situación._

 _.- Venía a verte, te había mandado mensajes que vendría pero creo que no los revisaste.- le dijo la joven tranquilamente como si no hubiera nada de malo en ello._

 _.- Te había dicho claramente que estaría ocupado, no puedo atenderte como se debe, no es mi casa, además….-Taro observó a Sen y le volvió a tomar de la mano para acercarla a la otra joven, aunque antes de esto, Sen podría jurar que la mirada del delantero indicaba otra cosa, como pidiéndole algo—Te presento a Sen…_ _ **mi novia**_ _.- acentuó la última parte donde presentaba a ambas chicas—'Amor', ella es Azumi Hayakawa, una_ _ **amiga**_ _en Francia.- nuevamente ése tono presente._

 _Ambas chicas se saludaron dándose un apretón de manos ligero, Azumi porque en Francia es común saludarse de esta forma mientras que Sen olvidó que estaba en Japón y no en México para ése tipo de acercamientos, sin embargo lo hicieron y no pareció haber heridos en el encuentro._

 _.- Un placer.- le dijo Sen al ver que la joven no decía nada y observaba al futbolista sin entender muy bien qué ocurría—Te espero en el cuarto.- le dijo Sen observando a la otra joven que había eliminado completamente su sonrisa y parecía que sus ojos iban a llorar._

 _Pese a que Misaki le indicaba que se quedara a la plática, ella negó rotundamente con el rostro y se fue, no iba a ser partícipe de ninguna escena, además podía comprender la situación tan vergonzosa por lo que estaba pasando la otra joven. Se molestó, lo admitía y por lo mismo se apresuró a adentrarse al cuarto del delantero y tomando asiento nuevamente en el borde de la cama, dio un suspiró largo, lo esperería evidentemente esperando una explicación justa y tomaba su celular mandando mensaje a Sanae._

 _Mensaje de Sen: "¿Quién es Azumi Hayakawa?"- le preguntó Sen esperando una respuesta, aunque la modelo tardó más en responderle._

 _Mensaje de Sanae.- "Creo que Misaki salió con ella un tiempo"-_

 _Mensaje de Sen: "Está en la entrada platicando con Taro…"- le respondió Sen bastante molesta ésta ocasión frunciendo el ceño._

 _Mensaje de Sanae (pasando unos 2 minutos): "¿De verdad? Hasta donde sé no quedaron en buenos términos"-_

 _Sen dejó el teléfono a un lado, ciertamente estaba más impactada que accedió a seguir el juego de Misaki diciéndole que era su novia…era extraño…hacía mucho que ella ya no creía en el amor y repentinamente, aparece éste joven cambiando mucho su pensamiento. De hecho le gustaba mucho, y admitía que se había puesto un tanto extrañada que apareciera una joven a buscarle "de la nada", tal vez en determinado momento pensó que Taro no tendría nada con nadie anteriormente, ahora era lo contrario. ¿Cómo se aparece así como así? Cayó en cuenta de algo más…_

 _Escuchó que finalmente se cerraba la puerta principal, a los pocos segundos se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación de visitas correspondiente al número 11 y entraba el chico._

 _.- Victoria, lamento lo ocurrido.- le dijo el chico adentrándose aunque apurado, Sen le puso una mano frente a frente y se levantaba para mirarlo._

 _.- No te disculpes Taro…dime ¿has estado platicando con ella?- le dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos._

 _.- ¿Platicando con ella?- cuestionó Misaki sin entender, no veía de qué manera eso podría salirle en beneficio respecto a Azumi._

 _.- Sí, ¿de qué otra manera ella vino aquí? Para eso tuviste que haber hablado con ella, además, me presentaste como tu novia frente a ella cuando no lo soy…Al menos dame motivos menos forzados para seguirte el juego.- le dijo la joven alzando ambas cejas esperando una explicación—¿Quién es?- le preguntó con curiosidad aunque Taro había notado un ligero tono de ¿celos, acaso? Taro la observó de reojo buscando respuesta a su duda._

 _.- Azumi es una chica con la que salí en Francia.- le respondió el joven sintiendo algo de halago ya que la joven parecía molesta. ¿Le estaba causando algo?_

 _.- ¿Y qué sucedió?- le volvió a la preguntar la extranjera alzando una ceja ¿esperando explicaciones? Taro encogió de hombros manteniendo una sonrisa ligera._

 _.- No funcionó, apenas la estaba conociendo cuando ya me pedía cosas de novios. No pasó nada entre nosotros, lo juro.- le dijo el joven todavía con ése tono de apresurarse en sus explicaciones._

 _Sen lo miró y parpadeó varias veces tranquilizándose._

 _.- Aunque haya pasado algo entre tú y ella, no me molesta Taro (mintió)…pero no sé qué esperas que haga.- le dijo la joven a lo que él, parecía feliz ante esto._

 _.- Ok, lo lamento, pensé que si le decía que eras mi novia evitaría que ella se quedara tanto tiempo en la casa, en cambio sólo comenzó a preguntarme más sobre ti.- le dijo Misaki a lo que ella lo observaba._

 _.- No te creyó nada ¿cierto?- le dijo Sen en una sonrisa de lado, las mujeres tenemos ésa intuición que cuando nos mienten, lo sabemos de inmediato._

 _.- Me temo que no…Realmente no sé cómo quitármela de encima, lleva rato escribiéndome y sí la he ignorado pero sigue ahí…Oye….emmm- Se llevó una mano a la nuca fingiendo pena, se le había ocurrido una idea debido a las reacciones de la joven, por dentro sintió aprovecharse de aquello también—Sé que hace unos momentos dijiste que no podías…¿Serías mi novia por un tiempo? Hasta que esto mejore y hacer que Azumi se vaya. La conozco, es capaz de todo.- le dijo el joven con una amplia sonrisa como si se tratara de una aventura nueva a lo que Sen alzó las cejas. El tono de voz era lo que le hacía sospechar de algo más._

 _.- ¡Dime qué hiciste Taro Misaki y te juro que no te golpearé!- le dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos mirándolo fijamente en tono amenazado._

 _.- La invité mañana a la fiesta de Año Nuevo.- mostró una amplia sonrisa—Me pareció grosero no hacerlo, después de todo también es amiga es Sanae-chan, Yoshiko-chan y Yayoi-chan.- le dijo Taro en lo que la joven se llevaba sus dedos a las lagrimales. ¿De modo que todo esto se trataba de un juego nuevo?_

 _.- ¿Qué tú-qué? ¡NO, Taro Misaki! ¡Estás pidiéndome demasiado! ¡No!- se negó la chica mostrándose molesta a lo que el joven le tomó de las muñecas para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, la tenía muy cerca de él._

 _.- ¡Niégamelo! ¡Niega que te gustó estar conmigo ayer y me retracto! Además, dijiste que lo intentarías, esto no se ve como un intento siquiera…¿qué podrías perder? Creo podrías ganar mucho más a mi parecer…- le dijo el joven sonriente, como si esto fuese alguna especie de triunfo pues sabía que de ésa forma Sen estaría junto con él como algo más (convenientemente)._

 _.- ¿Y qué es lo que podría ganar, según tú?- cuestionó la rubia mientras él sonreía coquetamente._

 _.- Te lo dejo de tarea.- le dijo el joven mientras la chica notaba que la respiración del joven estaba acelerada, lo notaba porque su pecho bajaba rápido y tomaba aire. La soltó del agarre satisfecho con lo dicho esperando una respuesta._

 _La chica de ojos verdes lo miró fijamente, no tan convencida en lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo admitía que él tenía algo de razón: a ella también le gustaba su compañía, ni qué decir del sexo. Pero ¿estar con él como novia por un período de tiempo parecía una locura, no? Suspiró, ya de por sí llevaba al pobre hombre con muchas vueltas que se sentía culpable de no poder corresponder como se debe…¿De verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que había sentido hacia unos segundos? "Se llaman celos"…miraba que el joven estaba con una seguridad que antes no lo había conocido, sintiendo atracción hacia ésa seguridad, abrió los labios para hablar._

 _.-….Está bien…te debo una como quiera.- le dijo la joven justificándose de inmediato en lo que Taro la miraba extrañado (y éste esforzándose mucho para que su felicidad no desbordara de más, capaz y eso hacía a la joven arrepentirse)—Las fotos de Vogue saldrán en la próxima edición, no te negaré que me pagaron muy bien por ellas y tú lo hiciste por amor al arte….considéralo saldado.- le dijo ella explicándose a lo que el joven asintió._

 _.- Perfecto, entonces: serás mi novia por un tiempo, sé que te gusta la idea y volvemos a ser los mismos de siempre cuando regreses a México y yo a Francia…¿trato?- le dijo el joven dándole su mano derecha esperando que la joven lo estrechara aceptando la propuesta. La joven de ojos verdes dudó por unos momentos pero accedió finalmente tomándole la mano y Taro, aprovechando el acercamiento, llegó cuerpo a cuerpo robándole un beso de los labios notándolo excitado por la parte inferior—Esto también incluye…no te lo pondré fácil, Sen.- le dijo el joven mostrando una mirada de deseo, se soltó del agarre excusándose para ir al baño en lo que a la joven le llegaba un mensaje a su celular._

 _Mensaje de Sanae: "Despreocúpate…eso fue hace mucho, además Taro está contigo ¿qué no?"- le dijo la modelo mandándole un emoji guiñándole un ojo. Sen aventó el teléfono en la cama, ¿en qué momento se invirtieron los papeles?_

 _.- Y lo que yo no sé es qué rayos hago con mi vida, Sanae….¡Al demonio todo, quiero estar con él!.- dijo en voz baja la chica esperando a que saliera "su novio-por-un-tiempo" del baño…digamos que ahora que las cosas estaban "más claras", al momento que el joven salió de la puerta se abalanzó sobre él dando un salto pasándole sus brazos por el cuello, de ésta forma el joven sabiendo que al salir ocurriría aquello, la tomaba por la cintura y los glúteos evitando así que se cayera, le proporcionó un beso mucho más apasionado que las ocasiones anteriores y se dirigieron a la cama donde nuevamente tuvieron relaciones. Ésta ocasión a diferencia del día anterior, era más un deseo carnal inexplicable._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Sen sonrió de lado al ver al portero que traía una expresión ¿preocupada? Le divirtió por unos momentos.

.- No me molestó Wakabayashi-kun.- le dijo la joven—Confío en Taro, estamos mejor que nunca.- agregó la chica mirando nuevamente el set, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, se dirigió al booth a tomar una copa de vino seguida por el portero.

.- Me alegra escuchar eso, temía que algo pudiera incomodarte.- le dijo el portero pidiendo un vaso con whisky.

.- ¿A mí? No entiendo por qué.- le dijo la chica alzando una ceja.

.- Me agrada ver a mis amigos felices y sé que tú eres la razón principal para que Misaki esté feliz, si me lo permites, jamás lo había notado de ésa manera con nadie…siquiera con Azumi, no entiendo por qué la invitó.- dijo Genzo a lo que Sen encogió de hombros.

.- " _Supongo fue para hacer válido éste estúpido trato…_ "- pensó la joven algo irritada, sintiéndose como un objeto, nuevamente le llegó a inquietarse consigo misma por la poca seguridad que mostró ante el chico y que accedió estar con él, ¿cómo lo logró? Se preguntaba, normalmente ella tenía mejor temple y mayor seguridad pero ayer fue totalmente distinto…" _Si Taro cree que puede jugar, entonces le mostraré quién es el couch_ ", pensó la joven en lo que iba llegando la gente al lugar y se retiraba para ir empezando a tomar fotos a todos.

Después de todo, si juegas con fuego: te puedes quemar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae y Tsubasa fueron de los intermedios en llegar a la residencia. La fiesta ya estaba en ambiente para cuando cruzaron la puerta siendo recibidos primeramente por Genzo (el cual al ver a Sanae se le paralizó un poco el corazón y tuvo que disimularlo mucho, uno porque estaba el capitán frente a él también y dos porque se veía bellísima) dándoles la bienvenida, para que pasaran a tomarse foto en el set donde estaba la rubia con el número 11 que viendo oportunidad que no había gente con ella para tomarle foto se le acercó dándole un beso en los labios importándole poco si los demás los veían, hasta se podría decir que la chica lo aceptaba gustosa siendo abrazada por éste por la espalda. Taro portaba también una bufanda decorativa pero a diferencia de Genzo y Tsubasa era de color verde.

.- ¡Hola, veo que llevan tiempo divirtiéndose!- les dijo Tsubasa mirando a Misaki quien había visto toda la escena y su amigo delantero le saludaba con un apretón de manos sin soltar a la joven.

.- ¿Y eso que llegan tarde? Siempre son puntuales ustedes.- le preguntó Taro a ambos chicos los cuales se miraron.

.- Una situación en casa, después te digo.- sonrió Sanae aunque el mensaje más para su amiga que comprendió con aquella mirada que algo había ocurrido, Sen se separó de Misaki para solicitarles a modelo y capitán pasar a tomarse foto.

.- Tal vez debas prestarme tu teléfono, Sanae, aprovechemos esto y pronto te irás de _camping_.- le dijo Sen para subirlo en las redes sociales de la modelo.

Después de esto, Tsubasa y Taro se retiraron para saludar al resto del equipo, había quienes iban con parejas o iban con algún familiar dejando a las chicas solas. Sanae tomaba un vaso con agua en lo que Sen tenía ya consigo una copa de vino tinto. La aspirante a Miss ladeó observando a la fotógrafa.

.- De modo que….¿caíste en el encanto Misaki? Se ven bien juntos- le preguntó Sanae a Sen quien viró los ojos de mala manera.

.- Sólo ocurrió. La tal Azumi vendrá en un rato más y no ha parado de mandarle mensajes a Taro desde ayer.- le dijo Sen con un tono molesto.

.- No le des importancia, Misaki está contigo y es lo que de verdad importa.- le respondió Sanae en lo que veía a su alrededor y veía algunos cuantos de los compañeros de Nankatsu que veían a ambas chicas y se incomodó un poco pues no disimulaban para nada que hablaban de ellas. Sen repentinamente hizo un movimiendo de cintura haciendo un tirón hacia atrás por su lado derecho y se volví a acomodar a lo que su amiga le dirigió una mirada extraña.

.- ¿Te duele algo?- le preguntó Sanae a lo que Sen sólo le sonrió dándose ahora un masaje en el hombro.

.- No me ha dejado tranquila mucho tiempo, estoy adolorida.- le dijo la rubia riéndose. Sanae cruzó de brazos cayendo en cuenta de la "actividad" de su amiga.

.- Ooook ¿Cómo es que cuando estuve soltera no pasaban estas cosas y ahora que tengo a Tsubasa enterarme de todo lo tuyo con Misaki me parece divertido?- le comentó Sanae pensando las veces que en algún momento Sen le platicaba sobre alguna cita—¿Qué tal estuvo?- le preguntó curiosa.

.- Si te respondo, ¿no se pondrá celoso Tsubasa?- le respondió Sen.

.- No tiene por qué enterarse, el que tenga novio no me impide ver el menú.- le dijo Sanae encogiéndose de hombros en voz baja (y rezando porque nadie la haya escuchado decir eso).

.- Se podría decir que Taro ha tenido mucha práctica antes, me ha fascinado todas las veces. ¿Qué tal estuvo con Tsubasa? Escuchamos algunos ruidos en Navidad.- le devolvió la pregunta la extranjera sin embargo Sanae no enmudeció ante la pregunta, no iba a negarlo.

.- Increíble…- le mencionó Sanae confesando una leve parte de lo vivido con su novio.

.- Todo mejora con el tiempo ¿no?.- la plática se estaba tornando un poco más íntima entre dos amigas que se estaban compartiendo información de sus actuales parejas, se percató la modelo.

.- Pero, ¿entonces tú y Misaki…están juntos? Perdona la pregunta- le preguntó Sanae, Misaki también era su amigo y quería ver que todo estuviera bien.

.- Sí, por un tiempo…no por el encanto Misaki sino por decisión propia…Siento algo por él, lo sabes, sólo espero que de verdad esto termine bien para ambos.- dijo Sen mirando a la distancia a Taro que se había acercado con Tsubasa a la mesa de Kojiro Hyuga, acompañado de Maki Akamime quien portaba vestido negro. Por otro lado Sen miró a su entorno ¿nadie más de las mujeres traería vestido blanco como ella? Bueno, así la reconocerían rápido, "la chica de las fotos", pensó.

.- Verás que sí, aparte tú también luces feliz con él.- le dijo Sanae recordando cuando estaba peleada con Tsubasa los primeros días cuando llegó y ahora estaban más tranquilos.

.- A propósito ¿Qué sucedió, Sanae? Dijiste que algo pasó en tu casa.- le preguntó Sen en lo que dejaba su bebida ya vacía.

.- Lo verás después, pasó algo con Yoshiko y más ahora nos necesitará con ella.- mencionó Sanae sin embargo la extranjera sólo alzó una ceja.

No tuvieron que pasar mucho rato en espera ya que justamente en ése momento entraban por la puerta Yoshiko y Hikaru y Genzo lanzaba un gran abrazo a la pareja cuando vio el motivo de la alegría de ambos. La joven se acercó a las chicas y ligeramente mostró la mano izquierda. Sanae ahogó un grito y se abalanzó para abrazarla fuerte seguida después por Sen aunque el entusiasmo de la fotógrafa no fue el mismo que la modelo.

.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Matsuyama no te dejaría!- le dijo Sanae feliz mirando a la joven quien hacia un esfuerzo por no volver a llorar.

.- ¿Dejarte? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sen sin entender mucho y antes de que Sanae se excusara rápido inventando algo, Yoshiko fue quien habló.

.- Tuvimos una discusión ayer, no muy buena.- mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

.- De algo sirvió, si no ocurría tal vez no te habría dado anillo.- le dijo Sanae mirando al techo sonriente pensando en las posibilidades que hubiera tenido sin la discusión.

.- Brindo por ello. ¡Felicidades Yoshiko-chan!- dijo Sen tomando tres copas de champaña y dándole una a cada una para brindar pero el momento hizo que Sanae retirara la copa de las manos de Yoshiko.

.- Yoshiko no toma.- dijo rápidamente Sanae mientras Yoshiko asentía apenada por el hecho. Sen alzó las cejas adivinando a qué se debía todo aquello y las observó con mirada pacífica y sonriendo ligeramente.

.- Si van a mentir: al menos créansela. Brindaré por ti y me tomaré tu copa ¿te parece?- le solucionó la rubia a lo que Yoshiko sonrió ampliamente.

.- ¡Gracias Sen! ¡Salud!- mencionó la chica agradeciendo la discresión de la rubia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

II. All hail to the Queen Sagara

Entrada las 11:00 pasadas…la cena ya había pasado, el equipo estaba presente en el lugar de la fiesta, el señor Mikami platicando amenamente con Katagiri y estaban preparándose para la llegada del Año Nuevo.

.- ¡Capitán! Llegó.- le dijo Mamoru Izawa repentinamente al ex capitán del equipo Shutetsu el cual estaba con Tsubasa, Misugi, Matsuyama y Taro bebiendo cerca del booth y charlaban tranquilamente con cerveza y bebidas en manos. Genzo no entendía por qué la inquietud del popular trío (Izawa, Taki y Kisugi) que estuvieron con él hacia mucho tiempo, los cuales señalaban la entrada de la residencia.

Visualizaron en la entrada, el punto donde Mamoru indicaba ligeramente con el índice (y no verse tan obvio) que llegaba una joven de impresionantes ojos azules, tez blanca con vestido corto elegante a la altura de la rodilla, escote barco donde el entrepecho tenía una tela transparentosa negra, completando el atuendo con mangas largas y a la altura de los codos se abría a modo de capa, zapatos de aguja de tacón nude, y su atuendo completado con aretes dorados largos, probablemente de oro con una pulsera grande de oro en forma de plantas, maquillaje no muy cargado y labios con un tono rojizo. Venía acompañada de un joven de cabellos azules y traje ¿blanco? Genzo al ver la escena se atragantó un poco con su propia bebida tosiendo y poco a poco recuperaba el porte quedando anonadado. Había olvidado por completo que pidió a sus amigos sobre la llegada de cierta chica de ojos azules.

Tsubasa miró la escena donde después de toser, el portero traía la boca entreabierta sorprendido y que suponía le había dado dificultad el trago de whisky que había sorbido antes de que le llamaran.

.- ¿Qué no es la conferencista que veías el otro día por TEDx?- le dijo Tsubasa riéndose dándole un codazo ligero para que despertara del trance.

.- Silencio Tsubasa, lo pondrás más nervioso.- le dijo Taro aunque jugándole el momento también ya que Genzo tosía ligeramente. De verdad le impactó la presencia de la joven pues pensó que no iba a llegar.

George se había acercado al grupo junto con la joven que traía una ligera sonrisa, como si el lugar no le causara la gran cosa. El diseñador al llegar sonrió al ver la bufanda del trío.

.- Veo que recibieron mis regalos, sin duda han hecho este joven feliz, o sea: yo.- les dijo George tomando una mano en el pecho fingiendo llorar.

.- ¡Gracias! Nos han gustado, ¿cierto?- le dijo Tsubasa mirando al otro delantero y viendo que Genzo que había recobrado un poco el sentido mirando a la joven que devolvía la mirada sin mucha expresión.

.- ¿Van de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad, verdad?.- le dijo Misaki añadiendo esto último tomando su respectiva bufanda verde y George rió ante el comentario de manera irónica.

.- Te equivocas ahí joven Misaki, es el reflejo de la personalidad de la horma de sus zapatos.- les dijo tranquilamente a lo que Taro alzó una ceja y miraba su bufanda, de modo que era por ¿Sen? ¿Y por qué Genzo tenía de color azul? Se quedó preguntando no sólo el delantero sino el resto del grupo, aunque se prestaba a pensar que era por la joven que acababa de llegar—Disculpen, no la he presentado.- les dijo recordando a la chica a su izquierda, la cual había dado una mirada a todos.

.- Creo que para eso lo puede decir Genzo…estuvo viendo un video tuyo de TEDx.- dijo Tsubasa mirando a la joven con una amplia sonrisa mientras el portero trataba de disimular un sonrojo tomando un trago a su bebida en lo que los demás reían por el comentario del capitán. La chica alzó una ceja con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

.- ¿De verdad? Espero que lo que hayas visto haya sido educativo.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa, ¿de modo que la observó? Eso sí que era novedad.

.- Claro, ¡Sí!…con algunas dudas.- fue lo único que alcanzó a atinar a comentar el portero, ¿qué le había pasado a su seguridad? Pensó para sí.

.- Megumi Sagara, trabaja en Sagara Tower Corporation en el área de innovación de negocios.- presentó finalmente George tomando dos copas de champaña entregándole una a la joven, la cual al tomarlo ladeó la cabeza ligeramente al frente a modo de presentación y el grupo respondió con el mismo ademán.

.- ¿Decías que tenías dudas? Talvez pudiera ayudar- le intrigó la joven cuando sintió un poco más de aceptación por el grupo de caballeros frente a ella. Tsubasa y Taro miraron al portero esperando que dijera algo más que sólo "claro, sí".

.- En el video mencionabas sobre "experiencias de usuario" en aplicaciones, ¿cómo es eso?- le dijo el joven portero haciendo a un lado lo que sea que pudiesen decir sus amigos y recordando lo del video que había visto.

.- Sencillo, ¿manejas banca por Internet?- más que pregunta para el portero, fue general donde cada uno a su manera asentía para afirmar que utilizaban dicha herramienta.

.- Sí, desde siempre.- respondió Genzo hablando por todos dando un trago a su whisky nuevamente.

.- ¿Recuerdas entonces cómo era entrar a la aplicación del año pasado comparado con éste?- dijo la chica en lo que Genzo trataba de hacer memoria, aunque sin poder lograrlo, tal vez la bebida se le estaba subiendo pues comenzaba a sentir calor en el lugar. Megumi observó el resto del grupo como esperando una respuesta frente a un salón de clases.

.- Yo recuerdo que para entrar tenías qué pasar por una serie de preguntas para saber si eras tú, hoy en día, sólo con un botón entras a la plataforma que es con tu huella digital- mencionó Misugi, ya que la plática le parecía muy interesante.

.- Nuestra labor ha sido ésa misma, que todo usuario pueda utilizar fácil el acceso a la plataforma sin tantas vueltas, ¿cuánto dinero no desperdicia una compañía intentando buscar soluciones rápidas pero yendo sólo a agencias de MKT las cuales no te dicen lo que necesitas? Incluso para todo quieren darle solución con una app y sin saber lo que debe contener. En mi caso, prefiero ayudarte a ti y a tus empleados a darte las herramientas necesarias para optimizar los resultados….Y sí, casi todos los bancos son mis clientes principales.- le dijo la chica sintiéndose feliz por lo dicho a lo que el resto del grupo quedó sin habla.

.- Eso significa, que gana más dinero que todos juntos aquí.- dijo George hacia Misugi haciendo reír al joven Misugi—Si me disculpan, creo que iré a saludar a mi pupilo. Confío que la cuidarán.- mencionó el diseñador mirando fijamente a Genzo, dejando a la joven en el lugar donde al retirarse, los jóvenes se miraron y miraron al portero que prefirieron dejar a la chica con él en el lugar.

La joven tomó asiento al lado derecho del joven (previamente utilizado por Misaki) y Genzo también tomaba asiento en las sillas.

.- Así que…¿más dinero que todos juntos?- dijo el joven observando a la joven enderezarse.

.- "Si eres bueno en algo, nunca lo hagas gratis"- citó la joven jugueteando con su bebida.

.- ¿ _Joker, "The Dark Night"?-_ dijo el joven adivinando de donde provenía a lo que la chica asintió, parecía que ahora se estaban llevando bien.

.- Me imagino sabes de lo que hablo.- le dijo la chica intentando hacerle referencia a su puesto como portero de la selección. El joven acercó su vaso haciéndolo chocar con la copa de la joven ligeramente brindando por lo dicho.

.- No pensé que fueras a venir, George sólo me dio una indirecta y a veces me hace dudar de lo que dice.- le dijo él aclarándose la garganta primero antes de hablar.

.- ¿De modo que no me habrías invitado? ¡Me ofendes! ¡Fue suerte vestir de negro entonces!- le dijo la joven mirando hacia atrás buscando a George notando que habían varios de los jugadores de la selección observándola, tal vez por la cercanía en la que se encontraba con el portero. Al ver que la joven buscaba al responsable de dicho encuentro, no quiso poner al diseñador en evidencia por lo que agregó:

.- ¡Por supuesto que te invité! Me la debías por llevarte a tu trabajo, espero hayas llegado a tiempo a sea-lo-que-sea que necesitabas hacer.- mintió el joven mientras la chica viraba nuevamente a verlo con una sonrisa de lado.

.- No sabía que te debía un favor por eso, menos un día como hoy.- le dijo la joven a lo que el portero parpadeaba sin comprender—¿Me habías buscado por Internet, no? Así sabrías que hoy es mi cumpleaños, no me extrañaría que por eso George te pidió que agregaras a alguien más a tu lista. De ésa forma aprovecho tu fiesta para que sea mi fiesta.- le guiñó el ojo la joven ocasionando algo al portero.

.- Lo confieso, busqué referencias tuyas, pero sólo vi el video…Oye, creo que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, todavía no te perdono por lo del centro comercial.- le dijo Genzo con falsa ofensa.

.- ¿Lo seguirás aunque te haya ofrecido disculpas antes y que hoy sea mi cumpleaños, cierto?- musitó en un tono coqueto a lo que Genzo continuó.

.- ¿Qué tanto comprabas ése día? Traías varias bolsas y no había nada para mí.- le preguntó el chico curioso recordando varias bolsas con envoltura.

.- Regalos para mis hermanas, no había comprado nada por estar tan ocupada en la oficina y mi asistente está de vacaciones.- mencionó la chica en lo que Genzo le hablaba a lo que parecía el capitán de los meseros.

.- ¿Hay manera de hacer un pastel de cumpleaños? En honor a la dama.-le preguntó el portero a lo que el señor hizo un gesto de disculpas.

.- Me temo que no tenemos todos los ingredientes señor, podríamos utilizar el pastel de Año Nuevo si le parece bien.- le dijo a lo que la joven dejaba su bebida en la mesa.

.- No se preocupe, gracias.- dicho esto en tono de mujer-manda-más (también con amabilidad), se retiró el mesero—Wakabayashi, eres muy amable pero no espero un pastel para hoy, estar viva para mí es suficiente.-

.- Te lo compensaré de alguna forma, ¿sí? Por lo pronto, felicidades.- le dijo Genzo alzando nuevamente su bebida junto la de ella y tomando un sorbo a lo que ella gustosa lo imitaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Previo al encuentro con Megumi_ …

Jun y Yayoi habían llegado al recinto recibidos en ésta ocasión por el señor Mikami dado que Genzo se veía ocupado atendiendo a los invitados y prestaba poca atención al resto de la fiesta, sin embargo se lo perdonaba. La pareja estaba pasando por una situación bastante tensa, desde que Yayoi renunció a su trabajo había pasado los últimos días preparando todo para un negocio de repostrería que al pensamiento del futbolista "no tenía pies ni cabeza". Y aunque el apoyo moral estaba presente en todo momento, le era bastante difícil estar de acuerdo con cómo llevar las cosas juntos y parecer estar contento con el resultado.

Había buscado consejo con su padre para ver de qué manera podía ayudar a su novia pero éste se preocupó más por las decisiones tan impulsivas de la joven que hizo quedar mal vista en la familia Misugi, por increíble que parezca, en vez de aportar: restó mérito a la decisión de su novia. Jun hizo caso omiso, ya que no veía justo que por seguir una corazonada (y vaya que él sabía de lo que hablaba) deba ser juzgada.

En lo que Yayoi se ponía al corriente del compromiso de Yoshiko y Matsuyama, éste se había acercado al grupo de jóvenes que estaba en el booth con el portero platicando muy amenamente. Se acercó pidiendo también un whisky al igual que Genzo. Buscaba algo fuerte, su estrés había aumentado en los últimos días y quería relajarse para estar en fiesta. El alcohol no estaba del todo prohibido siempre y cuando no abusara.

Felicitó a Matsuyama por el compromiso y evidente todos hablaban de fútbol. A veces sentía envidia, quería jugar con ellos y ser partícipe de todos esos logros y por su condición no podía hacerlo salvo por unos cuantos minutos. Platicaban de hacer un partido amistoso entre ellos los próximos días ya que la rutina de vacaciones estaba haciendo que flojearan de más y querían continuar con su condición. ¡Estaba decidido! Irían a jugar todos los próximos días y Tsubasa hablaría con Katagiri para conseguirles un lugar.

.- ¿Todo bien, Misugi?- le preguntó Tsubasa tomándolo del hombro sacudiéndolo ligeramente para intentar alegrarle el momento a lo que él sólo asentía.

.- De maravilla.- dijo el joven aunque más para sí que en respuesta hacia el capitán.

De momento llegó el trío Shutetsu que habían dado un recado a Genzo sobre "alguien que había llegado" y para sorpresa suya, era la hija del empresario Sagara. La reconocía por algunas notas de Internet que leía diario y admitía (aunque tuviera novia) que la belleza de la joven no hacía justicia con las fotos. Sin pensar en algo más allá, sólo comparaba momentáneamente a ambas y esperaba algún día Yayoi fuese así…

.- " _Exitosa_ ".- pensaba a la vez que la joven explicaba su logro al mencionar que los bancos eran sus clientes principales.

Todos se levantaron del lugar para dejar al portero y Jun se dirigió primeramente con Yayoi quien platicaba con Sanae y Yoshiko (ésta todavía con los nervios encima por lo visto) sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Yayoi al tenerlo de frente le preguntó en voz baja.

.- ¿Ella es Sagara Megumi, cierto?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa ligera impresionada, como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido tener a alguien así en el mismo lugar al mismo momento que ella.

Jun asintió contagiado de la sonrisa de su novia para confirmarle su teoría.

.- ¡Jun! ¿Crees que puedas presentármela? Ella es uno de los pilares de mujeres emprendedoras más importantes de Japón, tal vez pueda conseguir consejos ¿no crees?-

Al mencionarlo Jun quedó pensativo, tenía mucha razón y no lo había pensado antes. Él mismo había solicitado consejo a su padre pero olvidó el punto en que le estaba pidiendo el favor a un hombre cuando la respuesta era pedirle consejo a una mujer. Tomó a la chica por los hombros y le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

.- Nunca cambies Aoba Yayoi….en cuanto vea la forma de acercanos, por ahora parece que Genzo está ocupado con ella, ¿te parece bien?- le dijo Jun sonriéndole a su novia la cual emocionada

.- Espero algún día poder ser así como ella.- dijo la chica como si se tratase de una heroína para ella.

.- Seguro que sí.- respondió el joven tomando asiento correspondiente en la mesa que habían seleccionado para degustar un postre que habían estado sirviendo y necesitaba comer algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras Sen tomaba fotos a los alrededores, observó a través del lente que del otro lado una joven cabellos castaños cortos se le acercaba hasta donde estaba ella, no traía muy buena actitud, traía vestido negro algo holgado para el tipo de cuerpo que traía junto con medias negras y zapatillas de tacón. Llegó colocando sus brazos en las caderas como si esperara que la joven hablara o no identificó la extranjera la actitud con la que llegó.

.- ¿Sí? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó Sen alzando una ceja bajando su cámara.

.- Tú y yo sabemos que no eres nada de Taro.- le dijo la joven molesta cruzándose de brazos ahora mirándola arriba abajo.

" _Sólo esto faltaba…"_ pensaba la rubia aprovechando que pasaba un mesero para tomar un vaso con lo que parecía refresco, pero tomó el contenido y le obsequiaba una sonrisa ligera.

.- Todos aquí presentes saben que soy su novia, ¿por qué habría motivo para negarlo?- para mentir en ésa ocasión, le estaba saliendo bien y a su vez disfrutaba ver la expresión molesta de la joven…porque sí, ahora sí era novia de Misaki….novia-por-un-tiempo, así que no estaba diciendo mentiras. ¡Ya se confundió!

.- Te lo diré de mujer a mujer y para que veas que no miento, te muestro mi celular…- le entregó el aparato donde venían mensajes entre él y ella, sin embargo Sen no miró más a fondo, ni siquiera prestó atención—no sé qué es lo que te haya dicho, pero Taro era mi _pareja_ en Francia…jamás te había mencionado, ni ha dicho que haya salido contigo o que seas su novia antes.- dijo la joven. Sen la observó y le entregó el teléfono, realmente le estaba incomodando ésa plática.

.- ¿Sabes? En mi país hay un dicho que dice: "Lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño". No tienes por qué mostrarme estos mensajes. Me parece que estás en la " _zona azul_ " (blue-zone)- le dijo Sen volviendo la vista buscando la primera persona conocida dado que le estaba incomodando la situación; visualizó a Taro, éste estaba atendiendo a Ken Wakashimazu y Takeshi Sawada cerca de las mesas. Al momento en que iba a ir con ellos para escapar, Azumi se quedó extrañada...

.- ¿ _Zona azul_? ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó alzando una ceja mirando el teléfono sin comprender.

.- Sí; cuando estás platicando con la persona pero que parece que sólo la conversación está de un lado, la mayoría de la conversación está en azul…comúnmente que eres tú y la otra persona sólo responde en monosílabos. No me extrañaría de Taro; voy a ver a mi novio.- le dijo Sen sonriendo, no por nada en español su nombre era " _Victoria_ ".

Debía reconocer que la extranjera tenía razón, Azumi quedó impactada al ver una triste realidad que no se había percatado que era que Taro no le estaba dando ningún indicio de algo más. Todo el tiempo se había mostrado el interés sólo de un lado en balanza y no de ambos. Apagó el aparato y se retiraba al tocador de mujeres donde no quería ver a nadie más, sólo deseaba poder hablar con Misaki pero éste siempre estaba con _ella_ , justo en el momento en que se retiraba no se percató de que Aoba Yayoi observó todo y la seguía al baño.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Azumi se miraba por el espejo, no había nadie más en el tocador de invitados y miraba su cabello, su vestimenta el cual había sido seleccionado con precaución para atraer la mirada de un joven, y fue en vano, pensaba a la vez que se abría la puerta del mismo tocador y entraba una joven de cabellos castaños casi rojizos la cual portaba un vestido negro con patrones en plata de manga larga y adornos en los hombros más llamativos.

.- Lamento lo ocurrido, Azumi.- le dijo Yayoi observando la mirada cabizbaja de la joven.

.- ¿Cómo es que de la noche a la mañana repentinamente te conviertes en nada para alguien? ¿Tú sabes?- le preguntó la chica sintiendo que su voz le traicionaba en esos momentos que parecía querer llorar.

.- No puedo responder eso. Pero sé que los sentimientos de todos cambian, nunca se sabe.- le dijo Yayoi recordando cuando habló con Jun sobre la renuncia de su trabajo—¿Misaki-kun significa mucho para ti, cierto?-

.- Yayoi-chan, estuvimos juntos antes de que viniera a Japón y vine porque me parecía extraño que dejara de mandar mensajes. Ahora sé por qué, seguro se le metió ella a la cama.- dijo Azumi con cierto énfasis de la rubia acusándole de zorra el cual el tono de voz le pareció inapropiado a Yayoi. Expresarse así de alguien sólo indica una cosa: envidia.

.- Me temo que la situación es alrevés, Azumi. Por lo que he visto, Sen siempre rechazaba a Misaki, no buscaba una relación seria y ella se regresará a México por un tiempo.- le dijo haciendo que la chica de cabellos cortos la mirara interesada en lo último ¿se regresa a su país?

.- ¿Regresarse a su país? ¡Interesante! ¿Sabes algo más?- le preguntó la joven como intentando indagar a lo que Yayoi lo adivinó.

.- Sí, que Misaki ha hecho de todo para mostrar a Sen que puede tener una relación independiente de la distancia. No te emociones Azumi, sólo te digo lo poco que sé y Sen es mi amiga.- le dijo Yayoi sintiendo como si estuviera dando muchas explicaciones a alguien que no era tan allegada a ella.

Azumi sonrió.

.- Me has dicho más que suficiente. Parece que comenzarán una dinámica, ¿nos vamos?- le dijo Azumi a la pelirroja la cual accedió, manteniendo una distancia pues debía reconocer que la amistad o lo que sea que haya tenido anteriormente con la chica, se veía ahora peligrosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genzo había dejado su plática con la joven ya que faltaba poco para las 12:00 y del conteo final y aún no habían iniciado ninguna dinámica y contando con el poco tiempo que tenía, decidió que lo ideal sería jugar un partido de beer pong dividido en varios equipos. A excepción de Sen que había estado tomando fotos, las chicas quedaron atrás para verlos divertirse (Sanae sentenciada por George que no permitía que la joven tomara porque debía cuidar su imagen) una pelirroja se le acercaba poco a poco a una joven de ojos azules que no despegaba la vista de cierto chico alto.

.- Hola, disculpa ¿eres Sagara Megumi?- le preguntó la joven a lo que la chica de ojos azules la observaba y le dirigía una sonrisa ligera.

.- Ésa soy yo, ¿y tú eres?- le preguntó la joven

.- Mi nombre es Aoba Yayoi, soy novia de Jun Misugi y no pude evitar venir a conocerte, ¡es un honor! ¡Admiro tu trabajo!- le dijo la chica ocasionando a la joven una sonrisa más amplia, parecía encantadora.

.- Gracias, me alegra saber que mi trabajo es reconocido.- le dijo la joven de ojos azules volviendo su vista hacia el grupo de futbolistas que habían sido dos grupos equitativos liderados por Shun Nitta y por Soda Makoto (seleccionados por rifa).

.- Sigo tu carrera muy de cerca, espero en algún futuro no muy lejano ser como tú.- le dijo Yayoi continuando la plática en lo que Megumi la observó de reojo.

.- ¿En serio? ¿A qué dedicas, Aoba Yayoi?- le pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

.- Este yo….por ahora….estoy comenzando un negocio de repostrería. Apenas iniciando, renuncié la semana pasada a mi anterior trabajo.- le dijo la joven sintiéndose repentinamente diminuta al decir aquellas palabras y Megumi daba un trago de champaña dejando la copa en la mesa ordenando ahora un refresco regular.

.- Repostrería, bien. ¿Y qué más?- le dijo ella continuando su sonrisa.

Yayoi no supo qué decir, no tenía realmente algo más qué aportar cuando un joven castaño se acercó a ambas chicas, Jun Misugi se percató que su novia había decidido por cuenta propia presentarse ante la joven, no es que le desagradara pero era precipitado…nuevamente. Pensó para sí.

.- Disculpa Yayoi, me dejé llevar por la fiesta.- dijo el joven—Veo que ya se presentaron.- dijo Misugi viendo a ambas mujeres que asentían.

.- Estábamos en eso. ¿Te parece bien si luego tenemos una charla en mi oficina?- le dijo la joven de ojos claros a lo que Yayoi quedaba sin habla por unos momentos—Deberás disculparme, suelo traer conmigo mis tarjetas de presentación conmigo pero como es fiesta, no traje nada, le doy tus datos a mi asistente.- le dijo la joven pidiéndole su teléfono el cual Yayoi apurada lo apuntó y se lo entregaba.

.- ¡Gracias!- le dijo la pelirroja cuando Megumi también se levantó del lugar.

.- No te preocupes, sé lo que es estar en tu lugar.- le dijo Megumi tomando su bolso—Siendo así, ¿pudieras presentarme a Nakazawa Sanae? Supe que está como candidata a Miss Japón y me gustaría conocerla.- le indicaba la chica a lo que Yayoi la llevaba con Sanae y Misugi volvía al juego donde el equipo de Aoi estaba en desventaja.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Azumi vio una oportunidad de hablar con Misaki cuando ésta iba a la cocina, hasta apresuró su paso antes de que "alguien más" se percatara de dicho encuentro y al alcanzarlo pasó sus brazos por la espalda del torso del joven el cual el número 11 quedó inmóvil. Reconocía esos abrazos, aunque no quería parecer grosero, se molestó muchísimo. Retiró ambos brazos y se viró dirigiendo a la joven de cabellos cortos una mirada muy enfadada.

.- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Azumi como quien no quiere la cosa, negada a aceptar ésa mirada por parte del delantero.

.- Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho, ni siquiera empezó.- le dijo Taro irritado a lo que la joven cruzaba de brazos.

.- ¿Me vas a decir que de verdad te interesa mucho ésa?- el tono de Azumi era un reclamo fuerte a lo que el chico añadió.

.- Eso no te incumbe, lo que haga con mi vida no te debe importar, sugiero que hagas lo mismo.- le decía Taro dispuesto a retirarse ya que había gente en la cocina preparando lo último para recibir el Año Nuevo y la joven le estaba provocando una escena terrible. Azumi le tomó por el brazo nuevamente y en ésta ocasión Taro lo retiró con un poco más de fuerza.

.- ¿De modo que debo rechazarte también para que me prestes atención? ¿No has pensado que pudo ser una técnica suya para que cayeras a sus pies?- le preguntó Azumi a lo que Taro alzó una ceja.

.- ¿Rechazarme?- se cuestionaba el joven sin comprender del todo lo que decía. Quedó un poco pensativo, ciertamente la batuta de la relación la ha tenido más la joven de ojos verdes.

.- ¿Qué tiene de especial ella?- le preguntaba Azumi agregando al cuestionario donde el joven despertó del trance con las dudas, posiblemente el alcohol se le estaba subiendo un poco.

.- ¡Azumi, ya basta! Si aprecias la poca amistad que tenemos, respetarás mi decisión y _ésa_ es mi novia y la amo.- le dijo Taro finalizando la plática y dejando a la joven sola en la cocina boquiabierta. La joven no dijo nada, claro se había sorprendido pero a su vez se sentía satisfecha con la semillita que acababa de sembrar en el cerebro del joven y tomaba una copa de champaña que estaba frente a ella y decidió acercarse junto con Yayoi, ya que era la única en ésos momentos quien realmente platicaba con ella (a reservas de la pelirroja).

Sí que se quedó pensando un poco lo comentado ¿rechazado? ¿Podría decirse de ésa forma que le atrajo la joven? Anteriormente había experimentado que cualquier jovencita que lo veía era demasiado fácil obtener algo a cambio, pero con Sen fue distinto…Había qué darle mérito a Azumi, ya que Sen siempre dialogaba a no poder tener algo con él, si no fuera por el trato que acordaron, tal vez no podría estar feliz como lo estaba ahora. ¡Momento! ¿Pero qué no ella lo aceptaba de todas formas? Aceptaba sus besos, sus caricias, vaya incluso hicieron el amor repetidas ocasiones, eso es lo contrario a decir que lo estaba rechazando. Sonrió para sus adentro _"hacer el amor, ¿eh?"_ …De modo que no es sólo "sexo" como cuando Tsubasa le cuestionó sobre confundir la atracción física con algo más. La conocía mejor ahora que habían pasado tiempo juntos y por otro lado reconocía también que quería conocer más de ella. ¡Estúpido trato! Lo que le molestaba no era que iban a pasar más tiempo juntos, sino que como todo, enventualmente finalizaría y disgustaba mucho de esa realidad.

.- " _No me importa, lo aprovecharé al máximo este trato_ "- pensaba el delantero observando a Sen que había dejado de tomar fotografías para platicar con Genzo, lo que parecía cosas de la fiesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3….2….1…..El conteo final pasó, todos habían celebrado la llegada de Año Nuevo, se repartieron abrazos, apretones de manos, y Tsubasa y Sanae ovacionados por el resto del equipo que felicitaban también la pareja del momento (Sanae también tomando sus historias para las redes sociales y claro, olvidándose después del teléfono para no estar viendo todas las notificaciones), deseando a su vez que Sanae cumpla su objetivo de ser Miss Japón. Tsubasa había tomado a Sanae por la cintura y espalda y la inclinó hacia abajo dándole un beso en los labios en lo que el equipo aplaudía. Algo tarde pero seguro, Megumi recibió el pastel de Año Nuevo que era de vainilla con cubierta chocolate blanco por parte del portero que había mencionado al resto del equipo que su cumpleaños fue "ayer" y que tendría un debido festejo después. Aceptó el pastel junto con una pala y cuchillo metálico, lo rebanó y comió el primer bocado para que los meseros continuaran partiendo el resto pero el momento se interrumpiró ya que enseguida tuvo una llamada por celular el cual tomó y se distanciaba buscando un lugar más silencioso siendo observada por el portero.

Si en algún momento se les cruzó por la cabeza que Misaki haría lo mismo que Tsubasa, en realidad tomó a Sen de la mano y la jaló contra sí llevándola afuera de la residencia, no quería perderse los fuegos artificiales de la ciudad y la vista de casa de Genzo era impresionante. Estaban solos afuera siendo acompañados únicamente por la nieve y las luces iluminadas de la mansión. Taro la colocó frente a sí y la abrazó por la espalda llegando hasta tomar sus manos para evitar que el frío se hiciera presente, Sen recargó la cabeza en el pecho del joven escuchando su respiración. Apreciaba el momento ya que en algún punto recordó lo difícil que es estar lejos de casa, por lo que dedicarle esos momentos a solas sin tanto ruido, hizo que la pausa lo atesorara. Estar con él, otro nómada que se la pasaba viajando, de alguna forma era como estar en casa. Sin ser vistos, desde una ventana del segundo piso los observaba una joven de cabellos cortos, no traía expresión, no traía ánimos de nada, veía que sus esfuerzos de separarlos estaban en vano nuevamente…por ahora.

De las parejas, la más extraña fueron Yayoi y Jun, quienes a pesar de haberse besado en esos momentos se miraron uno al otro sin decir nada ni sonreír, fue como si repentinamente se percataron de algo más y Yayoi sólo se hizo para atrás y justo al momento en que iba a caminar en dirección opuesta, Yoshiko la abrazó (después de también besar a su prometido) y Misugi aceptaba apretones de manos por parte de sus compañeros empezando por Aoi Shingo quien estaba a su derecha.

Pasado un rato y que algunos todavía eufóricos por la entrada de Año Nuevo, Sen hablaba con Genzo diciéndole que había tomado fotos de todo, eso incluía fotos de la joven de ojos azules, cabe mencionar que el joven estaba un poco/leve entrado en copas por lo que andaba muy feliz y un chico de traje blanco se acercaba a la plática también.

.- Y yo que creí que no tomaban.- mencionó el diseñador con su usual champaña en mano a lo que Genzo sólo sonreía.

.- ¡Jah! Todavía aguanto más. Después de tanta cerveza alemana creo que soy inmune. ¡Tenías razón, es increíble todo lo que hace ella!- le mencionó Genzo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. George sonrió ampliamente debido al halago que le estaba haciendo hacia su amiga.

.- ¿Tú plan es emparejarlos?- le preguntó Sen en voz baja evitando que el portero la escuchara, de hecho no lo hizo, estaba sumido en pensamientos y continuaba hablando.

.- Oye, ¿de donde la conociste?- le dijo Genzo curioso mirándola de lejos que Megumi platicaba por teléfono en una esquina.

.- En un evento de presentación en sociedad. Me pidió hacerle su vestido de gala. Curiosamente en ésos eventos se va en pareja, la joven se presentó sola y bailó con su padre.- le dijo George a lo que Genzo alzaba las cejas "¿presentarse en sociedad?" pensaba el chico, eso quería decir que la posición de la chica realmente era alta, ¿qué otras cosas tendrá la joven?.

.- ¿Es rebelde?- le preguntó Sen a lo que George asintió—¡Qué interesantes amistades te manejas a veces, George!- le dijo Sen en lo que Genzo se viraba a verla.

.- ¿Eh? Define interesantes, yo quiero saberlo todo.- le dijo Genzo tratando de parecer lo más relajado posible pero visiblemente interesado.

.- Me sorprende que no sepas quién es. Ella es considerada la empresaria más joven de su generación según Forbes, apoya a grupos de mujeres emprendedoras y es la futura heredera del Sagara Corporation. Tal vez sería bueno introducirla a alguna revista…¿le dirías que sea mi modelo?- le dijo Sen mirándolo con ojos como plato emocionada al portero.

.- Déjame pensarlo…¿qué obtengo a cambio?...- le respondió el portero devolviendo la mirada emocionada de la joven.

.- Te dejaré estar presente en toda la sesión. No prometo el outfit.- le dijo Sen sonriendo de lado malévola a lo que Genzo sin pensarlo le extendió la mano derecha.

.- ¡Hecho!-

.- ¡Hecho!- le dijo Sen cerrando el trato con apretón de manos.

La joven Sagara terminó su plática por teléfono y llegaba directamente al trío murmurando cosas como "es increíble", a lo que George tomaba el brazo de Sen sigilosamente y le indicaba con la mirada que se retiraran de ahí. Algunos comenzaban a hacerlo sobretodo por que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer de las suyas y se iban retirando poco a poco. Genzo miró a todos lados, no supo en qué momento Tsubasa y Sanae ya no estaban en el lugar, tampoco podría decir lo mismo de Misaki, George se llevó a Sen, suponía que eventualmente la rubia iría con el 11, ¿Matsuyama, Misugi? ¿Kojiro, Ken, Isawa, Shun? Perdidos también, sólo estaban a lo mucho el trío Shutetsu esperando también al valet parking para retirarse. Talvez George olvidó que tendría que llevar a la joven Sagara nuevamente a su casa. ¿Debía ser su casa no? El Sagara Tower, en el pent-house. Pensaba el joven para cuando la chica llegó.

.- ¿Quién te llamó?- le preguntó Genzo una vez que la chica se calmaba de su llamada y lo observaba fijamente.

.- Alguien no tan importante.- le dijo ella haciéndose la interesante por unos momentos—¿Me acompañas? Vendrán por mi en unos momentos más.- le dijo la joven a lo que Genzo se incorporaba para verla bien.

.- Me hubieras pedido llevarte y con gusto lo hacía.-

.- ¿Y eso haría que te deba algo más, no? – se cruzó de brazos la chica sonriente, notando un ligero coqueteo en la mirada del joven acercándose a la puerta para esperar al chofer.

.- ¡Acertaste! Veo que ya me estás conociendo.- le dijo Genzo.

Llegaba una camioneta negra con cristales polarizados sólo por los costados y se estacionaba justo enfrente de la puerta, del piloto se bajaba un señor ya grande con traje abrigado por el frío y gafas negras, dispuesto a abrir la puerta sin embargo el portero lo detuvo.

.- ¡Yo lo haré, no se preocupe!- le decía Genzo en lo que el chofer daba una leve reverencia y se regresaba a su lugar.

Genzo abrió la puerta de atrás del lado derecho, tomando la mano a la joven para que ésta subiera y se acomodara en su lugar.

.- Gracias, me la pasé muy bien para no ser mi fiesta.- le dijo la joven todavía sin cerrar la puerta ya que Genzo tenía todavía su mano

.- Eres bienvenida a apoderarte de todas las fiestas que haga entonces.- le indicó el portero con una amplia sonrisa.

.- ¿Me devuelves mi mano?- le dijo Megumi.

Para esto el joven se rió ligeramente, "desesperada" pensó el portero, le acariciaba el dorso de su mano y la miró a sus ojos. Megumi vio que él acercaba su mano hacia su boca y le besaba el dorso muy galante y lo soltaba para abrirse espacio a cerrar la puerta. El auto comenzó a andar en dirección apuesta a la residencia y observó que Genzo se quedaba en la puerta hasta corroborar que se retiraba del lugar. De su mano sintió algo extraño en el interior, se asomó viendo un papel pequeño blanco doblado, lo tomó y desenvolvió el contenido viendo una nota escrita con puño y letra del mismísimo Genzo Wakabayashi: "Miércoles, Blue Note Tokyo 9:00 PM. Pasaré por ti, milady"

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **Me agarré toda la semana escribiendo este capítulo porque probablemente me tome un poquito más en actualizar (y es que ya vienen las posadas!) , así que se los dejo con mucho cariño. ¡Vaya! Gracias por sus reviews, estuve analizando muy bien lo que viene y tentativo, TENTATIVO, com más and it's over! Bienvenidos a dejarme nuevos comentarios, buenos o malos.**_

 _ **En ésta entrega, me pareció correcto que Genzo tuviera una persona más o menos al mismo nivel social pero añadiéndole una persona que está inspirada en alguien REAL (oh sorprise! Y les comento: mi jefa actual, la admiro muchísimo) Aunque no es tan joven pero todo lo que hace es exactamente lo que coloco en éste fic y me pareció oportuno que Genzo se relacionara con alguien así.**_

 _ **Yayoi y Jun poco a poco se van distanciando más. Una persona que padece mal de corazón no puede tomar así como así, por lo que ofrezco una disculpa pero debe pasarlo por la presión en la que se encuentra y no acabará ahí…oh no, no hablo de alcoholismo.**_

 _ **Azumi es una maldita en este fic, ahí dispense para quienes les agrada éste personaje.**_

 _ **Matsuyama y Yoshiko se comprometieron, quiero darles un final feliz digno sin tanto movimiento.**_

 _ **Sanae pronto se irá de "camping" o bien de irse hacia el certamen de Miss, usualmente esto ocurre con todas las candidatas antes de la selección para que se conozcan entre ellas y no estará del todo fácil. Es de los momentos donde se dará cuenta que a veces, ser la novia de Tsubasa Ozora puede ser una bendición…y una maldición.**_

 _ **Sen es sin duda el personaje más mistorioso en este fic, prometo que se pondrá todo de ella para que comprendan cómo últimamente está tan indecisa en cuanto se refiere a Misaki. Todo tiene un por qué, se los aseguro =)**_

 _ **Respondo sus reviews:**_

 _ **Seilornyan: Gracias, bueno aunque ésta sería más una trama ajena al fútbol, es muchísimo drama y me alegra mucho que te guste. En cuanto a tu recomendación, sí había pensado algo por el estilo, sólo que de por sí el personaje de Tsubasa (el protagonista de la serie) es famoso por donde se encuentre, es lo que ocasionará ciertos problemas con Sanae en el certamen. =) Estate atenta.**_

 _ **Sanae.21: Oh, stop it you! Admito que mucho de lo que está ocurriendo son experiencias propias, hubo cierta época de mi vida donde me involucré con varios romances (en tiempos distintos) que nomás no funcionaron y hasta no madurar y ver mi propio valor, no vi tooooooodo mi alrededor y me pareció interesante aplicarlos en las parejas de Captain Tsubasa empezando por Sen (y que todavía falta desmenuzarles el personaje para que comprendan un poquito más el carácter de ella, todo se resolverá con el tiempo). Gracias por halagarme y por continuar halagando a otros escritores que seguro por esos posts hacen que continuemos, aprecio tu tiempo y dedicación por dejarme un review. ¡Saludos también desde México!**_

 _ **Mhialove2: No tardé :B aquí está el otro capítulo, espero te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Genevieve Wundt: Trato poco a poco poner más de Yayoi y Jun. Los haré pasar por algo muy impactante ya que, considero que para que su relación progrese, DEBE pasarlo y no creo que lo vean venir :B Espero tus próximos reviews =)**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	6. Un infierno después

Capítulo 11: Un infierno después.

Sen y George habían dejado a Genzo Wakabayashi solo con Sagara Megumi, el plan del diseñador parecía ir tomando forma y se veía satisfecho con los resultados, aunque no tanto para la rubia quien sólo lo veía de forma amenazadora de vez en cuando. No es que le desagradara pero a veces George solía ser imprudente cuando se ponía cupido y en éste caso el portero se veía más que entusiasmado con la chica y por más que trataba de disimularlo, fallaba en todos los intentos. Le rogó a la chica las fotografías del evento, pagó con varios ceros a la derecha para que se las entregara en ése instante prometiéndole más si cumplía el trato de estar presente en alguna sesión donde estuviera la socialité. Encogió de hombros supirando y alzando las cejas. ¡Vaya que el interés a veces sí tiene precio! Por ahora tenía que juntar más dinero si quería regresar a México, sumado a que tenía que enfocarse ahora en preparar a Sanae para el día de mañana que iniciara concentración, eso traía consigo mucha preparación psicológica. Visualizó al fondo cerca de la salida a una joven de cabellos cortos que le hablaba al número 11 de la selección el cual parecía que tenían una conversación nuevamente, ¿por qué repentinamente sintió deseos de ir a golpear a la chica? Hacía tiempo que no tenía esas sensaciones…reconocía que Azumi era una chica carismática y muy guapa, ¿por qué Misaki no se daría una oportunidad con alguien así? Parecía tenerlo todo…Quitó su vista de donde estaba, no conocía por qué se estaba comportando como si fuera una niña insegura, dedicándose ahora a mirar su cámara, sin previo aviso topó con alguien.

Se viró la persona con quien chocó siendo nada menos que el capitán del equipo que alzaba una ceja extrañado.

.- Perdona Ozora, fue mi culpa.- le dijo la joven excusándose de su torpeza momentánea aunque también sintiendo algo de mareo repentinamente, tal vez el alcohol se le subió y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta ahora

.- Descuida, ¿todo bien?.- le preguntó Tsubasa iniciando conversación con la rubia. Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

.- El alcohol, ya sabes.- le respondió echando culpa a la bebida buscando ver si había refresco o agua mineral cerca, eso sí: una cosa era reconocer que Azumi era guapa pero no iba a mencionar abiertamente que el verla conversar con Misaki la había desconcertado. Tsubasa observó que la chica miraba nuevamente hacia la salida donde estaba su compañero con la joven de cabellos cortos y notó a la extranjera bufar ligeramente de mala gana.

.- Misaki y ella fueron amigos nada más, sé que no me has pedido consejo pero creí importante que lo supieras.- le dijo el chico a lo que Sen lo observaba fijamente.

.- Gracias, pero me pareció que realmente tuvieron algo, ella me mostró algunas conversaciones.- le dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa ligera sintiéndose ahora extraña de que Tsubasa le estuviera platicando, si mal no recordaba, ésta era la segunda vez que hablaban.

.- Si supe que tuviste una plática nada placentera con Hayakawa.- le dijo el capitán a lo que Sen asentía tranquila.

.- Tú y todo el equipo por lo visto…no lo tomo personal.- le dijo la extranjera encogiendo ligeramente de hombros, como si de verdad le diera igual aquella situación.

Tsubasa por su parte no iba a dejar la conversación ahí, ya que desde que Sanae le comentó lo introvertida que es la chica sobretodo de su vida personal, quiso indagar más en la relación de la rubia y de Misaki.

.- ¿Te has enamorado antes?- le preguntó repentinamente el número 10 a lo que la chica lo viró a ver de inmediato.

.- ¿Eh?- cuestionó la chica sin entender bien el mensaje del capitán con un tono sarcástico en su voz a lo que Tsubasa no le causó risa.

.- Hablo de amor, no de Santa Claus.- le dijo el capitán a lo que Sen observó que realmente la pregunta iba en serio por lo que tomó una pose más tranquila. La extranjera aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

.- Las relaciones son complicadas, la gente siempre resulta herida y bueno… no hace falta mencionar como ejemplo lo que acaba de pasar con Azumi y es algo que no deseo….- diciendo esto último como un ejemplo reciente, a lo que Tsubasa asintió en estar de acuerdo con ella—Somos jóvenes, vivimos en una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo, entiendo que hay que disfrutar mientras podamos y que las cosas serias vendrán luego…Y si hablamos luego de matrimonio, la mayoría de los matrimonios resultan en divorcio actualmente.- le dijo ella como si la idea fuese loca.

.- Ok, creo comprender lo que te refieres.- le dijo Tsubasa mirando en su entorno, recordando que los padres de Misaki son divorciados. Buscaba a Sanae pero ahora platicaba ésta con Taro suponiendo que también su novia estaría preguntando al delantero algo al respecto por Sen (o eso quería creer).

.- Vengo de colegio católico de monjas, ¿te imaginas?, darme cuenta que las formaciones religiosas tienden a ponerse muy ortodoxas y resulta que lo que te enseñaron es…lo contrario, vaya….Y he tenido novios pero nada como para desvivirme…tal vez no he estado en sí enamorada.- le respondió la rubia añadiendo esto último sintiéndose extraña, otra vez la espinita que anteriormente lo había sentido cuando se enojó con Taro por descubrir lo de Azumi…Tsubasa quedó sorprendido, ¿colegio católico? ¿Monjas? No parecía que la joven predicara mucho con el ejemplo aceptando una relación abierta pero no le correspondía a él hablar sobre doble moral.

.- ¿Y qué ocurre con Misaki? ¿Sería distinto con él?- le preguntó el capitán sin quitar su temple serio, digamos que las respuestas que le estaba dando la rubia no lo tenían muy satisfecho y siendo que desde hacía días Misaki se encontraba mal, quería saber en cuanto pudiera las respuestas para poder "hacer algo al respecto". Lo curioso es que pensando en que la chica iba a reclamar por haber preguntado tanto por ella y sobre sus sentimientos, se soprendió al ver que la extranjera esbozara una sonrisa, ella sin duda notó que Tsubasa Ozora estaba preocupado por su amigo. Bajó el rostro mirando el piso aún con su sonrisa ligera para después observarle tratando de explicar algo…

.- ¿Si supieras que todo puede salir mal, seguirías luchando?- le preguntó la joven, pausadamente.

El capitán cayó en cuenta y la comprendió, a lo que le devolvió una sonrisa amplia a la chica tomándole un hombro como cuando un amigo busca un consejo y busca consuelo; escuchar aquello le recordó las veces en que casi se daba por vencido en algún partido.

.- ¿Si supieras que todo va a salir bien, estarías en paz?- le respondió sabiamente mientras Sen parpadeaba con una sonrisa más amplia.

Ahora sabía por qué Sanae se había enamorado de él.

.- ¿Te quedas Victoria?- preguntó una tercera voz a su lado, que dejó a Tsubasa alzando una ceja extrañado. El capitán miró a Sanae sin embargo ésta traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Misaki le había dirigido por su nombre real frente a Tsubasa (y esta no parecía enojada con aquello, al contrario, parecía feliz).

Sen asintió a lo que Misaki le tomaba la mano y la dirigía con él primero a tomar un vaso con refresco ya que Sen se sentía mareada por el alcohol y buscaba quitarse un poco de aquello (n/a: el refresco no siempre te lo quita pero ayuda). Tanto futbolista como modelo observaron a la pareja retirarse en una nube rosa, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, la rubia se mostraba un tanto más cariñosa con el delantero que feliz la ayudaba con su cámara e incorporarse a caminar.

Tsubasa se llevó consigo a Sanae a su habitación, la cual estaba solo estaba con la luz del baño. El resto estaba a oscuras y se podía ver por la ventana los fuegos artificiales alumbrando la ciudad por fracciones de segundos y que continuaban una secuencia prolongada dando un espectáculo, sin embargo ellos debían aprovechar ya que al día siguiente es cuando la joven se iría a toda una semana de concentración, refiriéndose a ensayos duros previo al certamen donde apenas y podrían platicar por teléfono. Iniciando nuevamente una serie de besos cortos que iban tomando forma, detuvo el momento ya que no podía desabrochar el vestido solicitando ayuda al capitán a hacerlo, desconocía si George lo habría hecho a propósito pero los ganchos donde se sujetaba dicha prenda junto con el cierre estaban algo difíciles de quitar haciendo que el capitán tomara más de la cuenta en ayudarle. Sanae esperaba paciente en lo que repentinamente se miraba la mano izquierda, recordando el accesorio que ahora lucía su amiga Yoshiko y ella recordó cuando Tsubasa le ofreció también una sortija hace una semana y media aproximadamente. ¿De verdad tan poco tiempo había pasado de ese suceso? El capitán observó a la joven.

.- ¿Te arrepientes?- le preguntó el capitán notando la acción que hizo la joven en lo que finalmente desabrochaba los ganchos del vestido. La chica volteó a verlo directo a los ojos y negó con el rostro.

.- No. Quiero que lo nuestro sea cuando ambos estemos listos para dar ése paso. Cuando me lo ofreciste, estaba muy enojada contigo.- le dijo la chica bajando la mirada y Tsubasa le tomó de la barbilla para que volviera a verlo a los ojos.

.- Sé que lo estabas, ¿pero sabes qué? Me lo merecía, porque pensé que aceptarías, de alguna forma lo pensé. Te subestimé, no es la primera vez que me haces tragar mis palabras.- le dijo Tsubasa dándole un beso en la frente. Inquietante la chica se alejó ligeramente del capitán ocasionando que éste se extrañara.

.- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- le dijo Sanae pausadamente en lo que él arqueaba las cejas esperando lo que sea que fuese a decir su novia—Viendo ahora cómo están Misaki-kun y Sen y con lo de Azumi…Tsubasa, ¿tú….estuviste con otras mujeres en Brasil? Dime la verdad- le preguntó Sanae directamente.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando el capitán se rió leve: el hecho de preguntarle eso sonaba un halago para él, y pensando en el tiempo vivido en Brasil, recordó que hubo ocasiones en las que sus compañeros le tomaban el juego de no prestarles atención a algunas chicas (y vaya, había quienes pensaban que él era homosexual por negarse salir con algunas que no disimulaban para nada coqueteos hacia él), aún así, ninguna logró pasar a tener alguna cita con él. La tomó por los hombros para que lo viera, sonreía ligeramente a la joven.

.- No Sanae, aunque comprendo a Misaki…también hubo chicas que no me dejaban en paz. No me interesaba salir con ellas porque todas tenían un ligero problema.- le dijo el capitán. Para cuando le dio la negativa de alguna forma se sintió aliviada, más por la parte cuando Sen le mencionó "mejoran con el tiempo" refiriéndose principalmente al sexo, le había preocupado un poco. Momento, ¿ligero problema?

.- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál era problema?- le preguntó ella curiosa.

.- Ninguna era tú, mi amor.- le dijo Tsubasa tomándole una mano para besarle el dorso de ésta continuando por pasarle los brazos a su espalda y acariciarle lentamente.

.- Me pone feliz que no voy a enfrentarme a algo similar por lo que está pasando Sen.- le dijo Sanae sintiendo cómo Tsubasa se pasaba ahora a besarle el cuello de manera muy erótica haciendo que ella ofreciera el cuello para profundizar el tacto. Escuchaba la respiración entrecortada del joven y sin despegar sus labios de su cuello decía un grave "no pasará"—Tsubasa, más te vale no dejarme ninguna marca o George te golpeará.- le dijo Sanae al sentir que el joven le succionaba un poco el cuello y detuvo su actividad para tranquilizarse un poco.

.- Perdón, es solo que eres irresistible para mí.- le dijo el joven apenado, calmando su deseo hacia la joven. Ella tenía razón, no sólo George lo golpearía sino posiblemente todos los medios si descubren que la chica, catalogada como la joven promesa del Miss Universe se viera "manchada" también por él, más ahora que todos conocían la relación que tenía con ella.

Sanae tomó asiento en el borde de la cama viendo al capitán, se había retirado el vestido quedando en un sostén sin tirantes beige pero no se había retirado el vestido por completo, miraba por la ventana el show de fuegos artificiales y observó que Tsubasa le entregaba un suéter manga larga y un pants que pudiera usar como pijama.

.- ¿Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó éste tomando asiento a su lado comenzando a quitarse su cinto para estar más cómodo también.

.- Aterrorizada.- le dijo ella describiendo su sentir.

.- Lo harás excelente, Sanae, estoy seguro que ganarás.- le dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa amplia sin lograr contagiar a la joven que lo miraba a los ojos.

.- Tsubasa, los certámenes de belleza no son como un partido de fútbol. No sólo es ver quién tiene más puntos, sino realmente cumplir todas las tareas que se encomienden.-

.- Estoy seguro que puedes con eso y mucho más, no te autosabotees Sanae, si de verdad quieres hacerlo: lo puedes hacer. ¿No confías en ti, acaso?- le dijo Tsubasa dando en el clavo a la joven, como si no lo hubiera meditado antes.

.- Sucede que quiero mostrarme como soy…muchas pierden la cabeza por tratar de encajar y en mi caso sólo quiero decirles que no les pertenezco, no por entrar a un certamen, mis motivos son más allá de eso….tal vez son los nervios antes del concurso…y estaré unos días ausente.- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa ligera. El chico se le acercó a darle un beso en los labios.

.- Estuvimos separados 4 años, podré aguantar unos días. Y probablemente estaremos entrenando, el señor Katagiri nos buscará un lugar para jugar, mientras tú relájate, mañana será otro día.-

.- Gracias….Tener tu apoyo lo es todo, Tsubasa, lo digo en serio.- le dijo la joven reuniendo mayor confianza ahora por todo lo que le dijo su novio, estaba feliz y quería dejarse llevar por ésa dicha.

Se acercó a su acecho y lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por la espalda en lo que éste pasaba sus respectivos brazos por la cintura uniéndolo más a él. No importaba nada más en ésos momentos salvo ella, no entendía por qué tanto nervio si ella era excelente. La chica tomó su móvil y miraba las notificaciones de sus redes sociales a lo que invitaba al capitán a observar los mensajes junto con los comentarios en sus fotos. Comentarios de buenos deseos y todo el éxito del mundo para el certamen que estaba por iniciar. Se habían recargado en la cama, uno de cada lado en lo que la chica miraba el resto de sus fotografías, aún seguía recibiendo mensajes de felicitaciones en las fotografías con Tsubasa. Claro, uno que otro que mostraba su inconformidad: _"No eres guapa para Tsubasa", "Tsubasa se merece alguien mejor", "Patas flacas, seguro operada", "Necesitas más fama, por eso lo consigues de un futbolista" y comentarios también hacia él: "Eres demasiado hermosa para estar con un tipejo presumido", "Tsubasa, eres un mal nacido", "Primero gana el mundial y después te cojes a quien quieras"_ ….Arquearon las cejas ¿Qué le pasaba a veces a la gente? No importaba. Sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose agradecida por todo lo que había pasado en estas semanas. No sólo para ella, sino para todas sus amigas, aunque claro…seguía pendiente ver qué ocurría con Yayoi-chan y Misugi-kun, también faltaba ver qué ocurriría con Sen y Misaki, sobretodo porque Azumi estará aquí una semana más (dentro de lo poco que había platicado con ella en la fiesta). Se quedó viendo una imagen suya donde portaba un vestido blanco cerca de la playa cuando Tsubasa la despertó de su trance.

.- ¿Es tu sueño?- le preguntó Tsubasa después de una pausa alargada.

.- ¿Qué dices?- se quedó extrañada la joven.

.- El Miss Universe…es tu sueño ¿cierto?- le preguntó Tsubasa una vez más especificando la pregunta a lo que Sanae quedó sin habla.

.- Es…un propósito, sí.- respondió la joven.

.- No veo el problema por ir a un evento el cual está en tus planes, siempre y cuando así lo desees y porque lo quieres.- le respondió Tsubasa a lo que ella se quedó anonadada.

¿Desde cuando Tsubasa se había mostrado un hombre tan maduro? Se preguntó visualizando la silueta del joven frente a ella, ya que como no había tanta luz sólo podía intiuir que lo tenía a su lado. Aún así, era atractivo, le pasó sus manos por los hombros, masajeando el borde de los mismos y aventurando una mano al pecho del joven que estaba bien formado. Sin duda el cuerpo de Tsubasa había cambiado al de un hombre…su estómago se sentía como mariposas en el estómago cada vez que recordaba las veces que intimaron y justo ahora sentía un cosquilleo distinto. Escuchaba su respiración acelerarse, nuevamente la necesidad de sentirlo se apoderaba de ella…aunque…también recordó el tiempo que estuvieron separados…las veces en que ella estaba en su habitación sola, buscando desesperada cómo ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera en el pensamiento del jugador.

.- Recuerdo cuando estábamos distanciados…- le dijo Sanae una vez que cayó en cuenta las veces de Navidad y Año Nuevo cuando no estaba él presente en las fiestas por estar en Brasil—Fue muy difícil no verte en cada una de las celebraciones…admito que el tenerte aquí, conmigo, se siente como un sueño.- le dijo Sanae musitando y esbozando una sonrisa ligera a lo que Tsubasa le tomaba una mano.

.- Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal por esos tiempos…¿qué más hiciste? Platícame cosas buenas que hayan pasado.- le dijo Tsubasa para que la joven dejara los malos pensamientos, incluso hizo que ella sonriera un poco más de la cuenta.

.- Bueno, la primera vez que modelé vestidos de fiesta para el canal Morning Japan, los chicos me felicitaron y aunque hubo bromas por Ishizaki, no negaré que me sentí increíble con respuestas tan positivas por parte del equipo. Hasta Hyuga me felicitó en ésa ocasión.- le dijo la chica, que aunque no se podía observar claramente, vio que Tsubasa alzaba una ceja.

.- ¿Hyuga?- le preguntó éste algo inquieto al escuchar el nombre.

.- Sí, fue muy extraño, no hablamos tanto y como quiera lo hizo, ¿raro, no crees?- le dijo Sanae como si no supiera mucho y Tsubasa fue quien habló.

.- Sé que tengo la fama de ser despistado, pero a Hyuga le gustabas desde que estábamos en primaria, Sanae.- le dijo el capitán en lo que Sanae se impactó al escuchar esto último.

.- ¿En serio? No lo creo, está muy bien con Maki-chan.- le respondió Sanae sintiéndose incómoda repentinamente, recordando las veces en que el tigre y ella hablaban…ahora comprendía por qué a veces Hyuga se mostraba amable con ella (pero eso puede ser con quien sea ¿no?), le pareció incluso un poco fuera de lugar.

.- _Ahora_ está con ella, no puedo decir lo mismo que cuando en primaria ¿Nunca lo notaste? Espero que el tigre no haya hecho de las suyas en lo que estuve ausente.- le mencionó un Tsubasa celoso pero Sanae rió ante el comentario, proporcionándole un beso ligero en la mejilla derecha.

.- No, nunca ha tenido algún acercamiento de otro tipo…¡ _qué cosas_!- le dijo ella coquetamente a su novio tomando sus manos—Bueno, Yukari y Kumi tenían también algo por ti, no precisamente una admiración nada más.- le respondió la chica como devolviendo el comentario.

.- ¿Kumi no iba a venir con Ishizaki?- cuestionó el capitán.

.- Creo que las cosas no salieron bien como esperaron…además, no he hablado con Yukari en mucho tiempo, perdí contacto con ella cuando nos mudamos las tres al departamento.- le dijo Sanae explicándole al joven lo ocurrido que asentía ligeramente.

.- ¡Qué mal! Realmente me alegraba ver a Ryo feliz.-

.- Son cosas que ocurren…Tsubasa.- murmuró su nombre al finalizar la plática en lo que el 10 quedó extrañado.

.- Dime.- le dijo éste.

.- ¿Platicabas con Sen de Misaki, cierto?- le preguntó Sanae ya que sentía curiosidad por saber lo que Tsubasa había platicado con su amiga—¿Qué te dijo?- sin poder evitarlo soltó la pregunta.

.- Creo que la juzgué mal. Sen siente algo por Misaki, con miedo de que la lastimen, es todo. Espero haber ayudado a sentirse mejor en su relación.- le dijo Tsubasa a lo que Sanae tranquilizándose se pegaba a él en un abrazo cálido.

.- Feliz Año Nuevo, Tsubasa.- le dijo la joven otorgándole una hermosa sonrisa, que aunque estaban a oscuras, el capitán lo pudo distinguir, le pasó los brazos por debajo de ella para fundirla en un abrazo cálido y acomodarse de tal forma que pudieran dormir.

.- Feliz Año Nuevo, mi hermosa diosa.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minutos atrás…

Misaki se había pasado un tiempo buscando a Sen que desde que la visualizó con Genzo ya no había tenido rastro de ella, ¿estará en el cuarto? Ni mencionar que incluso tuvo qué acompañar a Azumi cuando ésta, en un intento de hablar con él nuevamente, le pedía de favor que la acompañara hasta que un taxi pasara por ella. Accedió ante el favor de la chica de cabellos cortos. Ella siempre lo trataba bien y le ayudó mucho cuando estaba en Francia, por lo que ayudarle en estos momentos sentía que merecía regresarle el favor, por otro lado, se sentía apenado por cómo habían hablado hacia unos momentos. Tal vez fue muy rudo con ella. Culpaba en parte el alcohol, eran de las pocas veces que había propasado de la bebida y a veces te hace decir cosas que después te arrepientes….¿o no? Azumi no lo estaba dejando en paz, eso también era cierto, los constantes mensajes del día anterior realmente le hicieron perder la paciencia y llegó a cuestionarse si eso se lo merecía por haber sido un idiota con ella. Lo reconocía, había jugado con un corazón noble como el de la chica. Por otro lado ¿qué no Azumi se estaba portando como una niña mimada? Ya era tiempo de que lo superara…Disfrutaba el tiempo que estaba pasando ahora en Japón y sobretodo, porque cierta joven rubia de ojos verdes ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual aceptaba que sus sentimientos eran reales. No para jugar, no para estar solo una noche, ni tampoco para estar un momento, independiente al trato que llegó con ella…Dejó el pensamiento a un lado para cuando llegó Sanae a su encuentro después de dejar a Azumi en el taxi, la joven modelo le preguntó por su bienestar pero él estaba perdido en pensamientos.

.- ¡Hola Misaki! ¿Buscas a Sen?- le preguntó la modelo a lo que él asentía—Está del otro lado con Tsubasa, pero parece que están hablando.-

.- ¿No sientes celos, Sanae-chan?- le dijo curioso el técnico ya que no entendía la forma tan natural en que la joven le indicaba que su novio hablaba con otra mujer que no fuera ella, Sanae se rió.

.- No hay necesidad, Sen te quiere.- le dijo la modelo feliz cruzándose de brazos mirándolo con picardía.

.- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué a veces siento lo contrario? En más de una ocasión le he confesado mis sentimientos…- le dijo Misaki un poco apagado a lo que Sanae suspiraba largo y audible.

.- Lo que ella necesita en estos momentos es: tiempo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No quiero presumir pero la conozco.-

.- ¿Y sobre irse a México?- le preguntó nuevamente el delantero observando a la joven de ojos verdes darle una mirada esbozando una sonrisa.

.- Conociéndola, irá y regresará. Sen también suele ser algo compulsiva y si es de ver quién la convence en no irse serías tú, Misaki.-

.- Gracias Sanae-chan…¿mañana vas a concentración, cierto? Estaremos ahí para apoyarte.- le indicó Misaki alzando el pulgar.

.- Sí, ya estoy lista para lo que viene.- le dijo Sanae comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Tsubasa y Sen.

Se llevó a la extranjera a su cuarto, la habitación estaba con las lámparas encendidas de luz amarilla, pero las cortinas del cuarto estaban cerradas.

.- Te busqué por todas partes.- le dijo el técnico delantero cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La extranjera se había quitado los zapatos dorados, mientras él comenzaba a quitarse los adornos y el saco dejándolos encima de la cama y tomando asiento en el borde.

.- Aquí estoy…Tu amigo Genzo está impaciente por las fotos, incluso las pagó por adelantado, las descargaré y dejaré la cámara vacía que mañana tengo trabajo.- le dijo Sen acercándose a su ordenador que estaba en el escritorio.

.- ¿Trabajo? ¿En éstas fechas?- le preguntó Taro extrañado.

.- Conseguí que Akamime Maki modelara para mí mañana.- le indicó retomando su rutina con la laptop en lo que el joven se sorprendía por lo dicho, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de botones cuando la joven habló—Por cierto…Azumi me mostró unos mensajes, Taro….- le dijo Sen en un tono seco.

Misaki se había quitado la camisa blanca de manga larga y se ponía la prenda superior de lo que parecía una camisa para dormir. No mencionó nada, recibió una mirada de ojos verdes sin expresión clara y que iba a continuar hablando…

.- …no creo que haya sido sólo _una amiga_.- le dijo la rubia, el tono con el que lo decía no podía identificarlo.

Taro tomó aire y lo contuvo un tiempo en sus pulmones, ¿el alcohol seguía haciendo de las suyas o por qué nuevamente sintió enfadarse? Contrario a lo que Sanae le había comentado hace unos momentos, no podía distinguir lo que la chica le decía, ¿era enojo? ¿eran celos? ¿era un reclamo? ¿o ninguna de las anteriores? Sacaba lentamente el aire que había tomado por la nariz y por la boca dejando los sentimientos salir para tranquilizarse un poco.

.- ¿Qué te dijo?- susurró Taro acercándose al respaldo de la silla el cual la joven se había levantado para mirarlo frente a frente a tener un mejor contacto visual.

.- No es que me moleste, vaya, es sólo que puedo entender su enojo…¿nunca habías pensado en darte oportunidad con ella?- le dijo Sen en una pregunta sincera a lo que Taro agregó tomándole por los hombros.

.- ¡Me interesas _**tú**_ , no ella! Azumi fue demasiado fácil lo admito pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarla.-

.- Aún así, lo hiciste.- le indicó la joven mientras el joven soltaba el agarre virándose con una sonrisa incrédulo.

.- ¿La estás defendiendo ahora? ¿Qué diferencia hace que te haya mostrado mensajes que nos mandamos hace tiempo? ¿Qué relevancia hace para nosotros ahora?- le indicó Misaki molesto pasándose las manos por su cabellera cepillando hacia atrás, dejando sus manos tras la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando.c

.- Ninguna _"mon amour"_ …no es reclamo, es una observación, más para mí que para ti…Si de algo sirve: confío en ti.- le dijo Sen, el joven se acercó para tomarla por la cintura de la joven—Creo que tomaste más de la cuenta.- le dijo Sen notando el olor por el aliento del joven que sólo sonreía.

.- Una vez al año no pasa nada y solo tomo en fiestas, retomaremos los entrenamientos pronto. Antes de irme a Francia me gustaría jugar con mis amigos otra vez.- le dijo el chico soltando su agarre y Sen le daba la espalda haciendo su cabello hacia un lado mostrando la cremallera del vestido, en señal de que le ayudara a bajarlo.

.- Me imagino que los juegos entre ustedes deben ser difíciles.- le comentó la chica sintiendo la cremallera del vestido bajar lentamente y detenerse a mitad de la espalda.

.- Espera, ¿nunca has ido a un partido de fútbol?- le preguntó Misaki entre cerrando sus cejas incrédulo una vez más—¡No te creo!- le dijo Taro con ligera risa y Sen se viraba al notar que el chico había detenido con su labor de bajar el cierre.

.- Discúlpame si mi trabajo no ha sido enteramente el deportivo.- le dijo la extranjera que iba a continuar ella misma con el cierre sin embargo el chico la volteó otra vez para terminar el trabajo, una vez hecho eso, tocaba la espalda de la joven con el dorso del dedo índice y del dedo medio de su mano derecha, en un movimiento leve de abajo hacia arriba. Un tacto suave provocándole a la joven que se le erizara los vellos de los brazos.

.- En cuanto tengamos fecha, vienes conmigo. Así ves en primera fila nuestro trabajo y pudieras tomar fotos.- le dijo el chico muy orgulloso de decir aquello en lo que iba a su clóset para darle una mochila de la joven donde dentro tenía una pijama para dormir, a diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora sí estaba preparada. Le dio la espalda a la chica, de alguna forma para darle un poco de privacidad de cambiarse de ropa.

.- ¿Sí sabes que las lentes deportivas son distintas a las que tengo, no?- le dijo Sen arqueando una ceja con molestia.

Misaki se giró leve comprobando que ya había terminado de cambiarse y le pareció apropiado romper un poco el hielo con una broma popular entre fotógrafos.

.- ¡Es lo mismo mujer, es una cámara! ¡Sólo apuntas y ya! ¡No se necesita carrera para eso! Jajaja ¡Quién sabe! Pudieras hacer experimentos.- le dijo el chico jugándole mientras ella le daba un ligero manotazo en el hombro ocasionándole más risa al número 11.

.- ¡Ja-ja, muy gracioso Taro Misaki!- dijo la chica llevando su mochila a un lado del escritorio y sentándose nuevamente para ver que las fotografías se habían pasado correctamente a su ordenador y las mandaba al portero de la selección (con indicador en el correo "Muy importante"). Al finalizar bajó la pantalla para que entrara en modo _sleep mode_ , ya que estaba cansada de tanto festejo, incluso sus oídos parecían retumbar por la música alta del lugar. Se había acercado a él quien seguía de pie mirando todos los movimientos que ella hacía…la tomó por las caderas atrayéndolo a él para que lo mirase a los ojos.

.- Mañana estaremos en el Yebisu Garden Tower…¿quieres hacer algo por ahí?- le preguntó Taro una vez teniendo la joven frente a sí.

.- Es decir, ¿una cita? Hacía rato ya no me decías nada sobre citas.- le confesó la joven, Taro tomó sus manos y la invitaba a sentarse en el borde de la cama—Y habrá muchísima gente, ¿quieres que nos vean juntos?- le decía en tono de broma la chica.

.- No me importa lo que digan los demás.-

La joven tomó el rostro del chico y lo acercó a ella para darle un beso.

.- Con sus debidas precauciones, no estamos en Francia o en México.- le dijo la chica recordando que en Japón las muestras de afecto no son muy bien vistas.

.- Ok…no me importa como quiera _chéri.-_ le dijo el delantero a lo cual aprisionaba nuevamente los labios de la joven acercándola a él por la espalda y por la nuca.

Se colocó encima de ella dándose cuenta que ella también había tomado posición de recibirlo pasando sus manos tras su espalda, subiendo hasta su cabellera para alborotarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yebisu Garden Place, Shibuya, 2:00 PM, 1ero de Enero, dentro del Hotel Westin Tokyo.

El lobby de piso de mármol negro con detalles cuadrados pulido perfectamente…debía estarlo, estaba muy brillante, los detalles de las columnas grandes estaban en tonos rojizos de madera. En la recepción la veían fijamente, la modelo vestía un vestido con altura a las rodillas en tono celeste con acentuación en la cintura de manga larga, su cabellera en esta ocasión lisa y algo de maquillaje para verse presentable junto con zapatos de tacón blanco…¿Sí a ella, verdad? Bueno, venía con el capitán de la selección nipona con una maleta grande de la joven junto con su compañero del Dueto de Oro quien venía con una castaña rubia de ojos verdes, pero esta traía vestimenta casual de leggins, botas con plataforma negras, suéter oversized gris bajo su saco negro, eso debería ser la causante del alboroto que se estaba presentando en el hotel. Hubo quienes sacaban sus celulares para tomar fotos a ambos chicos donde la modelo comenzaba a mirar a su entorno. Momento, no era a Tsubasa a quien tomaban fotos…¡era a ella!

George la esperaba en el lugar, excéntrico como de costumbre con un traje verde de cuadros y hasta sombrero con pluma tipo pachuco moderno (N/A: por si no identifican el estilo, lo más parecido es Jim Carrey en "The Mask", el traje amarillo). Tsubasa de inmediato fue atendido por un botones del lugar tomando la maleta y llevándola a la habitación que le indicaba el chico de cabellos azules.

.- ¿Preparada?- le preguntó el diseñador, evitando de alguna forma la amistad previa que tenía con la chica.

.- Eso creo.- le dijo la chica mirando a un grupo de señoritas que no quitaba de vista a su novio que estaba un paso atrás de la joven mientras ella trataba de parecer lo más tranquila posible.

.- Bien, nos estaremos viendo, esta es tu llave de habitación.- le dijo el chico dejando a la chica con sus amigos, siendo él parte del jurado no podía involucrarse tanto con las aspirantes ya que pudiera ser indicio de favoritismo, y ahorala chica tenía que estar en el hotel.

.- Gracias por venir.- les dijo al trío, en especial atención al capitán el cual estaba contento de ver a su novia a punto de realizar una meta más en su vida.

.- No dudes que la victoria es tuya.- le dijo Tsubasa extremadamente contento.

.- Estaremos apoyándote.- le dijo Misaki tomando la mano a Sen, Sanae se dirigió a la rubia.

.- ¿Ésta ocasión es distinta, verdad?- le preguntó Sanae a la mexicana.

.- ¡Claro que es distinta, Sanae! ¿De qué otra manera sentirías tantos nervios? Como dice Ozora: no dudes…y Sanae, cuídate mucho…me da la sensación que apenas se avecina una tormenta, a la que tarde o temprano habrá que darle la cara.- le dijo Sen a lo que la modelo asentía entendiendo la referencia; retiró la mano del futbolista para abrazarla—Si pudiera, apostaría por ti, nos veremos el 6.- le murmuró la rubia.

.- Nos vemos.- les dijo en lo que la pareja se retiraba del recinto dejando al capitán sólo con ella—¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó

.- Sanae…solo quiero decirte que pase lo que pase estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame cuando quieras…y recuerda que sigo esperando una respuesta.- le dijo Tsubasa haciéndole referencia de irse con él a Brasil, la chica asintió y aceptó un abrazo y un beso ligero.

Cuando observó que del lugar les empezaron a tomar fotos con sus celulares, consideró conveniente retirarse del ahí dejando a la chica retirarse a su habitación correspondiente. El botones que antes había atendido a Tsubasa (quien era un joven poco mayor que ellos pero vistiendo formal de acuerdo al hotel) se acercó a la joven para orientarla donde tendría que ir a reportarse para dar inicio pronto con la concentración.

" _Estoy lista_ " pensaba la joven dirigiéndose a la derecha del recinto para ir por los elevadores hasta su habitación correspondiente.

El itinerario de la noche consistía en una cena pasando después por una rueda de prensa para presentar a todas las candidatas. Sanae se miraba en el espejo de su habitación correspondiente y estaba extrañada con lo ocurrido el momento de entrar al cuarto, pues según George, no había competencia para ella…error: Sakuno Ryuzaki había sido invitada por otra organización, lo cual estuvo realmente extraño y era su compañera de habitación. Hasta donde se sabe la joven estaba comprometida con el tenista Ryoma Echizen, pero parecía que aquello no incomodaba a la joven, estuvo muy contenta cuando vio a Sanae en la concentración que saltó de emoción abrazándola, felicitándola también por estar participando. Bajando al restaurante donde se encontraría con el resto de las candidatas estaban otras cinco chicas, las cuales no las había conocido anteriormente, mientras que ellas por el contrario sabían quien era Sanae y no la tenían en el mejor de los conceptos.

Cada una de las aspirantes tenían un conjunto "ParaKiss" sin embargo, a palabras de George, con ella se había encargado de darle los conjuntos necesarios para que **impacte en cualquier momento**. Y ella estaba realmente decidida a ganar, no podía fallar.

¿Debía ser fácil no?

Pero ninguna de las candidatas le dirigía la palabra (a excepción de Sakuno). La amabilidad de esta chica hacía que el momento amargo se sintiera menos potente y no comprendía por qué la actitud del resto hacia con ella de ésa forma tan agresiva…. Mentira…sabes a qué se debe, el nombre Tsubasa en todos los aspectos se hacía notar…otras llegaron a criticarla frente a ella sin más ni más.

Había un trío en particular que además de presumidas, no la dejaban en paz con sus chismes: la primera tenía ojos almendra café oscuro con tez un poco más oscura de nombre Sayuri Noda, muy alta a comparación del trío y fácil le pasaba por una cabeza a Sanae. Su compañera, Hitomi Takeda, cabello negro corto a la altura de los hombros, ojos pequeños, tal cual japonesa y tez blanca y por último lo que parecía ser la reina abeja, Midori Seki, de ojos miel grandes, cabello largo completamente liso y tez muy blanca.

Del resto, estaba Hotaru Matsui, cabello ondulado a la altura del busto y ojos muy lindos entre cafés y verdes, le recordaba un poco a Genzo con el tono de sus ojos, sin embargo la personalidad de esta joven es que era muy seria. No tenía expresiones notorios y por último Nanako Seiji, de ojos mieles y cabellos a la altura del busto muy pero muy delgada.

Dio un suspiro, agradecía en cierta forma que Ryuzaki estuviera con ella, digamos que era el puente entre las candidatas para hablar unas con otras. Sanae daba sonrisas a las demás de todas formas, quería evitar algún problema entre ellas.

Se hizo un comunicado que tendrían varias actividades: ensayos por las mañanas, visitas a museos, visitas a un hospital de niños con cáncer, sesión de fotos traje de baño, traje casual-formal, vestido de gala y actividades de integración…Dio un respiro al escuchar todo aquello, vaya que sonaba muy…¿ajustada en tiempos? Honestamente no sabía como relacionarlo, esperaba que con el paso del día fuera a calmarse el ambiente.

Se dio a la tarea de escuchar las historias de cada una y sus presentaciones, sin embargo en más de una ocasión sacaba su celular, tecleando buscando la persona que en esos momentos sentía la necesidad de hablarle… _Genzo Wakabayashi._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sagara Tower, 5:00 PM (17:00 horas)

Aoba Yayoi se había preparado con su computadora, algunas muestras de su repostería en 3 cajitas presentables blancas y vestida formal con un pantalón y un saco a juego con una blusa blanca. Estaba en el lobby del Sagara Tower desde hacía 5 minutos ya que no quería llegar tarde y prefería ir con tiempo de sobra. Extraño, siendo 1ero de Enero, le pareció fantástico cómo había gente a su alrededor que estaba en oficinas, aunque comprendía algunas familias, después de todo el Sagara Tower también era un hotel, por lo que visualizó algunos extranjeros apantallados con la magnitud del edificio. Increíble que tan pronto Megumi tuviera tiempo para recibirla, aprovechando las vacaciones, le llamó por teléfono personalmente para citarla ésa tarde con su proyecto.

Paciente esperaba a una rubia de ojos verdes, el cual le había pedido el favor de acompañarle en tan evento tan importante (y que también le había ofrecido ayuda a presentarse). Después de tanto tiempo: sentía miedo, lo admitía. La última vez que había sentido ése miedo posiblemente era cuando su ex jefe le pedía notas o pendientes de otros días los cuales nunca tenían un orden y siempre recibía comentarios negativos por parte de él…suspiró: ya no estaba en ése ambiente. Ahora estaba ahí para luchar por sus sueños…su mente divagó hasta Sanae, quien seguro ahora debía estar entrando a sus actividades de la concentración del certamen, estaba segura que su amiga obtendría la victoria y llegó a cuestionarse ¿Sanae también se pondría nerviosa en situaciones similares?

Del lobby entró una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, portando un bolso negro amplio junto con otro bolso donde tenía sus cámaras. Sin embargo la miró de arriba-abajo…

.- Sen, ¿por qué no vienes formal?- le dijo ella aunque no en tono molesto, solo sorprendida. Sen la observó con una amplia sonrisa.

.- La vestimenta para estos casos no es tan importante, te lo aseguro, ¿tienes todo para tu presentación?- le preguntó Sen observando los paquetes que cargaba la joven.

.- Sí, estoy nerviosa, no puedo creer que haya tenido un espacio en estos días de locura post-navideños.- le dijo la chica—¿Vienes de alguna parte?- le preguntó la chica notando extrañamente feliz a la extranjera, pues traía consigo una amplia sonrisa.

.- Tuve una tarde agradable y más de rato tengo una sesión de fotos con Maki Akamime.- le dijo a lo que Yayoi le sonrió.

.- Me alegra mucho que entre tú y Misaki-kun estén mejor.- le dijo la pelirroja, nuevamente sentía los nervios en su estómago.

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando una chica de cabellos negros y ojos negros con un conjunto de falda tartán, botas y una blusa llamativa azul celeste y maquillaje algo cargado para el trabajo pero elegante, se acercó a ambas, traía una tablet consigo.

.- ¿Aoba Yayoi?- cuestionó a la pelirroja junto con la rubia y la nombraba asintió—Sígame, la señorita Sagara la espera.- le dijo indicándoles el camino hacia el elevador del otro lado del lugar.

Ambas chicas siguieron a la joven, subieron al piso 19 de 40 en total, ¡era enorme el edificio! Se dijo a sí misma Yayoi en lo que atraía consigo y más fuerte su mochila. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador mostrando una alfombra color azul oscuro y al salir, pensó que se toparía con una recepción o un escritorio…no fue así. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, se encontró con un area abierta estilo cooperativo de trabajo (co-working comúnmente conocido), dividido por varias secciones de paredes de cristal opaco, muchas piezas de pintura y otro espacio abierto con ¿video juegos? ¿mesa de ping-pong? ¿billar? Asientos de colores de fina calidad y se dirigieron a una esquina donde estaba con la puerta abierta, al llegar, la joven de ojos claros agradecía a la chica de nombre "Makoto", para que continuara con su trabajo. No había tanta gente, si a lo mucho la chica que las recibió y un par de personas más junto con Sagara.

Megumi portaba un vestido negro con corte a la cintura y tablones hasta la rodilla con manga larga y cuello tipo Peter Pan bordado de color blanco, su cabellera estaba sujetada en una alta coleta dejando su flequillo por fuera y portaba medias negras con zapatos finos de tacón. Observaba a Yayoi que había colocado las 3 cajitas sobre el escritorio y la presentación de la joven sobre la laptop.

.- Bienvenidas chicas…¿pero qué es todo esto?- preguntó feliz viendo el contenido de cada una de las cajitas.

.- Elaboradas para la ocasión.- le respondió Yayoi mostrando primeramente un postre cubierto por chocolate y decorado con más chocolate pero espolvoreado de distintos tonos, el segundo era una barra de chocolate blanco y debajo lo que parecía una capa de almendras molidas, el tercero parecido al primero pero de vainilla con cubierta de fresas clásico.

.- ¿Tienes presentación? ¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó Megumi a lo que Yayoi mostraba su ordenador con las diapositivas listas y comenzaba a platicar su proyecto.

Pasados unos 10 minutos cuando mucho, Megumi miró a ambas chicas cruzando un brazo mientras una mano la colocaba en la barbilla pensando en lo que iba a decir…

.- Tu proyecto me agrada…sólo que hay un detalle…comprendo que apenas vas iniciando, pero hoy en día las personas se han vuelto más exigentes cuando se trata de nuevos talentos. Necesito que desarrolles otra propuesta.- le dijo Megumi mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa amplia, como si una idea se le hubiera ocurrido repentinamente.

.- ¿Otra propuesta? No entiendo.- le dijo Yayoi sintiéndose un poco decepcionada consigo misma. Megumi asintió rápido y se enderezó aún más.

.- Tu mejor arma es que tu repostería es artesanal, es algo que no se ve tan seguido y no te conviene que de momento a otro produzcas a grande escala. Por eso: necesitamos otra propuesta, necesito que me hagas un plan de negocio, junto con un calendario de planeación, distribución y ganancias. Todo eso lo necesito para poder invertir en tu proyecto.- le dijo Megumi el cual Yayoi cambió su expresión a una emocionada mirando a Sen la cual asentía feliz—Te había dicho que sabía lo que es estar en tu lugar. Pienso apoyarte sobretodo por tu novio.- le dijo Megumi el cual tanto Sen como Yayoi la observaron de golpe extrañadas.

.- ¿A Jun? ¿Por qué?- le dijo Yayoi sin comprender. La chica de ojos claros la observó.

.- Creo soy la persona adecuada para decirlo…así que seré sincera contigo…- dijo Megumi mirando a Sen quien también alzaba una ceja—Recibí un correo en la madrugada por parte de Misugi Jun, desconozco la fuente de cómo dio con mi información, pero me pedía apoyo para tu proyecto, a sus palabras: parecía que no estaba muy bien desarrollado, fue lo que me orientó a llamarte y recibirte hoy mismo. Pero escuchándote: tu negocio es buena idea, sólo le falta pulir con números reales y no con estimados.- mencionó la chica en lo que Sen entraba a la conversación.

.- ¿Dices que Misugi-san te habló del proyecto de Yayoi-chan pero…como si no fuera a funcionar?- le preguntó Sen un poco extrañada y Megumi miró a ambas chicas.

.- Algo por el estilo, espero disculpes mi intromisión y mi imprudencia Yayoi-chan, realmente no pensé que fuese a haber inconvenientes, como te dije, sé lo que es estar en un trabajo que no es del agrado de todos, pero lo que más sé en estos casos, es cuando la gente no cree en ti ni en tus sueños, es cuando más se debe trabajar.-

Yayoi se quedó mirando el suelo sintiendo cómo sus ojos se humedecían pero por indicación de Sen, miró al techo evitando de ésta manera que las lágrimas se le fueran a caer por las mejillas. Megumi se atrevió a acercarse a la chica y la tomaba de las manos por sobre el escritorio.

.- Tranquila, Yayoi-chan…hay que darle también un poco de mérito a tu novio, lo hizo con buenas intenciones. Tu proyecto realmente me interesa, es muy bueno, sin embargo no soy yo quien debe reconocerlo, juntas haremos que se traguen sus palabras ¿de acuerdo? No estás sola, no cuando se está con la ayuda correcta.- le dijo Megumi a lo que Yayoi asentía.

.- Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Megumi-san, prepararé el proyecto como me dices, sólo que necesitaré un poco más de tiempo para elaborarlo.- le dijo Yayoi

.- ¿Crees tenerlo de aquí a una semana? San Valentín está a la vuelta de la esquina y me gustaría que iniciaras tu negocio con un primer pedido mío.- le dijo como observación a lo que Yayoi se quedaba perpleja.

.- Está bien, muchas gracias nuevamente.- le dijo Yayoi contemplando que contaba con días para hacer todo un proyecto nuevo. Debía concentrarse el doble ahora.

Megumi observó a la rubia ahora.

.- ¿Tú eres, la fotógrafa del evento, cierto? Que trabaja en Vogue.- le dijo la joven a lo que Sen asentía—No eres japonesa, ¿de dónde eres?- cuestionó la socialité.

.- México, me llamo Victoria, soy fotógrafa independiente y por el momento tengo varios proyectos con VOGUE, es verdad.- le dijo la joven a lo que Yayoi la observaba atentamente ¿Victoria? ¿Ése era su nombre?

.- Y te dicen Sen…¿eso como número?- le preguntó curiosa la chica pero lo sorprendente es que se lo dijo en español con acento marcado(para esto Yayoi tenía muchos signos de interrogación) a lo que Sen respondió.

.- En realidad como el Viaje de Chihiro, me identifico mucho con ella.- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa amplia—Tu español es muy bueno aunque de España ¿cierto?.- le dijo volviendo al japonés para evitar que Yayoi se sintiera más incómoda o peor, que lo fuera a tomar como ofensa por hablar otro idioma frente a ella.

.- Tuve un año de intercambio en Barcelona, maravilloso país…¿estás aquí por Wakabayashi?- le preguntó la chica de ojos azules mirando a Sen con una sonrisa de lado lo cual la extranjera imitó.

.- No, ésa labor es enteramente de él; vine junto con Yayoi y porque me interesa que estés en la revista. ¿Te llama la atención?- le preguntó Sen

.- ¡Awww, qué decepción! Y pensar que como me estuviste tomando fotos iba a tener alguna relación. Respondiendo a tu duda, ¿para cuál edición sería?-

.- La más próxima con tema "Mujeres" sería en marzo, pero tendría que hacer la sesión lo más pronto posible ya que tengo un viaje a México. Y con Wakabayashi, no deberías decepcionarte, me pidió las fotos.- le respondió Sen hablando por Genzo.

.- Pagó por ellas, querrás decir.- le dijo la chica a lo que ahora Sen y Yayoi se sorprendieron.

.- Sí, ¿cómo supiste?.- le dijo la mexicana esperando no haber metido al portero en aprietos, pero Megumi sonrió ampliamente haciendo relajar a la rubia.

.- Digamos que es la costumbre cuando hay paparazzis de por medio. No te ofendas, sé que no eres una. De acuerdo, veré cómo puedo acoplarme.-

.- Gracias por recibirnos.- le dijo Sen levantándose en lo que Yayoi hacía lo mismo.

.- Quedo al pendiente sobre tu proyecto Yayoi-chan, espero me permitas llamarte así dado que estaremos trabajando juntas. Y no dudes en llamarme por si tienes dudas.- dijo la chica quedándose en la oficina en lo que la chica que las había recibido las escoltaba al elevador.

.- ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Yayoi una vez llegando al lobby sonriente—Me siento como en un sueño. ¡Gracias por acompañarme Sen!- le dijo Yayoi

.- Ciertamente mis respetos Yayoi, tu presentación estuvo muy buena. ¡Felicidades!- le dijo Sen

.- Gracias, estoy feliz aunque aún falta ver cómo haré la otra presentación…Sobretodo por lo de Jun.- le dijo en voz apagada recordando el hecho, detuvo su andar pensativa sobre el hecho preguntándose lo que ocurría con ellos. Sen se colocó a su izquierda.

.- Lamento lo ocurrido, solo no olvides lo que te dijo Sagara: lo hizo con buenas intenciones.- le dijo Sen para tratar de calmar a la pelirroja la cual ella lo observó.

.- ¿Conoces el dicho "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas"?- le dijo la joven sin cambiar mucho su expresión de decepción.

.- En todos los países, pero mira…hagamos lo siguiente: cuando esté listo tu proyecto, me llamas y hago todo a mi alcance para hacerte un catálogo. Te lo obsequio para que inicies, necesitarás todo el apoyo posible.- le dijo Sen acomodándose la mochila en su hombro mirando la hora, tenía que llegar a su departamento pronto ya que Akamime estaría pronto ahí. Yayoi la observó arqueando las cejas.

.- No hagas eso por lástima Sen, sé lo que vale tu trabajo, no podría pagarlo.- le dijo la chica en lo que Sen le daba una mirada amenazadora haciendo retroceder un poco a la chica.

.- Entonces date cuenta del valor de _tu_ trabajo. No se diga más, lo aceptarás y punto. Y ahora discúlpame pero tengo que ir a mi apartamento. Tengo una sesión.- le dijo la joven en lo que Yayoi asentía.

.- Quedé con Jun de ir al súper. Cuídate.- le dijo la pelirroja y ambas tomaron direcciones distintas en el metro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yayoi junto con Jun estaban en el supermercado, la chica estaba totalmente decidida a hacer correcto su proyecto y más ahora que quería impresionar a su novio, después de todo, aunque no lo supiera él que ella ya sabía, quería que se tragara sus palabras, así como Megumi y Sen le habían dicho. Hoy en día, los clientes son más exigentes y no se dejarán apantallar sólo con aperitivos artesanales…debía tener algo más y normalmente en el súper era cuando le llegaba la inspiración. Jun por otro lado parecía desconcertado…

.- ¿Qué te parece un estuche así?- le preguntó Jun como tratando de aportar pero la joven estaba visiblemente molesta y ésta no le decía el por qué.

.- No, Jun, no da con lo que estoy buscando…necesito algo más…atractivo…impactante.- le dijo con desdén y dejando de mala gana el estuche y continuaba empujando el carrito para mirar a su entorno. Jun no la seguía, el pasillo estaba solo y fue ahí cuando le dijo…

.- Estuve con otra mujer….- le dijo Jun a lo que Yayoi detenía su andar y cerraba los párpados. No se movió…quedó frágil…sentía las piernas quebradizas por lo que si daba otro paso se iba a caer al piso. Jun parecía querer reafirmar lo dicho ya que ella no hablaba ni decía nada, se acercaba a ella—Dije…- fue interrumpido.

.- ¡Cállate! Ya te oí.- le dijo ella dando énfasis en la primera palabra y bajando a un susurro lo segundo— ¿Y me lo dices aquí para no hacerte un escándalo?- le dijo Yayoi mirándolo con enfado y con los ojos lagrimosos a lo que él no hacía nada, parecía que la misma vergüenza le invadía.

.- Creí que debías saberlo…no podía ocultarlo más.- le dijo Jun a lo que Yayoi sentía el pecho pesado, se había apoyado al carrito.

.- Lo sabía…sabía que algo ocultabas…¿Desde cuando?- le cuestionó la chica suplicando saber la verdad.

.- Es reciente, sólo pasó…- le dijo Jun cuando la joven sólo asintió y se impulsaba ligeramente con los pies para avanzar aún estando apoyada sobre el carrito por los codos—Te ayudo, espera.- le dijo Jun tratando de quitarle el carro sin embargo Yayoi le alejó, ya que había tenido algo de contacto por sobre la espalda.

.- ¡NO! Te desconozco…primero lo de mi trabajo, después mi proyecto con Sagara—fue interrumpida por el chico.

.- ¿Con Sagara? ¿Sagara te mencionó lo del correo?- se sorprendió el jugador en lo que la chica hacia lo posible por tomar distancia con él, insistente el muchacho quería evitar una escena, la chica lo empujó colocando más fuerza, nunca la había visto tan enojada y tan dolida.

.- ¿Por qué sencillamente no lo hablaste conmigo? Si no creías en mí desde el principio, pudiste haberlo comentado…- le dijo Yayoi sintiendo los ojos llorosos una vez más.

.- …Lo lamento…tal vez debamos irnos.- le dijo el joven mirando su entorno, varios ya comenzaron a reconocerle.

.- ¿Cómo?...es decir que…¿no crees que dabamos hablar sobre esto?- le dijo la chica pelirroja viéndolo a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que el chico no tenía intenciones de estar dialogando con ella, como normalmente hacen las parejas cuando discuten.

.- Creí que después de decirlo ya no querías saber nada de mí.- le dijo Jun, confesando que por su parte, sabiendo que estuvo mal, pensó que Yayoi iba a despecharlo de su vida.

Yayoi seguía apoyada en el carro, con paso lento continuó por el pasillo de los saborizantes haciendo como que era más interesante su entorno que de lo que estaba hablando con Jun. Éste por su parte estaba apenado, pero quería ser honesto con ella…Lo cual ahora se mostraban como una pareja de desconocidos después de tanto tiempo estar juntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Departamento de Sen. Hora: 9:00 PM

La fotógrafa había concluido con la sesión que le hizo a Maki, el traje era sencillo de un bonito conjunto estilo militar, ya que Maki le daba la impresión de ser un poquito más Tomboy Style que tratar de ponerla como una princesa. Quedó fascinada con el resultado e incluso pudo conocerla un poco más. Como en la sesión le había pedido que simulara poses del softball, le llamó la atención un movimiento en particular donde, simulando un saque, doblaba su pierna izquierda ligeramente hacia atrás en ataque, recordando el movimiento característicos de las leonas cuando van a atacar una presa. Sonrió, de modo que dos felinos: el tigre y la leona, se entendían perfectamente entendiendo por qué eran una pareja.

Estaba cansada, el día estuvo bastante movido y quería relajarse y dormir temprano. Mañana se tomaría el día…habían sido días pesados y no había tomado descanso.

De momento a otro recibió un mensaje por celular, lo curioso era el remitente que no lo tenía registrado y era el de una fotografía (contenido de foto que no se vería hasta no abrirse). Iba a ignorar el mensaje cuando recibía otro

Remitente: "Por si en algún momento no me creías".

OK, el mensaje era de alguien que evidente la conocía, por lo que abrió el contenido y para sorpresa suya, era una foto de nada menos que Taro Misaki sin camisa, acostado y sobre él Azumi Hayakawa también sin prenda, lo que parecía un "after sex" ("después de sexo"). Sintió su corazón helarse por un momento, no hizo nada notando que su mano donde sujetaba su celular le traicionaba. No estaba triste, estaba ENOJADA. Tomaba una bocada de aire grande liberando poco a poco para intentar calmarse. No respondió a la chica y dejó el teléfono sobre su mesa de noche y se acercaba a la cocina para abrir una botella pequeña de vino tinto. Mañana hablaría con él, le daría el beneficio de la duda tratándose de una foto de hace tiempo, mas bien eso quería creer… " _no pasó nada…¡Y yo creyéndole! Luego me preguntan por qué no quiero pareja._ "

De momento a otro escuchó la puerta de su departamento tocarse, se quedó mirando la puerta extrañada ¿será Misaki? Lo dudaba, le hubiera avisado con tiempo, talvez alguien se equivocó pero nuevamente se escuchó pero con urgencia esta ocasión. Sen dejó la copa en la mesa por lo que se acercó a la puerta a cerciorarse de quién pudiera ser.

.- ¿Quién es?- preguntó la joven esperando respuesta, escuchó que del otro lado daba un suspiro largo, era mujer por lo visto.

.- Soy Yayoi…¿puedo pasar?- se escuchó leve y ¿llorosa?

Sen abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la joven que estaba con toda la cara roja de tanto llorar.

.- ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Sen a lo que la pelirroja se echó a los brazos de la chica sin contenerse.

.- Jun…él….- hiperventiló un poco después de esto.

.- ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está en el hospital?- preguntó la fotógrafa recordando que alguna vez supo de la enfermedad del chico, observó que la chica negaba con el rostro.

.- Preferiría que fuese así.- le dijo a lo que Sen la veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿desear a alguien en el hospital? ¿A tu pareja?

.- Espera, toma un poco de vino. Un trago pequeño.- le dijo Sen acercándole la copa, en ausencia de té, recurrió a darle un poco para calmar los nervios y aclarar la garganta de la chica—Ahora dime ¿qué pasó?- le dijo la chica.

.- ….Me engañó con otra mujer…me lo dijo y yo…de alguna forma lo sabía.- le dijo la pelirroja en lo que Sen negaba el rostro.

.- Increíble…¿sólo así te lo dijo?- le preguntó la extranjera dándole nuevamente la copa para que diera otro trago pequeño. Yayoi se limpió el rostro con las manos.

.- Me lo dijo en el supermercado, estaba viendo de qué manera podía hacer el proyecto de Sagara y, de momento a otro, me lo dijo…que no podía ocultarlo…- le dijo Yayoi sin dar crédito lo que decía.

.- De modo que lleva tiempo con eso…lo lamento Yayoi-chan.- le dijo Sen sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

.- Sen…¿qué voy a hacer? Ciertamente Jun y yo hemos tenido nuestras discusiones pero no creí que llegara a esto. Lo amo.- confesó Yayoi esperando suplicando una respuesta a su duda.

.- ¿Sabes lo que orilló a que sucediera? Me suena que tienen problemas desde hace tiempo.- le dijo Sen tratando de comprender un poco mejor a su amiga.

.- Desde hace meses siento que nos hemos distanciado…es mi culpa…- le dijo a lo que Sen la miraba nuevamente.

.- No es cierto, ¿por qué habría de serlo?- se molestó la rubia viendo como la chica se victimizaba de lo ocurrido, aunque bien pudiera ser producto de estar deprimida en estos momentos.

.- Porque desde hace meses ya no estamos tan comunicativos…con mi trabajo anterior y él en su oficina y los juegos…posiblemente dejé de ser divertida…antes lo era…-

.- Pero sigues siendo divertida Yayoi. Las personas no se miden por diversión o aburrimiento, sino por sus acciones, y él engañándote, no queda en buenos parámetros que digamos.- le dijo Sen a lo que Yayoi volví a suspirar y la miraba.

.- No tenemos sexo.- le soltó repentinamente a lo que la rubia la miraba—Es decir, jamás tenemos sexo.- sollozó nuevamente tapando su rostro con las manos.

Sen había notado que la chica terminó la copa completa por lo que se levantó por la botella junto con otra copa para acompañarle el momento. Yayoi seguía desconsolada, no podía creer lo que le acaba de decir de Jun. Podía entender si se trataba de un matrimonio de 10 años pero ellos llevaban juntos desde muy temprana edad y no se merecía eso. A veces las relaciones hacen que vivas un infierno. Claro, como no habían tenido intimidad, Misugi lo consiguió en otra parte…¿qué otros motivos habrá pasado para llegar al extremo? Parpadeó varias veces antes de dirigirse nuevamente con Yayoi. Llevó consigo la botella para servirle un poco más y con su celular pidió una cena para dos personas. Después varios minutos la pelirroja comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

.- ¿Mejor?- le preguntó Sen a lo que Yayoi encogía de hombros—Bien, porque esto es lo que haremos…"agradezcamos" a Misugi su confesión…por ahora, dedícate al proyecto de Sagara.- le dijo Sen en lo que Yayoi estaba cabizbaja.

.- Con esto dudo poder concentrarme.- le musitó la chica en lo que Sen le dirigía nuevamente esa mirada amenazadora.

.- Al mal tiempo: buena cara. Hazlo por ti, Yayoi. Te lo debes a ti misma.- le dijo nuevamente la extranjera en lo que Yayoi respiraba hondo.

.- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó la pelirroja escuchando atenta lo que le decía su amiga.

.- Escucha atentamente…-

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Hola, Feliz Año a tod s!**_

 _ **No saben lo que he tenido qué pasar para llegar al final de este capítulo. Mi trabajo se volvió caos, me rechazaron dos proyectos: DOS, entonces en ch$NG4 me puse a cambiar todos mis pendientes y hasta ahora fue cuando tuve un poquito de tiempo libre para dedicarme al episodio, el cual también sufrió muchos cambios. La historia está llegando a su fin, tengo sentimientos encontrados =(**_

 _ **¿Notaron que no es tan fácil que Sanae y Tsubasa estén juntos?**_

 _ **¿Vieron que pese a las dificultades, es posible creer nuevamente en el amor con Sen y Misaki?**_

 _ **¿Qué me dicen de Jun y Yayoi? Creo que lo que están pasando es común en parejas que llevan mucho tiempo juntos.**_

 _ **Y Genzo emocionado con Megumi. ¡Aaaahh el amors! Pero también pasarán por momentos de tensión.**_

 _ **Confieso que hasta ahorita es cuando estoy dándome a la tarea de leer todos los mangas de Captain Tsubasa, ya que solo había visto la serie y muchas cosas no las comprendía a fondo, me hubiera gustado darle el orden paralelo a la trama, supongo será en otro fic el cual ya tengo en mente. También estuve en una extensa investigación sobre hoteles y recintos para el certamen, por si gustan revisar los lugares que les mencioné Yesibu Garden Tower, es bellísimo, sobretodo en fiestas decembrinas. Espero algún día ir a recorrerlo.**_

 _ **Les respondo sus reviews:**_

 _ **Sanae.21: Perdona que a Azumi la pusiera así, pero era para darle feeling a la historia. No me cae mal la chica, también coincido contigo en que es bastante tierna. Compensé de alguna forma la actitud de ella en esta historia, pues no es fácil el "abandono" de una pareja. Te agradezco tu review pese a tu escuela, espero te agrade este capítulo nuevo y me gustaría saber tu opinión.**_

 _ **Seilornyan: Y espero siga siendo fantástica la historia con esta entrega. Mi jefa sí es luchadora y perseverante, sobretodo en un país como México donde la industria tecnológica es liderada por hombres, ella es la excepción a la regla y la admiro muchísimo. ¿Ya viste las dificultades que está pasando Sanae? Y es apenas el inicio. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!**_

 _ **Genevieve Wundt: Sí, Yoshiko sí está embarazada, me pareció un hecho que debía ocurrir para formalizar al menos una pareja sin necesidad de Tsubasa y Sanae. Confieso que me sorprendiste cuando notaste lo de Jun y Yayoi, dije "correcto". Y sí, pasarán todavía un momento turbio.**_

 _ **Mhialove02: Taro es bastante inocente en el manga y en la serie, al grado que a veces me molesta jajaja, de hecho me hace dudar mucho que realmente lo sea. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "siempre son los más tranquilos", bueno aquí lo puse en ése concepto.**_


	7. El tercero en discordia

Capítulo 12: El tercero en discordia.

.- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Tsubasa respondiendo su móvil en la residencia Wakabayashi a las 10:00 PM en la sala donde estaba junto con el número 11 de la selección que parecían hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

.- _Fue un desastre la rueda de prensa_.- le dijo la chica en su habitación mirando por la ventana y cruzando su brazo por debajo del hombro izquierdo, ya que la mano izquierda era con la que sujetaba su móvil— _Todos…comenzaron a preguntarme por ti, por lo que había pasado con Genzo_.- le dijo ahora tomando ligeramente las telas de la cortina con las que adornaba la ventana del lugar donde podía ver las luces de la ciudad— _Creí que sería sencillo_.- continuó la chica escuchando un suspiro proveniente del otro lado del auricular.

.- Nada es sencillo amor, no había nada que pudieras hacer, ya sabes que así son los paparazzis.- le dijo Tsubasa comprendiendo un mejor a Sanae quien se escuchaba alterada por lo ocurrido. Él, al igual que su amigo, habían visto la rueda de prensa en vivo por redes sociales y que al notar que hubo mucho movimiento por las preguntas hacia la chica, la conexión se interrumpió y ya no supo muy bien qué ocurrió después de eso.

.- …. _sabía que eventualmente preguntarían por nosotros, mas no pensé que fuese en rueda de prensa. Creo que fui grosera con ellos._ \- le dijo Sanae preocupada porque pudiese quedar mal ante el concurso.

.- No lo creo, Sen le dijo a Taro que mostraste tu postura lo cual pudiera servirte después…- le indicó a lo que Sanae escuchaba que le entraba otra llamada y era precisamente la rubia.

.- _Pondré a Sen en altavoz_ .- dijo Sanae, una vez hecho esto, Tsubasa dejó el móvil al centro de la mesa de noche de donde estaban para incluir a Misaki en la convesación— _Sen, estamos en conferencia con Tsubasa y Misaki_.- le indicó la chica.

.- _¡Hola Ozora, hola mon amour!…Sanae, ¿Sabes por qué está Ryuzaki ahí?-_ le preguntó Sen un tanto seria, como si le debiera una explicación la otra modelo. Sanae primero quedó extrañada por la forma en cómo había saludado a Misaki, no pasó desapercibida para ella porque conocía bien a la rubia y no era así de abierta con muchos…¿entonces sí son novios? Volvió a la pregunta que le hizo…

.- _No, la invitó otra organización de modelos, parecía feliz con verme_.- le dijo Sanae recordando el hecho de que la pelirroja llegaba siempre muy feliz a su encuentro— _Creí que no podría participar por su compromiso_.- le dijo Sanae, que aún sin poder verla, entendía que Sen estaba pensativa.

.- _Estar comprometida no es impedimento para participar, cabe aclarlo…Sanae, esto no me gusta, ¿cómo están las demás contigo y cómo están con ella?_ \- le preguntó Sen cruzándose de brazos mirando a la nada en su departamento, el cual frente al otro sillón estaba una pelirroja acostada y dormida boca abajo en el sofá, traía la cara entristecida aún y por tomar varias copas se quedó en brazos de Morfeo.

.- _¿Conmigo? Parecen odiarme…con Ryuzaki todas están saltarinas de felicidad_.- no era precisamente la expresión que buscaba, pero era lo más cercano que pudo explicar.

.- _Me sigue pareciendo muy extraño…no te encariñes tanto con Sakuno, Sanae. Sea cual sea los motivos que tenga, sospecho que la colocaron para ponerte una rivalidad._ \- le dijo Sen a lo que tanto Misaki como Tsubasa alzaron una ceja aunque no pudieran verlos las chicas.

.- _Tendría sentido, ambas somos novias de deportistas_.- mencionó Sanae del otro lado del teléfono, había tomado asiento en el umbral de la cama.

.- ¿Ah sí, de quién?- le preguntó Tsubasa sin entender de quién hablaban.

.- _De Ryoma Echizen, conocido como el Príncipe del Tenis. También es una figura pública y puedo entender que Sakuno desea sobresalir al igual que él…o bien ése pudiera ser su estrategia para obligar a Sanae en su desempeño. Como decía, mantén tu distancia, intenta entablar amistad con las demás, no quedarías bien vista si estás a cada rato a tus reservas_.- le explicó Sen en lo que la joven del otro lado se escuchó suspirar con pesadez.

.- _Lo intentaré…_ \- le dijo Sanae a lo que Tsubasa interrumpió.

.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo, Sen _?-_ le preguntó el capitán a lo que la rubia sonreía malévolamente del otro lado del teléfono.

 _.- Podrías…sí…pero depende de ti si quieren hacer más revuelto_.- le dijo Sen viendo cómo las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

 _.- ¡No! No tienes qué hacer nada, Tsubasa, necesito hacer esto sola_.- le dijo Sanae a lo que Tsubasa miraba el teléfono como si tuviera frente a él a la castaña. Tomó el móvil como si eso de alguna manera hiciera que la chica reaccionara.

.- No tienes por qué hacerlo sola.- le dijo el joven a lo que le pedía a Misaki moviendo a los labios que le mandara mensaje a Sen que quería hablar con ella, dejándolo solo en el lugar—quiero ayudarte.- le dijo nuevamente el capitán sin embargo Sanae no se escuchaba entusiasmada.

.- _Ya estás haciendo algo_ …- le dijo ella sonriente del otro lado.

.- ¿Cómo es eso? No he hecho nada aún.- no comprendía lo que la chica decía en ésos momentos.

.- _Sólo…continúa hablando…Tsubasa…hablar contigo me calma-_ le dijo a joven sintiéndose feliz.

.- _¿Les consigo un cuarto, chicos?-_ les dijo Sen con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, estar en medio de esa conversación era extraño por lo que colgó riéndose.

.- _Lo siento, ¿hablamos mañana Tsubasa?-_ le preguntó Sanae.

.- ¡Claro! Descansa, mañana estará mejor.- le dijo el 10 de la selección colgando la llamada…Sabía que sería "desobedecer" a su novia, pero no iba a permitir que una bola de periodistas y jovencitas envidiosas la pusiera en ése estado, no por algo era Ozora Tsubasa.

Regresó hasta donde estaba Misaki quien ya estaba localizando a la rubia por su teléfono y la colocaba en alta voz...el capitán del equipo llegó hasta su encuentro tomando asiento nuevamente frente a su amigo quien solo se limitó a escuchar.

.- ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?- le preguntó Tsubasa denotando que definitivamente no sabía con qué contribuir para ayudar a la chica.

.- _Cuentas con 280 caracteres, solo te advierto que lo que digas y hagas puede ser usado en tu contra….úsalos sabiamente_.- le dijo la chica dándole una pista al joven el cual asintió.

.- ¿Y si es algo que puede hacer todo el equipo?- preguntó Misaki sumándose a la causa mirando al capitán.

.- _No mon amour, sería ya demasiado favoritismo por una persona y creo que Tsubasa tiene la herramienta necesaria para hacerse escuchar. ¡Ponte creativo!_ \- le respondió Sen lo más tranquila posible.

.- OK, gracias Sen, haré mi parte.- le dijo el capitán a lo que antes de colgar…

.- _Éxito.-_ le dijo la rubia en lo que Misaki quitaba el altavoz y se retiraba a su cuarto para seguir hablando con la rubia dejando al capitán solo en la sala.

" _Comencemos",_ pensó el capitán en lo que entraba a su cuenta Twitter, usualmente él en sus publicaciones ponía cosas random, claro que a diferencia de su novia, no se consideraba conocedor de las redes, solo las tenía por noticias. Colocó una foto reciente de la joven, la había guardado de lo mucho que le gustaba verla sonreir. Llegó a cuestionarse si esa sonrisa era por estar con él o en relación hacia su noviazgo, ciertamente lo desconocía, debía concentrarse para su escrito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae aventó su celular en la cama que le correspondía y se tiró boca arriba pensando nuevamente en lo ocurrido con la rueda de prensa. Aún lo tenía reciente y como una herida se sentía permanente el ajetreo que llegaba a incomodar el silencio.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _En la rueda de prensa…_

 _Las jóvenes del certamen estaban en un aula prestada por el hotel, demasiado amplio en su interior y al fondo una mesa alargada decorada sólo con un mantel blanco, tras ellas había un marco, donde en el fondo se enconraban las marcas representativas a patrocinios del evento. El salón repleto de personas con cámaras y celulares listos para grabar el momento (desconocía si era "normal" que hubiese tanta gente, dado que había personas que se quedaron sin asiento). Las siete representantes del certamen se sentaron en la mesa rectangular, posando para las fotografías y mostrando una amplia sonrisa…Aunque por su parte lo admitía: estaba nerviosa._

 _Después de un breve discurso a cargo de George, quien estaba de invitado como jurado por la categoría de moda, dio inicio a la sesión de preguntas y respuestas a lo cual, todas las manos se alzaron al mismo tiempo. Una vez que George seleccionó a alguien, el resto de los asistentes quedaba callado esperando su turno:_

 _.- Ésta pregunta es para Sanae Nakazawa, ¿Cuándo decidió participar?- preguntó un joven de entrada edad con camisa de botones de cuadros, su gafet mencionaba el nombre de una revista popular asiática de nombre POISE._

 _La joven se acercaba al micrófono para responder sintiendo la vista de todas sus compañeras. ¿Qué era aquella sensación de desagrado repentino? Se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de responder, sus discursos y respuestas las había ensayado previamente con el equipo de George y de Sen ya que debía ser muy selectiva con sus palabras, había qué recordar que ella era la favorita por lo que sus respuestas debían ser más atractivas de lo normal._

 _.- Desde hace un año he estado en preparación para este certamen, el cual espero que mis esfuerzos den frutos.- mencionó la chica con una amplia sonrisa._

 _De nuevo, era el turno de otra pregunta, pero el joven se quedó de pie para interrumpir al público:_

 _.- ¿Considera que su participación es una aportación a su carrera a futuro?- le dijo el chico mientras Sanae parpadeaba sin comprender._

 _.- Claro, un paso a la vez donde poco a poco se llega a la meta.- le dijo ella tranquilamente. George ahora seleccionaba a una joven más o menos de la edad de ellos._

 _.- Señorita Nakazawa ¿Cuál sería su principal reto como Miss Japón?- le dijo la chica que evidente se veía que le agradaba la candidata, su pregunta sonó curiosidad…_

 _.- Representar al país frente al Miss Universo, cumplir con todas las tareas que se me encomienden y por supuesto, llevarlo con honor ganando el título mundial.- mencionó la chica a la joven que asentía dando las gracias, sin previo aviso o invitación, se levantaba otro joven de mayor edad._

 _.-Yo tengo una duda pero con respecto a su vida sentimental ¿es cierto que está de novia con el jugador Ozora Tsubasa, estrella de la selección japonesa?-_

 _Sanae alzó una ceja mirando a George. El diseñador se acercaba al micrófono._

 _.- Por favor, preguntas solo relacionadas al certamen.- indicó lo más tranquilo posible, sin embargo el joven continuó._

 _.- ¿Crees que tu carrera se vea en la necesidad de un futbolista para lograr éste cometido?-_

 _La joven quedó helada ante tal pregunta, ¿qué debía decir? Miró al resto de sus compañeras que la observaban molesta, incluso no pudo descifrar la expresión de Sakuno que la observaba fijamente para ver qué iba a responder._

 _.- Señorita ¿pudiera responder las preguntas?- insitía el joven._

 _.- Mi relación con Tsubasa es ajena al certamen, nos conocemos desde la primaria.- respondió la joven con algo de inseguridad, notando como muchas cámaras tomaban fotografía del suceso._

 _.-Sanae-chan ¿el joven Tsubasa Ozora la apoya incondicionalmente?- le preguntó otro hombre fotografiando a la modelo justo al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba aquello y de inmediato lo interrumpía otro joven._

 _.- Pero él se irá pronto a Brasil ¿está pensando en irse con él? De ser así ¿qué pasaría con el certamen?-_

 _De inmediato otra pregunta sin tiempo de responder pero que abría los ojos de par en par._

 _.- Sanae, ¿sabes si Tsubasa Ozora participará en el abierto contra Alemania? ¿Sabe si su condición deportiva sigue tan activa como lo ha mostrado siempre?-_

 _.- Disculpen, ¿tienen dudas sobre el certamen? Éstas preguntas son directamente sobre Tsubasa, no hacia mi participación aquí- decía Sanae sin embargo los periodistas seguían tomando fotos y las preguntas comenzaban a tomar más fuerza tanto en el tono de voz como en apresurarse en ver qué otra pregunta respondería._

 _.- Señores, por favor, las preguntas deben de ser por el certamen, no de alguien externo al evento.- mencionaba George, indudable estaba feliz de todo el escándalo que se estaba poniendo en esos momentos, sin embargo debía continuar con el evento._

 _Por dentro no sabía qué hacer, estaba impresionada y las cosas no estaban saliendo como se suponía le dijeron que sucedería, ni qué decir que las candidatas estaban totalmente anonadadas, no entendía por qué estaba ocurriendo todo aquello, a Sakuno podrían preguntarle por Echizen pero por lo visto no estaba ahora como centro de atención. Todas las preguntas eran para ella, todas al mismo tiempo, ¿qué haría George en ésos momentos? Aunque lo tuviera frente a él no le era fácil descifrar sus miradas…Le diría probablemente que siga su instinto y fue cuando lo supo. Alzó la mano derecha pidiendo silencio para hablar. Una vez el aula en silencio, fijó su mirada hacia todos los presentes decidida._

 _.- Agradezco a todos por sus preguntas, éste evento es de un certamen muy importante el cual tanto mis compañeras como yo nos estamos preparando para un título mayor que es ganar el Miss Universe, por lo que también les solicitaré respeto hacia nosotras. Todas tenemos habilidades y aptitudes que mostrar a todos ustedes ¡y estamos felices de estar aquí!- mencionó con una sonrisa amplia…_

 _.- Pero ¿podría responder las preguntas sobre Tsubasa?- le dijo nuevamente un joven dentro del aula a lo que Sanae lo miró fijamente._

 _.- Si él estuviera aquí les hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo que les estoy diciendo.- sin embargo se estaba saliendo de control por lo que Sanae observó a las demás candidatas que la miraban sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ella les indicó con los ojos salir del aula a lo que asintieron—Si definitivo no tienen una pregunta más centrada hacia por qué estamos aquí, nos retiramos. Con su permiso.- dicho esto, se levantó en conjunto con las demás candidatas y salieron del lugar agradeciendo a todos por su asistencia._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sanae suspiró una vez más pensando en lo que Sen y Tsubasa le habían comentado. Claro, mostrar su pensar en muchas ocasiones le habían abierto puertas en el mundo del modelaje, pero el certamen es más difícil que eso, sobretodo porque todo lo que digas puede ser utilizado en tu contra haciendo que tu fama pueda aumentar o disminuir y todo lo ocurrido en la rueda de prensa ha hecho que disminuya mucho a su parecer. Estaba inquieta…lo admitía…todo estaba ocurriendo mal en esos momentos… Se escuchó su teléfono que le llegaba un mensaje..

 _Genzo: Vi la rueda de prensa, lo manejaste muy bien-_

 _Sanae observaba el remitente del portero, el cual agradecía su apoyo, a diferencia de Tsubasa, el capitán no la entendía en esos momentos tan difíciles._

 _Sanae: Estoy triste, no pensé que estuvieran preguntando por Tsubasa.-_

 _Genzo: No les prestes atención, tú eres la candidata más fuerte, no me extrañaría que por eso te estuvieran preguntando solo a ti.-_

 _Sanae: Pero las preguntas iban más para él que para mí.-_

 _Genzo: ¿Y eso qué? -_

 _Sanae: Que no lo hacen ver que esté aquí por mérito propio, sino por ser su novia.-_

 _Genzo: Sanae, recuerda lo que dijo Sen en Navidad, todos van a hablar y todos harán sus chismes. Dale la importancia que merece, no más de eso.-_

 _Sanae: Desearía que no fuese así de complicado.-_

 _Genzo: De nada, Anego.- dijo el portero tomando aquello como un agradecimiento._

 _Sanae: ¡No me digas Anego!-_

 _Genzo: Es broma. Fuera del tema ¿estás bien tú? -_

 _Sanae: Eso creo…una de las candidatas me recordó a ti.-_

 _Genzo (al leer aquello sonrió de lado): ¿Y eso, tiene mi personalidad seductora?-_

 _Sanae: Tiene un poco de tono verde en sus ojos, como los tuyos.- le dijo la chica recordando el momento.-_

 _Genzo: Me vas a chivear (n/a: lo equivalente a sonrojar)-_

 _Sanae: Jeje, ¿le has hablado a la chica de la fiesta?- preguntó Sanae, pues ciertamente tenía una ligera inquietud por saber aquello.-_

 _Genzo: No, la voy a ver pasado mañana.-_

 _Sanae: Si yo fuera ella ya te hubiera mandado mensajes.-_

 _Genzo: Pues, espero lo haga pronto.-_

 _Sanae: Gracias por tu apoyo Genzo, me retiro a dormir-_

 _Genzo: Sanae, lamento no haber estado presente para despedirte, te deseo lo mejor, sé que lo lograrás, eres la chica más bonita del certamen.-_

Sanae se sorprendió mucho al leer aquello, sintiendo cómo su corazón se alborotaba al leer aquellas palabras del portero.

 _Sanae: Gracias…Mañana iremos al Museo de Arte Digital.-_

 _Genzo: Lo he escuchado, mas no he ido.-_

 _Sanae: Podrías ir si quieres, no estará el acceso restringuido a visitantes.- le indicó Sanae ¿por qué lo invitó?_

 _Genzo: Si hay oportunidad, voy.-_

 _Sanae: ¿Me mandas mensaje si vas?-_

 _Genzo: Claro, princesa. Descansa._

Nuevamente el corazón se saltó, ¿todo bien con él, no? Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos, solo la estaban confundiendo, además de que lo vio platicando muy amenamente con la chica de ojos azules en la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Debía concentrarse en el certamen y debía dormir pronto. Mañana será otro día…¿estaba haciendo realmente lo correcto al estar ahí?

Ya no lo sabía, ya no parecía tan buena idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Momentos antes….

Miraba las fotografías que la extranjera le había pasado del evento. Para sorpresa suya eran fotos donde él platicaba con Megumi Sagara y fotos donde eventualmente coincidia con Sanae…únicamente con Sanae sin Tsubasa. Desde temprano le había mandado mensaje a la rubia: " _me mandaste fotos de Sanae, ¿no te equivocaste?"_ le preguntó por celular a lo que después recibió por respuesta: " _Solo un extra para tu colección_ ", a lo que Genzo se había quedado congelado. ¿Acaso era muy obvio que estuvo interesado en su amiga? ¿Cómo es que Sen supo que gustaba de Sanae? Lo más extraño era que indudable, pese a la relación con Tsubasa, le mandaba fotografías de la modelo… Debía tener precaución, sobretodo porque no tenía posibilidades con ella y lo sabía. Ella amaba a Tsubasa, desde primaria lo amó y debía convencerse de lo contrario.

Se recostó mirando las redes sociales cuando dio con la rueda de prensa de las candidatas al certamen y con lo ocurrido, identificó a la pequeña Anego que ahora como mujer madura daba sus opiniones frente a todos esos reporteros y que debido a que las jóvenes se retiraban del lugar, la transmisión se interrumpió dejando a todos hablando sobre lo ocurrido.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y miraba el techo de su habitación. En la mañana no había despedido a Sanae por andar con dolor de cabeza y por estar observando las fotos del evento previo. Había visto una donde Sanae estaba bellísima con su vestido negro con una amplia y bella sonrisa que dejaba a más de uno embelesado…lo supo por cómo varios de sus amigos hacían opiniones sobre ella. Incluso Hyuga quien siempre se mostraba reservado con temas de mujeres, tuvo que ocultar muy bien su rostro cuando miró a la joven entrar al recinto (y también por venir acompañado de su novia)….pero también lo sabía…sabía que la sonrisa de la modelo era solo por _él_ …En más de una ocasión las fotos se mostraba a la chica mirar al joven en una mirada enamorada el cual el capitán le devolvía dicha mirada bastante orgulloso de su relación…

.- "De no ser por Tsubasa…yo…jamás la hubiera dejado, jamás la hubiera tratado mal…nunca hubiera estado tanto tiempo ausente…le besaría despacio cada vez que nos viéramos, la invitaría a cenar siempre, la presentaría a mi padre…tendría una familia con ella…"- detuvo sus pensamientos y negó el rostro cerrando fuerte los párpados….

¡No puedes pensar en eso! ¡No debes! ¡Es la novia de Tsubasa! **¡Es la** _ **mujer**_ **de tu mejor amigo!** Se lo había dicho a sí mismo más de una ocasión, no podía intervenir, no si no quería salir lastimado.

" _Maldita sea_ …"pensó el joven sintiéndose abrumado. Tal vez por vez primera se sentía de esa forma impotente de no poder hacer algo que realmente quería hacer. ¿En qué momento ocurrió que se enamorara de ella? Era reciente y quería separar sus sentimientos, pues podría tratarse de solo un capricho…¿O no? ¿Cómo podría ser un capricho si analizando, la chica era lo que comúnmente un hombre busca?

El problema era que ésa mujer, tenía dueño…ligero problema…ligera situación incómoda…nuevamente: la mujer de su mejor amigo. Suspiró en lo que de su teléfono se escuchó la entrada de un mensaje nuevo el cual se sorprendió de quién era…

" _Vi esto y no pude evitar pensar en ti, nos vemos el miércoles",_ la chica de ojos claros que había conocido el día anterior le colocó una imagen donde salía un balón de fútbol y ¿una niña jugando fútbol? Le hacía una seña de "amor y paz" a la cámara. Megumi le había dicho que tenía hermanas, ¿pudiera ser una de sus hermanas? A diferencia de la chica, la niña no tenía ojos de color, pero tenía un ligero parecido en su mirar y en la nariz. Le dijo que no pudo evitar pensar en él, eso quería decir: que había una atracción también por parte de la socialité. El chico se pasó una mano por el rostro…

.- "Tengo que dejar de pensar en Sanae…por mi bien debo hacerlo…..Megumi…George, tenías razón, la chica es bastante atractiva también…quién sabe, supongo que un clavo saca otro clavo…"- pensaba el joven en lo que respondía el mensaje como todo galán que se le solía conocer al portero.

Lo había decidido: conquistaría a Megumi Sagara…para olvidarse de Sanae.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa estaba en su habitación acostado mirando su teléfono por un tiempo prolongado, casi las 12:00 de la noche indicando el nuevo día.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo iniciar con su operación, ¿qué haría Sanae en esos momentos? Hay que recordar que ella le dijo un estricto: **no hagas nada** , y ahí estaba él…a punto de hacer lo contrario. Sabía que podría molestarla pero Sanae debía comprender que también estaba enojado con los medios por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato. Como si no supieran que esas preguntas eran directamente hacia él, todavía no hay próximas fechas de partidos amistosos o locales como para que se pongan a pelear por información normal. ¿Y qué me dices de la información confidencial? Le parecía increíble…No veía mejor manera de cómo ayudarla que siendo directo…tomó una selfie alzando una ceja bastante serio. Más que suficiente…debía tener un escrito que impactara, como diría George:

" **Si quieren saber de mí, pregúntenme. Lo que sea… Tienen 10 minutos."**

Dejó el teléfono a un lado sabiendo que esto podría ocasionar a más de uno con la inquietud de lo que estaba diciendo el capitán. ¿Qué debía responder? ¡Debes ser espontáneo! Tal cual era él…no iba a preocuparse por eso, no era el tiempo ni momento….No tardaron en llegarle preguntas y se escuchaba el clásico sonido de canto; al cabo de 2 minutos ya tenía alrededor de 50 preguntas acumuladas para responder. Sabía que eventualmente se le complicaría por la red, lo curioso es que comenzaron a llegar preguntas muy random…

-o-

.- "¿Regresarás a Brasil?" a TsubaOzo | 2 seg

Eventualmente, quiero perfeccionar mi estilo de juego.

-o-

.- "¿Te han ofrecido contratos en Europa? ¿Qué países?" a TsubaOzo | 3 seg

Hay algo de eso en España e Inglaterra, nada asegurado aún, en cuanto sepa se los diré.

-o-

.- "¿Por qué una modelo y no alguien más? Digo, no es bonita" a TsubaOzo | 3 seg

Ella no es cualquiera, es hermosa.

-o-

.- "¿Qué opinas sobre tu posición de fútbol? ¿Deseaste alguna vez otro lugar?" a TsubaOzo | 6 seg

Es un trabajo difícil, no cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero no me visualizo en otra posición.

-o-

.- "¿A poco ganarán el mundial?" a TsubaOzo | 10 seg

¡Claro! ¿Nos irás a ver?

-o-

.- "¿Qué hago para que el chico que me gusta me invite a salir?" a TsubaOzo | 40 seg

Dile que digo yo que te invite a salir.

-o-

.- "Mi novia es japonesa y le va a Alemania y yo le voy a Japón, ¿qué hago?" a TsubaOzo | 40 seg

Pues…Hay muchos peces en el océano. Ojo: es broma.

-o-

.- "¿Qué series ves ahora? No hallaba qué preguntarte jaja. Gracias por responder los mensajes" a TsubaOzo | 9 seg

Me quedé viendo Vikings y Game of Thrones. "Siempre pago mis deudas", y no quiero que pregunten a mi novia por mí.

-o-

.- "¡Escogiste la mejor chica como tu novia, no sabes cómo te envidio!" a TsubaOzo | 11 seg

¡Gracias, soy afortunado por alguien como ella! ¡La dueña de mi corazón!

-o-

.- ¿Es cierto que propusiste matrimono a Sanae Nakazawa y te rechazó?" a TsubaOzo | 50 seg

 ***** _ **Tsubasa inserta una imagen de ambos que tomó en alguna ocasión**_ ***:**

\- Yo no lo llamaría rechazo.

-o-

.- "¿Cuál entra en el menú de campeones de Tsubasa Ozora: hamburguesas o pollo frito?" a TsubaOzo | 1 min

Hamburguesa…triple con papas y un refresco con hielo…¿Sabes dónde puedo ordenar a estas horas?

-o-

.- "Si _**TsubaOzo**_ no responde este mensaje, me mudaré del país" a TsubaOzo | 1 min 20 seg

No lo haga, compa.

-o-

.- "Who's answering this Q&A? Is it really Tsubasa Ozora?" a TsubaOzo | 1 min 22 seg (N/A: _¿Quién está respondiendo estas preguntas? ¿De verdad es Tsubasa Ozora?_

Three dogs in a trench coat pretending to be human. _(N/A: Tres perros disfrazados con un abrigo pretendiendo ser un humano)_

-o-

.- "¿Algún consejo si quiero estar en un equipo de fútbol? Tengo 14 años y ya me siento viejo y mi familia no me apoya" a TsubaOzo | 3 min

Si es tu sueño, hazlo, la edad es lo de menos. En cuanto tengas oportunidad, califica en el equipo de tu escuela y en tu primer juego dales entradas a tu familia.

-o-

Vaya, incluso hasta Karl Schneider, que seguro en Alemania estaría de tarde le había dejado una pregunta. No iba a negarlo: venía en mejor momento para alivianar el trago amargo:

.- "¿Cuándo un 1 a 1? ¡Saludos Tsubasa!" a TsubaOzo | 3 min

¡Ya estoy en el campo esperándote!

Llegaron 600 preguntas más al cabo de 4 minutos de retweets…no podía con tanto ¿la gente no duerme acaso? ¿Cómo le hacía Sanae con sus redes? Pero una promesa es una promesa. Tal vez no esperaba preguntas tan extrañas pensando que esto podría ser indicio de que la gente realmente quería conocer una faceta más humana del capitán por lo que gustoso las respondía (claro, las que podía y que de verdad le parecía entretenido hacerlo) y por otros admitía que le daba risa responderlos. Pasaron 6 minutos y llegó al punto en que ya no podía responder puesto que la página no cargaba…Se cayó la plataforma…ni hablar…después colocaría un mensaje de agradecimiento.

Mandó un mensaje a Sanae para desearle buenas noches, seguro la chica se molestaría pero por su parte no se arrepentía para nada, fue divertido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

5:00 AM y ya no podía dormir. A tientas tomó el móvil de su derecha y no entendía porqué al despertar tenía tantos mensajes que apenas tendría tiempo de darse a leerlos, solo atinó a leer a Tsubasa en la mayoría de ellos. ¿Tsubasa? No entendía nada, ¿qué pasaba?

Sen le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole lo cuan creativo era su novio para las redes, pero Sanae todavía no comprendía la finalidad de dichos mensajes. ¿Creativo? ¿Redes?

En todas partes: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, noticieros, estaba en todos lados. Aparentemente el capitán de la selección nipona se había molestado por las constantes preguntas que le habían hecho a su novia y colocó dicho mensaje en su cuenta personal, respondiendo tanto pudiera por un determinado tiempo. Sanae arqueó ambas cejas, los titulares en redes estaban demasiado sensacionales a su gusto.

Títulos como: **"Tsubasa Ozora enojado por certamen a Miss Japón", "Ozora Tsubasa defendiendo a su novia", "Tsubasa Ozora, flechado por bella modelo, aquí la imagen que lo prueba"** junto con un escrito "La dueña de mi corazón". Dejó el teléfono a un lado dispuesta a arreglarse para el itinerario de hoy, volteando su rostro a la derecha donde se encontraba Sakuno Ryuzaki, quien seguía dormía, posó sus pies a la alfombra del elegante edificio para bañarse, de alguna forma pensó que eso le calmaría sus nervios. Seguro trandría una explicación…más vale que sea buena.

Salió al pasillo para tener un poco más de privacidad…

.- Hola mi amor, ¿qué tal dormiste?- le preguntó Tsubasa del otro lado del teléfono.

.- ¿Podrías decirme por qué si te pedí que no hicieras nada, hiciste una publicación por Twitter?- le preguntó la chica molesta a lo que Tsubasa se reía.

.- No te enojes bebé, solo quería especificar que cualquier cosa vengan conmigo.- le dijo tranquilamente el muchacho.

.- Tsubasa, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Te pedí no hacerlo, es algo que tenía que hacer sola.- replicó la mujer…

.- Perdóname Sanae, me pareció que hice lo correcto: apoyarte, ¿de verdad te molestó leer todas las publicaciones?- le cuestionó el chico a lo que la joven quedó callada—Mi amor, sabes que fue con la intención de ayudar.-

.- ¡No necesito de tu ayuda, es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta! Yo no juego los partidos por ti, así que déjame a mí los certámenes y mi trabajo.- le dijo la joven muy molesta en su tono para después colgar.

Vaya, talvez nadie le había hablado así en su vida, al capitán de la Selección Japonesa el cual hace unos instantes le colgaron el teléfono…Sanae se adentró al cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, estaba enojada. Ryuzaki la miró (quien ya se había levantado)…

.- ¿Te desperté? Lo siento.- dijo una Sanae apresurada a lo que Ryuzaki negó…

.- Ryoma también me hace enojar. Ellos no comprenden el mundo de la moda, Sanae.- le dijo la otra castaña rojiza encogiendo los hombros.

.- Será mejor apurarnos, debemos irnos en una hora y media.- le dijo Sanae continuando su labor de maquillarse dejando a la otra joven a que se bañara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente…9:00 AM

Yayoi y Sen fueron en metro hasta a la estación de Tomoeda donde Sen escoltaba a la pelirroja, traía los ojos hinchados la pobre que tuvo que colocarse unas gafas oscuras para evitar las apariencias que estuvo llorando mucho tiempo. Se sentía extraña la pelirroja ¿Había sido verdad lo que pasó con Jun? Miraba constantemente su celular…tenía mensajes de él, de todo tipo: mensajes de audio, mensajes escritos para indicarle lo arrepentido que estaba por lo que le dijo en el supermercado. Pero Yayoi se sentía vacía, sentía como si se acababa de despertar de una pesadilla donde también sentía cierto alivio, el alma ya no le pesaba por estar dentro de una mentira y donde la verdad: le dolía. Sí, dolía…le parecía increíble la forma en cómo sucedió todo, fue tan rápido. Sen por su parte le había dado las mejores palabras de aliento que pudo escuchar…

 _.- Escucha atentamente…naciste sin él…puedes vivir sin él, si no es por ti ¿por quién más lo harás? ¿Qué quieres para ti?- le preguntó Sen el día anterior._

 _.- Lo que quiero…quiero estar con él.- le dijo Yayoi todavía con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _.- ¿Y quieres hacer que él se arrepienta?- le preguntó Sen bastante seria a lo que la pelirroja negó._

 _.- Sí….no…no sé…estoy demasiado confundida.- le dijo la chica tocándose la cabeza apretando las sienes._

 _.- Muy bien, no pasa nada. Si quieres hacer eso, vamos a tener que trabajar mucho estos días…le demostrarás a Jun Misugi que tú, Yayoi Aoba, no eres una persona normal.-_

 _.- ¿Persona normal? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Ser normal es malo acaso?- le cuestionó la chica alzando una ceja._

 _.- Me refiero a mostrar tu potencial, con tu proyecto y con Sagara apoyándote, dejarías de ser una persona promedio, te lloverán ofertas de trabajo para todas partes y debes prepararte para ese cambio tan drástico y mentalizarte a que no serás una autoempleada, sino una empresaria. Y eso, mi estimada Yayoi, conlleva mucho amor propio, mucha seguridad y sobretodo: creérsela. Tener tu propio trabajo es pesado, pero manejar un negocio por ti misma es completamente diferente Yayoi.- le dijo Sen mirándola seriamente._

 _.- ¿Pasaste por esto antes, Sen?- le preguntó la pelirroja sintiendo curiosidad a lo que Sen ladeó pensando en lo que iba a decir._

 _.- No lo llamaría "pasar por lo mismo", la fotografía es algo que puedes ir tomando por tiempos, en cambio la repostería te tomaría todo lo que tengas. Por eso digo que debes estar preparada.- le indicó la rubia a lo que le invitaba a quedarse a dormir en la sala de su departamento pues había tomado mucho alcohol debido a la ruptura._

De verdad Sen hablaba con palabras sabias…la rubia iba callada, solo miraba el teléfono para mensajearse con Misaki (pudo comprobarlo por la burbuja donde llegaban los mensajes) y de vez en cuando sonreía…

.- ¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Yayoi

.- Iremos a casa de una amiga.- le dijo Sen a secas haciendose la interesante, como si fuese una aventura a lo que Yayoi solo suspiró.

.- Perdona, apenas vamos saliendo pero ¿tardaremos mucho?- le preguntó a lo que Sen dejaba su teléfono a un lado para verla.

.- No te desesperes Yayoi, ¿confías en mí o no?- le preguntó la extranjera a lo que Yayoi asentía en silencio.

Al llegar a la estación caminaron por otros 20 minutos hasta la región de Tomoeda, llegaron a una casa gigantesca (o mas bien una mansión) donde estaba acomodada perfectamente por la nieve haciéndolo lucir un bello cuadro invernal. Sen llegó hasta el conmutador donde escuchó una suave voz de joven que gustosa fue a abrirles el portón.

Adentrándose al jardín y llegar a la puerta principal, les recibió una bella joven de cabellos largos un poco ondulados de color negro con reflejos azules y ojos oscuros de tez muy blanca. Vestía un conjunto de falda negra con mallones y un sueter celeste que la hacía ver elegante. Saludó a Sen con un abrazo en lo que la joven le correspondía dicho gesto y después de hacerles espacio para que entraran, la chica miraba a Yayoi de arriba abajo.

.- Será mejor que vayamos al estudio.- les dijo la chica amable haciendo que Yayoi se sonrojara por la ternura de la joven—Y bien, ¿qué era tan urgente Sen, en qué te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó la chica una vez tomado asiento en el estudio que había mencionado.

.- Te presento a Aoba Yayoi, es una amiga muy querida que está pasando por un proceso de transformación y necesitamos de tus servicios, actualmente está firmando proyecto con Sagara Megumi…¿crees que puedas ayudarnos?- le dijo Sen presentando a la pelirroja la cual asintió leve con el rostro—Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, también una amiga muy querida, es diseñadora de imagen y estilo.- le presentó.

.- ¡Es un placer!- le dijo Yayoi reconociendo a la chica pues normalmente veía sus prendas en varias tiendas de vestidos de gala muy famosos y siempre le gustaban.

.- Igualmente. Bien, creo poder ayudar en lo que necesitan, para eso necesitaré hacerte algunas preguntas Yayoi. Primero que nada y lo que suelo decir a mis clientes: no busco cambiar tu esencia, solo tu estilo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podrías hablar sobre tu ropa?-

Las preguntas sirvieron a Tomoyo para poder armar un clóset decente de acuerdo a las necesidades de la joven que se estaba adentrando al mundo empresarial. Yayoi no estaba del todo concentrada puesto que seguía pensando en Jun a cada rato, incluso tuvo una llamada del joven que Sen tomó el teléfono y lo colocaba en silencio para evitar que se distrajera más de lo que ya estaba. Al finalizar las preguntas, la chica Tomoyo le tomaba medidas a Yayoi.

.- Enseguida regreso.- dijo feliz la diseñadora dejando a ambas chicas en el estudio. Yayoi observaba a Sen pues seguía con el teléfono de la chica.

.- Necesitas ignorar a Misugi por unos días, Yayoi, aunque él te llame para ofrecer disculpas, debes hacerlo.- le dijo Sen cruzándose de brazos notando la persistencia del número 24

.- Me llamará todo el día si no le respondo.- le dijo Yayoi conociendo perfectamente a Jun, cuando se lo proponía lograba sus cometidos.

Sen le entregó el teléfono cuando sonó nuevamente y antes de que Yayoi respondiera, Sen le detuvo con la mano…

.- Sé cortante, si quieres recuperar tu relación y que no vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo…debes mostrarte como si no hubiera pasada nada.- le dijo Sen a lo que Yayoi asintió.

.- Hola Jun.- respondió la chica.

.- ¡ _YAYOI! Finalmente respondes, ¿dónde estás? ¿estás bien? Mi amor, discúlpame, perdóname todo lo que hice y dije, yo_ —Fue interrumpido por Yayoi que miraba a Sen con los ojos llorosos pero ante un movimiento de la rubia (para evitar llorar frente a él) se tranquilizó antes de hablar.

.- Jun, escucha, estoy ocupada, ¿podemos hablar en otro momento?- le dijo la pelirroja deteniendo todo lo que Misugi Jun decía en la línea.

.- _¿Dónde estás? Te estuve llamando desde ayer y no he recibido respuesta_.- le dijo Jun también algo exigente a lo que Yayoi miraba a Sen y esta negaba el rostro.

.- Estoy bien, ¿te llamo después sí? Gracias por llamar.- le dijo Yayoi lo más natural posible que pudo en esos momentos.

.- _¿Podemos vernos en la tarde? Te invito a comer y yo…necesito verte…_.- le dijo en voz baja a lo que la chica sentía su corazón encogerse, verlo era lo que más quería en esos momentos, Sen le tocó por el hombro para que la chica la viera, le dio una mirada tranquila en apoyo diciéndole que respirara una vez más y para sorpresa de Yayoi, Sen asintió para que accediera a la invitación del joven.

.- Te llamo después.- le dijo a lo que Sen alzaba el pulgar en afirmativo.

.- _…De acuerdo…Yayoi…te amo_.- le dijo el joven pero la chica sólo colgó el teléfono dejando salir ahora sí las lágrimas. Sen la abrazó…

.- ¿Qué quieres hacer Yayoi?…- le preguntó la rubia calmando a la pelirroja.

.- Sen…¿y si Jun ya no me quiere?- le preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo nuevamente un nudo en la garganta.

.- Tontita…¿no ves todo lo que te acaba de decir? Confía en mi Yayoi…- le dijo la rubia sonriendo tranquilamente.

.- Quiero averiguar por qué hizo lo que hizo.- dijo la pelirroja decidida a descubrir el engaño de Jun.

.- Muy bien…entonces empecemos.- le dijo Sen mirando a la puerta a ver si Daidouji se dignaba a regresar, ya se había tardado pero comprendía que era por trabajo acumulado.

.- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- le cuestionó la chica a lo que la extranjera la miraba nuevamente.

.- Porque si logré que Sanae fuera la mejor modelo del momento, tú serás la mejor empresaria del año.-

.- Sen, no tengo cómo pagar los servicios de Daidouji…- le dijo la joven a lo que Sen negó el rostro.

.- Daidouji me debe varios favores, digamos que esto es sólo un pago de vuelta. Además, no sólo tú cambiarás.- le dijo Sen mientras Yayoi alzaba una ceja.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Tú vas a…?—Se detuvo al abrirse las puertas.

Justo en ése momento se adentraba Tomoyo con una libreta en manos acompañada de lo que parecían ¿guardaespaldas mujeres? Debían serlo, las mujeres traían lentes oscuros y vestían de traje negro.

.- Pasemos al estudio número 5 chicas, acompáñenme.-

¿Cuántos estudios debería tener una casa? Se preguntó Yayoi siguiendo a Sen hasta donde la joven decía. Ni hablar, por esos momentos se dejaría llevar por lo que la fotógrafa le decía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día de hoy consistía en ir al Museo de Arte Digital en Tokyo, llevarían a las candidatas en un grupo aparte del resto de los visitantes al dicho museo (N/A: deberían buscar videos o fotos para que vean el lugar, es precioso). Sanae y el resto de las candidatas fueron solicitadas con un atuendo blanco, a gusto de cada quién, claro estaba, ya que del mismo vestuario se irían amoldando a las instalaciones del lugar. La chica había tenía poco tiempo para hablar con Tsubasa, éste le explicó el por qué habló en redes sociales bajo la excusa que la quería apoyar a que no se sintiera incómoda, aún así la chica se molestó y terminaron discutiendo.

.- " _Fue precisamente lo que dije que NO hiciera_ …"- pensaba al mismo tiempo que veía inquieta de un lado a otro siendo acompañada de Ryuzaki donde ésta eventualmente se alejaba para seguir al resto del grupo. Tsubasa y ella habían discutido fuerte por primera vez después de cuando volvió a Brasil, quizás no se hubiera molestado tanto si no fuera porque de verdad amaba al joven. No pudo evitarlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien que fuera neutral…Sen no estaba en la ciudad ni tampoco Yayoi y Yoshiko se tomó unos días para ir a Hokkaido para ir a revisar lo de su boda. El único disponible que veía en esos momentos era el portero, quien el día anterior le había invitado al evento. ¿Irá a ir? ¿Será posible que el chico tuviera tiempo para charlar un momento en lo que estaba ocupada con el cerman? Se arriesgó una vez más dejando al grupo donde había mandado un mensaje a Genzo sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

Teniendo un momento a solas en el aula donde habían espejos y lámparas que daban la vista de un efecto infinito, la chica había decidido tener un espacio a solas en lo que sus compañeras se dedicaban a acercarse a otras aulas o tomarse fotos con algunos visitantes. ¿Cuánto había pasado ahí? ¿10 minutos? ¿30 minutos? ¿Una hora?. Sonrió ampliamente aunque nadie la pudiera ver, estaba sumida en el lugar que olvidó por unos instantes todo el caos que había pasado el día anterior y la discusión con Tsubasa.

.- ¿Gozas del lugar?- se oyó una voz tras ella que la asustó por unos segundos y reconoció a la persona que le hablaba.

.- ¡Me asustaste, Genzo!- le dijo la joven mirando al portero que en esta ocasión parecía mirarla distinto, tenía un brillo que antes no había visto. El chico y ella estaban a solas en el aula y miró que el joven estaba realmente atractivo con un abrigo negro con doble botonadura.

.- También me hubiera asustado si alguien me desconcentrara así…este lugar sí que es increíble.- dijo Genzo mirando también su entorno donde las luces se sincronizaban apagándose y encendiéndose haciendo que luciera muy armonioso. La música era tenue de ligeros tintineos que estaban a la par de las luces.

.- No tiene mucho de haber abierto, me alegra que estés aquí.- le dijo Sanae aunque temerosa de que alguien pudiera verlos y reconocerlos. Genzo se le acercó a la joven para tenerla frente a él y donde por ahora, sorpresivamente ¿tenía el rostro cabizbajo? La chica alzó una ceja cuando el joven suspiró y esbozaba una sonrisa.

.- Y bien, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están las demás chicas?- le preguntó Genzo mirando de un lado a otro no reconociendo a un grupo de jovencitas aspirantes al título pero en cambio vio a una señorita con vestido blanco muy sencillo, elegante y cabellera suelta lisa con zapatos de tacón.

.- Quise estar un momento a solas.- le respondió la chica mirando su entorno comprobando que efectivamente estaban solos ¿por qué se estaba inquietando repentinamente?

.- Creo que como candidata no te conviene estar todo el tiempo sola Sanae. ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó el portero guardando sus manos en los bolsillos para escucharle.

Sanae quedó callada por unos instantes y caminó ligeramente hacia la salida hacia el otro cuarto donde podía ver más claramente a sus compañeras que platicaban entre ellas y tomaban fotos con sus celulares, Genzo se acercó a la joven quien seguía sumida en pensamientos…Las chicas se habían pasado a otra habitación haciendo que ambos jóvenes sintieran una invitación ahora a estar en la nueva aula donde estaba un mural con la simulación de una cascada y flores en su entorno bellísimo…aunque no tanto como la joven que estaba a su izquierda que seguía pensando, deteniendo su andar a mitad del pasillo.

.- Ya no estoy tan segura de esto, creí que mi participación haría una mejora en mi vida, que mostraría mi potencial…no sé cómo explicarlo.- le dijo la joven mirándolo a lo que el asentía.

.- Es natural sentir miedo el salir de tu zona de confort.- le dijo el portero.

.- No siento miedo, siento angustia, siento que no estoy llegando a ningún lado…¿recuerdas que todo esto te lo decía cuando estaba peleada con Tsubasa? Tal vez lo estoy haciendo solo por mostrar mi valía…-

.- Y yo creí, en ése entonces porque tú lo dijiste: que Tsubasa no era impedimento para tu carrera…Sería mejor cuestionarte si esto es lo que de verdad quieres para ti…¿Esto es lo que quieres?.- le dijo Genzo notando a la chica inquieta…no le gustaba verla así.

.- Genzo, ¿por qué crees que Tsubasa hizo eso en las redes?- le preguntó Sanae repentinamente como esperando una respuesta donde ahora el joven cambió ligeramente su rostro. No entendía por qué si primero hablaban de ella y sobre su participación ahora cambiaba hacia el capitán.

.- Tsubasa sólo quiere apoyarte. Seguro no pensó que eso te fuese a molestar, ¿se lo dijiste?.- le dijo Genzo como intentando dar una explicación " _en zapatos del chico_ ", pero inevitable sintiendo molestia al decir aquello.

.- Le dije que no hiciera nada para perjudicarme y como quiera lo hizo, ¿tiene sentido?-

.- No, no lo tiene, pero fue una tontera honesta, ¿de verdad esperas que Tsubasa no haga nada mientras puede ayudarte?- mencionaba Genzo mirando a la chica más de cerca, la sensación de atracción que notaba con ella era distinto a otras ocasiones, vio los labios de la joven para después mirar a otra parte inmediatamente rezando que la chica no notara aquello…ahora sentía que no debió llegar al museo, no podía evitar mirar a la chica como algo más.

.- No sé, hay cosas que no puedo contarle a Tsubasa, siento que no me entiende del todo.- le dijo la joven.

.- Te agradezco la confianza, pero te comento lo siguiente…Es difícil cuando no explicas. Los hombres no captamos indirectas.- le dijo Genzo tratando de suavizar el momento…le estaba costando continuar esa conversación, ¿por qué sigues pensando en ella como algo más cuando es imposible? Quería que Sanae se quedara callada por unos momentos para así pensar más tranquilamente, sin embargo la chica continuaba.

.- ¿Y no hubiera sido mejor esperar a que no hiciera nada?- debatió la chica mirando al portero frente a ella, notando ahora sí la cercanía del joven que no entendía la mirada que ahora le estaba proporcionando, era parecida a la de Tsubasa cuando se le declaró por primera vez…

.- Le preguntas al chico equivocado— le dijo pausadamente el portero y teniendo a la joven tan cerca de él, la tomó improvisadamente de los hombros dándole un beso fugaz en los labios el cual la chica se hizo para atrás al recibir el tacto de él y dándole una bofetada como pudo.

.- Genzo ¿Qué crees que haces?.- le dijo Sanae impactada por lo que había hecho su amigo que soltó el agarre, la vio temblar de nervios, sin saber qué hacer muy bien, como si la confianza de acercarse se hubiera perdido.

.- Es más difícil decirlo que hacerlo.- le dijo Genzo con una sonrisa de lado, cabizbajo tocándose ligeramente la mejilla.

.- Sigo sin entender.-

.- Estoy enamorado de ti…listo, ya lo dije….- al decirle aquello Sanae se llevó una mano al pecho notándolo que palpitaba rápido, ¿por qué Genzo le decía todo eso? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo? Lo miraba con pena ajena el cual el portero sonreía de lado al ver que ella le dirigía esa sonrisa, como si fuese muy irónico esa expresión por su parte—Intenté no hacerlo y no busco para nada incomodarte ni mucho menos involucrarme en tu relación con Tsubasa…pero me enamoré de ti Sanae, desde hace tiempo. Puede ser una fantasía…incluso llegué a pensar que tendría alguna posibilidad…pobre iluso…- le dijo Genzo mirando la habitación hermosa donde estaban.

.- Pero…Genzo…yo—la chica quedó sin habla, de entre todos sus amigos jamás pensó que pudiera pasar eso.

.- Sé lo que dirás, no te preocupes. Tu amor hacia Tsubasa es insuperable, que siempre has estado por él y lo respeto. Te ofrezco disculpas si te ofendí.- le dijo Genzo muy apenado por lo anterior, pues prácticamente había sobrepasado límites con la chica, al grado de besarle por sorpresa.

.- Lamento haberte causado incomodidades, créeme…fue inconsciente.- le respondió la chica comprendiendo mejor a Genzo sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

.- No puedo continuar así.- le dijo Genzo, que por vez primera mostraba una mirada suplicante a la chica intentando decir algo más.

.- ¿Así cómo?

.- Siempre me tendrás como amigo, siempre escucharé tus problemas y con gusto ver si hay soluciones…es solo que desde que siento esto- señaló su corazón—me causa conflicto cada que Tsubasa y tú se pelean, o que hay cosas que no puedes contarle y que eventualmente regresan a estar juntos. No lo soporto. Yo no te hubiera dejado tanto tiempo como lo hizo él.-

.- ¿Y qué sucede con Sagara? Creí que ella te gustaba y que la verías mañana, que en la fiesta de Año Nuevo te había emocionado mucho.- le preguntó Sanae extrañada.

.- Es verdad…Me gusta también, es una bella chica.- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa amplia.

.- No te pueden gustar dos personas al mismo tiempo.- le dijo Sanae pareciéndole loca la idea.

.- Tu teoría es interesante, pero falsa…¿Nunca has experimentado dos parejas al mismo tiempo?- le preguntó Genzo cambiando un poco la plática para hacerla sonar interesante a lo que Sanae negó incrédula—Es natural, eres una chica buena y tradicional…Tal vez en otra época…en otra vida…no negaré que me hubiese gustado tener algo contigo y reconozco que eso nunca será posible. Y estoy decidido: me daré oportunidad con Sagara.-

.- Deberías hacerlo, siempre y cuando sea porque te guste y quieras darte la oportunidad…ella es una buena chica.- le dijo Sanae

.- Y nuevamente tu teoría es falsa…ella me gusta pero es muy distinto a estar enamorado…solo quería que lo supieras Sanae, de mi propia voz que de alguien más…Tsubasa te ama y como todas las parejas siempre tendrán dificultades, comprende que la posición de él ahora es el de apoyarte y el revuelto en las redes solo hizo verte más deseable….más de lo que ya eres, piénsalo ¿crees que tus compañeras tienen las mismas posibilidades? Incluso con la tal Ryuzaki, quien su prometido no ha dicho palabra sobre su participación.- le dijo Genzo atreviéndose a tomar una mano de la joven suavizando el tacto, comprobando así que la chica no estaba enojada con él.

.- ¿Cómo sabes de su prometido?- le preguntó Sanae alzando una ceja, retirando su mano poco a poco.

.- En algún momento conocí a Echizen Ryoma…es un tipo agradable cuando hallas el modo de platicar con él….Sanae, te deseo mucho éxito con Tsubasa. Sobre el certamen tú decidirás lo que quieras hacer. Me retiro, decidas lo que decidas sabes que cuentas conmigo.- le dijo el joven mirando que de la entrada un grupo de personas iba entrando también al aula donde ellos se encontraban.

.- Genzo…espera.- le dijo Sanae antes de que el chico se retirara del lugar, lo observó que se le iba el aliento.

Sanae se acercó hasta donde estaba él, confirmando una vez más que estaban solos en el aula y sabía que era demasiado riesgoso, sin embargo acercó sus manos al rostro del joven y lo iba acercando al suyo dándole un ligero beso en los labios. Quedó congelado ante el tacto que duró unos leves segundos, aunque para él fue algo más que eso, fue como un agradecimiento. La joven lo miró a los ojos sin saber muy bien qué decir, sentía algo de pena ajena…abrazó al joven…con un poco más de fuerza que en ocasiones anteriores.

.- En otra época...como dices. Te hubiera correspondido. Y te deseo todo el éxito con Sagara.-

.- Será mejor que regreses…se están adelantando.- le dijo Genzo a lo que Sanae asentía.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con una sonrisa, momento en el que ambos comprendieron que la amistad prevalecería independiente de lo que ocurra el uno con la otra. Genzo dio la espalda en lo que Sanae también daba media vuelta para dirigirse al grupo de candidatas que aunque no se preguntaran por ella, estaba decidida a integrarse a ellas. Genzo miró el pasillo por donde ella se había retirado: no miró atrás…Suspiró, él debía hacer lo mismo…sin mirar atrás Genzo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yayoi se miraba al espejo, ¿de verdad era ella? Le habían sometido a un cambio de look de pies a cabeza, el resultado no lo podía creer: le habían colocado un vestido largo de corte a la cintura con manga ¾ de azul rey con estampados de flores, zapatillas cerradas a juego de color nude (a su tono de piel) y su cabellera la habían pintado de distintas tonalidades de luces, cortado en capas con un flequillo de lado. Maquillaje natural y uñas perfectamente con manicure. Miraba a Tomoyo quien tenía apuntes de otras prendas las cuales quería tener un registro para cada tipo de evento que tuviera de ahora en adelante en lo que en el estudio 5, ambientado como un vestíbulo grande con un espejo grande enfrente siendo adornado de manera minimalista hacia que la chica se sintiera como nueva.

.- Me alegra que te guste.- le dijo Tomoyo mientras veía que ahora se adentraba una rubia.

Sen había pintado su cabellera a tal grado que se veía casi platina, sin embargo a diferencia de Yayoi, tenía un maquillaje más cargado en los ojos para hacer notar el verde de los mismos mientras que su vestimenta era más bohemia con un rojo intenso. Se acercó a la joven que seguía apantallada mirándose en el reflejo del espejo.

.- ¿Lista para lo que sigue?- le preguntó Sen.

.- Sí.-

.- Mi estimada…sé que estás triste, pero Misugi-kun deberá afrontar por sus acciones.- le dijo Sen mientras Tomoyo se acercaba a ambas chicas para que les pasara su dirección.

.- Lo sé, aunque sí me gustaría escuchar la versión de su historia.- le dijo Yayoi—aunque no me guste.-

.- Bien, entonces cítalo para la noche, ya sabes qué decirle.- le dijo Sen en lo que Yayoi tomaba su celular siendo observaba por la rubia y la pelinegra que traía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yayoi presionó el número 1 de sus favoritos y colocó la llamada en altavoz…parecía que Jun estaba pegado al teléfono en esos momentos.

.- _Sabía que me llamarías, sabía que lo harías…Yayoi…-_ la voz de Jun se escuchaba suplicante a opinión de las otras tres chicas, sin embargo Yayoi sentía cierta satisfacción de escucharlo así…

.- Lo que digas Jun…dijiste que querías verme ¿para qué? No me queda claro.- le dijo la chica poniendo a cabo el plan que habían dicho.

.- _Quiero hablar de lo ocurrido, no fueron las cosas como lo piensas_.-

.- Un engaño es una decisión, no una casualidad, ¿cómo crees que deba actuar según tú?- le cuestionó la chica dejando al joven mudo por lo dicho—Estoy disponible para ir a cenar hoy.- le dijo la chica sonando muy ocupada.

.- _¡Perfecto! Vayamos a tu restaurante favorito_.-

.- De hecho, quisiera cambiar de lugar…- le dijo Yayoi

.- _A donde quieras_.-

.- Pasa por mi a las 8:00 PM, estaré en el departamento de Sen.-

.- _8:00 PM, departamento de Sen…¿dónde es eso?_ -

.- Te pasaré la dirección por teléfono…nos vemos.-

Colgó el teléfono a lo que la pelirroja veía a ambas chicas, Tomoyo traía su sonrisa como siempre en lo que Sen daba un suspiro satisfecha.

.- Haremos que se arrepienta.- le dijo Sen tomándole de un hombro.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:**_

 _ **Creo que este capítulo fue más rápido en su narración pero con buen contenido. Bueno aquí unas aclaraciones antes de continuar con la historia.**_

 _ **Sanae se enfadó con Tsubasa porque siente que no tiene le potencial suficiente para ser candidata a Miss Japón, y el que éste le ayudara por medio de redes sociales, no beneficia mucho en percepción a cualquier concurso (sobretodo de moda). Cierto, los chismes son relativamente "buenos" en el sector artístico pero hasta cierto punto nada más. Por eso Sanae se siente incapaz de sobrellevar el título aunque sea la candidata más fuerte.**_

 _ **Tsubasa por otra parte, vio la oportunidad como si fuese muy sencillo, la ayuda fue sincera y sin fines de molestar.**_

 _ **Genzo cerró su círculo con Sanae para poder darse oportunidad con alguien nuevo, ahora solo falta que la otra parte realmente le corresponda como él cree que ocurrirá. Con él intento representar la parte donde uno se arrepiente por no hacer algo más por el ser que quiere, aún así comprende las diferencias entre un gustar y un querer, he ahí cuando lo dice: "Puede ser una fantasía". Sabiendo que Sanae siempre amará a Tsubasa, le ofrece su apoyo incondicional, atreviéndose como quiera a dar un último esfuerzo robándole un beso. Como quien dice: no quedarse en el hubiera. Y espero haberlo también interpretado con Sanae, que sin saber que éste sentía algo por ella, el darle un beso de ésa forma se ve más como un despido. ¡Qué lindo personaje Sanae!**_

 _ **Sen apoya a Yayoi porque siente que ella está tan dolida que no le está permitiendo salir adelante, por eso se siente ahora sobre protectora con ella…¿Qué hará Yayoi? ¿Realmente el plan que le dijo Sen funcionará? Los engaños son temas fuertes, nadie vuelve a ser el mismo, ¿se puede superarlos?**_

 _ **Y bien, ahora voy a los reviews:**_

 _ **Genevieve Wundt: Gracias por tantos reviews, me da gusto que te gustara la historia, todavía no termina el drama con ellos, como te podrás dar cuenta. Respondiendo a tu pregunta…No Yayoi no es virgen. Quise colocar la historia a que, como ellos llevan juntos desde la primaria, pues como toda pareja llega un momento en que estos problemas sexuales se presentan siempre. Y bueno, no es novedad tampoco, muchos hombres ante la excusa de "no recibir este tipo de afectos", es más fácil buscarlo con alguien más que enfrentar el problema con la persona…quien sabe, pudo haber sido por no sentirse satisfecho, o porque siendo joven y guapo se le hizo fácil ir con alguien más. Total, mujeres dispuestas a poner el cuerno sobran en la vida real, el caso es el compromiso de la persona hacia con uno y es precisamente lo que se hablará en los próximos capítulos. Superar un engaño no es fácil…pobres…incluso pensé que estaría bien hacerles una historia alterna con este tema. Estaría interesante….**_

 _ **Mhialove02: Por favor, abofetea a Misaki, solo no lo lastimes. Aunque traigo ligeras inquietudes con lo que mencionas de ser virgen hasta el matrimonio. Pero eso ya es mío =) espero explicar mejor estos puntos de las relaciones en el próximo episodio.**_

 _ **Seilornyan: Sigo en jaque si dejar a Taro con Sen, porque tanto una decisión como la otra, tiene un bello aprendizaje que eventualmente todo eso ocurre en la vida real, de hecho ahora con este episodio me estoy preguntando lo mismo con Genzo y Megumi….no sé.**_

 _ **Sanae.21: No vi que dejaras review, la verdad estoy triste, desconozco si es por tu escuela o por otras cosas, o por si de plano ya no te gustó mi historia, fue muy triste, VUELVEEEEE jajaj o bueno, si no te gustó ya, pues dime =) todo comentario lo tomo para mejorar y para ustedes principalmente: los lectores.**_

 _ **Y así, sin más, me despido. Saludos a todos, muchas gracias y quedo en espera de sus reviews.**_


	8. Winner Takes It All

Capítulo 13: Winner takes it all

Sanae se dirigió al grupo después de la plática con el portero de la selección el cual la dejó sumida en pensamientos por unos momentos más…¿Se sentía culpable? Tal vez. ¿Cómo asimilar lo que le acababa de confesar el chico? Aunque tal vez la pregunta más importante en esos momentos…¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió y cómo se te ocurre besarle? Tocó ligeramente sus labios los cuales aún tenía la sensación de aquél beso…Tal vez no debió hacerlo, es más…¿Por qué lo hizo? Lo hecho, hecho está, no iba a darle más vueltas como diría Sen. Sintió la necesidad de calmar al joven con sus sentimientos y con el beso intentaba darle un apoyo solidario. ¡Vaya manera de despedirse! Esperaba que Genzo pudiera ser feliz al lado de alguien más que parecía al mismo tiempo corresponderle en su agrado. Sintió también algo de ternura, a sus palabras "yo no te hubiera dejado tanto tiempo como lo hizo él" le hizo meditar mucho, recordando que sí tuvo varias ocasiones invitaciones por otros chicos que intentaban tener alguna cita con ella, sin embargo, ella cerraba las puertas, dedicándose al 100% en su trabajo…O tal vez por no admitir que siempre estuvo enamorada de él…sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza aunque la haya dejado mucho tiempo. Parpadeaba a la par en que se retiraban del recinto y de momento a otros todas, curiosamente, todas las participantes se le acercaban con una mirada pícara una vez en dirección al hotel en el autobús del certamen. No comprendía a que se debía todo aquello pero a notar por las expresiones, parecía venían en plan ¿amistoso?…

.- Oye Nakazawa…qué escondidito lo tenías…- le decía Midori en compañía de sus dos amigas y notando incluso hasta Ryusaki con un aire de curiosidad.

Sintió un poco de preocupación ¿la habrán visto? ¿Qué debía decir al respecto? Optó por hacerse la desentendida.

.- ¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó la joven, temiendo que pudieran haber presenciado todo…

.- Ay vamos, creo que es natural que estas cosas ocurran…¿tu novio lo sabe?- le preguntó Hitomi Kaneda y Sanae sentía que la sangre se le iba al piso.

.- Me temo que no comprendo lo que quieren decir.- continuó con su plan hasta que finalmente Nanako Seiji, la chica muy delgada habló.

.- Obvio no, sería el fin de la relación entre el mejor futbolista del mundo y la gran modelo Sanae Nakazawa.- decía Hotaru quien cruzaba de brazos y finalmente alguien habló al notar el silencio de la modelo.

.- ¿Te acuestas con alguien del jurado, Nakazawa? Porque si es así, es un truco muy barato.- le espetó la chica aunque visiblemente molesta mientras las demás hacían una expresión de asombro ante el atrevimiento de la más joven del grupo y que siempre se mostraba muy callada.

Sanae rió, aunque más aliviada que nerviosa, de modo que nadie había visto "más allá de lo ocurrido". Dio gracias al cielo, gracias a Dios, gracias al universo antes de hablar tranquilamente.

.- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! Ése era un fan que me pidió una foto.- dijo Sanae haciendo ademanes con las manos como si siguieran en el Museo a lo que las otras se quedaron con los ojos entrecerrados analizando.

.- Pasaste mucho tiempo con él para una foto.- le decía nuevamente Midori como insistente en querer que la joven hablara.

.- Sí, demasiado tiempo.- repetía el comentario Hotaru sin comprar la idea de lo que estaba diciendo Sanae.

.- Me empezó a preguntar por Tsubasa.- improvisó Sanae, aprovechando todavía lo ocurrido con la rueda de prensa para liberar la tensión y huír tan pronto sea posible de ése cuestionario salido de la nada.

.- Mmm ya, si dices eso lo creeré…Con respecto a ése tema…Sanae-chan, queremos agradecerte por cómo manejaste la situación, aunque entendemos todas que vamos por un mismo objetivo, no nos pareció correcto que todos se vieran involucrados en tu vida sentimental que en lo que estamos haciendo.- le dijo Ryuzaki haciendo su larga cabellera hacia atrás mientras el resto asentía en silencio.

.- Me disculpo por todo aquello, en verdad mi relación con Tsubasa debería ser ajeno a todo el certamen.- les dijo la castaña al resto que le sonreía ligeramente a la joven.

.- No tienes por qué disculparte, si Ozora Tsubasa fuese mi novio, claro que me lo comería también a besos, dispense el atrevimiento.- le decía Midori nuevamente en sus aires de abeja reina—Sabemos que la prensa puede llegar a ser hostigoza…se me ocurre otra forma de pasar la vuelta a la página a éste mal rato…- le dijo Midori alzando una ceja a modo coqueto en lo que Sanae fruncía el ceño.

.- ¿Enserio?- cuestionó la castaña cruzándose de brazos, ¿qué le irá a pedir?

.- ¿Pudieras conseguirme una cita con el guapísimo de Wakashimazu Ken?- le decía la joven importándole poco si hacia notar su interés particular hacia el portero a lo que Sanae sonreía nerviosa.

.- ¿Có-mo, con Wakashimazu?- le decía la joven nuevamente sacando su sonrisa nerviosa

.- ¡Y yo quisiera con Taro Misaki!- le decía Sayuri tomando las manos a Sanae la cual se rió nerviosa.

.- Me temo que Misaki está actualmente en una relación.- le dijo Sanae en lo que Sayuri soltaba las manos de la joven.

.- Oh, vaya, ¡qué mala suerte! ¿Mamoru Izawa está disponible? ¿O Shun Nitta?- le cuestionó nuevamente a lo que Sanae sonreía nerviosa.

.- Chicas, confieso que sí los conozco sin embargo no me llevo con todos, es decir, sus vidas personales, no sé si Izawa-kun esté con alguien, hasta donde sé, no—fue interrumpida.

.- ¡Vamos Sanae! No te cuesta nada presentarlas, incluso a mí me han solicitado hacer presentaciones con Tezuka Kunimitsu.- le dijo Ryuzaki en apoyo a su amiga

.- Pero de ahí a una cita es muy distinto.- sonreía Sanae mirando a Sakuno la cual encogía de brazos.

.- Déjalas soñar.- le murmuró la otra joven en lo que Sanae accedía en hacer las presentaciones.

.- Está bien.- aunque en su voz se notaba algo de nerviosismo en decir aquello.

.- ¡Gracias Sanae-chan! Y descuida, hagamos ésta competencia lo más sana posible ¿de acuerdo?- mencionaba Midori extendiéndole la mano derecha a la joven frente sí la cual aceptó dando un ligero apretón de manos.

Continuaron para dar inicio a la sesión de fotos de trajes de baño que sería en el hotel dejando nuevamente a la joven un poco pensativa… Suspiró largo en lo que Sakuno comenzaba a preguntarle por otras cosas referente al certamen y se fueron juntas por todo el recorrido hasta llegar Garden Tower.

Tuvieron un momento de descanso, por lo que tanto Ryuzaki como Sanae habían decidido ir a la habitación a dormir previo a la sesión y para sorpresa de ambas: un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas estaba sobre la mesa con una tarjeta el cual ambas chicas se apantallaron por ello. Ryuzaki tomó a Sanae del brazo para que se adentrara al cuarto y traía una sonrisa que ni ella misma podía con tal emoción.

.- ¿Es de Tsubasa, cierto?- le preguntó dándole la tarjeta en lo que la castaña la tomaba.

" **Mi apoyo siempre lo tendrás, confío en ti. ¿Me perdonas? Te amo. O.T."**

Sanae sonrió…

.- Sí, fue él.-

.- ¿Y bien, qué esperas para llamarle y agradecerle?- le decía a lo que Sanae suspiraba largo.

.- Es la primera vez que Tsubasa me envía algo…- le expresó Sanae con cierta mirada nostálgica a la castaña rojiza frente a ella que sonreía de vuelta.

.- ¡Qué lindo detalle! Ryoma lo hizo varias ocasiones…- le musitó la chica haciendo llamar la atención a su amiga.

.- ¿Todo bien con él?- le preguntó Sanae a lo que Ryuzaki sonrió de lado.

.- No del todo…Sanae…¿puedo confiarte algo, cierto?- le dijo Sakuno mirándola fijamente a los ojos el cual no pasó desapercibida para la modelo.

.- Lo que sea, Sakuno.- le decía Sanae para tomar asiento en el borde la cama mientras Sakuno se sentaba a su lado.

.- De hecho…Sé que con lo que voy a confesarte también pondrá en riesgo nuestra amistad…- le dijo la chica bajando la mirada en lo que Sanae alzaba una ceja extrañada.

.- ¿Por qué tendría qué poner en riesgo nuestra amistad?- le preguntó a lo que Sakuno la observaba.

.- Ryoma y yo hemos roto nuestro compromiso.-

Sanae quedó estática sin saber muy bien qué decir.

.- Lo lamento.- le dijo pausadamente en lo que Sakuno sostenía la mirada de la castaña—¿Ocurrió algo grave?- le dijo a lo que Sakuno asentía el rostro.

.- En las fechas del compromiso, que eso fue más o menos 6 meses atrás, Ryoma me engañó con mi mejor amiga...Tomoka…¿la recuerdas?-

Sanae abrió los ojos, no recordaba per sé a su amiga físicamente, pero sabía la existencia de la misma.

.- ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa?-

.- A palabras de Ryoma, fue Tomoka quien en algún momento tuvieron una reunión y con copas encima, una cosa llevó a la otra, fue reciente…me aseguró que no era importante y que me amaba, que deseaba permanecer el resto de mi vida conmigo, que continuáramos con nuestra boda, no pude soportarlo, sencillamente tomé mi distancia cuando ocurrió todo…pero aquí es donde digo que tal vez…te enojes conmigo Sanae…-

.- Me estás asustando Sakuno…-

.- No puedo decir que me enorgullezca…porque hice lo mismo Sanae…me enojé tanto con Ryoma que lo hice con la misma moneda y me involucré con otra persona….y ésa persona tú lo conoces.-

Sanae quedó completamente extrañada, ¿de quién? No entendía nada…

.- ¿De quién se trata?.-

.- Misugi Jun.-

La modelo quedó perpleja al escuchar el nombre sin comprender, no podía dar crédito. ¿Misugi-kun? ¿En qué momento se conocieron ellos? ¿Cómo es que Sakuno se involucrara con él? Haciendo ahora memoria, se sobresaltó que entonces su amiga se encontraba mal en estos momentos, sobretodo por lo que había previsto de su amiga, la distancia que repentinamente tomó con todas, las fotografías donde ahora se mostraba sola en vez de acompañada, su compañera de hogar. Efectivamente se molestó con la otra modelo, solo que había algo que no cuadraba.

.- Tú sabías que Misugi Jun tenía novia, en algún momento te mencioné que era amiga mía, ¿qué sucede contigo Ryuzaki? No eres así de vengativa- le preguntó Sanae esperando explicaciones

.- Así es…por eso mismo te decía que te ibas a molestar….el día en que ocurrió todo eso, me fui sola a un bar donde lo vi en la barra, nos pusimos a platicar sobre nosotros, sobre nuestras parejas…Misugi-kun la ama, Sanae, no estamos en un romance si eso piensas…-

.- ¿Y eso hace que automáticamente lo justifiques o que te justifiques, Ryuzaki? ¡Eso no se hace!- le indicó molesta

.- No lo justifico, Sanae…nos pusimos más ebrios de lo normal y al dejarme en mi departamento, nos besamos y ocurrió…-

.- Ryuzaki…lo siento pero es verdad que no podemos continuando ser amigas, te quiero y te estimo, solo que esas cosas no se hacen.- le decía Sanae muy molesta mirando a la otra castaña que la veía con una sonrisa de lado

.- ¿Sabes? Misugi me llamó muchas veces Yayoi. Si no quieres continuar hablándome, lo entiendo, aunque sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver entre nosotras.- le dijo la modelo mirando el reloj—Debemos irnos. La sesión empieza en 10 minutos.-

.- Enseguida voy.- le dijo Sanae haciendo claro que no quería acompañarla a la sesión de fotos, pues quería llamarle a Yayoi en ese mismo instante y meditar todo lo que había escuchado.

Al momento en que la castaña rojiza salía del lugar, Sanae dio un suspiro largo ¿qué estaba pasando hoy en general? Primero la discusión con Tsubasa, la confesión de Genzo y ahora ¿el engaño de Misugi? ¿O era más bien el engaño de Ryuzaki sumado el rompimiento con Echizen? Ahora entendía por qué no había dicho nada el tenista sobre opiniones y comentarios de Ryuzaki en el certamen, sin embargo no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Marcó a prisa el teléfono de Yayoi, no obtuvo respuesta. Le quería mandar un mensaje por WhatsApp para mostrarle su apoyo aunque ¿ya sabrá Yayoi? Se le heló la sangre nuevamente hasta los pies, no quería ser ahora ella la que diera la noticia, desconocía si su amiga estaba enterada…¿qué hacer?

Repentinamente miró el objeto frente a ella, el arreglo de rosas rojas junto con la tarjeta de Tsubasa donde se acercaba lentamente a acariciar leve los pétalos de una de ellas…no porque le llamara la atención solo era sentir su textura. Sonrió leve… _Tsubasa…_

Tomó nuevamente el teléfono en sus manos y presionaba el número 1 de sus favoritos…se escuchó timbrar varias veces…

.- _Hola amor_.- se escuchó del otro lado a un joven animado, por el ruido que se producía del otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba como si estuviera ¿entrenando?

.- ¿Tienes 1 minuto?- le dijo la joven con tono serio.

.- _Para ti, el tiempo que quieras_.- le respondía Tsubasa, feliz de que su novia le llamara por teléfono, por su parte estaba en el patio de Genzo donde estaba entrenando con varios de los chicos.

.- Tsubasa…¿podrías hablar con Yayoi-chan?...- le dijo la joven a lo que Tsubasa Ozora alzaba las cejas quedándose inmóvil…

Sanae escuchó que del otro lado le comenzaban a hablar a Tsubasa a la distancia, dado que él ya no había comentado nada, infirió que el joven se había quedado sorprendido con lo solicitado. En lo que seguía escuchando del otro lado varios _"Tsubasa"_ de parte de sus amigos, el joven ahora parecía hablar en un lugar más silencioso.

.- _¿Con Yayoi?-_ preguntó el joven ahora escuchando un tono curioso.

.- Son circunstancias graves y no puedo estar con ella ahora…y es relacionado con Misugi.- le dijo Sanae.

.- _De acuerdo, iré a buscarla más tarde_.- le decía Tsubasa, podría explicarse el por qué Misugi no se encontraba en el entrenamiento en esos momentos.

.- Te amo Tsubasa…gracias por las flores.- le dijo la joven mirando el enorme ramo frente a ella.

.- _¿Estoy disculpado entonces mánager?-_ le preguntó el joven sonriendo ampliamente sacando una risa pequeña a la joven.

.- Por ahora, capitán.- le dijo la chica riéndose

.- _Tomaré eso como un sí, hablamos después_.- le dijo Tsubasa colgando el teléfono

Terminando la llamada tomó carrera rumbo a la sesión de fotos, esperando que Tsubasa pudiese hacer algo al respecto por su mejor amiga. ¿Ocasionaría problemas con Misugi? Posiblemente, solo que ahora deseaba ver arder Roma y ver al joven de cristal sufrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yayoi y Jun frente a frente en el restaurante que la joven había elegido era un lugar tranquilo de comida típica oriental, por lo visto era un lugar algo exclusivo, pues no había tanta gente a su alrededor. Podía apostar a que Jun Misugi seguía sorprendido desde que pasó por ella al departamento de Sen ya que no dejaba de darle una que otra mirada a la vestimenta y cabellera de la joven y en más de una ocasión, lo pescaba observándole de reojo. Por otro lado, la joven todavía se sentía que flaqueaba al verle, recordar que apenas había pasado un día desde aquella confesión que todavía le dolía, sentía que en cualquier momento quebraría a llorar…¿Cómo no estarlo? Realmente no había dado tiempo de analizar la situación dado que consiguió ayuda y apoyo de su amiga extranjera. Pero si daba tiempo a analizarlo, posiblemente se la hubiera pasado llorando en su casa, donde ahora estaba sola por la concentración de Sanae en el certamen y con Yoshiko de viaje no se sentía realmente con ánimos de algo. Suspiró audible, Jun se la pasaba hablando de idioteces del trabajo o de cualquier tontera como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo…cada que hablaba le dolía…le parecía un golpe en el corazón…"debes ser fuerte Yayoi", pensaba cada vez que lo escuchaba…finalmente dejando el menú a un lado lo miró directamente a los ojos donde Misugi se había quedado perplejo sin habla…

.- Y bien, ya ordenamos y llevas todo el tiempo hablándome de fútbol, ¿vas a decirme, lo-que-sea-que-quieres-decirme?- le dijo Yayoi finalmente

Misugi quedó anonadado…¿cómo empezar? Se preguntó el joven y daba un trago al sake que había pedido para aclarar la garganta…Yayoi ya lo conocía mejor que nadie…el trago de sake en realidad era para calmar los nervios antes de socializar con sus amigos (aunque usualmente lo hace con whisky, desconocía por qué el cambio de alcohol).

.- Yayoi, perdóname. Las cosas no fueron como crees que pasaron.- le dijo Jun un poco bajo para su tono de voz normal haciendo que la joven se acercara ligeramente hacia el frente para que sus oídos captaran lo que el chico decía.

.- No sé qué esperas que te diga.- le dijo Yayoi mirando a otra parte puesto que verle a los ojos solo hacía que la joven se sintiera ahogada—¿Intentas decirme ahora que no fue un engaño?- le dijo Yayoi cruzando de brazos mirándolo fijamente a lo que Jun se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

.- No lo niego…sólo sucedió…-

.- ¿Entonces para qué quieres hablar conmigo? No veo qué sea diferente a lo ya dicho.- le dijo Yayoi mirando la mesa escuchando los cubiertos y algunas pláticas algo bajas de los demás presentes del cuarto, inevitable sentía las lágrimas traicioneras que trataba cada vez más de impedir que se hicieran presentes, sin embargo brotaron un par donde Jun notó el dolor de la joven.

.- Lo siento mucho Yayoi, permíteme por favor compensarlo.- le decía Jun atreviéndose a tocarle la mano la joven que de inmediato la retiró sintiendo como si le quemara el tacto del joven.

.- Jun, estamos a tiempo de cambiar las cosas.- le dijo Yayoi mirándolo fijamente con pesadez.

.- Por eso mismo me gustaría explicarte todo—fue interrumpido por la joven que negaba el rostro.

.- Hablo de terminar nuestra relación Jun, no de salvarla a como dé lugar.- le informaba la chica con los ojos rojos, pero decididos a lo que decía dejando al ex capitán del Musashi—Hemos estado continuando con una relación que no veo cómo continuar, aceptando seguir por seguir sin reconocer que no hay más….Pero…si quieres hablar de ello, te escucho, dime lo que ocurrió y deja de darle vueltas. ¿Cuándo ocurrió…con quién…qué sucedió?- le dijo la chica saltándose las indicaciones que le había dicho Sen que evitara.

.- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- arqueó una ceja Jun

.- ¿La conozco?- le preguntó Yayoi abriendo los ojos

.- No abiertamente.-

.- Entonces dime.-

.- Ryuzaki Sakuno…- le dijo en voz baja a lo que Yayoi se recargaba ahora en el respaldo de la silla cerrando los ojos controlando quién sabe cómo sus sentimientos.

La joven quedó impactada al escuchar el nombre de la joven, ¿qué no es la amiga de Sanae que justo también estaba en el certamen con ella? ¿En qué momento se conocieron? Aunque lo más que le llamaba la atención era otra cosa.

.- Ya…una modelo…y no cualquier modelo…¿sí sabías que estaba comprometida, vdd?- le dijo la joven enojándose más de la cuenta.

.- Su relación terminó…nos encontramos en un bar, bebimos de más.- le dijo Jun a lo que Yayoi negaba el rostro.

.- Jun, últimamente estás tomando demasiado, no es bueno para tu salud, apenas te estás agarrando ritmo nuevamente con tu corazón sano. Lo siento, no puedo tomarlo como justificante.- le dijo Yayoi cruzándose de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

.- No lo decía como una justificación, me preguntaste, yo respondí.- decía el joven

" _Touché"…_ pensó Yayoi, las respuestas no siempre son bonitas, debía aceptar que ella sola se lo buscó por lo que sentía nuevamente su corazón aplastado.

.- Yayoi…sé que mis acciones son terribles y me han dejado en mala postura. Sin embargo no quiere decir que te haya dejado de amar y he de ser sincero contigo.- le dijo Jun llamándole la atención a la pelirroja sin entender qué hablaba ahora.

.- ¿Sincero? ¿Hay algo más?- cuestionó la chica

.- Tuviste razón, todo este tiempo…nos habíamos concentrado tanto en el trabajo que nos habíamos olvidado de nosotros. No te presté suficiente atención, por eso me sorprendí cuando renunciaste a tu trabajo y confío en que las cosas que tienes en mente saldrán adelante. Estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que se te presente.- le decía Jun mientras la joven lo miraba frunciendo el seño.

.- ¿Y crees que por decirme todo eso, cambia las cosas?- le dijo molesta.

.- No busco cambiar las cosas, solo explicarte…¿Qué no hacen eso las parejas? Creí que esto era lo que querías hace unos días: conversar, comunicarnos lo que ocurre.-

.- Sí, _en SU MOMENTO_ , no ahora cuando te dije que lo mejor era terminar.- le replicó la chica.

.- ¿De verdad quieres terminar?- le preguntó Jun sin creerle a la joven.

.- Yo….yo…- su seguridad se había esfumado por unos momentos.

.- Haré lo que me digas, y está bien, incluso si eso significa terminar, lo respetaré…me lo he ganado.- le dijo el joven cerrando los ojos.

La pelirroja lo observaba fijamente, notó que las intenciones del chico no eran con dolencia, sin embargo ahí se encontraba ella…se sentía ahora tonta por averiguar tanto. Sen le había recomendado únicamente terminar para darle paso a otras cosas que tenía qué hacer en lo que daba tiempo a averiguar sus sentimientos sobre el chico frente a ella. Hizo caso omiso, ahora no sabía cómo acabar con aquella plática. No quería terminar con él. Eso lo sabía de sobra.

.- ….Jun…te amo…pero me ha dolido tanto esta situación que no sé qué responderte…necesito tiempo…no quiero terminar, porque te amo…no puedo aceptarlo, comprende no es tan fácil. ¿La sigues viendo?- le preguntó la chica, temiendo la respuesta.

.- No, no tenemos nada.-

.- ¿Por qué me dijiste entonces de esto?-

.- Porque como tu novio, debemos saber todo del uno del otro, no estoy feliz por lo que hice, no estoy orgulloso. Sé que podemos tener otra oportunidad…eso hacen las parejas, apoyarse.-

.- ¡Basta! Siento que me dices todo esto para confundirme y tomar una decisión ya, no es justo.-

.- De acuerdo…lo siento.- le dijo Jun dejando de tomar sake que como había mencionado la chica, estaba abusando nuevamente de la bebida.

.- Por favor, llévame a mi casa.- le dijo Yayoi sintiendo nuevamente asfixiarse por estar en el mismo lugar que él.

.- No han traído la comida aún.- le dijo Jun a lo que la joven tomaba sus cosas.

.- Bien, tomaré un Uber.-

Misugi se levantó sacando unos billetes dejándolos en la mesa y avanzó rápido el paso para seguir a la pelirroja que no volteaba a verle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genzo cambió la cita con Megumi para esa misma noche. La confesión dada con Sanae lo había tenido algo tenso y preocupado, temiendo que la chica le dijera a Tsubasa sobre sus sentimientos. Afortunadamente no ocurrió, incluso cuando llegó a su casa nuevamente, el capitán fue quien lo invitó al entrenamiento improvisado en el patio de su casa. Sólo asistirían ellos 3 junto con Izawa, Ryo, Shingo y Nitta, por lo que sería algo tranquilo de un juego entre todos.

Sin embargo para sorpresa suya, Megumi no quería cancelar la cita del miércoles, por lo que invitó a que pasara por el Sagara Tower lo que parecía ser el pent-house. Se arregló colocándose un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, suéter azul marino, un saco de invierno a juego con su vestimenta. Miró en el buró de su habitación una caja envuelta en color rojo metálico, tal cual las instrucciones que había dejado con las personas que trabajaban para él.

Llegó al edificio en su Tesla, dejando el vehículo con el valet parking, evidentemente llamando la atención de todos. Era evidente: ¿qué hacía el portero más famoso ahí? No prestó atención. Curiosamente sentía su estómago revuelto. ¿Estaría nervioso? Era parecida la sensación que tuvo en Año Nuevo cuando la joven se presentó ante todos y ¡vaya! Ante figuras reconocidas y la chica ni se inmutó. Le dio por pensar que la chica estaba acostumbrada.

Fue llevado por una chica de recepción al elevador privado donde pasaba una tarjeta y presionando el "P2" el chico subió hasta el piso seleccionado.

Pasando unos minutos (recordando que el edificio es de 40 pisos) llegó finalmente al pent-house de la chica. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, estaba directamente una sala con la vista a la ciudad iluminada, de su lado izquierdo conectaba la cocina y del otro lado del pasillo parecía ser habitaciones. No había nadie, solo estaba iluminado por las lámparas del lugar y se acercaba a dejar la caja en la mesa de noche cerca de la sala.

.- ¿Eso es para mí?- escuchó repentinamente y se viró topándose nuevamente con esos ojos azules impresionantes a lo que el chico sonrió.

.- Te lo debía.- mencionó el chico tomando nuevamente la caja mencionando esto en un tono coqueto.

La chica traía un vestido pegado al cuerpo de color verde con estampados medianos de flores y zapatillas negras, cabellera lisa que a diferencia de Año Nuevo, notó que era más larga de lo que se mostraba llegando a pasar la altura del busto. Se acercaba al portero quien le extendía la caja y lo miraba. Después dirigió la caja a su oreja en lo que Genzo no entendía la reacción.

.- ¿No es una bomba, vdd? No escucho el tic-toc.- dijo la joven ahora meneando ligeramente la caja para ver si esta hacía ruido, a lo que Genzo sonrió.

.- ¡Ya lo arruinaste, era sorpresa!- le dijo Genzo a modo broma.

.- Gracias, ¿puedo abrirlo?- le preguntó la joven a lo que el portero asintió.

La joven retiraba con cuidado la envoltura y siguió con la misma atención a la caja que no tenía grabados o escritos. Al abrir observó con detalle el contenido, sacando una esfera parecida ¿a la luna? No pesaba mucho, venía con soporte de metal el cual al sacarlo presionaba el botón que tenía en el centro, haciendo que ahora la esfera brillara en color blanco. Una lámpara de 3D escala de la luna llena (N/A: búsquenla en Internet, la esfera es individual al soporte por lo que puedes llevártela caminando hasta que se le acabe la pila). La joven sonrió ampliamente mirando al portero.

.- Para una mujer que lo tiene todo, no me sorprendería que solo le falte la luna.- le dijo Genzo en un tono de voz que la joven sonreía abiertamente.

.- WOW….me has impresionado…¿No había de color?- le dijo jugando la joven a lo que Genzo le retiraba el soporte de metal. Giró el botón que tenía en el centro donde automáticamente el color de la esfera cambiaba de color azul, giraba nuevamente, cambiaba de color a verde, sucesivamente por otros 2 tonos y llegar nuevamente al blanco— Y que me quedo callada…- mencionó la joven.

.- ¿Deseas ir a cenar?- le preguntó el joven a lo que la chica le miraba, dejando su nueva adquisición en la mesa de la sala.

.- Preferiría nos quedemos aquí, si no te molesta. Apreciaría un momento de privacidad.- le dijo la chica tomando asiento en lo que Genzo la imitaba—Me alegra que me hayas llamado, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no quisieras verme antes de tiempo.- le dijo la chica cruzando la pierna y mirándolo a los ojos.

.- Quería hacerlo, solo no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. ¿Estás sola en casa?-

.- No, mis padres están abajo; verás, este espacio me corresponde a mí únicamente. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le preguntó en lo que Genzo alzaba la ceja.

.- ¿Todo este espacio es tuyo?- recalcó el joven señalando el plantel a lo que ella asentía.

.- Mis hermanas eventualmente también tendrán el suyo, por ahora están con mis padres.- dijo la chica levantándose para ir a la cocina—Tomaré vino rosado, ¿quieres whisky?- le preguntó la chica en lo que Genzo asentía acompañándola.

.- Gracias…¿Hoy trabajaste?- le preguntó Genzo una vez en la cocina donde ella sacaba un vaso y una copa.

.- Sí, tuve varias juntas con clientes prospectos. ¿Qué me dices de ti?-

.- Entrenamos un poco en mi casa, tengo a Tsubasa y Misaki como huéspedes en lo que regresamos a América y Europa.- le dijo Genzo recibiendo el vaso con whisky en las rocas que le daba la joven.

.- ¿Europa? ¿Te vas?- preguntó la joven en lo que servía su vino algo extrañada.

.- Sí, pronto comenzará la liga alemana.- mencionó el portero notando que la joven había cambiado un poco su expresión.

.- Entiendo ¿y después regresan pronto a Japón?- cuestionaba la chica, Genzo no entendía por qué ahora este cuestionamiento, ¿acaso estaba triste?

.- Claro, cuando comience el torneo asiático…descuida…no te abandonré mucho tiempo.- le dijo Genzo coqueteando repentinamente con la joven en lo que ella le sonreía, aunque aquí sintiéndose extraño…esas mismas palabras se las había dicho a Sanae en la mañana…

.- Si tú lo dices.- le dijo alzando su copa en lo que él nuevamente chocaba su vaso ligeramente con la bebida de la joven. Tomando un sorbo, Genzo no pudo evitar preguntar…

.- Aclárame algo, ¿cómo es que en un principio nos llevamos mal?- le dijo el chico regresando a la sala siguiendo a la chica de ojos claros.

.- Bueno…confieso que lo que dijo George era cierto…nuestro encuentro en el centro comercial fue solo un choque y en base a eso fue que te trataba mal, fui egoísta.-

.- Y creí que por eso te caía mal.- le dijo Genzo sonriente pero la joven ladeó a verlo con picardía.

.- Un poco, tienes pinta de ser presumido.- le dijo la joven a lo que Genzo se atragantó.

.- ¿Así nos vamos a llevar?- le preguntó Genzo mientras Megumi se reía leve.

En ése momento se escuchó el elevador abrirse y de ahí entraban dos niñas con pants deportivos, una de color rosa y otra de color morado, de la misma estatura, cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta alta, no parecían contar con más de 10 años. Se adentraron y miraron al portero con los ojos abiertos y la boca muy abierta. Genzo observó a Megumi quien se llevaba una mano a la boca como si hubiese cometido una travesura.

.- Ah, perdona, olvidé decirte que íbamos a ser niñeras hoy, son mis hermanas gemelas.- dijo Megumi mientras las dos niñas llegaban.

.- ¡Eres Genzo Wakabayashi!- le decía una, que era la niña que le había mandado la foto la de ojos claros el día anterior. Genzo observaba a la socialité con una sonrisa amplia.

.- Así es, ¿y tú eres?- suavizó la voz para dirigirse a la niña, quien lo veía como si viera a un héroe.

.- Yo soy Kaoru Sagara.- le dijo la niña

.- Y yo soy Tomoe Sagara, soy mayor que Kaoru.- le respondió la otra chica. (n/a: en Japón es muy importante que cuando son hermanos gemelos, mencionar quién es mayor)

.- Ambas juegan fútbol, te idolatran…¿Por qué no le piden consejos niñas?- les dijo Megumi en lo que iba a ordenar comida del restaurante.

.- Megumi, yo quiero hot cakes.- le dijo Tomoe haciendo pucheros.

.- ¡Nada de eso! Si papá se entera se enojará…por lo que comeremos pizza y ustedes no le dirán nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo sonriente la joven en lo que ambas niñas brincaban de alegría.

Genzo quedó apantallado, las niñas parecían muy emocionadas de tenerlo de frente. Se acercaron preguntándole varias cosas y ninguna cedía a preguntar algo primero, querían tener la primicia de ser respondidas por lo que tuvo que calmarlas.

.- Una a la vez, por favor.- mencionaba el portero, sin embargo las niñas continuaban hablando a la vez hasta que llegaba Megumi.

Le causaba mucha risa ver al portero en aprietos con sus hermanas, cruzándose de brazos sentándose frente al trío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jun acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa a la pelirroja quien abría rápidamente, no estaba dispuesta a continuar con esa conversación con el jugador, al menos no por ahora. Se sentía triste, nuevamente la sensación devastada se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Abrió finalmente la puerta esperando qué iba a comentar ahora el chico. Mas no hubo comentarios, ni palabras, solo silencio. Él por su parte se sentía todavía apenado, ya todo estaba dicho…la observó que se volteaba la joven…mirada cabizbaja, tomando las llaves entre sus dedos.

.- Cuídate.- le dijo Yayoi finalmente en lo que él asentía.

¿Te vas a quedar así? Se preguntó mentalmente el chico, tomando por sorpresa a la joven y la acercaba para darle un beso. La sintió temerosa, intentando separarse del joven, para finalmente ceder al beso correspondiéndole en forma, ritmo acelerado y alocado. Jun le pasó los brazos a su espalda, masejando cada parte, hacia tiempo no la sentía así, Yayoi no se quedaba atrás, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar, habrá pasado unos segundos o minutos, ya no sabía la chica, sentirlo nuevamente, ocasionándole mariposas en el estómago, sintiendo un aire de placer en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, flaqueando las piernas, si iba a apoyar en el marco de la puerta; abrió los ojos de golpe y lo empujó ligeramente.

.- ¡NO, espera!- se detuvo repentinamente la pelirroja separándose también de él—Hablamos otro día.-

Jun detuvo sus acciones, calmándose del momento frenético que acababa de pasar, notando su respiración entrecortada.

.- Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice pasar y sé que no puedo hacerte sentir diferente ahora, quiero intentarlo en compensarlo…aunque me tome la vida haciéndolo.-

Sin embargo la postura de Yayoi fue distinta a la que normalmente había conocido de ella, haciéndolo retroceder un poco por la frialdad en la que se dirigía a él.

.- Deja de hacerlo sonar como si no hubiese luchado por ti. Lo hice. Y por mucho tiempo; así que discúlpame si ahora que hemos terminado estoy exhausta.- le dijo directamente a los ojos donde el chico iba a replicar y justo se escuchó que alguien hacía el sonido de toser. Ambos miraron al lugar donde se escuchaba…

.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- quien se acercó en esos momentos era nada más que el capitán de Japón, que había visto TODO y consideró que debía intervenir, algo no estaba bien—Yayoi-chan, Sanae me pidió unas cosas y olvidó que no tengo llave, ¿pudieras abrirme?- le dijo Tsubasa a modo excusa y porque también, conocía desde antes a Yayoi.

.- Sí…adiós Jun.- le dijo la chica en lo que abría la puerta y Misugi asintió

.- Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento, Tsubasa.- le dijo Jun al capitán el cual también asentía.

El capitán entró a la casa donde observó una Yayoi distinta…y no hablaba por el cambio de look el cual le sentaba muy bien, sino porque no la había visto anteriormente tan agobiada. Cerró la puerta observando a la chica tratando de calmarse.

.- Perdona Tsubasa, ¿estuviste mucho tiempo?.- le dijo la pelirroja a lo que él no tenía expresión, solo la observaba.

.- Desde que llegaron, como no avisé que vendría, supuse que tendría que esperar a que llegaras. Me pareció que estabas incómoda con Misugi.-

.- ¡Oh, bueno, qué pena contigo!- dijo ella balbuceando yendo hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y tomarlo rápido, llenándolo nuevamente—El cuarto de Sanae sabes donde está ¿verdad?- le cuestionó la chica.

.- Lo inventé, en realidad me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo, lleva días sin saber de ti y se preocupó…Yayoi, perdona mi intromisión ¿qué sucedió?- le preguntó Tsubasa directo al punto a lo que la joven le entregaba también un vaso con agua.

Tomó una pausa pues notaba que la joven iba a llorar y que se aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo.

.- Aún ni lo asimilo bien…- le decía Yayoi con los ojos rojos, Tsubasa dejó el vaso en la barra acercándose a la chica para enfundirla en un abrazo.

.- Todo estará bien, Yayoi.- le dijo el joven

Una vez explicado todo en la sala, Tsubasa estaba sorprendido. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

.- No soy el mejor dando consejos de amor.- le dijo el capitán sintiéndose apenado por no poder aportar con algo mejor para esos momentos.

.- Me vendría bien un consejo masculino.- le dijo Yayoi.

.- ¿Aunque no te gusten las respuestas?- preguntó Tsubasa mirando fijamente a la chica.

.- Acabo de cortar a mi novio, ¿qué más podría perder ahora?- le dijo la joven

.- Como hombre puedo entender que esto solo ocurrió, de manera muy estúpida, sí…ahora, de ti depende si lo perdonas o no y por lo que te vi, tienes tu carácter. No fue con milicia ni con el afán de lastimarte…Claro, lo hizo, lo sé—mencionó el chico antes de la joven replicara—si de algo sé, es que te ama y que tú necesitas tiempo. Tómalo, por ti y para ti, como mencionó Sen…Vaya, cada vez me impresiona más la extranjera.- dijo Tsubasa a lo que Yayoi no entendía.

.- ¿No lo hacía antes?- la chica lo miró extrañada.

.- Pensé que solo estaba en sus propios intereses, ya veo mis errores y es bueno que te haya apoyado en ausencia de Sanae. ¿Qué harás ahora?-

.- No lo sé, debo hacer el proyecto de Megumi-chan, sino no podré salir adelante y mis ahorros están casi en números rojos.- le dijo la joven.

.- Muy bien, céntrate en eso. Sabes de sobra que te apoyo, ¿verdad? Incluso financiero, si eso ayuda a Misugi a que se aleje de ti por un tiempo, estoy dispuesto a ayudar.- le dijo Tsubasa mientras ella sonreía leve.

.- Gracias Tsubasa…¿Cómo está Sanae?- le preguntó Yayoi preguntando por su amiga.

.- Mejor, después de lo de la prensa.-

.- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Estoy segura que Sanae ganará el certamen y ustedes se podrán ver en la final de Miss Universe! ¡La pareja del momento, qué emoción!- le dijo Yayoi muy contenta aunque viendo cómo el capitán estaba confundido.

.- ¿En la final? ¿Y eso por qué?- le cuestionaba Tsubasa sin comprender

.- Sí, porque la sede del Miss Universe será en Rio de Janeiro terminando el año.- le dijo la pelirroja al joven que estaba anonadado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sen y Sanae al teléfono, después de un largo día de tareas por cumplir por parte de la modelo y Sen estaba esperando la llamada de Yayoi para saber lo ocurrido con Misugi…claro, informándole a Sanae todo lo ocurrido. Sanae actualizándole la información de lo sucedido con Ryuzaki, ambas chicas estaban ideando algo para ver cómo podían ayudar de la mejor manera a Yayoi.

.- _¿Y Azumi te siguió mandando mensajes?_ \- le preguntó Sanae desde una terraza libre del hotel.

.- Ahora manda fotografías…- le respondió la extranjera.

.- _¡Qué intensa! ¿Fotografías indecentes?_ -

.- Eso sumado a mensajes de que lo recuperaría, que se iban a ver en estos días y que eventualmente ellos regresarían una vez Taro esté en Francia. Sanae…¿crees que Misugi y Yayoi regresen? Para preparme psicológicamente en apoyar esa relación.- le dijo Sen mirando por la ventana de su departamento lo poco que podía ver de la ciudad.

.- … _No lo sé, es posible…¿Recuerdas cómo estuve con Tsubasa?_ \- le preguntó Sanae.

.- Sí, la diferencia está en que Tsubasa no te puso los cuernos.- le dijo Sen

.- J _eje, no, gracias al cielo no…Pero sabías que eventualmente regresaríamos_ …-

.- Me hubiera gustado ver que tuvieras algo con Wakabayashi-kun.- le dijo Sen con mirada pícara.

Sanae quedó muda ante lo dicho.

.- _En otra vida quizás…no lo niego, Genzo es…buen prospecto de pareja…_ \- le dijo Sanae a la rubia la cual asintió.

.- Descuida, no era tan evidente, creo que solo lo notamos George y yo, que él tenía cierto interés en ti…esperemos con Sagara las cosas se den naturalmente…- le dijo Sen con voz baja.

.- _Noto tu voz extraña_ \- le dijo Sanae prestando atención a la rubia.

.- ….Reservé mi vuelo a México ya…- le dijo la extranjera a lo que Sanae suspiraba.

.- _No te oyes feliz…¿Misaki ya sabe?-_

.- Sanae….lo mío con Taro fue un trato para hacer que Azumi lo dejara en paz y no está funcionando…no es real. Es sólo que—Se quedó muda.

.- _Lo que sientes por él sí lo es, ¿cierto?_.-

.- ¡Me siento una estúpida! ¡Siento que estoy rompiendo con todo lo que no creía! -

Sanae sonrió ampliamente aunque la rubia no la pudiera ver.

.- _Misaki tuvo un efecto en ti, al grado de volver a creer en el amor_.- le dijo Sanae sonriente aunque no pudiera verla, sabía que la modelo estaba con sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.- Pero era un trato Sanae, un trato que ahora yo me estoy echando para atrás.-

.- _¿No puedes cambiar de opinión?_ -

.- Mi viaje es en dos semanas. Siento que no hice nada bien en programarme con las fechas.-

.- _Victoria, no te tortures, tú misma me decías consejos de mi relación con Tsubasa y no es usual en ti estar dudando_ …-

.- ¿Y si ahora Taro es el que cambió de opinión y no desea nada conmigo?-

.- _¡Ay, ahora resulta que no sabes! Se alegrará muchísimo, con tu viaje a México lo puedes posponer para otro momento, o mejor aún, ¿por qué no lo invitas? Nunca ha ido ahí y seguro hay muchos lugares donde lo puedas llevar de paseo._ -

.- Creo sería muy precipitado.-

.- _¿Más que el tener un romance de unas semanas y que ahora deseas hacerlo oficial? Amiga, sobre los sentimientos no se mandan._ -

.- De acuerdo, no es tan precipitado.- ladeó la rubia estando de acuerdo con la castaña

.- _Tú sola te estás poniendo trabas….¿y qué harás respecto a Azumi?_ -

.- ¿Yo? Nada, no sé si Taro lo habrá hecho ya.- al escuchar un poco la voz cabizbaja de la rubia, Sanae quedó impactada del otro lado del teléfono…

.- _Me apena no estar ahí contigo para darte mejor apoyo_ …-

.- Escucharme es más que suficiente, lo aprecio…¿Tsubasa y tú se contentaron ya?-

.- _Lo he disculpado por su intervención…mandó flores a mi habitación_.- dijo Sanae observando el bouquet de rosas rojas enorme decorando la mesa, único lugar donde lo podía colocar.

.- ¿Y las demás chicas?-

.- _Sorprendente, con todas he mejorado, todas me hablan mejor después de la sesión en traje de baño y de la dinámica de hoy…mañana finalmente será la primera eliminatoria_.-

.- Éxito amiga…Me retiro, Misaki acaba de llegar y tengo qué ordenar mi vida ahora.- le dijo Sen haciéndolo sonar muy importante a lo que Sanae alzaba una ceja.

.- _Éxito también con eso…Sen…me alegra que estés mejor, gracias por todo tu apoyo_.- le dijo Sanae a lo que la rubia sonreía.

.- Nos veremos mañana.- le indicaba la rubia finalmente concluyendo la llamada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misaki miraba con atención el teléfono de Sen el cual le habían mandado una fotografía suya aparentemente en una situación personal junto con otra chica de cabellos cortos que miraba atenta a la cámara para tomarse una selfie (y sin su consentimiento, dado que él estaba con los ojos cerrados lo que parecía estar dormido). Le entregó el aparato a la extranjera que había cambiado su look a como normalmente la había conocido. No negaba que le encantó el resultado pero al sentirse acolarrado por la fotografía, suspiró meditando todo lo que estaba pasando ahora con ellos…

.- Vaya, no pensé que Azumi llegaría lejos.- le dijo Misaki a Sen quien estaba tomando una copa de vino y tomaba su teléfono, ambos sentados en el sofá.

.- ¿Por qué me dijiste que no habías tenido nada con ella cuando veo lo contrario?- le preguntó una tranquila Victoria que curiosa deseaba saber la verdad a lo que el muchacho la observó.

.- Porque es verdad, el dormir con ella fue solo eso, nada más.- le dijo de inmediato el chico a lo que ella lo miró incrédula.

.- Taro, si te mostré la fotografía es porque pensé que debías darte cuenta que Azumi está lastimada, tal vez debas hablar con ella.- le informaba la chica tomando un trago a su copa en lo que Misaki la observaba. Su mirada tenía un brillo que la joven pudo reconocer aunque no estaba del todo segura a qué se debía, solo veía la diferencia de otras veces cuando él la observaba, ella por su parte, sintió un vuelco al corazón.

.- No entiendo muy bien qué ganaría con ello, después de todo Azumi ya es una niña grande.- le dijo Taro algo molesto con la enconmendación de la chica.

.- Quiero que deje de mandarme mensajes.- le dijo Sen a lo que Taro la miraba ahora comprendiendo lo que decía.

.- Cierto, sigue mandándome mensajes también…- le dijo Misaki sintiendo ahora algo de pena ajena hacia su amiga de Francia, no quería verla sufrir tampoco.

.- Ponle un alto por favor, ya tuvimos demasiado.- le dijo Sen, mientras Misaki asentía.

Hubo una pausa prolongada donde tanto él como ella daban un trago a sus copas de vino. La joven observó nuevamente esa mirada del joven que intentaba hablar "sobre algo" que no veía cómo hacerlo, hasta que eventualmente lo hizo.

.- Sen…¿podrías platicarme sobre tu familia?- le preguntó el número 11 a lo que Sen alzaba una ceja extrañada.

.- Pues…no sé exactamente qué quieres que diga sobre ello…- le dijo la chica dejando la copa de vino en la mesa del centro para mirarle nuevamente recargándose en el respaldo de lado mirándolo frente a frente y él imitaba a la joven.

.- Me da curiosidad.- le indicó el joven.

.- Bueno…Tuve una época difícil en mi casa cuando era niña…Mis hermanos son mayores que yo por al menos 10 años de diferencia. El mayor de todos tiene 45, el que le sigue tiene 42 y los que le siguen tienen 40 (gemelos). Fui la última…y siempre han tomado burla porque como nací en Septiembre soy del 9no mes, contando Enero como mes 1….si hacemos las cuentas, mis padres pudieron concebirme en alguna fiesta decembrina o a principios de año en alguna oleada de frío…( _sonrió haciendo que el delantero también sonriera_ )…-

.- ¿Y cómo nació tu interés en la fotografía?- le preguntó Taro tomando la mano derecha de la joven para suavizar el contacto de la misma, invitando a la rubia a profundizar el tema.

.- La fotografía comenzó a interesarme a los 10 cuando mi abuelo me mostró su cámara análoga y hallé interesante el concepto de guardar momentos en fotos…sólo que cuando mencioné mi interés de dedicarme a ello, a diferencia de aquí, en México el aprendizaje de artista en general es un término peligroso. Siempre te marcan lo difícil que es una vida "plena" porque no eres igual a los demás y desde que tengo memoria, todas las instituciones te plantean que debes estudiar, para después tener un buen título y después tener un buen trabajo. Y que después te paguen bien por ello…- tomó una pausa la joven para notar que Misaki le acariciaba ahora el torso de su mano derecha mirándola ¿con ternura?

.- ¿Y no te pagan bien por ello?- le cuestionó el joven mientras ella sonreía de lado algo apenada

.- Creo que hasta tú mismo sabes eso Taro, pero el principal reto que he tenido es el de ser mujer….( _observó que Misaki alzaba una ceja_ ) ¿Te sorprende? Aún en pleno siglo XXI, en Japón se me "perdona" por así decirlo, aún así hay personas que creen que no debería ganar tanto…y todavía en mi país se cree que las mujeres deben permanecer en la cocina, no deben estudiar ni prepararse porque deben buscar un marido para que las mantenga siempre y después tener muchos hijos a consecuencia de eso… como quiera no dejé que eso influyera en mi vida.- suspiró al terminar el relato tomando un trago a su bebida nuevamente.

.- Nunca me pareció que fueras de ésa escuela.- le dijo Misaki escuchando el relato, estaba impresionado por todo lo que estaba escuchando y al ver que la joven iba a continuar, permaneció callado un rato más.

.- No puedo decir que recibiera todo el apoyo del mundo, quien me apoyó fue mi mamá, como ya te había dicho. Todos mis hermanos se fueron casando, pero no les gustaba que me dieran esas " _libertades_ ". Mi papá fue estricto con ellos " _para hacerlos hombres de bien_ " y nunca vi que les llamaran la atención cuando vimos que engañaban a sus esposas…Sigo sin entender por qué esperaban que yo no tuviera aspiraciones de superación cuando ellos han minimizado otras personas de ésa forma. Si te lo preguntas, sí, siguen casados. Cada quien lleva su cruz como le conviene. Creo que por eso decidí ser distinta, me miré una ocasión frente al espejo y dije "a mí no me engañarán nunca"…¡Qué ingenua fui!- se dijo esto último más como comentario hacia ella misma que como comentario hacia Misaki.

.- ¿Ingenua?- cuestionó el chico sin entender

.- En secundaria tuve mi primer novio el cual después de 5 meses de relación me engañó con mi mejor amiga.-

.- Entonces no era tu amiga. ¿Lo amas aún?- le dijo Taro como comprendiendo la situación y Sen hizo un ademán en el rostro virando los ojos y sonriendo.

.- ¡Ya fue de eso hace unos 7 años, no es como que ahora importe! Sólo me dejó una lección importante…que debía prestarme atención a mí y no hacia los demás. Mi madre me lo dijo, en tu vida sólo puedes elegir dos cosas: tu pareja y tu carrera. Nada más. En vista de que en ése entonces me preocupaba más mi futuro, me decidí por la fotografía aún a disgustos de mi familia. Fue cuando gané la beca para estudiar artes aquí en Japón y las cosas se fueron dando con algo de suerte.-

.- Sí, porque estuviste trabajando mucho en ello, no fue al azar.- le mencionó el delantero.

.- Así es…( _tomó una pausa antes de continuar_ ) Lo que no sé Taro…confieso que amo mi carrera y mi manera de trabajar….me gusta ver que mi trabajo es reconocido en todas partes y que todavía tengo mucho qué aprender.- le decía la chica y Taro visualizaba a una Sen decidida.

.- ¿Y qué ocurre con eso?- le preguntó Misaki al notar que la joven no había concluído su frase.

.- Que a veces eso significa estar lejos de casa.- le dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa ligera.

.- Creo comprender a lo que dices…mi padre siempre mencionaba en sus pinturas que si no mejoraba sus técnicas, se quedaría atrás, lo cual en el mundo artístico es una situación de vida o muerte y si no te adaptas, fácil puedes ser olvidado. Eso incluía también viajar por el mundo, era difícil despedirse de todos mis amigos.- le indicó Taro mientras Sen asentía ligeramente.

.- En algún momento supe de sus pinturas, me gustaría ver su exposición en Francia si se da la oportunidad.- le comentó la chica como si la idea fuese imposible, como cuando alguien dice un sueño guajiro el cual es algo complicado de poder realizar.

Al mencionar aquello, el número 11 estuvo en silencio recordando cuando le mencionó a Tsubasa sobre invitar a Sen con él. Miraba la joven cabizbaja con una sonrisa ligera mirando a la nada…De ahí le llamó la atención la joven nuevamente, muy distinta a la primera vez que la conoció en la fiesta de bienvenida en casa de Ishizaki, comparándola ahora con un look distinto, pese a ello conservando su esencia…desconocía cómo llamarlo, sencillamente esos momentos sentía la necesidad de estar nuevamente con ella. ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Qué tiene Sen que no tenga nadie más? A diferencia de Azumi o de Tony o cualquier otra chica que antes había salido: ella primeramente no buscaba nada con nadie, a veces llegó a preguntarse si sólo la deseaba de manera sexual…Sin embargo…¿qué no la has tenido suficientes veces ya? Se preguntaba mentalmente sin dar respuesta, sobretodo para alguien que ya había decidido enamorarse.

Y fue ahí que lo comprendió todo…Taro Misaki lo entendió…él, el medio campista de la selección nipona, denominado como compañero de oro de dicho equipo: se decidió por estar enamorado. No había duda ahora y se inquietó un poco…era ahora o nunca, como le había dicho Tsubasa "lucha por ella"…no importaba ahora qué pasaría…Aunque claro…en parte sabía que si lo decía podría venirse todo abajo…aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Iba a jugársela por todo…

.- ¿Te gustaría ir?- le indicó el joven mirándola, Sen le devolvióla mirada sonriendo de lado como si la idea fuese solo bonita.

.- De gustar claro que sí, solo que eso implicaría un viaje y por—le dijo Sen sintiendo nuevamente la mano del joven tomar la suya jugueteando con los dedos y se quedó callada repentinamente al notar que la caricia estaba distinta a otras ocasiones, le quitó el aliento al mirar los ojos cafés del joven que no le quitaba de encima…se sentía invadida, no sólo observada…su corazón latió fuerte…se veía sumamente atractivo.

.- Sólo debes pedirlo.- le mencionaba el chico con voz grave haciendo llamar la atención a la chica que lo veía al rostro. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar…nuevamente el pensamiento de que no era posible…

.- No tengo duda de ello, solo no sé si eso sea buena idea Taro….— la joven mirando a otro lado para evitar mirarle a los ojos, sin embargo no contó con que éste le tomara de la quijada para obligarla (amablemente) a que lo mirase nuevamente a los ojos y quedó sin poder completar la frase dado que la urgencia del chico por hacer que ella lo mirara nuevamente le ganó el momento.

.- Te amo, Victoria.- le dijo el número 11 a lo que la chica de ojos verdes lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, el joven seguía siendo serio en todo lo que decía—He luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto.-

Sen lo miraba a los ojos, pensando en todo lo que había platicado con Sanae respecto a sus sentimientos momentos antes de que él llegara a su departamento…

.- Misaki, pero el trato—Fue interrumpida.

.- El trato era solo una excusa para estar contigo. Era más que evidente ¿no?- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

.- Lo sé...- le dijo la joven finalmente aceptando la derrota y reconociendo aquel absurdo trato, sonrió…ambos terminaron quemándose.

.- Victoria, mi afecto y mis sentimientos no han cambiado…sé que quieres ir a México…pero he de preguntarte lo siguiente aún a sabiendas de que podría acabar con todo lo que hemos construido, ¿me alcanzarías a Francia?-

.- ¿A Francia?- le preguntó la chica parpadeando ante lo dicho.

.- Sí…me gustaría aceptaras mi propuesta, de iniciar una relación formal, de ser mi novia de manera oficial, que lo sepa todo el mundo y no tenerlo en perfil bajo.- le dijo el joven notando que la chica se le colocaban sus ojos llorosos con una extraña sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Sen tomaba las manos de Misaki—Claro que si no han cambiado tus sentimientos y deseas seguir siendo solo una amiga—le interrumpió la joven.

.- Y yo que iba a preguntarte si vendrías conmigo a México…- le dijo la joven en voz baja sorprendiendo al chico—Creo que tendré que hablar como quiera con Azumi…agradecerle por sus insistentes mensajes de intento de separación… He sido una terca, haciendo a un lado mis sentimientos para evitar que me lastimen cuando era yo quien se lastimaba sola…decido que te amo. Te amo, Taro…Te amo…y tendré que buscar trabajo allá.- decía la chica contenta.

Misaki se abalanzó sobre los labios de la joven besándolos con todo el amor que podía demostrarle siendo recibido por la fotógrafa, intenso, pasándole por el cuello sus labios, tomándola por la espalda para acariciar cada parte finalizando por tomarla y llevarla a la habitación de la chica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa tardó algo pero consiguió llegar al Yebisu Garden Tower a las 11:00 de la noche. Estando fuera, localizó primero al diseñador el cual le pedía de favor que les consiguiera una habitación aparte. George gustoso, en unos cuantos minutos había logrado la solicitud de Tsubasa aunque claro, a merced de tener que hacer algo después de por él.

.- De acuerdo, después tú dirás con qué te debo el favor.- le decía por teléfono a George.

.- Dame 10 minutos como máximo.- le indicó el diseñador finalizando la llamada.

Estando afuera del recinto, comenzó a soplar una oleada fría, ¿enserio se llevaría ahí el certamen? ¿Cómo le harán con este clima? Pensó que evidente el lugar tendría una solución porque definitivo esos días el clima no ayudaría mucho, ¿las chicas no sentirían frío en traje de baño? Dicho y hecho, 10 minutos después estaba recibiendo mensaje de George diciéndole que entrara a recepción preguntando por "Rei". Obedeciendo, se adentró para toparse con una chica de baja estatura y cabellos cortos muy seria, le entregaba una tarjeta magnética y le señaló el elevador más cercano. Pasó rápido para evitar ser reconocido.

Al cabo de un rato, estaba en una habitación de los primeros pisos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando y después escuchó que la puerta se abría dejando pasar a una joven de cabellera larga, vestida con un conjunto de blusa de botones en un rosa muy claro y la parte de la solapa adornada con un biés negro en su decoración y pantalones a juego y una bata encima mucho más abrigadora de color azul oscuro.

.- ¿Tsubasa?- preguntó esta a la vez que él se levantaba de golpe para besarle y abrazarle—¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

.- Necesitaba verte…no tenemos mucho tiempo, George consiguió el cuarto solo por media hora en lo que llegan las mucamas a los demás cuartos.- le dijo el chico frente a ella, seguían de pie cerca de la puerta. Tsubasa cerró con llave.

.- ¿Y qué es tan urgente que me tengas qué solicitar en privado?- le dijo la chica.

.- Fui con Yayoi, tal cual me pediste…terminó con Misugi.-

La modelo quedó impactada, suspiró cerrando sus ojos…

.- Me temo que yo me sé la otra razón…conozco la persona con la que fue el engaño…- dijo Sanae murmurando esto último con pena ajena.

.- No negaré que estoy molesto con Misugi, mañana tenemos entrenamiento en las canchas donde íbamos a Nankatsu. No creo poder contenerme.- le dijo Tsubasa aunque preocupado por lo que estaba diciendo.

.- Por favor, no te contengas ahora.- le dijo Sanae apoyando la idea mientras el chico le sonreía.

.- Bajo tu permiso, lo haré.-

.- Concedido.- le dijo la chica sonriéndole—¿Por qué presiento que me quieres decir otras cosas?- le dijo la chica, aunque notando que el joven estaba muy serio.

.- Sanae…¿por qué no me dijiste que la final de Miss Universe sería en Rio? Sabes que eso me hubiese emocionado mucho- le dijo Tsubasa a lo que la modelo lo observaba con seriedad.

.- Porque no sabía que las cosas entre nosotros se darían así.- le contestó la chica, totalmente sincera en sus palabras.

Tsubasa tomó una pausa antes de hablar.

.- ¿Sigues dudando de mí? ¿Piensas acaso que te abandonaré?- le preguntó el joven tomándola por las manos pero mirándola fijamente.

La joven no dijo nada…bajó las manos, meditó las palabras que iba a comentar, debía ser honesta.

.- No puedo evitarlo Tsubasa…te fuiste por 4 años. Me preocupa que se repita la historia y eso que estamos juntos.- le dijo Sanae en lo que Tsubasa se mostraba un tanto…¿distinto?

.- Si dos personas están destinadas a ser, eventualmente encontrán su camino de vuelta. Heme aquí, contigo Sanae. Desde mi regreso hemos estado en este juego entre volver y no volver y donde todavía hay desconfianza entre nosotros, ¿es por eso que aún no tengo respuesta?- le preguntó el joven acertando en parte el por qué la chica tardaba tanto en darle una respuesta a su invitación de irse con él.

.- No es dudar por mis sentimientos, yo te amo. Pero ¿Y si no gano, Tsubasa? Las posibilidades entre todas están parejas, por mucho que me digan que soy la candidata más fuerte, no garantiza que realmente vaya a salir con una corona.- le dijo nuevamente la chica sintiendo esa desconfianza en ella. Tsubasa la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Sanae suspiró…

.- Entré a este certamen principalmente por ti. Lo hice por querer mostrar mi valía por encima de nuestros problemas. Eres el futbolista más importante del siglo y comparándome contigo en ese entonces me sentía débil…no puedo continuar bajo esa batuta. Estaba feliz tratando de convencerme de que puedo llevar este cargo, pero el certamen cada vez es más difícil, las chicas y yo estamos empatadas en simpatía del jurado, excepto que a mí se me nombra más por ser tu novia que por ser modelo.-

El capitán de la selección la observó sin decir palabra, ¿de modo que por él estaba haciendo todo esto?

.- ¿Querías mostrarme tu valía?- le dijo el joven comprendiendo a la chica—No debería preocuparte tanto eso, ¿crees que Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie competían por la cima cuando estaban juntos? Se turnaban para hacerlo.-

.- Sí y Angelina fue la primera en ganar el Oscar…Mostrar mi valía fue antes y después de aceptarte de vuelta…estúpidamente todo lo he hecho por amarte tanto que me consume….No sé si lo comprendas del todo…Pero necesito hacer esto, necesito ser Nakazawa Sanae, antes de ser la novia de Ozora Tsubasa.- bajó la mirada, él no se lo permitió.

Tsubasa la tomó nuevamente de la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos, le sonrió, hablándole claro y fuerte…

.- La próxima vez que olvides que tú eres Nakazawa Sanae, recuerda que yo soy Ozora Tsubasa y te amo. No importa qué. Olvida todo, deja de dudar de ti misma. No permitas que nadie te diga que no eres suficiente pues eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco.-

.- Gracias por tus comentarios, sé que debo tenerme en mejor estima.- le dijo la modelo

.- Trabaja en ello…debo irme, nos quedan solo unos cuantos minutos.- le informó Tsubasa, tomándola nuevamente para darle un beso en los labios y abrazándola.

.- Lamento tenerlo todavía en espera de una respuesta, capitán.- le dijo ella alzando una ceja a lo que Tsubasa sonreía con picardía tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

.- Sabré esperarla mánager. Pronto llevará mi apellido.- le guiñó el ojo para retirarse del lugar dejando a la joven recapacitar todo lo ocurrido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, un trío junto con una rubia llegaban a las canchas cercanas a Nankatsu donde los chicos habían solicitado permiso para entrenar. Claro, no se comparaban como un campo de las mismas dimensiones pero serviría para tener un encuentro amistoso entre todos. Capitán, delantero y portero vestían con el pants de la selección para permanecer a temperatura corporal normal en lo que la rubia traía consigo un abrigo negro y botas de nieve y su cámara fotográfica guardada en su bolsillo.

Vieron a lo lejos un tumulto pequeño de personas que estaban juntos cerca de las bancas llamándoles la atención cuando vieron un joven castaño recibir un golpe de la nada.

.- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Tsubasa tomando ventaja del resto de sus amigos notando que Aoi sostenía a Jun Misugi y del otro lado ¿un joven de ojos muy claros en forma gatuna? Venía acompañado de otros dos jóvenes. Dentro del equipo sólo estaban Aoi, Kojiro, los hermanos Tachibana, Ryo y Tuppei, quienes estaban a la defensiva por lo que estaba pasando.

.- ¿Echizen?- preguntó Genzo cuando se acercó lo suficiente, notando que efectivamente el tenista estaba ahí en compañía de otro joven de lentes y otro más alto con cabellera tipo escoba, quienes lo sostenían a él.

.- Wizz.- como solía responder el tenista mezclando el acento inglés americano con el japonés, tendencia que aparentemente nunca se le quitó pese a llevar ahora más tiempo en Japón que Estados Unidos.

.- Vino buscando a Misugi y repentinamente lo golpeó.- respondió Ryo cruzándose de brazos aunque muy molesto

.- ¡Suéltame, Aoi!- le decía Jun quien había recibido el golpe pero sin ánimos de regresar dicha agresión.

.- Suficiente Ryoma, Momoshiro te soltará pero necesitamos que estés tranquilo.- decía Tezuka al joven de ojos gatunos.

Ambos jóvenes los soltaron sin embargo tuvieron que hacer nuevamente la separación dado que Ryoma iba a lanzársele otra vez. Kojiro y Wakashimazu se colocaron frente a Misugi para que no recibiera más impactos, Tsubasa se acercaba a la escena todavía más mirando a Ryoma.

.- Escucha, entiendo tus motivos, pero estás aquí como extraño en canchas que hemos solicitado para el equipo juvenil de Japón y estás en desventaja numérica; si han venido a causar problemas, será mejor que te retires.- le dijo Tsubasa mirando al tenista.

.- ¡No pienso cederte a Ryuzaki, pienso casarme con ella!- le dijo Ryoma a Tsubasa, dejando claro que era un indicio más para Misugi que para el capitán.

.- ¿De qué está hablando, Tsubasa?- preguntó Aoi guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra sin comprender.

.- ¡Por mi, adelante! ¡No tengo ninguna relación con ella, debiste cuidarla mejor antes de engañarla con alguien más, espero te acepte de vuelta!- utilizando el mismo tono de voz y siendo sujetado por Aoi y por Tuppei le respondía a Ryoma y Tsubasa lo enfrentó.

.- Sí, así como tú engañaste a Yayoi, están parejos.- dijo Tsubasa importándole poco si los demás escuchaban o no todo el drama—Los problemas emocionales deben solucionarse fuera de este terreno, retírense.-

Tanto futbolista como tenista se calmaron, Ryoma, Tezuka y Momoshiro se retiraron por donde vinieron en lo que Misugi se limpiaba la sangre que había recibido del impacto del puño de Ryoma. Admitía que pegaba fuerte para ser zurdo, desde que supo el nombre del joven sabía que recibiría un golpe, solo que no contó con este dato. Tsubasa miraba enojado a Misugi quién comprendía perfectamente que Yayoi había hablado con él la noche anterior.

.- Gracias.- le musitó Jun

.- No te hagas ideas equivocadas. La paliza la mereces Misugi, pero no seré yo quien juzgará tus asuntos. Toma el mismo dato que le has dado a Echizen y espera a que Yayoi te perdone.- le dijo el capitán.

.- Lo sé.-

.- Escuchen el resto: ni una palabra más del tema. Comencemos el entrenamiento.- dijo Tsubasa mirando al resto de los que estaban presentes quienes asintieron y dejaban sus pertenencias en los vestidores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13**_

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **OMG! Me pasé todo el día escribiendo esto, feliz con el resultado y ya me voy a dormir.**_

 _ **Es 14 de febrero del 2019, que quede para el registro, ¡Feliz San Valentín! Bueno, tengo sueño jaja, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Sanae.21: Hermosa! No te preocupes! Créeme que no estoy molesta, ni nada, solo soy una dramática que se espantó por no ver tu review, pero créeme que no pasa nada, entiendo perfectamente que estás estudiando y eso vale más que un review. Tú colócame mensaje si quieres o en cuanto puedas, lo recibiré con mucho gusto y con mucho amor. Te deseo todo el éxito del mundo con tus estudios, con el fútbol (ahora veo por qué te gusta CT) y con el canto. Awww si pudiera, yo cantaría jaja pero no la neta mi voz es horrible cantando jaja, prefiero el baile, ahí sí. Y entiendo la parte donde dices que debes releer varias veces mi fic. Creo es el resultado de no escribir por casi 10 años y la redacción que tengo, entiendo que suele ser con mucho rollo. Cualquier duda que tengas, puedes preguntarme :) con toda confianza haré lo posible por ayudarte a comprender mejor la lectura.**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias por dejarme review! Terminé antes de que terminara febrero!**_

 _ **Genevieve Wundt: La edad de nuestros protagonistas…mira…pues este fic lo comencé hace tiempo, en ése entonces tenían 19-20 años. Claro que por supuesto, la lectura y las cosas que ocurren entiendo que quedarían mejor para alguien de 25-30 años, lamentablemente no se las puedo cambiar por magia, incluso hasta estaría interesantes hacer otra vez esta historia con un spin-off totalmente distinto. Lo he pensado más de una vez, pero me detengo porque ya voy muy avanzada y ya no debería de arrepentirme de lo que escribo. Y ahora por la parte de Jun engañando a Yayoi, como verás, las circunstancias no fueron por la maldad de poner el cuerno, hay gente que sí lo hace, en este caso, siempre lo pensé que Jun tuviera un desliz emocional por ahí guardadito…veamos qué ocurre con ellos después. Gracias por compartirme tus puntos de vista, lo tomo muy enserio y espero te esté gustando la lectura.**_

 _ **Mhialove02: Taro es todo tuyo también =) gracias por compartirme tu experiencia personal, entiendo por qué te gusta tanto el personaje. Te mando abrazos y besos.**_

 _ **Saludos a los que se dan la vuelta, me encantaría recibir sus comentarios y espero mejorar con el tiempo también.**_


	9. Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele

Capítulo 14: Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele.

No entendía por qué George le había asignado un entrenamiento por la mañana cerca de las oficinas de juntas en la torre Yebisu ¿a qué se refería con entrenamiento si se supone que ella debe estar haciendo otras cosas? Precisamente cosas del certamen, y ahora en esta ocasión recibió mensaje por parte del chico de cabellos azules: Solicitaba su presencia en esa aula precisamente a las 12:00 PM en punto. Lo curioso es que no había nadie, ¿qué pudiera ser? ¿No se habrá equivocado de salón y la llevó a otro lado? Portaba un conjunto de pantalones negros formales con zapatos de tacón negros y una blusa de manga larga roja y cuello tortuga y accesorios dorados. Miró a su alrededor, una mesa ovalada muy alargada, en la pared una pantalla gigantesca.

.- ¿Eres tú Sanae Nakazawa?- escuchó repentinamente escuchando repentinamente una voz tras ella donde adentraba una joven de cabellos cortos y algo alta, castaña y ojos cafés.

.- Así es, ¿tú eres?- preguntó Sanae una vez la joven tomaba asiento de la cabecera del otro lado de la mesa, era una mujer con presencia al parecer de la modelo.

.- Mi nombre es Nabiki Tendo, trabajo para la compañía Sagara Production en el área de MKT, el cual, como debes saber ya, estamos a cargo de colocar y transmitir el concurso Miss Universe Organization de este año.- mencionaba la joven Tendo en lo que Sanae alzaba una ceja y repentinamente aparecía el joven diseñador que se excusaba por llegar tarde.

.- Disculpen, tuve una llamada de emergencia que no podía ignorar, veo que ya te presentaste Nabiki.- mencionó el joven a lo que ella asentía.

.- Así es, un gusto conocerla señorita Nakazawa.- dijo la chica de cabellos cortos a lo que Sane prestaba atención a lo que sea que fuera a decir.

.- Un placer.- mencionó para terminar aquella presentación extraña, pensó la modelo.

.- Seguro te preguntarás ¿por qué estás aquí? La razón es sencilla…vimos lo ocurrido con la rueda de prensa el otro día; nuestros indicadores de las páginas superaron nuestras expectativas por un certamen de este tipo, estamos impactados por elevar las visitas hasta un 200%.- mencionaba bastante emocionada la joven Tendo que Sanae miraba a George que no apagaba su sonrisa.

.- ¿200% el doble?- preguntaba Sanae comprendiendo un tanto la sorpresa por la chica.

.- ¡Es correcto! Las cifras no están equivocadas, aunque claro, es lamentable cómo se desarrolló el evento, ciertamente nos interesaría, de ser posible, solicitarte un trabajo…-mencionaba Nabiki donde efectivamente la modelo sabía para donde iba.

.- Ok, proceda.- mencionaba la joven cruzándose de brazos, George era quien mejor conocía a la modelo y sabía que en esos momentos parecía molesta, el diseñador rió.

.- Sanae, no te molestes, piensa que esto puede servir más a tu favor.- le dijo George con tono de voz suave.

.- No he pensado nada malo…aún.- dijo la joven mirando a Tendo quien traía una mirada bastante ambiciosa.

.- Nos gustaría que invitases a tu novio, Ozora Tsubasa a la final del certamen de selección Miss Japón que hasta ahora: eres la favorita a ganar.- mencionaba como si esto fuese una victoria completamente asegurada.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Pero las demás chicas?- expresaba Sanae adivinando que se trataba de algo similar a involucrar a Tsubasa, mas no pensó que la organización le pidiera semejante cosa.

.- ¡Oh vamos, si se lo pides tú, es más que obvio vendría!- le dijo Nabiki como si fuera muy fácil.

.- No estoy muy convencida de ello.- mencionó Sanae dando una sonrisa aunque George negó con el rostro ¿estará haciendo mal acaso?

.- Nakazawa, tal vez ignores estos datos, pero a la organización de Japón nos ha ido excelente con todo lo ocurrido con esa fallida rueda de prensa y el apoyo de Ozora por redes sociales; hemos tenido más patrocinios, más personas interesadas en involucrarse en la publicidad y hemos logrado ocupar todos los espacios VIP del lugar con tan solo hacerles la observación que la novia de Ozora está en el certamen…Claro, evidente tienes qué pasar por todas las etapas del certamen para poder quedar ganadora, eres la favorita hasta ahora, eso no quiere decir que ya seas la ganadora del evento. ¿No has pensado más allá del panorama, cierto? Si ganas, la final será en Río de Janeiro donde coincide con fechas donde tu novio estará jugando.- le decía Nabiki mientras era observaba por una no feliz Sanae.

¿Por qué todo tiene qué involucrar últimamente a Tsubasa? La modeló observó al diseñador.

.- ¿Qué me dices al respecto?- le preguntó Sanae a George, esperando que pudiese aconsejarla en esos momentos.

.- Llamé a Ozora hace 30 minutos, debe estar llegando pronto.- le indicaba el chico a lo que Sanae alzaba una ceja, ¿por qué no le sorprendía? Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

Sanae se recargó en la silla de donde estaba analizando todo lo que Tendo le había comentado, nada estaba saliendo "bien", unas cosas parecían fuera de control en lo que otras parecía que se estaba dando tan fácil…¿qué debía hacer? Comenzaba a hartarse eso sí, todo estaba relacionado con Tsubasa. ¿Entonces no sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacer al respecto. Suspiró audible, miró a Nabiki y asintió en lo que la joven le agradecía por todo lo que iba a contribuir esta "aportación" a la causa. Prometiéndole un espacio ideal para colocar a Tsubasa en la mejor locación posible dentro del evento y donde también le darían acceso a otras 10 personas que ella quisiera. Tendo se retiró del lugar dejando al diseñador junto con la modelo que parecía iban a hablar…Sanae observó a George y éste se rió…

.- No me des las gracias.- dijo George riéndose, burlándose de la situación una vez más.

.- ¿Por qué será que todo esto te parece gracioso?- le preguntó Sanae recordando una ocasión cuando Sen le comentó que George era una persona muy avariciosa.

.- Porque lo es, así de sencillo. ¿Tan difícil es creer que esto también es causado por tu novio?- le dijo el chico estirándose repentinamente alzando los brazos.

.- Me hacen pensar seriamente ¿qué pasaría con todo eso si no gano?- preguntó abiertamente la castaña a lo que George alzaba una ceja y miraba repentinamente su celular.

.- Deberías dejar las dudas. Que por cierto, tu novio está llegando a recepción. Toma…habitación 784.- le entregó una tarjeta que daba acceso a la habitación. Sanae se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

.- Necesitaré más tiempo esta ocasión, George.- le dijo Sanae como encomienda al diseñador una vez platicado todo sobre los planes de la asistencia del capitán, aunque claro si para ello iban a aprovechar de la presencia del chico, ella aprovecharía también cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase.

.- Tienen dos horas a lo mucho, ¿algo más, Miss?- le preguntó George

.- No, gracias…- le dijo Sanae antes de retirarse a lo que el diseñador se le acercaba.

.- Nakazawa, cambiaré tu vestido, veré la forma en que Miwako lo cambie de posición, ¿de acuerdo?-

.- ¿Qué, por qué? El otro vestido era más que hermoso.- dijo Sanae sin comprender la locura del diseñador que cambiaba a diestra y siniestra de idea.

.- Otra cosa, no tardes en regresar, tienes una sesión individual.- le dijo el chico de cabellos azules a lo que Sanae asentía en silencio notando cómo la había ignorado por completo en lo que le dijo del vestido. _Ya qué_ , pensaba mientras salía para irse a la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitación 784.

La habitación estaba en uno de los pisos superiores. Comenzaba a sentirse importante y debía agradecer por todo aquello. Recordó las palabras de Genzo "¿ _quién tiene ese privilegio?"_ Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, ésta estaba decorada distinta, la cama era tamaño king size y la ventana era amplia donde podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Sin más llegó al cancel para cerrarlo poco a poco con la persiana que iba de arriba hacia abajo, quería sentirse de verdad en un momento a solas con su capitán. Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus brazos en cada lado de su cuerpo mirando el techo. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora con ella? Tsubasa estaba originalmente invitado al evento, independiente de lo que la organización le pidiera o no, ella iba a hacerlo, solo que ahora sentía que por la cantidad de publicidad vendida, comenzó a sospechar de la misma organización para llenar los vacíos. ¿Qué más habrán dicho para que le pidieran tal favor? Ignoraba el punto…

" _ **Las oportunidades se multiplican a medida que se toman**_ _"*_ …pensó en lo que daba un suspiro más largo y audible sobándose las lagrimales con los dedos.

Al cabo de un momento más escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse mostrando al capitán de la selección abrigado con un hoodie negro, pants y traía consigo una mochila de entrenamiento azul, el cual al entrar a la habitación se aseguró de cerrarla con llave dado que la joven frente a él parecía solicitárselo con la mirada. Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y dejaba la mochila cerca del umbral de la cama donde la modelo estaba sentada en el borde con una pierna cruzada.

.- Estos encuentros se están haciendo frecuentes.- dijo Tsubasa sonriéndole aunque al ver que la joven no se había movido de su lugar, guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pants prestando atención a lo que la chica iba a decirle.

.- Tsubasa…acepto.- le dijo la joven mientras él cerraba el seño de su frente sin comprender.

.- No comprendo.- le dijo el joven. Sanae se levantó (de una manera muy sensual para el capitán)

.- Acepto ir contigo a Brasil…de una manera u otra, no importa lo que ocurra con el certamen, quiero ir contigo.- le dijo Sanae sonriente sin contagiar al capitán.

Tomó una pausa antes de continuar, buscando la forma de cómo expresarse sin que la chica se sintiera extrañada, aunque visible ya sintiéndose extraña al no tener una respuesta inmediata, pensó que el joven se alegraría muchísimo. Al cabo de otra pausa, el chico habló.

.- Me tomaste en curva, pero ¿Me puedes decir qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Tsubasa a lo que Sanae se le acercaba al joven.

.- No pasa nada, Tsubasa.- le dijo ella tomándole de una mano, en lo que él se le acercaba dándole un beso en la frente.

.- Te conozco, esa expresión no es por nada.- le dijo él invitándole a que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

.- La organización me pidió que estuvieras presente en la final, a modo de conseguir más rating al canal y ya sabes, experimentar con la audiencia, ver cómo reacciona la gente con este apoyo tuyo.- le respondía Sanae una vez frente al chico.

.- Vaya, entiendo.- le indicó Tsubasa viendo cómo la joven miraba a otra parte.

.- Por un lado, admito que está pasando nuevamente a que por ser tu novia, se estén dando las cosas de manera mágica, sin ningún esfuerzo propio…-

.- Sabes que el hecho de estar aquí es mero esfuerzo tuyo, no tengo nada que ver en tu decisión de participar en el certamen.- le decía Tsubasa.

.- Lo sé, sólo que esta ocasión, prefiero tomar el toro por los cuernos.- le decía Sanae a lo que Tsubasa sonreía triunfante.

.- Ésa expresión sí es nueva en ti.- le dijo Tsubasa atento colocando nuevamente sus manos en los bolsillos.

.- Bueno, vete acostumbrando.- le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

.- ¿Y con la parte que decías que necesitabas ser Nakazawa Sanae antes de ser la novia de Ozora Tsubasa?- le preguntaba él alzando una ceja sin quitar su sonrisa.

.- No sería Nakazawa Sanae sin ti en mi vida. Siempre ha sido así. No importa las veces que discutamos o peleemos, siempre nos trae de vuelta.- le dijo la chica pasando sus brazos por el pecho del joven. Tsubasa tomaba las manos de la joven y daba un beso en el dorso de cada una de ellas y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

.- Siento que estás accediendo a la presión del certamen.- le dijo Tsubasa a lo que Sanae negaba el rostro.

.- Si lo que quieren es un show, se los daré; mas no permitiré tampoco hacer lo que se les plazca solo por dar un pequeño incentivo. ¿Me apoyas con eso?- le preguntó Sanae en lo que Tsubasa quitaba el agarra de Sanae dejando a la chica extrañada, pero éste se incorporaba para tomar algo de su mochila. Sacó un objeto que lo extendía en la cama…La joven al notar lo que era le dirigía una mirada impresionada.

.- El señor Katagiri mencionó que no había problema, siempre y cuando no fuera la oficial de este año y los chicos no se quejaron al respecto.- le dijo el chico nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa satisfecho con lo que estaba diciendo—Con eso debería ser suficiente para un show.- le dijo Tsubasa a la chica que seguía anonada.

.- ¿De verdad no hay problema con usarla?- le preguntó alzando una ceja sin comprender mucho mientras Tsubasa se reía leve, la tomó de la cintura para besarle nuevamente.

.- Sanae, estoy orgulloso de ti y he esperado lo necesario para volver a preguntarte esto…¿Vienes conmigo a Brasil?- le dijo el joven a lo que ella se acercaba dándole un abrazo al joven.

La chica se separó para darle un beso en los labios a su amado, ligero en un principio, sin embargo sentía su corazón latir rápidamente. Dejándose llevar por el momento. Tsubasa pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la joven y ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico, profundizando el beso haciéndolo más apasionado. Se separaron para tomar oxígeno, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas por el momento frenético el cual tuvo que cortar. ¿También será posible que por ahora tengan qué cortar momentos apasionados? Se llegó a preguntar la chica ya que en esos momentos, lo que más deseaba era que él la tocara nuevamente. Reaccionó dado que no había dado respuesta a la pregunta de su novio…

.- Sí, voy contigo.- le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa amplia—Gracias Tsubasa.- le dijo la joven soltando el agarre el chico—Tenemos el cuarto para nosotros una hora más…- le murmuró coquetamente acercándose nuevamente al joven, tomándole sus firmes brazos para pasarlos por su cintura.

.- ¿De veras?…- le susurraba el capitán pasando a darle besos ligeros en el cuello masajeando la espalda de la joven la cual aceptaba las caricias del capitán.

.- Necesito que me ames…- le decía Sanae suplicante, sintiendo su cuerpo flaquear ante el tacto que sin poder contenerse más, se dejó llevar por el momento una vez más.

Tsubasa recostó a la joven con delicadeza colocándose sobre ella, besándole apasionadamente en los labios, notando nuevamente el afán de la chica de alborotarle su cabellera, la sensación de querer estar juntos nuevamente superaba lo demás, no importaba que el cuarto era por un tiempo limitado, no importaba si alguien pudiera entrar, él ya estaba quitándole la blusa mientras ella le quitaba el pants a tientas. No habían retirado todas las prendas debido a la urgencia de poseerla nuevamente, la había extrañado, tenían días de no amarse de esa forma. Sanae clavó sus uñas en la espalda ocasionándole una sonrisa pícara al capitán, de modo que le pedía más de él. Posiblemente les tomó más de 20 minutos estar así; perdió la noción del tiempo, ya que solo deseaba "sentir, gozar el momento", llegando al orgasmo. Una vez finalizados y ambos vistiéndose para retirarse a sus debidos mandados y pendientes.

.-Te veo el viernes, llámame cualquier cosa ocurra ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo el chico tomando su mano derecha besándole el dorso nuevamente.

Sanae asintió en lo que él tomaba su mochila de entrenamiento colocándose nuevamente el hoodie de su suéter y saliendo de la habitación dejando a la chica como la encontró en el lugar, se iba a alistar también para su pronta sesión de fotos. Sanae suspiró de felicidad, ahora iba por un objetivo nuevo. Tomó con precaución, como la ex mánager que en algún momento fue: el jersey azul de la selección, claramente marcado el número 10 en la espalda en grande.

Tal vez, dentro de todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber, jamás pensó en que algún momento recurrir a emplear el fútbol como parte de sus logros.

.- _Si no puedes con ellos…úneteles_ …- murmuraba a la par que iba al baño de aquella habitación y solo se colocaba por encima de su cuerpo la playera. Evidente le quedaba grande…ya vería la forma de hacerlo funcionar…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yayoi se quedaba viendo los paquetes que tenía frente a ella, miró a Sen con una sonrisa forzada, estaban en la residencia Wakabayashi, en la cocineta para ser exactos, en lo que lo que Genzo y Misaki se cambiaban después del entrenamiento que tuvieron.

.- La verdad no me gustaron, salieron de un azulejo y un molde de maceta.- le dijo la pelirroja que, visiblemente se veía mejor en ánimos pero la rubia sabía que la chica seguía triste por lo ocurrido con Misugi. La joven portaba ropa nueva proporcionada por la marca Daidouji, que la había seleccionado como embajadora de dicha marca, portando unos pantalones azules el cual combinaban perfectamente con una blusa negra de botones con cuello encaje y decorativo con un listón en forma de mono y un blazer encima de color rosa intenso, zapatos cerrados clásicos negros.

Los paquetes frente a ellas, consistían de una barra de chocolate rectangular, con formas de parrilla en el interior donde estaba decorada con jarabe de fresa en los cortes y el pastelillo estaba hecho perfectamente en un prisma de pirámide de color rojo quemado sin brillo, se veía como opaco. Ambos postres en una respectiva caja blanca. La pelirroja suspiró…

.- ¿De modo que recibió un golpe?- le preguntó repentinamente mirando a la rubia a la que asintió—No negaré que me da gusto…aunque al mismo tiempo qué pena.- le decía Yayoi cruzándose de brazos mirando los postres.

.- No es tu culpa, todo es enteramente culpa de Misugi.- le dijo Sen una vez contado todo lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento y de cómo Tsubasa había detenido la situación y prácticamente prohibiendo a los demás seguir hablando del tema.

.- Tsubasa también tiene su carácter aunque no lo parezca, no me gustaría verlo enojado.- decía en voz baja.

.- De hecho, me causó algo de escalofríos...- decía Sen a lo que Yayoi solo suspiraba y la miraba todavía con la sonrisa forzada.

.- Bueno…ahí me dirán si les gusta el sabor, iré a dar una vuelta antes de continuar…- le dijo Yayoi al tiempo en que observaba a Misaki acercarse a ambas chicas y no quería incomodar, seguro Sen tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer y tomaba su abrigo para retirarse.

El futbolista observó a la pelirroja retirarse como si tuviera prisa por hacerlo, sin embargo, pese a lo ocurrido en el entramiento pensó que la chica estaría deprimida. Sin embargo era todo lo contrario, el cambio de estilo por otro lado le sentaba muy bien, Misugi sí que era un idiota…Se acercó a Sen la cual sacaba con cuidado el contenido de las cajitas blancas que había dejado Yayoi (aparentemente).

.- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Misaki alzando la ceja mirando con cierto interés por las formas que traía.

.- Esto, _mon amour_ , es un experimento.- decía la joven a la par que iba por su cámara y de su maletín sacaba unas hojas blancas completamente y se hacía una estructura de cubo—¿Pudieras hacerme el favor de traer dos lámparas de tu habitación?- decía la rubia mientras Misaki hacia una señal militar.

.- A la orden.- mencionaba el chico feliz haciendo la encomendación de su novia la cual no paraba de ver dichos postres.

.- _Seguro ni ella sabe_ …- murmuraba pensando todavía en lo que estaba observando con detalle la decoración. Taro llegó con las lámparas y comenzó una ligera fotosesión.

.- Pensé que le pegaría lo ocurrido con Misugi.- dijo Taro mirando a la fotógrafa hacer su trabajo como de costumbre y optó por tomar asiento en la cocineta.

.- Lo oculta muy bien, está concentrada ahora en el proyecto con Sagara.- le indicaba la rubia sonriendo ligeramente mientras enfocaba el prisma.

Después de unas cuantas fotos, continuaba ahora partiendo el pastelillo perfectamente por la mitad, donde al separar las piezas era como ver un panqué relleno de jalea y sin perder su forma sorpresivamente. No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando ambos jóvenes se pusieron a degustar los postres que tenían muy buen sabor (al gusto de Misaki, quien en opinión de la rubia, él debía ser el juez y comentar de manera neutral tanto sabor como presentación).

.- ¿Cuándo es la final de Sanae?- le preguntó Taro repentinamente

.- Viernes, hoy es la primera eliminatoria…- mencionó a la par que repentinamente del teléfono de Sen le llegaba una notificación con un mensaje el cual, al ver el remitente se quedó extrañada y le entregaba el teléfono a Taro—Creí que hablarías con ella.- le dijo la rubia al chico el cual tomaba el teléfono para mirar a lo que se refería la extranjera.

.- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que podemos hacer para frenar esto mucho más rápido.- le dijo Misaki a la chica la cual lo miraba perpleja.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?-

.- Tú misma le has dicho a Tsubasa las veces en que mejor puede ayudar a Sanae-chan, ¿te parece si aplicamos los mismos consejos para nosotros?- le dijo el chico a Sen que alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

.- Y mira cómo también han escandalizado las cosas, ¿quieres hacer eso? La gente no nos dejará en paz y en lo personal, me agrada el anonimato.- le dijo la chica analizando lo que el futbolista le decía.

.- ¿Qué más da? Sé que esto no le dejaría más opción salvo el aceptar que somos pareja.- le dijo Misaki a lo que después de un momento más, la chica se acercaba a él.

Se pusieron en pose juntos donde Misaki se tomaba una selfie y la colocaba en su cuenta Twitter correspondiente. _**"Algunos escriben su vida en hojas, tú las escribes en fotos**_ " colocaba en el pie de la foto en lo que Sen aprovechó para mejor tomarle una fotografía a éste sin darse cuenta (en lo que escribía) con su celular y la colocaba también en su cuenta de IG, solo que a diferencia del _poeta_ de su novio, colocó un: " _ **Serendipia**_ "*…Se le acercó al chico para darle un beso en los labios y abrazarlo por la espalda.

De ahí en delante, solo notificaciones de personas conocidas y desconocidas para mostrar al mundo que el futbolista había sido flechado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa se dirigió a la casa de Misugi, después de haber presenciado a su amiga el día anterior y ahora con el entrenamiento, quería dejar en claro los puntos de no ocasionar problemas, ni tampoco traerlos al campo de juego. Por otro lado quería saber lo ocurrido con Misugi al grado de cambiar su novia por alguien más. Conocía al chico, debió pasar por algo muy fuerte para haber sido tan descuidado. " _Al diablo, esos no son descuidos, son idioteces, por no decir otra palabra_ ", pensaba el capitán en lo que llegaba para toparse al ex capitán del Mushashi platicando con ¿Matsuyama? O más bien, discutiendo afuera de la casa.

.- Me voy unos días con Yoshiko ¿y regreso para darme cuenta que engañaste a tu novia?- le preguntó Matsuyama bastante molesto en lo que Tsubasa se acercaba—Hola, ¿te molesta si no intervienes?- le preguntó el ex Furano y Tsubasa se encogía de hombros mirando al príncipe de cristal que no tenía expresión.

.- Él sabe lo que hace, aunque creo ya recibió suficiente con Echizen.- le dijo Tsubasa notando que también Matsuyama había golpeado al chico en el rostro.

.- Como siempre, tan blando Tsubasa.- dijo Matsuyama sin estar mucho de acuerdo con lo que mencionaba.

.- ¿Quieren pasar, o prefieren quedarse en el frío?- preguntó Misugi limpiándose el labio que nuevamente sangró ligero por recibir un segundo golpe ése día. El dúo aceptó y entraron hasta la sala de la residencia Misugi donde el chico ofreció botellas de agua y solicitaba a una de las chicas de limpieza que preparara té (y trajera alcohol para limpiarse el rostro).

.- ¿Qué sucedió Jun? No eres de los que se van acostándose con otras personas.- le decía Matsuyama, quien en opinión de Tsubasa, era el más indicado a reclamarle, dado la cercanía que tenía con la pareja al igual que Yoshiko.

.- Y no lo hago, lo ocurrido no me define como persona.- mencionó Misugi mirando a su amigo que seguía bastante molesto

.- Tus acciones forman tu carácter, ¿pensarás quedarte así sin hacer nada? Seguro Yayoi está devastada porque sigues sin luchar por ella.- le dijo Matsuyama en lo que en ese momento tomaron una pausa, la joven que había ordenado Misugi a traer té junto con el algodón y alcohol para el chico hacía aparición y se retiraba con una ligera reverencia.

.- ¿Y crees que venir a gritarme hará que mágicamente cambien las cosas? Apreciaría mejor el regaño si viniera aportando soluciones.- mencionaba Misugi tomando un pedazo de algodón remojándolo en alcohol y poniéndoselo en el labio importándole poco si ardía o no.

.- Yayoi no perdonará un engaño.- dijo Tsubasa tomando un poco de té.

.- Dime algo nuevo.- le decía Jun con ironía en su voz—Escuchen, desconozco si vienen solo a gritarme o continuar diciéndome lo que ya sé, acabo de perder a mi novia. Lo ocasioné yo mismo. Fin de la historia. Echizen pega duro.- dijo Jun notando la diferencia del golpe de Matsuyama contra el tenista.

.- ¿Quieres que te pegue más fuerte?- preguntó Matsuyama a lo que Jun suspiraba.

.- Preferiría una nariz rota que un corazón roto…- murmuró Misugi tomando de su bebida.

Tanto Tsubasa como Matsuyama quedaron en silencio mirando a Misugi que se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón y miraba el techo como un perdedor, se miraron para ver qué más podían decir ¿pero y si de verdad no había algo más qué aportar? Algo no cuadraba…el capitán fue quien habló…

.- Tal vez si nos comentas desde cuando te sentías aislado…- le dijo Tsubasa a lo que Matsuyama lo miraba extrañado. Jun tomó aire antes de hablar…

.- Yayoi y yo dejamos de ser tan comunicativos desde hace meses, nuestras rutinas y nuestro trabajo fue lo que hacía que nos alejáramos poco a poco. En las reuniones incluso cada quien tomaba por su lado…no lo sé…no digo que todo haya sido horrible, tuvimos días buenos…solo que…desde entonces, no ha sido igual ¿saben?…No hemos intimado, me había negado muchas veces y no lo soporté…estuve dolido. Después me dijo que había renunciado a su trabajo, no supe cómo apoyarle ni cómo aconsejarle…en mi casa no vieron buenas las acciones de Yayoi al retirarse sin tener un plan…luego…pasó con Ryuzaki…ella estaba mal por la cancelación de su compromiso, y se me hizo fácil…me aproveché del momento.- mencionaba Misugi con un dejo de voz, como si estuviese vacía.

.- Eso explica varias cosas…- decía Matsuyama tratando de comprender.

.- No la merezco, lo sé, no merezco que me perdone, ¿cómo pretendo re conquistarla si ni yo mismo puedo saber qué hacer para gustarle nuevamente?- mencionaba Misugi a la par que daba un trago a su té.

.- Tal vez si la apoyas ahora con su carrera.- le dijo Tsubasa mirando las reacciones del chico enfrente que negaba el rostro.

.- Lo intenté cuando le mandé un correo a Sagara, solo que no salió como esperaba, en vez de apoyar pareciera que mostré mis inseguridades con Yayoi.- respondió Misugi—Creo que las cosas se salieron de control.- murmuró el chico.

.- ¿La amas aún?- le preguntó Matsuyama a Jun

.- No me imagino el día en el que no.- finalizó Jun indicando que ya no quería hablar del tema.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron callados ante la expresión vacía del príncipe, tomaron sus bebidas tranquilamente mientras se ponían a hablar de cosas del entrenamiento y del próximo matrimonio de Matsuyama con Yoshiko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Sen se dirigía a Yebisu Garden cuando recibió una llamada antes de entrar a la estación del metro…

.- _¿Segura que estos los hizo ella?_ \- preguntaba una voz por el otro lado del teléfono a una rubia con mucho asombro.

.- Sí, los dejó aquí, no le llenaron el ojo.-

 _.- Hablaré con ella el viernes, es importante cerrar ése trato ya, qué mejor con algo tan interesante.-_ le dijo Megumi a Sen quien sonreía por el triunfo de su amiga

.- Posiblemente te lleve algo más.- le dijo la rubia a lo que Megumi sonreía del otro lado aunque no la pudiera ver.

 _.- No importa, que lo traiga, iré preparando el pedido para estos.-_

.- De acuerdo, gracias Sagara.-

Sen finalizó la plática en lo que iba a adentrarse a la estación y toparse frente a frente con una joven de cabellos cortos que portaba un abrigo negro, bufanda roja y boina francesa a juego. Por su mirada pudo notar que había estado llorando por largo rato. Sen se acercó hasta estar más cerca de ella…parecía que la noticia le había impactado ¿cómo no? Sintió un poco de pena, pues fue cómplice del futbolista de dar la noticia por las redes de su reciente relación.

.- ¿Él es feliz contigo, verdad?- le preguntó repentinamente la chica tomándola desprevenida, Sen no tuvo expresión—Descuida, no pienso involucrarme más…es sólo que…fue difícil aceptarlo.- mencionó Azumi.

La extranjera miró las reacciones de la chica frente a ella…de modo que no era una persona mala, sencillamente dolida.

.- Lamento lo ocurrido Azumi…- le dijo la rubia y Azumi la miraba incrédula.

.- No lo lamentas, ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo?- le respondió casi de inmediato para hacerle callar. Sen sonrió de lado a lo que la japonesa-francesa no comprendía el por qué el cambio de expresión.

.- Azumi…no soy tu enemiga…créeme, entiendo por qué te enamoraste de él, no sería su novia si no comprendiera tus motivos…Posiblemente sean iguales a los míos, o tal vez no, no sé. Solo lo que no estoy de acuerdo es hacer tu vida en torno a una ilusión…es ahí donde hay que separar la realidad…y yo amo a Taro…más de lo que creía, solo tenía miedo de terminar también con una ilusión.- le indicaba Sen aunque sintiéndose extraña por comentarle todo esto.

.- Pero él te prefirió…somos muy diferentes tú y yo…eres independiente, tal vez eso necesitaba él.-

.- No lo sabemos tampoco…fuera de eso, Azumi, eres bellísima, estoy segura que el destino tiene preparado alguien para ti. Incluso mucho mejor que Misaki.- le dijo Sen

.- Gracias…les deseo mucha felicidad; discúlpame por molestarlos, por haberles estado mandando mensajes.-

.- No lo tomé personal, ¿qué harás ahora?- le preguntó Sen puesto que temía que hiciera alguna locura.

.- Regresaré a Francia…supongo te veré también por allá…- le dijo Azumi sonriéndole abiertamente.

.- En algún momento iré…con el tiempo Azumi, tal vez podamos ser amigas. Si es que así lo deseas.- le dijo Sen a lo que Azumi asintió ligeramente.

.- Nos vemos.- se despidió Azumi en lo que se retiraba del lugar y Sen iba a abordar el tren que ya había llegado para retirarse a su destino.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En la sesión de fotos…

Sanae se había esperado a que terminara la sesión normal para después dar comienzo a un "ensayo improvisado" de George donde solicitaba la presencia de la joven a solas junto con una rubia que llegaba con su equipo fotográfico y colocaba a la modelo frente al ciclorama verde. La modelo traía la playera de Tsubasa junto con un short blanco pegado al cuerpo y zapatos de tacón negros. Traía un peinado alto de bailarina algo despreocupado pero con pendientes grandes plateados.

.- Creo que cumplirás el sueño mojado de más de uno con eso.- le decía Sen con picardía a lo que Sanae alzaba las cejas.

.- ¿A más de uno?- le preguntó—Puedo entender de Tsubasa.- decía la joven a lo que Sen le daba una mirada pícara.

.- No te hagas la puritana ahora; no creerás que solo Ozora quiere verte con el jersey de la selección con ése vestuario ¿o sí?- le dijo la rubia mirando la cámara las fotos que había tomado recién—Sería bueno también tomarte foto con tu vestido de gala.- mencionó la extranjera.

.- George dijo que iba a cambiar el vestido.-

Sin embargo del lugar les llamó la atención que se abrieron las puertas de par en par haciendo una entrada magnífica a una chica de cabellos largos rojizos y se acercaba a ambas para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban modelo y fotógrafa, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa abierta. Sakuno Ryuzaki miraba a Sen…

.- No me sorprende que estés tras esto.- le dijo Sakuno a Sen quien se encogía de hombros.

.- Uno hace lo mejor que puede.- le decía la rubia, ciertamente Sakuno trabajó para ella y sabía cómo era su carácter, solo que ahora estar en otra organización de modelos, digamos que entendía por qué de pronto la joven actuaba como si le debiera algo.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakuno?- le preguntó Sanae de la mejor manera, ya que se supone que el aula estaba reservada para su uso, en lo que la chica miraba el jersey.

.- Sólo vine a comentarte que por mucho apoyo que recibas de Tsubasa, obtendré mi apoyo pero con Ryoma…he reanudado el compromiso.- le mencionó a lo que Sanae alzaba una ceja.

.- ¿De modo que le perdonas una infidelidad?-

.- Amo a Ryoma, Sanae…de la misma forma en que amas a Tsubasa y siempre lo amaste…no veo por qué no pueda hacer lo mismo si eso me lleva a la victoria.- le espetó a lo que Sen miraba a ambas.

.- ¿Lo haces por una corona?- le preguntó Sanae entrecerrando los ojos sin comprender.

.- Es mucho más que eso y lo sabes, no dejaré que interfieras con mi sueño. Eso era todo. En cuanto a ti Sen…si tan avariciosa eres y aprovechas el caso, también deberías tomarme fotos. Rivalidades no sólo entre deportes por ver cuál es el mejor, sino por que ambas somos novias de deportistas reconocidos. Piénsalo.-

.- No tengo qué pensarlo.- le dijo la rubia accediendo a tomarle fotos también a Sakuno—Y supongo también querrás utilizar algo de Echizen, ¿correcto?-

.- ¿Alguna sugerencia?- le preguntó Sakuno colocando sus manos en la cintura.

.- Su gorra...- le indicaba la rubia en lo que Ryuzaki asentía en silencio.

.- Nos vemos pronto.- dijo dando media vuelta retirándose del lugar dejando a ambas chicas.

.- ¿Así me traicionas?- le preguntó Sanae con falsa ofensa a la oji verde quien sonreía.

.- No te descuides Sanae…después de todo, Sakuno sabe usar muy bien su propio encanto. Será mejor que también hacer una foto extra.-

.- ¡No puedo salir solo con la playera, Tsubasa me mata!- le dijo Sanae advirtiendo algo que era obvio.

.- Obvio no, Sanae, no eres de ese perfil.- le decía Sen en lo que se llevaba a la chica nuevamente frente al ciclorama colocándola de espaldas para que se hiciera notar el número 10.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Miércoles 10:30 PM dando cita con Megumi Sagara y Genzo Wakabayashi, ambos bien vestidos en el Blue Note Tokyo, reconocido lugar por dar las sensaciones musicales de jazz a través de los tiempos y ocasionalmente (como ése día) con música en vivo.

La parte superior (un tipo palco que diferenciaba del resto del lugar) reservada exclusivamente para el jugador y la joven, decorado ambientalmente con pequeñas velas mientras el lugar estaba en luz tenue haciendo muy romántico el lugar. Megumi lucía un vestido rojo con cuello alto pero sin mangas ceñido al cuerpo, haciendo notar su figura femenina con unos zapatos a juego, en lo que el portero había optado por una camisa de botones negra con un saco negro. Ya habían cenado y habían podido hablar uno de la otra con ciertos temas de su vida privada al mismo tiempo que veían la banda tocar en vivo y viendo como gente a su alrededor, reconociendo tanto el portero como a la socialité, se comenzaba a hacer el rumor de que se estaba formando una nueva pareja con otro jugador de la selección nipona. Megumi tenía a su lado izquierdo a Genzo, quienes estaban recargados en respaldo del sofá muy juntos, y donde de vez en cuando, el chico se atrevía a tomarla de la mano.

.- Hay algo que no me explico.- decía repentinamente la chica de ojos claros tomando un trago a su bebida—¿Cómo es que tú, siendo como eres y siendo quien eres…no tenga novia?- le dijo Megumi a lo que Genzo la observaba extrañado.

.- ¿Cómo que por ser cómo soy y por ser quien soy?- se defendió el muchacho—Haces sonar como si fuese un casanova.- le mencionaba el chico mientras ella reía.

.- Y no dudo ni tantito que lo seas. Dime, ¿hubo alguien en algún momento, no?- le preguntó en lo que Genzo tomaba un poco de aire antes de hablar.

Si bien, la cita inició con buenos puntos a su favor, pasó por ella tal cual le mencionó desde la fiesta de Año Nuevo y le había dado una rosa roja (que bien pudo darle un bouquet grande, no quería acapararla aún, esas cosas tomaban su tiempo y prefería primero llegarle a conocer un poco más). Pero ¿hablar repentinamente de su último romance fallido sería buena idea? Había qué recordar que Sanae le había besado de despedida…enamorarse de la novia de su mejor amigo…vaya, pobre diablo. Pensó dándose lástima a si mismo…observó a la joven a su derecha: bellísima como suele verle en cualquier perfil. Sus ojos azules impactantes era tal vez lo más característico de ella, su piel blanca…posiblemente más alta que Sanae…ahora, si lo pensaba mejor, Megumi no tendría nada qué envidiarle a Sanae, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, piernas largas blancas, ni se diga que un tanto más voluminosa que Sanae tanto de busto como caderas…posó su mirada repentinamente los labios rojos de la chica y su respiración se entrecortó, ¿tan rápido y ya piensas en eso?…Miró a otra parte antes de responder.

.- Hubo alguien sí, pero no me correspondía.- le dijo el chico en lo que ella lo observaba fijamente.

.- Vaya, supongo fue alguien importante.- dijo en lo que él alzaba una ceja.

.- Pues lo fue, ¿qué tiene eso qué ver?- dijo, claro él iba a preguntar _"¿cómo lo supiste?"_ mas no quiso que indagara.

.- Tu voz cambió drásticamente.- mencionó la joven dando un trago a su bebida viendo cómo un par de jovencitas pasaba por frente a ellos, como esperando si en algún momento el portero las observaba, al ver que fallaban en su intento número dos (habían pasado otra vez) se retiraron a otra mesa cerca de ellos.

.- Nada que debas preocuparte, quedó en el pasado.- le dijo Genzo a lo que ella sonreía.

.- ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupada?- le preguntó la socialité en lo que Genzo no daba crédito a la seguridad con la que la chica hablaba…

.- Sabes la respuesta, milady. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Algún psicópata del cual me deba tener cuidado?- le preguntaba ahora el portero a la chica que sonreía.

.- No tengo novio, si eso quieres saber. Hubo alguien hace un año.-

.- ¿Fue el que te llamó en Año Nuevo?- preguntó el portero haciendo que la chica arqueara una ceja

.- _Stalker_ … no, tuve un problema con la esposa de mi padre. Te confieso que no me gustaría ser cortejada por alguien que todavía siente reservas por una tercera persona. Me gustas, Genzo.- le dijo claramente la chica a lo que Genzo asentía el rostro sintiendo las mejillas arder leve.

.- También me gustas, Megumi.- le mencionó el chico tomando un trago a su whiskey ya que sintió sed, ¿acaso la chica deseaba ser cortejada por él? Lo pensó por unos momentos, ella le había confesado que le gustaba; le aplaudía el valor con el que le decía aquello. No es la primera vez que recibía este tipo de confesiones…tal vez no pensó que lo escucharía tan rápido. ¿Pero será posible que ella lo estaba deseando también? Dio otro trago grande a su bebida cambindo de tema para no pensar en ello—Quisiera preguntarte algo, si es posible saber, claro está.- dijo Genzo llamando la atención a la chica—Sé que Aoba Yayoi está haciendo un trabajo para ti, ¿cómo va eso? Hoy en la mañana hubo una situación con su ex novio. Mencionó de un proyecto tuyo.- dijo el portero en lo que ella sonreía.

.- Así que, Misugi hablando de Yayoi…interesante…supongo no ves lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Respondiéndote, creo que he encontrado un talento nuevo, de una clase ordinaria a decir verdad.- dijo la chica orgullosa de la joven pelirroja.

.- ¿Estás al tanto de lo que ocurrió con ellos?- preguntó Genzo y ella negó.

.- Solo que él me mandó un correo diciéndome de la idea de Yayoi-chan, hasta ahora me entero que ya no están juntos…- dijo la chica con franqueza.

.- Yayoi es una chica muy dulce, si ves la posibilidad de ayudarle, me agradaría. Misugi siempre me ha parecido algo presumido.- mencionó el portero ocasionando risas a la joven.

.- Te parecerá extraño tal vez, pero me siento con el compromiso de ayudarle; ya vino a mostrarme parte de su proyecto y ya estoy organizando el primer pedido que tendrá. Estoy impaciente por ver los resultados.- dijo Megumi con mucho entusiasmo en su voz lo cual Genzo sonreía sintiéndose aliviado por Yayoi.

.- ¿Y sí tiene muchas posibilidades?- cuestionó intrigado.

.- Ella es una artista que poco a poco está adentrándose al mundo real y que eventualmente llegará alto…Misugi tiene mucho qué cambiar si desea recuperarla, no le deseo el mal tampoco, se ve que la ama…Y antes del estrellato, ella debe estar lista.- le decía la chica de ojos claros notando la cercanía que ahora tenía con el chico.

.- ¿Lista para qué?- le preguntó él alzando una ceja

.- Para recibir el cambio, con los brazos abiertos.- finalizó la joven mirando primero los labios de Genzo, sonriéndole que él la igualó y después miró su reloj—¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?- le dijo la chica notando las 11:30 PM el cual el joven asintió levantándose y ofreciendo una mano a la chica para que se levantara.

Pagó la cuenta y se retiraron del recinto, no tardaron mucho en llegar al Sagara Tower. A diferencia de la primera vez que dejó a la chica en la torre, ésta ocasión por petición de ella entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo, ya que ahí tendrían un poco más de privacidad y había un acceso directo para ella del lado Este. Quedaron un momento en silencio.

Como si estuviese impaciente por que ocurriera algo; tomó la iniciativa de quitarse el cinto y acercarse a ella tomándole por la barbilla y darle un beso en los labios, entreabriéndolos ligeramente. No se contuvo con sólo besarle, le había colocado su mano en su cuello masajeándolo para profundizar el beso y la chica le correspondía el ritmo, el aire comenzaba a sofocar, ella le pasó sus brazos por el cuello sin querer separarse de él. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la chica se separó tomando un poco de aire.

.- Nos vemos.- le musitó la joven dándole otro beso ligero en los labios

.- Descansa, milady.-

Se quedó solo en el estacionamiento de la torre, recargándose en el respaldo de su vehículo mirando a la nada y dejando escapar todo el aire que había respirado anteriormente. El silencio reinaba a tal grado que retumbaba en sus oídos. Por un instante pensó en acompañarla, todo parecía darle entrada a tener una noche bastante agitada, sin embargo optó por no hacerlo. Quería hacer las cosas bien y al momento en que la chica le mostró su interés porque éste la conquistara, él, siendo Genzo Wakabayashi, haría todo lo necesario por estar con Megumi Sagara como algo más que una aventura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ ***Frase "El Arte de la Guerra"**_

 _ ***Serendipia: sustantivo, es descubrir algo bueno sin buscarlo.**_

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **Esta ocasión algo corto por falta de tiempo, pero tampoco quería dejarles en ascuas con lo que pasaba ahora.**_

 _ **Genevieve Wundt: Va la aclaración de todas tus dudas.**_

 _ **1.- La relación de Jun y Yayoi empezó a tener fallas desde hace 6 meses, sin embargo cuando se involucró sexualmente con Sakuno fue en vísperas de Año Nuevo y cuando Yayoi renunció a su empleo. Jun no tendrá nada sencillo acercarse nuevamente a Yayoi ya que está recuperando su confianza. Veamos qué ocurre con ellos.**_

 _ **2.- Con respecto a los trabajos y las edades tiene una explicación, este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, creo que tendría más o menos la misma edad que los chicos por lo que se me hizo fácil que vivieran tantas cosas a tan temprana edad.**_

 _ **3.- Y reconozco que las edades no coinciden con la historia de la trama. Lo que sí es cierto, en Japón mantienen empleos de por vida, no podré decir que Yayoi entrara a los 15, pero sí fue mal visto por Jun y por la familia de él en salirse de un empleo fijo (sobretodo porque Japón es muy machista en ése aspecto).**_

 _ **4.- Cuando Jun le soltó que se había acostado con otra mujer, estaba enojado porque le rechazó su propuesta en el supermercado. No fue la mejor forma, claro, pero se entiende que cuando uno está molesto, dice cosas sin pensarlas.**_

 _ **5.- No conozco tu edad…yo ahora tengo 31 años (casi 32) y estoy por casarme en Agosto; mucho de lo que viví también lo estoy poniendo con esta pareja aparte de Sen y Misaki. Si nos ponemos en los zapatos de Misugi: no está comunicativo con su novia, por su condición no puede jugar un partido de fútbol completo, se está refugiando en el alcohol y le sumamos que su novia y él no habían intimado en tiempo….es razonable (no justificable) que su interés también se pierda, si no nutres tu relación, evidente se irá…Y como todo buen hombre: intenta recuperar lo que él mismo ocasionó y que perdió. Vaya, hasta siento un poco de lástima por él ahora…**_

 _ **6.- De verdad por ese tema siento que debí escribir distinto esta historia…seré bree: Antes tenía pensado que Sanae no aceptara a Tsubasa a su vida, porque ésta le tenía miedo enfrentársele después de haber sido foco de paparazzis junto con Genzo; eso habría hecho que Tsubasa y Genzo discutieran y tomaran distancia. Quería colocar a Sanae y Tsubasa como una aventura para que ambos estuvieran a cada rato en los diarios y noticieros, colocándolos como amantes sin ser algo más, viéndose ocasionalmente (y que como quiera ambos, sin querer confesar sus sentimientos uno por la otra). Sen tampoco hubiera tenido algo con Misaki, algo parecido a 500 Days of Summer (película de Joseph Gordon-Levitt y Zoey Deschanel) donde él se iría a Francia y tendría otro romance con Azumi (aquí, no hubiera tenido nada con ella sino hasta después de Sen). Yoshiko y Matsuyama sí embarazados y Jun y Yayoi se irían a vivir juntos. WOW, en otra vida tal vez jaja, pero ahora sabes cómo hubiera sido de otra forma esta historia.**_

 _ **Sanae.21: Así es, era Tomoyo de Sakura Card Captors, de hecho en todo el fic si prestas atención, son pequeños cameos de otros personajes que me pareció interesante. No quise ponerlo en la sección Crossover porque nadie lo leeía (literal) y realmente son cameos pequeños, con la excepción de George (Paradise Kiss) que está justificado, en este episodio tenemos a Nabiki Tendo y en el certamen este Sakuno Ryuzaki de Prince of Tennis. Hermosa, gracias por compartirme un poco de tu vida privada, pero quiero que sepas que tú no eres un problema para nadie, ni para tu mamá, ni para tu papá. Los adultos tomamos nuestras decisiones basadas en nuestras enseñanzas y creencias que rigen nuestro ser y pensando en lo mejor para nuestros seres amados. No te des una responsabilidad así de grande y disculpa a tu madre, estoy segura que ella te ama, a su manera. Lo que haya ocurrido, no tiene nada que ver contigo, y quien se atreva a apuntarte con ello, ignóralo. Son culpas de doble moral que no corresponden contigo, eres joven y estás en aprendizaje de la vida. En cuanto al fic, Sanae siente que debe hacer las cosas por su cuenta, sí, pero como todo en la vida: si vas acompañado, es mucho más fácil. El beso que le dio a Genzo fue solo una despedida. Platicándote algo de mi con este suceso entre ellos, en más de una ocasión me topé con pretendientes con muy altas probabilidades de ser parejas. No me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que me involucrara sentimentalmente, sino que sin saberlo, hubo chicos que se me declararon cuando yo ya tenía novio. Lejos de verse como pena ajena, sentí halago, es lindo cuando alguien te dice que siente algo por ti, claro, ahí es donde uno tiene que actuar de la manera más política posible para no herir sus sentimientos. En este caso, se me ocurrió que Sanae lo transmitiera con un beso. No quiere decir que le vaya a corresponder, ni tampoco que le haya puesto el cuerno a Tsubasa (no debió hacerlo, tal vez) pero es un acto "bonito" de decir: gracias, te deseo lo mejor. Espero explicarme. En cuanto a la historia "El Estado del Miedo", no sé si la vaya a continuar…tengo en m ente otras dos historias nuevas que me gustan más que continuarle a esa, perdón. Jeje, es que me emocioné con las otras dos. Gracias por leer, seguimos en contacto.**_

 _ **Veterana: Discúlpame por tardar, espero deleitarte hoy con esta nueva entrega. Gracias por escribir.**_

 _ **Mhialove02: Más drama con el concurso ahora que Sakuno le echó la rivalidad a Sanae, va a estar interesante, lo prometo. Discúlpame por no responder tu duda de Misaki, pensé que lo había hecho antes. No comprendo del todo el término "tesorito" pero si te refieres a que el chico es o no es virgen…No no es virgen, de hecho tuvo relaciones con Sen. Sin embargo, desde el principio del fic, jamás he visto a nuestros chicos puros y castos. Si vemos que todos están entre los 19-20 años, es natural que el sexo esté presente en la vida de todos (inevitable) y Misaki tuvo sexo incluso desde antes de Sen (por eso el enojo de Azumi, ya que en Francia estuvieron juntos un tiempo como fuck-buddies). Espero no haberte decepcionado con este punto, realmente me parece interesante poner estos temas en los fics y no solo fútbol.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, necesito de SU ayuda para un próximo fic, les platico:**_

 _ **Se trata de mi pareja favorita Tsubasa y Sanae, sin embargo, como ustedes saben, éste se fue a Brasil a temprana edad, ¿qué ocurre con nuestra Sanae? Pasaron varios años, ella ya está especializada en el sector periodístico deportivo y tiene dos opciones para terminar estudios: irse a Alemania o irse a Italia. Como sabrán, puede haber desenlace entre varios personajes como Karl Schneider, Genzo Wakabayashi y Kojiro Hyuga. ¿Cuál creen que deba considerar para un triángulo (o cuadrado) amoroso? También consideré que pueda irse a Francia y tener algún romance con Misaki, siento que tendría más impacto por ser el mejor amigo de nuestro Tsubasa jaja, se los dejo de tarea: prefiero que el público hable, es real que tengo en mi cuaderno un Bandersnatch de todos los desenlaces. A su vez, si alguien tiene una petición de personaje para incluirlo en la historia, con mucho gusto díganme y veré la posibilidad de acomodarlo. Saludos**_


	10. Dos cartas bajo la manga

Capítulo 15: Dos cartas bajo la manga (Penúltimo capítulo).

Jueves 5 de Enero, 9:00 PM

Increíble que en tan solo un día se haya generado tanta rivalidad entre dos deportes, pensaba Sanae al tiempo en que sus amigas le mandaban mensajes de todo lo que salía de ella con el jersey de la selección y de Ryuzaki con la gorra y la raqueta de Echizen. Sen se había encargado de distribuir a tantos medios posibles las fotografías de ambas chicas, bajo el título "Duelo de Reinas", colocaban a las dos con poses 'sugeridas' mas no con el afán de mostrar más de lo que debían donde mencionaban a las chicas que al día siguiente se enfrentarían en la final del certamen Miss Japón. Sanae traía el jeysey con el número 10 de espaldas, Sakuno arreglaba su gorro con la raqueta en un conjunto similar de short y blusa de tirantes blanca (similar a Sanae). El día anterior muy reñido en la primera eliminatoria que consistía en una presentación de trajes de baño quedando liderado en puntaje por ella con un 9.6, seguida de Sakuno con un 9.4, muy cerca de ella, hoy la segunda eliminatoria en la sección de preguntas y respuestas. Suspiró, vaya que sí se estaba mostrando fuerte la competencia.

La modelo hablaba con una de sus mejores amigas en altavoz estando nuevamente sola en el balcón del hotel, se había convertido en su lugar favorito para estar a solas después de un ajetreado día y donde las otras candidatas se preparaban mentalmente para la final del día de mañana.

.- _Amiga tú luces más hermosa_.- decía Yoshiko al teléfono, había regresado a la ciudad después de ir a Hokkaido a revisar cosas de la boda.

.- Gracias por el halago, aunque Sen dice que no debo bajar la guardia.- decía Sanae mientras miraba al frente la ciudad y los edificios, seguía haciendo frío, por lo que habían acordado los del certamen hacer la pasarela del otro lado del fraccionamiento donde había un auditorio pequeño.

.- _Te mereces ganar, Sanae, mira que has sido la que ha colocado orden, la que ha mostrado mayor confianza y valía_.- le decía nuevamente su amiga.

.- ¡Me harás sonrojar! ¿Qué decidieron siempre Yoshiko? ¿Cuándo es la boda?- le preguntó Sanae.

.- _Nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas, así todavía estarán Tsubasa, Wakabayashi y Misaki aquí, aunque no sé si estén disponibles para otro viaje pequeño ¿tú crees?_ \- le preguntó la chica.

.- ¡Para un evento así, claro!- le dijo Sanae.

.- _¡Excelente! Por cierto, el color de las damas es turquesa. Y dado que será boda de día, no tiene que ser vestido largo_.- le mencionaba la chica

.- Apuntado…¿Has visto a Yayoi?- le preguntó la modelo.

.- _No está en casa, salió desde muy temprano, ha estado todo el día en la cocina, por lo que tenemos qué revisar después las cuentas…Sanae…hay algo que quiero decirles sobre eso, dadas las circunstancias en que tú estás en el certamen y Yayoi con lo ocurrido con Misugi, te lo contaré_.- le dijo Yoshiko un tanto seria que asustó a Sanae.

.- Dime, me asustas.-

.- _No es grave, es solo que Hikaru y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos. Con la boda, sería lo más lógico_.-

.- ¡Vaya, es cierto, no habíamos hablado de lo que ocurrirá con el departamento y una habitación vacía!- le mencionaba Sanae extrañada.

 _.- Pero creo lo ideal sería ver qué haremos, ya que…tú irás con Tsubasa a Brasil, si ganas el certamen, estarás ausente un año…quien debemos de tener precaución sería con Yayoi, está sola ahora_.-

.- Lo de Jun hizo que cambiara todo.- mencionaba Sanae entendiendo el punto de Yoshiko, sintiéndose un poco responsable de que algún percance pudiera ocurrir.

 _.- ¿Mañana irá al certamen?-_ le preguntó Yoshiko

.- No lo sé, está apuntada; solo ella, Misugi no está invitado…no lo vi apropiado incluso, ya que Ryuzaki está ahí y Echizen estará.- mencionó Sanae mientras Yoshiko suspiraba.

.- _Esperemos todo se mejore_ …-

.- Sí.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yoshiko colgó en lo que escuchaba la puerta del departamento abrirse y ver a una pelirroja que traía los ojos rojizos pero con una sonrisa. Cerraba con llave y veía a su amiga de cabellos cortos.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- le preguntó Yoshiko quien se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba.

.- Nada malo o eso creo.- le dijo la pelirroja dejando su abrigo y sentándose luego en la sala, ya que Yoshiko le entregaba una taza de té—Nos arreglamos Jun y yo…- le dijo Yayoi sonriéndole a lo que la otra chica alzaba una ceja.

.- ¿Y eso es bueno?- preguntó sin entender lo que su amiga le quería decir.

.- Yoshiko…amo a Jun…no tiene sentido negar el pasado…él es parte de mi. Siempre lo será. Lo perdono…como también me perdono por no haberme acercado a él cuando también me necesitaba.- le dijo la pelirroja a lo que Yoshiko asentía ligeramente.

.- ¿Están juntos entonces?- le preguntó la chica y Yayoi encogió de hombros.

.- Nos daremos unos días y ya decidiré, me retiro Yoshiko, voy a dormir que mañana voy con Megumi-san a presentar el proyecto. Está listo todo.-

La pelirroja se retiró hasta su habitación donde se cambiaba la ropa por la pijama y se acostaba de lado pensando en todo lo ocurrido con Jun hacia unos instantes y sonreía ligeramente…

FLASHBACK

 _Se podría decir tantas cosas sobre la pelirroja en esos momentos, ¿caer bajo? ¿Fácil? ¿Rogona?…no importaba…lo que más quería ahora era verlo ahora. ¡Es el colmo Yayoi! No ha pasado ni un día y ahí estás buscándolo. Se había pasado la mañana preparando todo para el encuentro con Sagara al día siguiente, teniendo un rato libre, decidió pasar a buscarle a su casa (más aún cuando Sen le mencionó que Echizen le había pegado, no iba a negar que se preocupó por la salud del chico). Estando en el umbral de la puerta, notando que el joven probablemente estaría solo (sin sirvientes) con timidez tocó el timbre de la casa._

 _No hubo respuesta…volvió a timbrar…nada aún. Se asomó por la cochera que estaba cerrada, el carro de su ex novio estaba ahí. Se abrió la puerta al cabo de un momento y se asomó un chico con pants y sudadera negro abrigada, consigo traía una pequeña bolsa de hielo en las manos y se asomaba para ver a la joven que estaba cerca de la cochera._

 _Se vieron sin decir nada, solo la joven se acercaba hasta llegar a la puerta y ver que el chico tenía el labio partido aún. Se veía doloroso el golpe, algo hinchado y rojizo, el cual con solo verle le ocasionaba un dolo. Miró sus ojos._

 _.- ¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó la chica a lo que él se había movido de lugar para darle fácil acceso a la chica a que entrara a su morada. Ya se sabía el camino, dejar sus zapatos en la entrada, caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo a la izquierda._

 _Se pasaron hasta el estudio del chico donde estaba su computadora encendida (común para el trabajo del chico que siempre hacía sus apuntos para la selección), las lámparas, el sofá y los libros en el estante; algo desordenado pero como compartía el lugar de vez en cuando con su padre cuando venía a visitarlo no era algo que se les diera mucho la limpieza. El chico tomó asiento frente a su computadora, virándose para ver a la joven que seguía de pie frente a él. Yayoi había dejado su saco en la entrada y traía una blusa blanca y un suéter en conjunto negro y unos jeans pegados al cuerpo. No dudaba que la chica había cambiado en su estilo, le sentaba muy bien…Pero lo que dejaba en misterio era ¿a qué se debía la visita? Se preguntó el chico que llevaba la bolsa de hielo a su labio otra vez. Ya no dolía, tal vez la presencia de la chica frente a él le había llevado su atención a otra parte…Observó que ella alzaba una mano, temblorosa hasta llegar a la bolsa que sujetaba con su mano izquierda…_

 _La pelirroja le quitó la bolsa de hielo, quería inspeccionar mejor la herida que solo estaba hinchada. Yayoi pensaba una y otra vez que posiblemente Sen la regañaría, pero Sen no es su madre…había pasado nuevamente la bolsa de hielo sobre el labio inferior del chico con una ligera variación en la acción…de una manera bastante juguetona que llamó la atención del chico…Misugi alzó una ceja mirando la peligrosa chica que le observaba distinto, su brillo había cambiado…_

 _.- ¿Qué?- le preguntó tranquilamente el chico._

 _.- Nada…se ve doloroso.- le dijo la chica mirando especial atención a los labios del chico._

 _.- Ya no duele, hace un par de horas no podría decir lo mismo…supongo lo merecía…- le dijo notando cómo la joven no dejaba de verle con el mismo temple misterioso, la mirada era enigmática, ¿Le daba acaso temor? No, era algo más— ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó cuando ella quitaba la bolsa y pasaba su mano derecha por su mejilla izquierda en una caricia tibia._

 _.- …Es…Tu vulnerabilidad….me atrae.- le dijo la joven mirando ahora al piso._

 _Dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, soltando la bolsita de hielo a un lado del escritorio, dio paso para darse entrada a sentarse sobre él, sobre sus piernas. La silla del escritorio permitía que se pudiera amoldar suave sobre las partes íntimas del chico y le pasaba los brazos tras su nuca._

 _No negará que se sorprendió, jamás había tomado esa iniciativa, Jun la observaba, se quitaba el suéter negro quedando solo con la blusa blanca abajo que hacía de adorno. Pasado unos segundos también, retiraba la blusa blanca quedando solo en ropa interior frente al joven que la tomaba de la cintura y acomodarse mejor en la silla. Sin embargo, lo que había parecido primero como un acto atrevido, Jun notó que la chica comenzaba a echarse para atrás, pues la sintió moverse varias veces como pensando en si debía mejor retirarse o quedarse como estaba, ¿estaba en dilema? La comprendió, solo que él deseaba en esos momentos tocarle…¿cada cuando su novia hacia estas acciones? La tomó de la cintura para brindar confianza…¿seguía confiando en él? Ella suspiró audible, dejando sus manos en su pecho y buscaba la manera de decirlo y que no sabía cómo hacerlo…_

 _.- Intento…revivir el fuego…- le dijo la joven mirando el pecho del chico…tal vez no era muy buena idea—¿Crees que, podamos…aunque sea, por un rato…?- le preguntó tímidamente, temiendo terminar la frase pensando que tal vez la rechazaría y cerraba los ojos. La respiración de él estaba cerca de su rostro que casi podría jurar tenía un olor y sabor característico de él…iba a levantarse para irse corriendo de ahí cuando Jun le tomó de la espalda atrayéndolo hacia él impidiéndole el paso._

 _.- Pensé que ya no me deseabas.- le dijo abiertamente Jun y Yayoi negó._

 _.- Siempre te he deseado…- le dijo la chica._

 _El número 24 le besó aún con su labio partido, desesperado sintiendo sus labios una vez más. Yayoi le quitaba la sudadera negra (traía todavía otro suéter abrigador bajo esta) y finalmente sintiendo su pecho desnudo frente a ella. Le pedía que tocara todo su cuerpo, éste lo hizo tocando sus senos aunque muy suave para intensificar el tacto, la besaba despacio, pasándose a su cuello aspirando fuerte el aroma de la joven que parecía ser de olor a rosas. Ella se dejó llevar, no importaba lo demás, amaba a Jun y quería estar con él. ¡Al carajo lo demás! Dejó que el chico la tomara por la espalda quitándole el sostén para besarle sin obstáculos sus senos. Cargándola y yendo ahora al sofá del cuarto y quitándose también los pants deportivos. La pelirroja atacó el cuello de él, Jun le empezaba a retirar también el pantalón tomándole las piernas largas, subiendo sus manos poco a poco por el abdomen, pasando nuevamente por el busto, cuello… La habitación comenzaba a difuminarse, eventualmente haría que todo desaparecería, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, el chico detuvo un poco su actividad para mirarle a los ojos a su amada._

 _.- No traigo protección.- le dijo el chico en voz baja, conteniendo su deseo de tomarla, ya que si por ése detalle iban a detener todo, ahora sería un buen momento para comentarlo._

 _.- Solo hazlo…- le respondió la chica moviéndose ligeramente hacia atrás para acomodarse mejor._

 _Los ojos de la chica denotaban deseo, una lujuria inexplicable para que le tomara en esos instantes. Guiándole el movimiento, dando prisa en terminar y a la vez tomando su tiempo para gozarlo todo; la chica bajó su ropa interior quedando desnuda frente al chico en lo que él hacía lo mismo, tomando su miembro y colocándolo en la entrada de la vagina entrando despacio. Se había apoyado en el respaldo del sofá en lo que con la otra mano tomaba la pierna de la joven para ponerlo atrás de su cuerpo facilitando el acceso aumentando la fuerza. Yayoi le agarraba el rostro para que la mirara, suplicándole por más, arqueando la espalda con cada vez que el chico entraba y salía dentro de ella, cerrando los ojos sintiendo todo, presionando sus dedos ahora en el abdomen de él, convirtiéndose en una deliciosa tortura. Lo escuchó gruñir bajo, como si se aguantara las ganas de hacer ruido. La pelirroja se acomodó para quedar sentada nuevamente sobre las piernas del chico moviendo sus caderas y apoyándose en los hombros de él (definitivamente la vista era mejor desde esa posición), provocando con esto que él gimiera un poco más grave, sin poder contenerse al deseo; ella también gemía leve, desde hacía tiempo habían detenido entre ellos esas pasiones que hacerlos ahora se sentía como la primera vez. Sentía como si hubiera recorrido el universo en su interior…Lo conocía bien, él la conocía bien, sabía que un rato más de esta forma terminaría pronto, había arqueado nuevamente su espalda hacia atrás llegando al clímax perdiéndose en el momento; Jun tardó un poco más que ella, atravesando el mismo éxtasis pues aumentó la presión en las caderas de la chica y después la tomó por los hombros empujando más fuerte de lo normal. Al cabo de unos segundos más, el chico soltó un suspiro más lánguido…Yayoi se colocó sobre él, sintiendo cómo su pecho su corazón galopaba todavía por la reciente actividad y que iba bajando poco a poco el ritmo._

 _.- Jun…- le dijo Yayoi a lo que el chico volteaba a verla—Te perdono…Solo ha sido difícil todo esto.- le dijo la chica y Misugi alzaba una ceja._

 _.- Dime qué quieres y te lo compensaré.- le dijo Jun y Yayoi negaba el rostro._

 _.- Analicé todo…También contribuí a que te sintieras así, por eso te disculpo y me disculpo por ello…quisiera dejar todo eso atrás, sin embargo, necesito también un poco de espacio…-_

 _Tanto Jun como Yayoi se sentaron, estaban frente a frente y ella tomaba uno de sus suéteres para colocárselo encima. Miraba el piso aunque ya no parecía triste, mas bien preocupada, como si aún no viera la forma de cómo llevar a cabo todo lo ocurrido con su relación. Misugi le pasaba una mano por su mejilla la cual ahora soltaba unas lágrimas y se dirigía rápido a limpiarlas con sus dedos._

 _.- Nos estamos aferrando al dolor porque es lo único que nos queda…aunque no tenemos por qué estar así.- le dijo Jun, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo en ese instante._

 _.- ¿De qué hablas?-_

 _.- Tenemos una opción…sé que el dolor que te ocasioné no se calmará ahora, ni tampoco hará que te sientas mejor: démonos unos días.- le dijo Jun y Yayoi forzaba una sonrisa._

 _.- Intenté hacerlo Jun, mira donde estamos ahora.- le dijo Yayoi sonriendo irónicamente a lo que estaba pasando._

 _.- No estoy diciendo que dejemos de hacerlo. El que ahora no estemos juntos, no significa que no te ame y necesitas concentrarte para tu proyecto.-_

 _.- Sucede que me das a entender que no somos nada…y que…eventualmente lo nuestro se acabará ¿no lo sientes así?- le preguntó Yayoi alzando las cejas sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo._

 _Jun le tomó las manos a Yayoi._

 _.- Tú nunca te has rendido por la gente que amas…lamento haber sido yo el que dio por perdido lo nuestro cuando tú no lo hiciste. No pienso hacerlo otra vez.-_

 _.- ¿Y no crees que eso me haga una enferma retorcida por estar aquí contigo, haciendo el amor?- le preguntó la chica nuevamente riéndose en lo que Jun le besaba el dorso de una mano._

 _.- Los dos somos enfermos retorcidos entonces. Nadie en el mundo entendería nuestra locura.-_

 _.- Todos estuvieron al tanto de lo nuestro y si quedamos todavía juntos, se verá extraño.- le dijo ella en lo que Jun le seguía besando la mano, agregando un poco más de pasión._

 _.- Está bien, si eso quieres, mantengámoslo en secreto.- le dijo Jun a lo que la joven observaba que el chico continuaba su labor de besarle—¿Te quedas?- le preguntó el chico a lo que ella negó._

 _.- No puedo, mañana es la presentación…estoy nerviosa.- le dijo la chica levantándose pesada y vistiéndose poco a poco._

 _.- Tranquila, te irá excelente; esperaré tu llamada.- le dijo Jun besándole en los labios una vez ella terminaba de vestirse._

 _Antes de salir de la casa la chica volteó a verle, se acercó pasando sus brazos por el cuello del joven y le proporcionaba un beso alargado en los labios el cual él correspondió cada uno de ellos.._

 _.- Nos vemos luego.- le dijo cortando el contacto y retirándose del lugar._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Giró para ponerse de costado, ¿estaba feliz con el resultado? ¿Estaba contenta? Lo sabía: fue muy rápido ir a verle, meterse a su cama, sin embargo era lo que ella quería. Era más que obvio que el resultado no siempre se da con lo que uno estima o quiere, sencillamente fue a buscarlo y en el camino de regreso llegó a una farmacia para comprarse una pastilla del día siguiente. Suspiró…Jun…¿qué pasará ahora?

Por lo pronto: presentar mañana con Sagara su proyecto, el cual estaba convencida de que lo que fuera a mostrar iba a dar con los resultados deseados. De ahí en fuera…esperará paciente, después de todo, Jun le dijo que era SU decisión.

¿Y si decido estar con él ya?

Era válido, pensó…Lidiaría con ello después, cerró sus ojos y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que ocurriera mañana con Sagara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Viernes 6

En la presentación de Yayoi con Megumi Sagara, había llevado consigo dos cajitas más grandes de lo normal y una más pequeña. Se había vestido para la ocasión con una blusa cuello alto ivory con pantalones formales negros, y un saco verde en detalles negros que hacía lucir su cabellera rojiza, maquillaje tenua y accesorios a juego. Miraba a su entorno esperando que llegara nuevamente la rubia con la que anteriormente le había apoyado con su proyecto. Sen apareció por la entrada del otro lado con un suéter de rayas vino con negro y jeans negros con botas de frío, la mexicana traía una enorme sonrisa que no podía con ella…

.- Estoy lista.- dijo Yayoi tomando sus cosas con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando a la asistente de Megumi a que pasara por ellas.

.- Te noto algo distinta, ¿ocurrió algo?- le preguntó Sen alzando una ceja pero sonriéndole—¿Tuviste una noche agitada?- le preguntó la rubia a la chica que no se preocupó en mostrar su expresión.

.- Algo así…- le dijo la joven a lo que la mexicana le sonrió.

.- ¿Sabes Yayoi? No eres la misma chica tímida de hace unos días, si mi apoyo logró que pudieras decidir mejor tu camino, me encuentro satisfecha con el resultado.- le dijo Sen suspirando con orgullo.

.- ¿Aunque eso signifique estar con Jun nuevamente?- le preguntó alzando una ceja, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, la rubia asintió.

.- Incluso hasta eso…estoy segura que Misugi aprendió la lección.-

.- Es posible, aunque bueno, ahora tenemos otro asunto qué terminar. Vamos.- le dijo Yayoi una vez viendo que Makoto, la misma chica que anteriormente las había recibido, venía apurada con una tablet en manos para preguntar por ellas y dirigirlas con Megumi.

Estando en la oficina de una joven de ojos claros vestida muy elegante con un vestido blanco y zapatos rojos. Miraba a la pelirroja con su nuevo look, ya que ella no lo había visto antes y se sorprendió de la seguridad con la que hablaba.

.- Hola Megumi-san…te he traído lo siguiente, espero que esto sea apropiado para la inauguración de mi proyecto.- le dijo a lo cual le acercaba una de las cajas abriendo su contenido.

Un bello pastel circular que estaba decorado en dos partes, la parte superior en rojo y la parte inferior en blanco, sin embargo lo sorprendente era el tono marfil con el que había dado al pastel haciéndolo lucir como un azulejo, en el centro del mismo, había colocado un chocolate blanco en forma rectangular, pero colocado en rombo, algo grueso, como de .5 cm de grosor para que pudiera hacer el soporte y en el centro del mismo, había un chocolate esférico rojo del mismo con el que había decorado la parte superior del mismo. Megumi se llevó una mano al pecho quedando impresionada.

La segunda caja, consistía de un postre tipo takoyakis (las bolitas de pulpo), 5 x 5 bolitas (25 en total) que con el mismo acabado que había dado con el pastel, empezaban de color blanco e iban degradándose a color rojo al otro extremo.

El último fue el que había dejado más impacto: un pastel pequeño en forma de corazón, geométrico también, en un tono mate difernciado de los dos anteriores.

.- Creí que por ser día del amor, debería ser más emblemático.- mencionó Yayoi al momento de tomar asiento mirando a Sen que estaba con una ceja alzada.

.- ¿De donde salió todo esto?- preguntó Megumi sin emplear algún tono de voz, solo preguntando a lo que Yayoi aclaraba.

.- Había hecho un chocolate que salía del molde de un azulejo…creo de ahí fue que empecé a buscar alternativas y fui a hacer un molde con un conocido que maneja impresora 3D.- le mencionaba la chica.

.- Supe de esos postres que hiciste…Sen me hizo el favor de mandarlo por teléfono.- le dijo a lo que la pelirroja miraba a la rubia.

.- Sé que no te había convencido, pero me impactó tanto que me pareció hacerte un registro de eso.- le dijo Sen dando apoyo a Yayoi quien le sonreía.

.- Gracias.- le dijo la chica agradeciendo el gesto y Megumi la observaba ahora.

.- Con esto podemos empezar Yayoi-chan, me ha parecido que has dado un cambio drástico en tu carrera y no me queda más que felicitarte, pues quiero invertir en tu proyecto por el 20% de tu empresa. ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?- le cuestionó la socialité y Yayoi asentía.

.- _Mirai*_.- le respondió a lo que Megumi sonreía.

.- Elegante y sencillo, me encanta. Makoto te pasará una lista de personas que queremos dar regalo para San Valentín junto con un adelanto de tu inversión para que puedas empezar a trabajar, ¿cuentas con todo en tu casa para poder trabajar?- le preguntó Megumi como si de verdad quisiera saber ese punto.

.- Es cocina casera muy bien equipada, puedo trabajar ahí.- le mencionó Yayoi bastante emocionada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo Megumi la interrumpía negando ligeramente el rostro.

.- ¿Por qué no vienes mejor al resturante Sagara? Tenemos todo y podemos asignarte varios practicantes para que te ayuden, pues te estoy hablando de una lista de más de 200 o 250 personas.-

Yayoi abría los ojos de par en par, había suponido unas 50 pero ¿200? La chica de ojos azules la observaba con diversión, entendiendo que era muchísimo trabajo el que faltaba.

.- Estamos algo atrasados, lo sé; sobretodo porque no has diseñado algún logo ni nada. Puedo aportarte un diseñador gráfico que te haga el logo y te proporcione el empaque junto con una página web mientras tú vas haciendo los pasteles, ¿qué te parece eso para ir empezando?- le preguntó la chica a lo que Yayoi miraba a Sen, como solitando apoyo.

.- Es una ayuda, de eso a nada, es bastante avance como emprendedora.- le dijo Sen a la chica que estaba impactada aún.

.- Gracias, es que es mucho para procesar.- dijo analizando, no podría hacer tanto en su casa, tenía qué aceptarlo, además ¿Dónde colocaría todo?

.- Es normal, no te preocupes…que por cierto, tu cambio de look me pareció asertivo.- le dijo a lo que le llamaba la atención a la pelirroja nuevamente—Debo decir que si Misugi-san no se pone las pilas, otro querrá llamar tu atención.- al decir el nombre de Jun, Yayoi solo se sonrojó leve, obvio no iba a estar comentando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, es solo que le pareció chistoso.

.- Me harán sonrojar, un cambio siempre es bueno…está bien Megumi…acepto hacer el trabajo aquí, ¿Cuándo pudiera iniciar?- le preguntó Yayoi.

.- ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Sé que es mucho pero mucho trabajo, de iniciar, puedes iniciar mañana mismo en lo que te busco quién ayudarte con lo demás y elaborar tu contrato. ¡Felicidades!- le dijo la chica de ojos claros alargando la mano derecha para estrechar la mano de la joven que aceptaba el tacto y retirándose del aula.

.- ¡Felicidades Yayoi, te lo mereces!- dijo Sen una vez fuera del edificio y Yayoi comenzaba a sentir que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—Espero sean de felicidad.- le dijo la rubia abrazándola.

.- ¡Claro que son de felicidad! No pensé que fuera a funcionar y tan rápido, de verdad estoy feliz y mucho te lo agradezco a ti. Gracias por tu apoyo, Sen.-

.- Para eso estamos las amigas, después salimos a festejar, por ahora debo regresar a mi departamento, ¿irás a ver a Sanae a la final?- le preguntó la rubia a lo que Yayoi negaba.

.- Debo hacer algo más y no quiero ver a la Ryuzaki.- le dijo a lo que Sen supuso que iría a ver a Misugi nuevamente.

.- Te quiero amiga, cuídate ¿sí?- le dijo la extranjera retirándose dejando a la pelirroja gozar el momento.

Se sentía libre, se sentía dichosa y bastante alegre con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, agradeciendo al cielo, a todo por la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba…Aunque claro…todavía faltaba ver qué ocurría con cierto chico nombrado Príncipe de Cristal. Sacó su teléfono y marcaba el número 1 de sus favoritos…todavía estaba en el número 1…pensaba a la vez que esperaba que del otro lado una respuesta.

.- _¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue?-_ se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado.

.- Hola…¿podemos vernos?- le preguntó la chica.

.- _Sí, ¿en donde?-_ le preguntó Jun a lo que la chica respondía rápido.

.- Torre de Tokio, voy en camino.- le decía colgando la llamada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misaki se iba al departamento de una rubia una vez terminado el entrenamiento matutino, la noticia de que el delantero tenía novia hizo que las redes enloquecieran, sin embargo funcionó el plan para que Azumi lo dejara tranquilo tanto a él como a Victoria (pues ya solía llamarle por su nombre) pues la chica de cabellos cortos se había retirado de Japón, rindiéndose ante los intentos de querer conquistarle….de la manera baja, a su parecer, ya que estar mandando mensajes a Victoria con fotografías de las veces en que estuvieron juntos le parecía de mal gusto. Con la copia de la llave del departamento, se adentró al lugar, traía puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento y su mochila deportiva y vio a una rubia de cabellos sueltos acostada en el sofá de la sala.

Arqueó las cejas extrañado, se acercó dejando la mochila cerca de la entrada y quitándose los tenis para llegar a donde estaba ella, había varios papeles en la mesa del lugar…lo curioso, es que estaban en ¿Francés?

.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Taro tomando la mano a la joven para que se levantara del sofá y se sentara a verle. La chica lo hizo haciéndole espacio a éste a que tomara asiento frente a ella.

.- Me llamaron de la oficina de VOGUE para decirme que las fotografías que te hice les gustó mucho la edición en Francia…- le dijo sin finalizar la frase a lo que Misaki quedaba en suspenso.

.- ¿Ajá?- como con dice, "continúa" no entendía muy bien qué intentaba decirle.

.- Quieren que labore con ellos como fotógrafa independiente, no como planta, ya que ellos ya tienen asignados a todos sus fotógrafos y no hay espacios disponibles…la paga no es muy buena.- le dijo tomando una de las hojas entregándole donde le especificaban los puntos.

.- Oh, entiendo, ¿no es algo que puedas tomar y luego estar tomando otros proyectos?-

.- Ahí especifican que quieren que sea exclusivamente con ellos…es absurdo, no podría vivir realmente bien, apenas podría pagar un departamento, ¿cómo podría vivir de lo demás? ¿De aire?- preguntaba con ironía en lo que se levantaba—Y hay gente que de verdad cree que VOGUE es un trabajo de ensueño cuando es todo lo contrario.-

Pero Misaki estaba mirándola extrañado…

.- ¿Pediste un trabajo en VOGUE Francia?- le preguntó él tratando de descifrar a la joven frente a sí que lo miraba.

.- Lo iba a solicitar, solo que ellos se me adelantaron; querías que te alcanzara allá ¿no? Bueno, pensé que sería un buen paso solicitar trabajo para hacerlo más viable.- dijo Victoria mirando por la ventana para no admitir frente al chico que estaba haciendo todo eso por ambos.

Misaki sonrió mirándola con ternura y con impresión, no pensó que la chica fuera a hacer ello.

.- ¿Qué?- le preguntó ella sin entender la expresión.

.- En algún momento pensé que te arrepentirías, así que escucharte decir eso en parte me tranquiliza…¿Esto ayudaría en algún proceso de papeleo?- preguntó el chico.

.- Creo podría ayudar con la VISA, nada más, ya sabes, hacerlo más rápido.- mencionó la chica pensando en voz alta.

.- ¿Y sería terrible solo depender de ese trabajo?- le preguntó el chico.

.- Eeeeeh ¿sí? Es lo que acabo de decir, no podría alquilar un departamento ni mucho menos tener comida. Está demasiado justo.- le dijo tomando el papel en manos mostrándole el contrato.

.- Por ahora estoy compartiendo lugar con mi padre, sin embargo había pensado llegar a buscar algo por mi cuenta, si no tienes espacio y puede ayudarte con el papeleo, podemos estar juntos. ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Misaki a lo que la chica alzaba una ceja.

.- Es muy pronto una decisión así, Taro.- le dijo la rubia suspirando cepillándose su cabellera con una mano.

.- Piénsalo, no tienes qué decidir ya…¿vas a ir al certamen?- le preguntó a lo que la rubia asentía.

.- Sí, George me solicitó en el área de prensa. ¿Nos vemos después?- Sen miraba a Misaki todavía un poco preocupada por la invitación del chico de su casa en Francia.

.- Claro. Victoria, ¿todo bien?- le preguntó notando todavía que la joven estaba extraña por lo ocurrido.

.- Sí, descuida. Iré a arreglarme.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la residencia Wakabayashi, el portero se había arreglado para salir aunque no sabía para qué, la socialité lo había tenido intrigado la mayor parte de la mañana desde el momento en que le llamó para preguntarle si podía acompañarle a un evento. No le dijo cuál, no le dijo la ocasión; le hizo recordar cuando George le había llamado el día que intentaron presentarlos, por lo visto era información a medias como suele hacer el diseñador. Optó por ir un poco más formal, pantalones negros, con una camisa blanca, encima un suéter verde. La cita era precisamente en el Sagara Tower a las 14:00 horas…vaya, posiblemente no podría alcanzar a ver la final de Sanae, las comidas suelen extenderse (sobretodo si quieres estar con la persona)…aunque por otro lado…tal vez no convenía ir. Quería dedicarle la atención que se merecía a Megumi, quien se veía estaba correspondiendo su conquista de manera positiva. Se había colocado loción y salía para ir a comer algo a la cocina donde estaba el capitán del equipo arreglado para ir al certamen y lo miró arreglado similar al suyo pero traía suéter de color azul. Se acercó a revisar qué habría en la cocina como refrigerio, optando por tomar un jugo de naranja.

.- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Tsubasa feliz de ver al portero vestido "para salir", Genzo sonría.

.- A la aventura, realmente no me dijeron la ocasión, así que improvisé. ¿Listo para ir a ver ganar a Sanae-chan?- le respondió Genzo ofreciendo también jugo al capitán que aceptaba un vaso.

.- Sí, es extraño…estas cosas no sé cómo actuar, es la primera vez que asisto a un evento así.- le dijo Tsubasa—¿Tú sabes?- solicitó un consejo

.- Comprendo; no, los eventos que he ido son solo de gente que se reúnen a sentirse poderosos por política, finanzas, hasta ahí. Nada de moda, ni certámenes. Tal vez debas hablarle a George.- le dijo Genzo tomando de su jugo a lo que Tsubasa seleccionaba el traje.

.- Patrocinado por ParaKiss. Primera vez que uso un traje así de pegado, me siento incómodo.- le dijo mirándose nuevamente a lo que Genzo se reía.

.- Luces bien, capitán. Descuida.-

El momento se tensó repentinamente ya que Tsubasa miraba al portero; la última vez que socializaron o tuvieron una plática a solas fue cuando ocurrió el problema del periódico donde Genzo y Sanae habían salido (no en plan romántico) en la ciudad.

.- Genzo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- le dijo Tsubasa, pues cierto tenía alguna inquietud que quería quitarse en el momento.

.- Ok. Dispara.- dijo Genzo preparándose psicológicamente para todo. Aunque claro, para Tsubasa, siempre había negado cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Sanae, ahora no sería la excepción.

.- ¿Nunca te interesó Sanae, cierto?- le preguntó

.- No Tsubasa, tu novia es muy guapa, nadie lo niega, pero de ahí a algo más…no. Mi objetivo es Megumi, y ella por lo visto me corresponde.- le dijo Genzo, efectivamente negarlo todo sería lo mejor ahora.

.- Pienso llevarme a Sanae a Brasil conmigo, me emociona la idea que si gana, estaremos los dos allá, jamás lo pensé.- le dijo con una sonrisa amplia, como esperando el momento adecuado.

El portero miraba el rostro de su capitán, sabía que le ilusionaba mucho la idea de llevársela, se llegó a preguntar si en algún momento él estaría así con alguien…por el momento sabía que Megumi solo estaría dispuesta a ello si se diera la oportunidad de tener algo más con la socialité. Todo puede ocurrir ¿qué no? Tsubasa se levantaba.

.- Debo irme, nos vemos luego Genzo.- le dijo el número 10 alistándose para retirarse al Yebisu Tower dejando al chico que asentía.

.- ¡Éxito a Anego!- le dijo a lo que el capitán reía, nunca cambiará por lo visto y siempre le dirá por el apodo que tanto le molestaba a la chica.

Pasando el tiempo, el chico se bajaba de su auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo ya que quería evitar miradas de otras personas del lobby. Esperó hasta que bajaba una chica de ojos claros que portaba un vestido azul oscuro ceñido al cuerpo hasta el piso con una abertura estilo oriental con accesorios de color naranja brillante. Maquillaje sencillo, zapatos negros, labios con brillo. Le sonreía al chico que acaba de llegar (sobretodo porque sabía que lo había sorprendido con ese atuendo), la chica llegó para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

.- Gracias por venir.- le dijo la chica a lo que él arqueaba una ceja sin entender muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

.- ¿Me vas a decir ahora para qué vengo? Por cierto, luces increíble.- le dijo el chico notando su boca seca, lastimosamente no tenía nada de beber al momento por lo que tenía que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para evitar verle de manera extraña (algo así como un perro babeando por una presa).

Megumi le llevaba al interior del elevador presionando un botón, lo que parecía el primer Pent-House llamándole la atención al chico.

.- Respecto a eso, espero no te moleste…tengo una comida con mi familia y sus clientes y mi padre creyó conveniente presentarme con el hijo de un amigo suyo.- le dijo la chica mirando cómo iban subiendo poco a poco en lo que este quedaba atento a comentarios de la joven, ¿qué no era muy pronto?

.- Supongo le hablaste de mí.- le dijo el chico sonriendo, aunque sintiéndose un poco invadido en ya conocer al gran empresario Sagara. La chica de ojos claro sonreía.

.- ¿Tan malo es conocer a mi padre ahora?- le preguntó la chica mirándolo de reojo—Le dije que había alguien más, es todo, solo que no me creyó que serías tú y siendo él, personalmente muy fan del fútbol seguido de mis hermanas…- explicaba Megumi a lo que él metía las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo para sus adentros. La chica estaba batallando en una situación familiar y él quería contribuir, después de todo, tenía como objetivo ser algo más de la chica, comenzaba a gustarle esta situación donde ser Genzo Wakabayashi tenía enormes ventajas—¿Te molesta?- le cuestionó la chica a lo que él la miraba de un modo juguetón.

.- Me debes 20.- le dijo el chico dejándola con intriga, ¿20 qué? Se preguntaba la joven y no continuaron ya que estaban por llegar.

Antes de llegar al destino Genzo le pasó una mano hacia la mano de la joven entrelazando los dedos, asustando un poco a la chica y mirando la sonrisa travisa del portero, justo al momento en que se abrieron lals puertas y miradas se dirigieron a quienes iban llegando.

Tal vez dentro habían unas ¿40 personas? Contando a las gemelas que se habían acercado a saludar a su ídolo, los padres de Megumi y alguno que otro sirviente que se habían reunido en la sala, era de esperarse: se le quedaron mirando.

El señor Sagara era alto, más o menos la misma estatura que él, de porte elegante, canoso y que al verlo quedó sorprendido. Se acercaba a la pareja para saludarlo.

.- ¡Un gusto conocerle, joven Wakabayashi-san! ¡Soujiro Sagara para servirle! ¡Todo un honor! ¡No pensé que mi hija estuviera diciendo la verdad de conocerlo!- le decía el señor, muy amable a su parecer, dando una reverencia pronunciada donde Genzo respondía el gesto y agregando también un apretón de manos—Espero lo haya tratado bien, usualmente mi hija suele espantar a todo aquél que intente presentarle.- le dijo un poco más en confianza a ambos chicos a lo que ella solo suspiraba pero dejando su hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

.- ¿No será que ninguno logró sorprenderme y se rendía en el intento?- aclaraba la chica cruzándose de brazos mirando a su padre a lo que intervino Genzo, él no es de los que se queda callados al momento de impresionar.

.- Su hija no es complicada, no sé de donde la referencia.- decía el joven defendiendo de alguna forma a la socialité que le agradecía el gesto.

.- Estuve tratando de presentarla con Yusuke Amane, un pianista joven promesa que desde hace tiempo me solicitó conocer a mi hija…sin embargo siempre se encarga de no "aparecer" cuando se le pide.- le dijo el señor Sagara a lo que Megumi negaba el rostro.

.- En la vida había escuchado de este "famoso" pianista, no me interesa alguien que no tiene siquiera el intento de conocerme personalmente. Genzo y yo nos conocimos muy distinto ¿sabes? Empezamos discutiendo.- le dijo como comentario extra, el chico intervino.

.- ¿En serio? Pues no me sorprende, discutir contigo es digno de un deporte más en las Olimpiadas.- mencionaba el señor a lo que Genzo agregaba.

.- Aprovechando la ocasión y dado que los valores son formales en su hogar, quisiera solicitarle su permiso de salir con su hija.-

Tanto padre como hija quedaron sin habla, Megumi lo miraba fijamente a los ojos que iba enserio. El señor Sagara miraba a su hija sonriente.

.- Creí que no te gustaban los chicos que hicieran estos gestos, ¿cómo los llamabas? ¿Tradiciones obsoletas?- le preguntaba con ironía.

.- Sin embargo es el primero que directamente te pide permiso en mi presencia, ¿no lo crees, papá?- le preguntó la chica acercándose nuevamente al portero para hacer más íntima la relación.

.- ¡Me agradas chico! ¡Y quién mejor que tú para pretender a mi hija! Aunque no es a mí quien debes convencer… Me retiro, llegaron unos clientes que debo ir a saludar, están en su casa. ¡Diviértete hija!- mencionaba el magnate retirándose del lugar dejando a la pareja que había tomado lugar en un espacio vacío donde habían aperitivos cerca de ellos.

.- No pensé que fueras a pedirle permiso, eso sí que es nuevo.- dijo la chica

.- ¿Querías que impresionara no? Bien, ahí está. Ahora me debes 50.- le dijo a lo que ella volvía a arquear una ceja.

.- ¿50 qué cosas? Será mejor que especifiques.-

.- Obvio, 50 salidas conmigo, ¿qué pensabas? Las iré contando, por cada vez que nos veamos irá bajando la cifra…o subiendo, depende de lo que ocurra.- sonreía divertido el portero a lo que ella se llevaba una mano a la frente riéndose leve.

Unos cuantos saludos más de personas que no conocía y ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, hubo quienes sí se acercaron a pedirle fotos al portero, selfies, autógrafos especiales por lo que comenzaba a sentirse abrumado, hubo incluso quienes les pedían una foto juntos donde la chica posaba junto a Genzo sonriente y finalmente Megumi lo tomó de la mano para retirarse del lugar hasta el pent-house correspondiente de ella, donde estaba vacío. Megumi había pedido que subieran algo de comida para ambos ya que tampoco se habían tomado el tiempo de poder hacerlo por los invitados.

.- Gracias.- le informaba el chico sentándose en el sofá tomando un vaso refresco, una vez tranquilo—Por cierto, dime metiche pero ¿pudieras decirme qué ocurrió con tu madre?- le preguntó el portero, claro su tono de voz se había suavizado. Megumi comprendió pues Genzo probablemente visualizó en el estante las fotografías familiares y había una en particular de una señora con ojos claros muy hermosa de cabellos largos. Tomó una pausa para hablar.

.- Mi mamá murió cuando tenía 8 años, cáncer de piel…la extraño.- dijo ella en pocas palabras a lo que Genzo infirió que era un tema muy delicado aún—Fue difícil. Mi papá se deprimió varios años, hasta que conoció a mi madrastra.-

.- ¿Te dio enojo que saliera con alguien más?- preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

.- En parte, solo que cuando pensé que Saori venía en plan de robarse la fortuna de mi padre, habló conmigo diciéndome que jamás podría reemplazar el lugar de mi mamá y que ella quería que la viera como una amiga. Cambió mucho mi actitud y mi manera de ver las cosas. Admito que gracias a ella me interesó el tema de la innovación ya que ella es dueña de varias agencias de mercadotecnia; con ella hice prácticas profesionales hasta que eventualmente despegué con mi proyecto de vida.-

.- ¿No te has graduado entonces?- alzó una ceja Genzo y la chica negó.

.- Un papel no siempre es necesario una vez cuando sabes qué es lo que quieres.- le dijo la chica y Genzo asentía.

.- Eres única, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo Genzo alzando las cejas impactado por todo lo escuchado.

.- Gracias por el halago.-

El momento quedó en silencio donde al estar cerca uno al otro, Genzo se dejó llevar por la cercanía aprisionando sus labios masajeando suave los labios de ella, pasándole sus brazos por la cintura de la chica masajeando su contorno y su forma en lo que ella pasaba sus brazos tras su espalda…¿qué tanto había pasado en ésa pose? No lo sabía, repentinamente tenía a la chica encima suyo donde sus piernas había rodeado su cintura; la verdad no supo cómo había hecho su vestido hacia arriba (pues solo tenía abertura por un lado) y lo jalaba contra ella. Separó su agarre por unos instantes para ver a la joven que traía una sonrisa coqueta. La sangre se le había subido a la chica pues sus mejillas se encontraban con un ligero tono rojizo el cual la había ver más atractiva. Quedó embelesado con sus ojos azules (regalo de su madre por lo visto, la genética le favoreció muchísimo a la joven). Perdiéndose por un instantes en ese bello tono.

.- ¿Deberías volver pronto, no?- le preguntó Genzo, ¿a qué venía la pregunta? Se preguntó mentalmente el chico en lo que la chica encogió de hombros.

.- Pediste permiso a mi padre de salir conmigo ¿no? Esto es una cita.- le dijo tranquilamente pasando sus manos al cuello para apoyarse y evitar caerse.

.- Tú y yo tenemos conceptos muy distintos de citas entonces.- le dijo el chico coqueteando de vuelta, como si ahora él fuese el niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato.

.- ¿Qué debería ser "normal"? _Lo que es normal para la araña, es caos para la mosca*_.- le sonreía alzando una ceja como cuando se juega verdad o reto.

No respondió ante el comentario de la chica, le daba el mérito de ser valiente y hacer las cosas que se proponía…¿Era eso entonces? Parpadeó varias veces sin decir todavía nada, sintiéndose extraño. Él por lo regular en las citas con chicas _"promedio"_ como solía llamarles a quienes nomás eran por un rato, se la hubiera literalmente comido (directo a lo que iba)…¿Por qué Megumi sería diferente?...La joven habló otra vez al notar al portero sin habla…

.- Genzo, no soy una niña…No busco que siempre me estés llevando a restaurantes caros, ni lujos, dime presumida si quieres pero para eso me los regalo yo…¿Si te digo que quiero que me lleves a mi cuarto y me hagas lo que quieras; te sentirías menos nervioso?- le dijo ella en lo que Genzo arqueaba una ceja sorprendido.

.- Siendo honesto, no lo sé.- le respondió el chico aceptando que estaba nervioso—No es que no quiera, eres guapísima y muy sexy…creo es la primera vez que alguien me pone los nervios de punta.- le dijo el chico a lo que ella le daba un beso ligero en la nariz.

.- Ajá, sí claro…seguro has estado en esta misma situación muchas veces, ¿qué tendría de distinto ahora?- le dijo riéndose leve del comentario a lo que Genzo ladeaba con una sonrisa apagada, la joven lo miró y se iba a levantar de la pose en la que estaban, sin embargo el chico le negó el movimiento tomándola de las caderas.

.- Que nadie era como tú.- le dijo Genzo notando que la chica sonreía incrédula.

.- ¿Se lo dices a todas, vdd? ¡Wow qué original!- le preguntó en sarcasmo a lo que Genzo alzaba una ceja

.- ¿Y cómo sé que tú no dices esto a otros chicos?- le preguntó él rematando la chica que encogía los hombros.

.- Como si eso te importara, pero no salgo con nadie salvo contigo y me gustas…en muchos aspectos…- le dijo en tono seductor, pasándole sus manos por el pecho, sobre su suéter verde que hacía resaltar el ligero verde de sus ojos—¿Sabías que tienes algo de verde en tus ojos?- le dijo en una sonrisa amplia, a lo que éste recordó las palabras de Sanae paralizándole el momento.

.- Me lo dicen seguido.- musitó el chico llamándole la atención a Megumi quien notó que había tocado un tema sensible.

Genzo suspiró audible, ¿será posible que en algún momento deje de pensarle? Comenzaba a desesperarse (más por lo de Sanae que por el momento caliente). _¡Al diablo con Sanae!_ Pensó por primera vez, jamás tuvo oportunidad con ella, no iba a hacer que por eso se viniera todo abajo lo que había logrado con la socialité. Megumi estaba AHÍ, frente a él, prácticamente con los brazos abiertos ( _¿o serán las piernas?_ ). Aún cuando la manera en que se conocieron fue distinta. Aún si fuera asunto de _one night stand_ : quería tomarlo. Pudo sentirlo, el corazón de la chica palpaba fuerte, su respiración entre cortada pues seguía estando sobre sus piernas. Era demasiado sexy y se perdió en sus ojos, como invitándole a nadar en ellos el cual se dejó llevar por el encanto.

Se lanzó a los labios de Megumi tomándola por la espalda acercándola a él, bajó a besarle por el cuello sacándole a la chica uno que otro gemido ligero. Aumentaba la temperatura de ambos, Megumi tomaba bocadas de aire cada que podía y sonreía cada que sentía los labios del portero en su cuello.

.- Todavía puedes huír y echarme de tu casa.- le dijo el chico al notar que la joven temblaba por el éxtasis del momento que estaba teniendo, disfrutando cada caricia que le proporcionaba.

.- ¿Quién dijo que quería huír?- le sonreía de una forma que no podía describirlo y nuevamente con esa seguridad que le hacía temblar a él.

 _¡Por Dios!_ Esta mujer iba a matarlo, _tal vez era peor que Sanae_. Wakabayashi estaba decidido: se acostarían tan loco y pasional posible, no sólo para que la socialité la pasara bien ( _y que a gritos ahogados le pedía que la hiciera suya evidentemente_ ) sino para olvidarse definitivo de Sanae. Dejar de compararla con otras mujeres, pues no tendría sentido seguirlo haciendo. La recostó suave en su cama posicionándose sobre ella teniendo la precaución de no aplastarla. Le recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo: caderas, abdomen, aún no pasaba por su busto hasta que sintió que ella le tomaba su mano libre para que tocara el área que le faltaba palpar. Arqueó ante el contacto pese a la tela de su vestido y de su sostén…

.- ¿Todavía te debo 50 citas?- le cuestionó Megumi mientras Genzo le sonreía de lado negando el rostro ligeramente.

.- Serán 100 si continúas preguntando.- le dijo ocasionándole una risa juguetona a la chica que se acercaba a él a besarle nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Torre de Tokio, 4:00 PM

Misugi llegó al lugar después de la llamada que le dio la pelirroja; no obstante él ya estaba en la calle desde temprano. Digamos que después del encuentro previo con la chica sumado a lo que había hablado con Hikaru le hizo abrir los ojos y estuvo buscando por toda la ciudad un regalo perfecto. La Torre de Tokio parecía incluso un lugar ideal por lo que se encontraba más nervioso de lo normal. Se le escuchó a la chica feliz, ¿le habrá ido bien?

En las afueras estaba una joven con su abrigo y una sonrisa radiante. Pese a los extranjeros alrededor y al frío, no le hacía justicia a lo hermosa que se veía con ese maquillaje leve y ni se diga el cabello. Atontado por el momento, llegó hasta estar frente a frente con la joven que le saludaba amablemente.

.- Vamos al observatorio, ¿te parece? Sé que será breve.- le dijo de una manera muy tierna a su parecer.

.- Descuida " _solo necesito 5 minutos_ "- pensaba el chico a lo que le ofrecía el brazo para subir al elevador del lugar y llegar al recinto.

Había algo de gente, eso no detuvo a la chica a llegar del otro lado asombrada por la vista. Podría jurar que quiso colocar sus manos en el vidro (no está permitido), dentro en las instalaciones continuaban con focos navideños por lo que al entrar se veía un ambiente muy ameno a la época invernal, sólo que era de luz negra con focos azules. Jun observaba a Yayoi quien traía un porte distinto, la hacía ver más madura, más hermosa…

.- Lo logré.- le dijo feliz sacándolo de pensamientos y satisfecha la chica mirándolo que alzaba las cejas—El proyecto con Sagara.- le indicó rematando el motivo.

.- ¡Muchas felicidades!- le dijo el chico sin saber muy bien qué hacer a lo que ella asentía.

.- Tuve mucha confianza en cómo presentar mi proyecto…me apoyó mucho lo que hablamos anoche.- le dijo Yayoi a lo que él guardaba las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo feliz.

.- ¿Anoche fue especial, cierto?- le preguntó el chico esperanzado de obtener una respuesta positiva, digamos que sí lo había tenido inquieto la mayor parte del día.

.- Sí…disculpa si te hice creer lo contrario…aunque…aún no sé en qué posición estamos Jun.- le dijo Yayoi recargándose en el umbral del barandal mirando al frente.

Jun estuvo extraño, Yayoi lo notó pero no sabía por qué…veía que se metía mucho las manos a los bolsillos ¿será que tiene frío? Se cuestionó.

.- ¿Qué harás ahora?- le preguntó Jun a lo que ella lo observaba fijamente.

.- El primer pedido que tengo que hacer es grande, por lo que concentrarme en ello es mi prioridad ahora, empezaré desde el lunes de la próxima semana en lo que defino diseño, empaque y muestrarios.-

.- Suena mucho trabajo.- le dijo Jun alzando las cejas.

.- ¡Y que lo digas! Voy atrasada…pero, es el sacrificio para despegar…¡Es hermoso este lugar!- le decía Yayoi.

.- No más que tú.- le susurró el chico aunque audible para ella que le sonreía ligeramente.

.- Gracias.- le dijo la chica a lo que continuaba mirando la ciudad, lo miró de reojo que seguía algo inquieto—¿Qué pasa? Te veo extraño desde hace rato…- le dijo ella.

¿Cómo empezar? Pensó Jun a lo que primero se aclaraba la garganta, tranquilizándose…¡Es sólo Yayoi! Se decía mentalmente….Estando él a la derecha de ella, acercó una mano para tomar suave la mano de ella acariciándole el dorso.

.- ¿Crees en el destino?- le preguntó Jun repentinamente, llamándole la atención.

.- Después de lo vivido, no lo sé…es posible…aunque siempre he pensado que por algo pasan las cosas, no importa qué…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa a lo que éste le cambió la mirada.

Jun sacó un objeto que hizo que Yayoi se quedara extrañada, él sacó un cordón de hilaza de seda rojo el cual hacía un nudo sencillo de rodeo el cual le tomaba su mano izquierda y anudaba en la punta de ése dedo la hilaza. Del otro extremo (no era tan largo) estaba él jugueteando con la altura.

.- Dentro de las historias del destino la que más me gusta es la del Hilo Rojo del Destino…se relata que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar, no importa cuánto se acorte, o se alargue, se enrede…nunca se romperá….Cuando nos conocimos en la primaria, supe que eras una persona especial…tenemos mucho de conocernos, lo cual hacía que todo fuera más "simple"…Estuve a punto de romper ese hilo…no volverá a ocurrir…- al explicarle todo ello, Yayoi escuchaba con atención al joven, ¿por qué repentinamente la seriedad?...La pausa no duró mucho, del extremo que sujetaba él hizo resbalar una sortija que llegaba directo al dedo anular donde el chico enderezó la piedra al centro que adornaba la solitaria.

Se quedó sin habla, había embonado (algo grande, pero tendría arreglo) y olvidó respirar…se le humedecieron los ojos mirando al joven que aún no soltaba ni su mano ni la hilaza.

.- Aoba Yayoi…¿te casarías conmigo?-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae se preparaba para el certamen que estaría a punto de comenzar. El ambiente se puso tenso, todas estaban nerviosas, excepto posiblemente Ryuzaki, cuyo vestido azul rey de gala era impactante junto con su melena larga presumiendo su sortija en la mano izquierda al resto de las candidatas que le pedían una y otra vez que contaran el sucedido de reanudar el compromiso con Echizen.

Para el gusto de Sanae, parecía más bien los intentos interminables por querer llegar a la corona. El auditorio estaba lleno y claro, su familia y Tsubasa estaban en el público. Le había mandado uno que otro mensaje cada cuando podía, sin embargo sentía mariposas en el estómago, sin poder controlarlas. Tal como le dijo George, Miwako había ingeniado la manera de cambiar los vestidos: el que ahora traía conservaba el tono rojo pero era más rígido que el anterior de corte sirena con muchísimas piedras de escote strapless, y encima una falda circular abierta hacia tras haciendo una cauda larga. El vestido más hermoso sin duda…"un arma de doble filo" pensaba si no lo lucía bien. Miró al diseñador que estaba del otro lado que le hacia un gesto de que fueran a otra parte alejado de las demás candidatas.

.- No deberías ponerte nerviosa…es tuyo.-

.- Bueno, eventualmente llegaría el día…espero todo quede bien.- decía Sanae, temblaba de miedo.

.- Despéjate…no dejes que lo demás interfiera con tu vida…¿no era eso lo que querías demostrarle a Ozora?- le dijo George a lo que ella asentía.

.- Eso era cuando estábamos peleados.- le dijo sonriente, como si aquello ya no pudiera ser utilizado como motivo a lo que George negaba.

.- ¿Pero qué lección te había dado?-

Sanae quedó pensando ante la pregunta hecha por el diseñador.

.- Quería probarle a todos y a mí que era posible ganar, que era posible hacer todo lo que te propones…mostrar mi valía.-

.- Correcto…¿y crees que es necesario hacer todo eso?-

La castaña parpadeó en lo que el diseñador se iba a hacer el arreglo de alguien más excusándose con la chica…No, no había necesidad de hacer todo eso; cuando observó a Ryuzaki presumir tanto su sortija como su participación en el lugar, se percató de ello…estaba dejando todo por algo que nunca tuvo lugar. Sanae sonrió…hoy era el día…hoy era darlo todo…

 _El show debe continuar…._

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ *** Los pasteles fueron inspiración de la arquitecta Dinara Kasko, revisen sus pasteles, me pareció perfecto la manera de cómo pudiera darle un giro interesante.**_

 _ ***Mirai: Futuro**_

 _ ***Lo que es normal para la mosca, es caos para la araña: Morticia Addams, Crazy Addams.**_

 _ **Ok, penúltimo capítulo, estoy contenta y súper feliz por el resultado. Wow ¿escribí todo eso de Yayoi, Jun, Genzo y Megumi? Jaja, nunca lo pensé posible viniendo de mí (neeee por otro lado sí). Respondo sus reviews:**_

 _ **Genevieve Wundt: Tomaré en cuenta lo que me dices de Alemania, sí estoy pensando en escribir a KarlXSanaeXTsubasa, será ya después que termine esta. Aclaro unos puntos de redacción, Jun no rechazaba a Yayoi, de haber sido así la redacción hubiese sido "me negué", pero dice "me había negado", lo cual infiere que es la otra persona hacia él. Aunque es posible que mi redacción y léxico se pueda confundir fácil, una disculpa por eso. Y bueno, no es nomás que ella le haya hablado "feo" en el centro comercial, sino mas bien el acumulo de muchas cosas y al final explotó; suele pasar mucho eso en las relaciones. Al no haber comunicación pues, eventualmente se gritan. No sé si ames u odies a Yayoi con este episodio. Siendo mujer también es muuuuuuy fácil caer en sentimientos (pensar con la cabeza, no con el corazón), pero creí justo y necesario ya formalizarlos.**_

 _ **Lulabal: I feel you, también mi semana estuvo terrible, escribir este capítulo ayudó mucho, espero leerlo también te apoye. Saludos! Gracias por dejarme un review.**_

 _ **Seilornyan: WOW! ¿Estrella amorosa? Sería muuuuuy largo y extenso, Y NO ME DESAGRADA! Es que Sanae la verdad es un personaje al cual se le puede dar muchas formas, muchos endings y muchas parejas la vdd, por eso yo decía algo de Genzo, incluso un MisakiXSanae**_

 _ **Mhialove02: Sí, ya están grandes ellos de edad :) veamos qué ocurre después, por lo pronto quiero terminar este fic para empezar el otro :D gracias por dejarme review, estoy atenta a tu historia también.**_

 _ **Veterana: Paradise Kiss no es hentai, es una serie escrita por Ai Yazawa y fue adaptada a una serie de 12 episodios, te la recomiendo mucho si te gusta el drama y pues George lo estoy tomando prestado para esta historia como diseñador.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Que pasen excelente fin de semana.**_


	11. Dulces son los frutos de la adversidad

Capítulo 16: Final Round

 _ **I. Duelo de Reinas**_

 **" _Bienvenidos todos, muy buenas tardes, estamos en el increíble Yebisu Garden Tower, sede donde no sólo veremos a bellas chicas, sino que seleccionaremos a una hermosa, carismática e inteligente mujer que será nuestra representante de Miss Japón. Seguramente se preguntarán ¿Por qué un certamen es TAN importante? ¿Qué ganaría la persona con este título? Lejos de verse como un concurso para seleccionar "quién es la más bonita"; se trata del reconocimiento y compromiso de la persona que tiene con el país para ir por el título a nivel mundial. Año con año se prepararan jovencitas para lograr la meta de llevarse la corona y fallan en el intento. En esta ocasión se tomarán principalmente la belleza integral, la elegancia, la personalidad, el porte, la pose, la comunicación y la seguridad provenientes de cada región del país y, posteriormente, de todos los países que participan en dicho certamen en el Miss Universo. ¿Quién cree que vaya a ganar? Quédense con nosotros"._**

La conductora del evento era nada más y nada menos que la famosa Sakura Kinomoto, con quien anteriormente ha tenido el placer de trabajar juntas en varias pasarelas (al igual que Sakuno), portaba un bello vestido de color negro el cual hacía resaltar sus enormes ojos esmeraldas. Pese a que ha pasado ya un tiempo, aún hoy en día, Sanae se quedaba pensando en que ella tenía mejores aptitudes y actitudes para representar al país, y George siempre le decía lo contrario, pues no presentaba la belleza actual asiático, principalmente por sus ojos. Encogiéndose de hombros para ya no pensar en eso nuevamente, dio un vistazo a su entorno.

El resto de las candidatas en el pasillo principal previo a salir al escenario de Yesibu Tower Garden, el cual estaba situado dentro de uno de los centros de convenciones, el frío hizo imposible que se pudiera realizar en la famosa explanada de la torre de cristal. Ninguna objetó, la verdad es que todas iban bajo un mismo propósito y aunque hubo rivalidades, también hubo amistad de por medio que no hubo réplicas o quejas del cambio de lugar. Incluso Sakuno, quien ahora era su rival más fuerte, reconocía que le tenía estima a la muchacha por la amistad que habían forjado antes ahora se mostraba algo seria, guardando su anillo de compromiso en un estuche cerca de sus cosas.

Estaban por iniciar la pasarela de gala y el nerviosismo se sentía en el aire.

.- ¿Sanae-chan? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una Hitomi, que para pensamientos de la castaña fue una pregunta que la tomó por sorpresa. Hitomi traía un bello vestido color verde esmeralda en corte sencillo pero bordado completamente en lentejuela a mano con pedrería, se veía hermosa.

Ella asintió sin decir nada, sentía que si hablaba le temblaría la voz meditando aún lo que George la había dicho " _¿Todavía importa?"_

Observó por la pantalla interna que tenían para ver el escenario y la continua que mostraba el auditorio, Tsubasa estaba en el centro (claro acaparando todas las miradas de muchas personas, que de cuando en cuando en pausas le pedían fotografías, hasta que llegaba seguridad del recinto y la gente se aplacaba, era natural que eso pasara si llevas a alguien de tal magnitud), tal vez pudiera jurar que Tsubasa llegó a sentirse incómodo ¿incómodo feliz? Pues seguía adornando su cara con una sonrisa tan amplia que le parecía ya forzada al gusto de su novia. Recordando lo de George:

" _No, ya no importa"._

La música comenzó a sonar al compás de Taylo Swift "Blank Space", bueno, sabía que era una canción ya pasada pero funcionó a que las chicas se animaran para irse desplazando por el lugar. La dinámica consistía en ir tranquila hasta el otro extremo y después una curva larga abarcando toda la tarima, y hacer una pose al centro para regresar a los camerinos por el otro lado.

Dejando todo atrás y sin importar ya nada, ni las rivalidades, ni los miedos, respiró hondo enderezando su espalda.

Al principio pareció que la luz la había cegado por lo que rápido visualizó a otro punto en la multitud donde no se veía nada (y eso que ya sabía donde se encontraba su novio), estaba decidida: no importaba más, se iba a divertir como nunca.

Amplió su sonrisa hasta donde pudo llevando su pie derecho primero seguido con un toque coqueto por el izquierdo, evitando dar brinqueteos (pues no es una pasarela de moda, sino de porte), quedando sin aliento a medida que avanzaba…¿orgullo? Es posible, ¿caprichosa? Neh! Tal vez poderosa, esperanzada…con propósito firme…¡Qué curioso! Se quedó pensando, es como aquél sentimiento donde Tsubasa la vio por primera vez en pasarela…los nervios antes de salir y ser vista por todos…Luego ocurrió algo distinto: era como si el lugar se hubiera vaciado con el movimiento del spotlight directamente hacia ella, el aula vacía a excepción de un espacio ocupado por un par de ojos cafés oscuros y cabellos negros. La castaña olvidó cómo respirar, siendo observada por este que no despegaba sus ojos de donde ella estaba, podría compararlo como cuando te sientes desnuda, aún así siguió portando su mejor sonrisa para el momento, notando cómo sus mejillas ardían ligeramente para decorar su rostro en un tono carmesí hermoso. ¿Qué fueron esas ganas de bajarse de la tarima e irse directamente hasta donde estaba él para sentarse en su regazo y besarle los labios apasionadamente y de besar su ello? Su corazón latió rápido ante el pensamiento de que ambos pudieran estar solos justo ahora…tal vez cuando todo acabe puedan tomar cartas en el asunto. ¡Mira qué pensar todo esto en un certamen! Se extrañó la chica sintiéndose avergonzada. Tsubasa por su parte, miraba lo que él consideraba el ser más hermoso que hay en la Tierra; para él ella lo era todo y en el momento en que cruzaron sus miradas (debía serlo, lo miraba solo a él), ampliaba su sonrisa más de lo normal, su vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo haciendo notar de más su cintura y sus caderas, su pierna asomada ligeramente en un movimiento de campana delicado para profundizar el avance...Si alguien le tomara video en ese momento seguro captaría el momento en que abrió ligeramente la boca totalmente embelesado ante la chica…Conteniéndose las ganas de subir al escenario y comerla a besos, abrazarla, alzarla y llevársela con él, claro que comprendiendo que para ella esto era imporante. Lo admitían:

Estaban locos el uno por la otra.

Se atrevió a estar unos momentos más en su pose pues no quería romper la conexión que tenía ahora con su amado…lamentable tenía qué ocurrir en algún punto pues debía regresar, siendo ella la última candidata en pasar.

Regresando al pasillo donde terminaba el recorrido observó a diseñador de cabellos azules con una cara de sorpresa que Sanae alzó la ceja sin comprender por qué la veía de esa forma.

.- ¿George?- le preguntó la chica acercándose a este y de momento a otro, el joven se abalanzó sobre ella fundiéndola en un abrazo muy apretado.

.- Es tuyo.- le mencionaba el chico a la par en que del público, que no había hecho nada en todo ese rato, estalló en gritos alocados, aplausos y ovaciones ante la chica que acababa de concluir su presentación de gala.

No entendía qué se debía que el público estaba célebre, ¿era por su participación? George no despegaba los brazos de su espalda y con algo de fuerza, Sanae retiró al entrenador con una sonrisa ligera.

.- No es para tanto.- mencionaba la joven.

.- ¿Aún no te la crees cierto?-

.- Creo que eso ya no importa, me estoy divirtiendo.-

.- ¡Me alegra escuchar eso!- le dijo por último el joven retirándose para irse del otro lado del aula.

Satisfecha con el resultado, fue a darse un retoque donde en el camino sintió que le tomaban el antebrazo de manera brusca y la aventaba ligeramente a la pared. Una molesta Sakuno le impedía el paso para continuar con su camino.

.- Supongo que das por terminado todo ¿no?- le dijo Sakuno a lo que Sanae alzaba una ceja.

.- Nadie ha dado por terminado nada.- le dice frunciendo el ceño.

.- Mucho me ha costado este certamen y no pienso soltarlo a la ligera Sanae, ni tú ni tu noviecito me lo quitarán.- le espetaba la chica a lo que Sanae suspiraba audible.

.- No es mi culpa que no tengas bien definidas tus prioridades. Si me disculpas, me voy a retocar, deberías hacer lo mismo.- le dijo en un tono victorioso dejando en dudas a la chica de vestido azul que recuperaba su postura como otra de las candidatas favoritas.

Siguiendo a Sanae que llegaba a su tocador correspondiente, miraba su celular rápido, ya que no quería perder la concentración.

 _*No sabes lo hermosa que luces_.- mensaje de Tsubasa que le provocó una sonrisa de lado.

 _Quisiera terminar pronto con esto, los nervios me matan*_

 _*Tranquila, todo está bien…Sen me mandó una foto…creo que quiero quedarme más tiempo en Japón y olvidarme de Brasil.-_

 _¿Lo dices enserio o solo juegas conmigo?*.-_

 _*Sabes que lo digo MUY enserio…éxito preciosa._

Soltó el celular, las manos temblaban y el ambiente seguía tenso, iría a retocarse algo por lo que agradecía el tiempo de comerciales para tener un rato a solas.

OoOoOoOoOo

.-Jun, yo…quiero casarme contigo; solo que ahora no es el momento.- le dijo Yayoi viendo la sortija hermosa en su mano izquierda y mirando al chico que no traía una expresión.

Podía comprenderlo, tal vez él esperaba que ella fuese a brincar de emoción, abrazarlo, gritar, reír, algo más positivo que la respuesta que le estaba dando. Ahora, ella estaba siendo honesta, no le estaba diciendo que no, solo le estaba pidiendo tiempo.

.- Han pasado varias cosas, debes entender que todo va a su tiempo, por favor.- le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole, acercándose poco a poco a él para darle un beso en los labios donde él correspondió con un beso casto.

.- Estoy feliz, no pienses que no mi amor, sé que quieres tiempo, sé que quieres hacer muchas cosas ahora; sabré esperarte. Nos casaremos cuando lo decidas.- le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa.

.- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría hablar de esto, ¿podemos comer algo? Con la emoción de Sagara, no comí y ahora con nuestro compromiso también quiero afinar detalles y que no nos tome a la ligera.- le mencionaba la chica tomándolo de la mano derecha y Misugi sonrió.

.- Lo que decidas estará bien…confieso que pensé que negarías mi propuesta.- le sonrió de lado.

.- Sí, con todo lo que ha pasado lo puedo entender. Tranquilo Jun. Yo te amo, quiero que sigamos nuestra relación y comencemos esta etapa nueva.- le dijo Yayoi abrazándose al brazo de él en lo que iban a la salida del recinto para ir por algo de comer.

La pelirroja iba feliz. El día dio un giro inesperado, sin planearse y meditaba que todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Junto con Sen habían ideado un plan (incluso más extesno) para recuperar al chico, pero jamás pensó que eso pudiera ser tan pronto que hasta ahora, al mirar su anillo, no podía creerlo. Sacó su celular cuando llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana; Jun había mencionado que por la ocasión quería celebrar con algo más elegante que ir por algo callejero. El acto le llamó la atención a su ahora prometido.

.- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó él alzando una ceja cuando terminaron de pedir las bebidas.

.- Estoy viendo cómo va Sanae-chan, parece ser que ya van a la sección de preguntas y respuestas. ¿Sí sabes que es la candidata más fuerte? A veces me pregunto qué pasará si ella gana el certamen; estoy muy feliz por mi amiga, sobretodo porque ha podido estar junto con Tsubasa-kun y ha podido hacer realidad su sueño.- le decía mientras observaba las fotografías de las redes sociales.

.- Cierto…creo que nunca pensamos que fuese a llegar tan lejos, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos planeando el regreso de los chicos?- le preguntó Jun a lo que la joven dejaba el móvil a un lado.

.- Estuve algo molesta, sí, porque tú estabas terco en no decirle nada a Sanae-chan del regreso de Tsubasa, le afectó.- le dijo Yayoi cruzándose de brazos con una mueca en el rostro de falso desagrado.

.- Se nos hizo fácil a Hikaru y a mí, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para ella, sobretodo porque sabíamos lo mucho que ellos se gustaban desde siempre. Mas nunca contamos con que de verdad se metiera de lleno al modelaje y a la moda, tal vez siempre pensamos que en algún punto él se la llevaría a Brasil y comenzaría su vida a ser más…- se detuvo, Yayoi alzó una ceja.

.- ¿A…ser ama de casa o algo así?-

.- Sí, eso.- mencionó el chico algo apenado.

.- Es normal, solo que los tiempos han cambiado Jun. Pero míralos, están felices juntos…- le decía Yayoi encogiendo los hombros mirando al hombre frente a ella que le dirigía una mirada feliz.

.- ¿Te gustaría una boda grande…chica? ¿Mediana?- le preguntaba el muchacho dando por inicio la plática más profunda hacia el tema de un compromiso más fuerte.

.- Sí…solo nuestros amigos y familiares cercanos.- sonreía la chica haciendo espacio en la mesa pues había llegado también sus platillos.

OoOoOoOoO

En un momento donde se fueron a comerciales, un futbolista reconocido se levantó de su lugar fingiendo ir al baño para después ingeniársela e ir tras los vestidores (con un poco de ayuda, claro, no iba a aventurarse él solo sin tener idea de lo que hacía). Comenzaba a desesperarse de tanta firma de autógrafo que le pedían en su lugar y ni con la seguridad a su costado le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Llegando al vestidor que le correspondía a Sanae, (quien alistando los últimos detalles para la sesión de preguntas y al finalizar, dirían el nombre de la ganadora) se sorprendió mucho al ver por su espejo que entraba el pelinegro a su encuentro. Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso debido al certamen, todo estaba diferente incluso ellos, que se miraban a los ojos y la castaña se levantó tan rápido como pudo, tomando su vestido de la parte inferior y apresurarse a darle un abrazo a Tsubasa.

.- ¡Mi capitán! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó una vez llegado a su encuentro.

.- Juro que si doy más autógrafos mi cerebro explotará. ¡Estuviste brillante!- le decía en voz baja teniéndola entre sus brazos.

.- Deberías regresar, vamos a regresar de anuncios en cualquier momento.- le decía la castaña aunque seguía abrazada del chico.

.- Necesitaba verte…te amo…lo sabes, y no sabes las enormes ganas que me dieron de hacerte el amor en el momento que saliste al escenario.- al decir aquello, la chica se sonrojó dándole ligeramente un golpe.

.- ¡Estás loco!-

.- Loco de amor por ti, estaré apoyándote siempre princesa.-

.- Gracias Tsubasa, lo sé.-

Se escuchó la música de fondo donde iniciaban nuevamente las actividades del certamen por lo que dándole un beso suave en los labios al capitán.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **.- Hola de nuevo con nuestro certamen para elegir a nuestra próxima Miss Japón. Hemos llegado a la etapa final de las preguntas del jurado a cada una de nuestras participantes. Las preguntas han sido enteramente basadas en cuestiones del público de esta noche y que desean saber sus opiniones al respecto. ¿Difícil no? Pero descuiden. Empezaremos con nuestra representante de Hokkaido: Sayuri Noda**.- decía Sakura invitando a la chica a que pasara al centro del escenario donde había un micrófono que de manera automática se ponía a la altura de la persona.

A medida que iban a pasando una por una, las candidatas se ponían más serias. Las respuestas solo significa una cosa: ganar o perder. La concentración es vital en este punto, ya que no hay segundas oportunidades y tanto Ryuzaki como Nakazawa lo sabían perfectamente. Miradas al frente todo el tiempo, escuchando atenta a las respuestas de cada una y Sanae nuevamente quedaría en última posición. ¿Por qué estaría en última? Se llegó a preguntar, mas no tenía la respuesta a aquello. El acomodo lo había hecho George un día antes, suponiendo que el diseñador tenía en mente presentarla como "la última es la mejor opción".

Haciendo cuentas, Ryuzaki era la cuarta persona en que le preguntarían algo. Suspiró atenta a ver qué le preguntaban a Sayuri. Quien traía un vestido dorado en corte sirena y cabello alzado en una coleta alta. Se acercaba al centro del lugar donde estaba Sakura y miraban atentas al lugar donde estaban los jueces.

.- _**¿Cuál es tu opinión de aquellos lugares que no permiten conducir y viajar a mujeres?**_ _-_

.- **Nosotras las mujeres hemos logrado independencia con el tiempo, desafortunadamente hay países donde no hemos avanzado. Debemos ser persistentes como mujeres y saber que somos capaces de cualquier cosa que nos propongamos en la vida. Gracias**.-

La respuesta fue buena, sin embargo leve. El público aplaudió quienes estaban en favor de la joven y continuaron con Hitomi Takeda.

.- _**¿Qué ocurriría en el mundo si ya no pudiéramos usar Internet?-**_

.- **Considero que la computadora, así como la tecnología hoy en día tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, y una de ellas es que nos ha desvinculado de la familia. Aprovecharía para decirles que usemos la tecnología para un medio positivo, nunca es tarde para empezar, empecemos ahora**.-

¿En qué momento llegaron a la cuarta participante? Es decir, a Ryuzaki. Se desconcentró pensando en aquella respuesta que había comentado Hitomi, que realmente no respondió lo que le preguntaron, o al menos quedó un poco al aire su respuesta.

Ryuzaki fue al centro del escenario con una sonrisa en los labios que no podía ocultarla.

.- _**¿Qué es lo más importante que podemos hacer para que más mujeres ocupen cargos políticos en el mundo?**_ -

.- **Pienso que para poder seleccionar una buena mujer, debe tener las cualidades que esta reúna para cumplir su labor, disciplina, saber adaptarse, responder con su labor complaciendo así con su trabajo**.-

La gente aplaudió como si no hubiera mañana, la respuesta dada por Sakuno fue muy acertada. Sanae contuvo la respiración por un momento pensando en su turno y quería calmarse tanto pudiera y visualizó en el público que Tsubasa no estaba ahí, ¿se habrá quedado en el camerino acaso?

Llegó su turno, cuando Sakura mencionó su nombre, el público aplaudió fuerte que el halago le llenó en todo ser, sonrojándose levemente pero continuando con su porte. Llegó al centro donde estaba Sakura y el micrófono y para su sorpresa, su juez era nada menos que la chica que el otro día le había pedido el favor de invitar a Tsubasa a la final. Nabiki Tendo, con un vestido de escote pronunciado, guapísima, le sonrió ampliamente y cambiando un poco la forma en que se hacían las preguntas que le llamó la atención a la castaña.

.- _**Nakazawa-san, muchísimas gracias por estar con nosotros hoy, la gente me ha pedido que te pregunte ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo y qué harías para superarlo?-**_

Abrió un poco los ojos con la pregunta tomándose unos cuantos segundos a responder. No le tomó por sorpresa su pregunta, al contrario, parecía que podían entenderla en esos momentos, recordando cuando Tsubasa se fue a Brasil, el cómo conoció a Sen cuando le invitó a ser modelo y que poco a poco se fue desenvolviendo en su vida profesional hasta eventualmente llegar a donde estaba hoy en día, ¿cómo había pasado por todo eso? Sonrió ampliamente…

.- **Buenas tardes, gracias por la pregunta. Mi mayor miedo sería el no poder realizar mis sueños. Pero mi consejo es que debemos asumirlos para ser más fuertes, en la medida que asumamos nuestros miedos, seremos mejores personas. Gracias**.-

El público enloqueció ensordeciendo por un instante a la chica, sin embargo no podía llevarse las manos a los oídos pues podría verse como un acto algo tosco y sonreía a la par que miraba unos ojos cafés del pasillo que devolvía su mirada y estaba del lado del diseñador del momento.

.- **¡Wow! ¡Qué difícil decisión! En estos momentos, los jueces deliberarán sus calificaciones y sus respuestas para decirnos quién será la próxima Miss Japón. Por mientras, demos un vistazo al video que nos preparó la anterior reina sobre su experiencia en todo este trayecto**.-

Si bien ella debía prestar atención a lo que les decían del video con la anterior reina, Sanae ya admitía que no importaba lo que pasara ella estaría feliz con el resultado. Medio oía lo que estaba diciendo la reina anterior de nombre Yumiko y seguía mirando al frente, viendo como el público tomaba video, fotos, platicaban entre ellos. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, un vuelco en el estómago que recordaba la magnitud del evento en el que se encontraba y que al igual que sus candidatas había sido calificada…¿todavía quieres esto? Se preguntó varias veces. No tomó más de 5 minutos el video y también para tener el resultado final donde Sakura le entregaron un sobre y continuaba el show. Mostraba el sobre a las candidatas donde estaban en fila.

.- **Momento de la verdad chicas. La dinámica consiste en mencionar el sexto lugar, quinto lugar, cuarto, tercero, segundo y el último será el primer lugar ¿de acuerdo? Muchísima suerte a todas. Gracias a todos los presentes por estar aquí con nosotros, no saben lo feliz que me siento por la invitación a este evento, tengo la fortuna de conocer a todas las candidatas y sé que todas son excelentes personas…sin más qué decir…el sexto lugar es Sayuri Noda.-**

Se escuchó aplausos del público y entraba una chica con un arreglo floral pequeño que llegaba con la joven y esta, haciendo una reverencia, lo tomaba y se colocaba del otro lado del escenario.

 **.- Nuestro quinto lugar de nuestro Miss Japón es…Nanako Seiji**.-

Nuevamentente, la mencionada tenía qué pasar por el centro a recibir su ramo de flores y colocarse del otro lado del escenario abrazando a su compañera. .- **Nuestro cuarto lugar…es para: Hotaru Matsui. ¡Felicidades!-**

La respiración se entrecortaba para nuestra Sanae, ¿comenzaba a hacer calor acaso?

.- **Tercer lugar: Sakuno Ryuzaki**.-

La sonrisa de Sakuno se desvaneció ligeramente, parecía que sus ojos se habían nublado y perdieron el brillo con el que normalmente se le conocía a la chica y con pesadez se dirigía al centro para recibir un ramo floral más grande que el de sus compañeras. Tal vez comprendía un poco cómo debía sentirse, todo el certamen parecía estar sentenciada por la castaña rojiza decidida a ganar el título como sea, incluso volver con Echizen (quien estaba también en el auditorio pero tenía un perfil bajo a comparación de Tsubasa) Sanae se sentía nerviosa. Sakuno era su mayor rival en esos momentos y quedó en tercer lugar.

.- **Solo quedan tres de ustedes chicas…tómense de las manos**.- incitó Sakura al tiempo en que Midori Seki, Hitomi Takeda y Sanae Nakazawa— **Segundo lugar es para….¡Midori Seki!-**

La sangre se fue al piso nuevamente, las emociones estaban al pie y sencillamente no sabía cómo administrarlo todo, notando que probablemente Hitomi estaba igual, a ambas las colocaron al centro del escenario pidiéndoles que se tomaran de las manos.

.- _Sayuri…Sanae-chan…mucha suerte_.- le murmurara Hitomi (que aunque la audiciencia no podía escucharla, se podía leer los labios de la misma y cerraba los párpados).

.- _Mucha suerte para ti también Hitomi_.- le respondía Sanae imitando a la chica sintiendo las manos temblorosas.

 **.- Hemos llegado a decir nuestra representante de Miss Japón…como saben, la dinámica consiste en mencionar un suplente y la ganadora ¿están listos todos? Tengo aquí el sobre…la persona que debe suplir por alguna falla y continuar con las labores encomendadas de Miss Japón es…HITOMI TAKEDA, lo que significa que nuestra representante oficial de Miss Japón es SANAE NAKAZAWA.-**

Pasó todo muy rápido, Hitomi se había lanzado a los brazos de Sanae quien estaba sorprendida de escuchar su nombre y mantenía los ojos abiertos sonriendo leve. A diferencia de otras Miss, no estaba llorando, no iba a hacerlo pues no sentía la necesidad de llorar, solo estaba feliz por el resultado. Del techo se escucharon dos fuertes sonidos y soltaban papeles metálicos para alumbrar el lugar en lo que la anterior reina mostraba la corona sobre un cojín de terciopelo rojo y una banda blanca. El resto de las candidatas, incluyendo a Ryuzaki, se acercaban para celebrar el logro de la joven que estaba anonadada. Le abrieron espacio para ponerle la banda y la corona. Cada una de sus compañeras le abrazaron y la felicitaron pero el momento en que hizo que todos quedaran asombrados fue que un joven con un ramo evidente más grande que el resto de los demás lugares se dirigía a la castaña que lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Le entregó el ramo que ella lo tomaba con precaución.

.- ¿Es idea de George?- le preguntó Sanae alzando una ceja sin comprender.

.- No, solo mía.- le respondía el joven que la dirigía al centro del escenario para ponerla de costado.

Se postró con una rodilla al piso tomándole su mano derecha dándole un beso en el dorso de esta ocasionando que tanto el público como los organizadores quedaran apantallados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se escucharon los clicks de las cámaras fotográficas, los camarógrafos corriendo a la escena para conmemorar el motivo. Tanto el furor que se había hecho en ese rato que al día siguiente los medios nacionales habían puesto no solo la ganadora del certamen a Sanae sino que le habían agregado el título de " _ **LadyHawk, nuestra nueva Miss Japón**_ ".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por más que le daba vueltas a su celular, parecía que las redes se habían saturado y no había manera de que se cargara la información más reciente de sus contactos, rindiéndose a la causa y tomando un trago largo a su whisky casero en rocas (aún y con el frío). El portero estaba en la sala de su casa mirando por la puerta que conectaba al jardín mirando la noche, tomando aire hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran tomar más y exhalando poco a poco…Sanae había ganado la corona. Sonrió de lado, Anego había hecho historia. Estaba feliz por su amiga, esperaba que pronto se pudieran ver para felicitarle en persona en lo que él también quería darle buenas noticias, o lo que aparentaba ser buenas noticias…el punto es que había progresado (y bastante bien, ¿quién lo diría?) con la chica de ojos azules. Cerró sus párpados recordando cómo había estado con ella esa misma tarde…

.- ¿Me puedo unir a la fiesta?- escuchó a su espalda para recibir al número 11 a la casa que venía aún con la ropa del entrenamiento. Genzo lo observó para pasarse a la cocineta, tomar un vaso y servirle a su amigo un poco de alcohol. Misaki llegaba hasta donde estaba Genzo y tomaba un trago pequeño.

.- Me imagino estuviste con Sen.- intuyó Genzo al momento en que Misaki se relajaba para tomar su respectiva bebida.

.- Sen está ahora con Sanae-chan, ¿supiste que ganó?- le preguntó Taro sonriendo bastante feliz por la chica.

.- Sí, acabo de enterarme, no tiene mucho que llegué.- le dijo Genzo sirviéndose un poco más de alcohol.

.- ¿En serio? ¿Qué anduviste haciendo?- le decía un divertido chico castaño esperando la respuesta del pelinegro que evitaba sonreír de más, un intento fallido por ocultar que estaba feliz.

.- Con Megumi.- le dijo finalmente a lo que su amigo asentía.

.- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y qué tal? ¿Otra pareja oficial en la selección?-

.- De hecho no lo hablamos. Estuvimos juntos sí, solo que nos pusimos a hablar de nuestras vidas. Es…extraño. Creo que es la primera vez que me pone muy nervioso no saber qué ocurre con alguien.- omitiendo la parte que había pasado la tarde con ella de otra manera, optó por comentar leve lo ocurrido.

.- Es decir ¿nunca te había pasado? ¿Es real?- le preguntó Misaki alzando una ceja incrédulo, siempre había visto a Genzo muy experimentado en el área que escucharlo decir aquello no le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda.

.- Con las chicas que he estado, no me había llegado en la necesidad de saber más de la persona y con Megumi…tengo días de conocerla, pareciera que nos entendemos muy bien que quiero conocerla más.-

Misaki asintió entendiendo mejor su punto.

.- Puedo comprenderte amigo.- le musitó Misaki recordando las cosas que había pasado con Sen antes.

.- Y por el momento, sólo sé que me agrada estar con ella.- finalizó Genzo con la plática.

.- No estaría mal que la sigas frecuentando, en la fiesta de Año Nuevo te comía hasta con los ojos, todos lo notamos y tú no te quedabas atrás.-

Genzo dio un trago para terminar nuevamente su bebida sin decir nada por lo que a Misaki le llamó la atención el silencio del portero que traía la vista perdida.

.- ¿Qué NO me estás diciendo Wakabayashi?-

.- Me reservo los comentarios, sabes que no diré nada que pueda ser usado en mi contra. Pero está bien, tomaré tu consejo de seguirla frecuentando.-

.- Ajá, mientras no la lastimes ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo el castaño mostrando su vaso para que el portero chocara su vaso también con él brindando el momento.

Y es que, pese a que recordaba esa tarde donde lo habían hecho un par de veces, la socialité solo le pidió que al llegar a su casa le mandara mensaje sin dejar nada aclarado con lo que había pasado con ellos. ¿Será que la chica solo quería una tarde así con él?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

George tomó a Sanae del brazo y antebrazo cuando finalizó el certamen ya que todos los fotógrafos y camarógrafos no querían soltarla de entrevistas, preguntas, incluso no supo en qué momento Tsubasa ya no estaba junto a ella. La habían rodeado que no había forma de salir de ahí, y eso que la sala comenzaba a vaciarse terminando el evento.

.- Gracias por rescatarme.- le dijo Sanae a la par que tomaba su vestido para acelerar el paso y el diseñador le abría paso a los elevadores del hotel y se adentraban rápido.

.- Debía hacerlo, ya has dado suficientes entrevistas, no deberían acapararte tanto.-

.- ¿Supongo Tsubasa te mandó?- le preguntaba la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirándose por el espejo falso de su espalda. Finalmente se veía a sí misma con las flores, el cinto de Miss Universe y la corona llamativa.

.- Sí y no, él quería llevarte a casa tan pronto terminara el evento, pero le ofrecí un trato: él vendría al certamen y yo le conseguiría una suite para cuando obtuvieras la victoria.-

.- ¿Y si no hubiera ganado?- le preguntó Sanae mirando a su entrenador que reía leve.

.- Eso hubiera sido más complicado. ¡Felicidades pupilo! Te has ganado el título y mi respeto.- le dijo George tomándole el dorso de su mano izquierda dándole un beso a lo que Sanae lo retiraba.

.- ¿Antes no tenía tu respeto? ¡Qué bárbaro! ¡Tanto que te quiero yo!- le dijo ella jugando—¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Nos seguiremos viendo supongo, no?- le preguntó la chica conforme al seguimiento de preparación para el Universe. George asintió.

.- No te librarás tan fácil de mí, la preparación es distinta.-

.- Lo entiendo, algo me dice que tendré que tener más precaución con lo que viene.-

.- Sólo procura no embarzarte antes, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo George y Sanae le daba una mirada inquisidora—Sabes que es mi trabajo decírtelo; Sen se encargará de hacerte una sesión de fotos en estos días.- le decía el chico de cabellos azules cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y le entregaba una tarjeta nueva—Me encargaré de que tus cosas las manden a casa de tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?-

.- Gracias por todo.- le dijo Sanae abrazándolo.

.- Gracias a ti Sanae…créeme que después de Hayasaka Yukari, creí que no podría preparar a nadie más para este tipo de labores.- le dijo este adentrándose nuevamente al elevador y retirándose dejando a la chica por el pasillo.

A diferencia del resto de las habitaciones, el pasillo conectaba con una puerta al fondo a modo que el lugar era privado. Tomando los costados del vestido para facilitar el avance (¿cómo no lo notó en el certamen? El vestido no le estorbaba tanto como ahora) sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora esperanzada de toparse con los ojos negros que la miraban desde el centro del público. Pasó la tarjeta para abrir el lugar donde la esperaba el chico en la estancia, levantándose de golpe. Se había retirado el saco para estar cómodo con su camisa de botones. Tomó a la joven por la cintura cargándola ligeramente y dándole un beso en los labios, Sanae tuvo que llevar una mano a su cabeza de alguna forma para evitar que la corona se le cayera al suelo (o sobre él). Risas se escucharon en la habitación de ambos.

.- Aún no puedo creerlo.- le decía la chica quitándose la corona para mirarla cerca y observar a su novio frente a ella.

.- Se ha cumplido tu sueño Sanae, estoy muy feliz por ti.- le dijo Tsubasa tomando la corona para colocársela nuevamente sobre la cabeza de ella—Perdón, me dio tentación hacerlo. Te ves increíble.-

.- Gracias…Tsubasa…aunque ahora el Miss Universe es el verdadero reto.- le decía la chica feliz pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

.- Poco a poco hermosa, verás que también lo lograrás. ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Tsubasa notando a la joven temblar por todo su cuerpo.

.- ¡Sigo sorprendida! Estoy bien. Feliz, siento que puedo gritarle a todos que lo logré…Tsubasa, ¡lo logré!- le dijo soltándose del agarre mirando a la nada y expresando su sentir en esos momentos.

.- Lo mereces Sanae, mereces gozar de tus triunfos.- el capitán se acercó a la joven tomándola por la espalda pasando sus brazos por la altura de su cintura, pegando su nariz al cuello aspirando fuerte el aroma que desprendía la joven. Erizando la piel de la joven ante el tacto, Sanae se volteó para encararlo con una sonrisa divertida.

.- Tsubasa, ¿tú sabías que ganaría? Me da la sensación que todo este tiempo sabías lo que iba a pasar.- le mencionó Sanae con una sonrisa ligera.

.- No amor, sabía que todas tenían sus motivos, al parecer la Ryuzaki quería a toda costa ganar el título. Mas no dudé de ti…me has dejado impactado amor.- le decía el joven tomándola de las manos—Pensé que llorarías, ¿qué no hacen eso las candidatas cuando ganan?- le preguntó este

.- Por un momento creí que lo haría, pero no. Demasiado drama para mí.- le decía Sanae feliz mirando el techo—Tsubasa ¿me das un beso?- le preguntó ella acercando sus labios al joven que acercaba su rostro también para hacer la solicitud.

Tsubasa profundizó el beso a medida que Sanae le pasaba sus brazos por el cuello, pegando su cuerpo con el de él. Había finalizado una etapa más de su vida: ¡qué locura! Hacía apenas un mes que se estaba preparando para el certamen y salir con la corona no sólo la ponía contenta, sino satisfecha con los resultados. Se separó de Tsubasa para tomar nuevamente la corona para dejarla en la mesa de noche al centro de la suite: claro que entendía bien el mensaje que George le había dicho, todo esto significaba más preparación, más disposición de ella y más pasión. Si esto estaba pasando ganando un título nacional ¿cómo sería ganar el Universe? Mirando a Tsubasa comprendió lo mucho que este sentía cada vez que entregaba todo por el fútbol…o bueno, debía ser algo similar el sentimiento. Por lo pronto, miraba ahora con deseo a Tsubasa, el ambiente se puso tenso otra vez, a diferencia que ésta ocasión era un aire denso, donde el joven había tomado iniciativa de besarle un hombro y pasarse a la espalda de la chica para ir bajando el cierre del fabuloso vestido…Sanae se pasó al frente para besarle los labios muy lento, teniendo la precaución de saborear cada espacio de ellos, sintiendo que el vestido caía al suelo mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa del joven.

.- Verte en el escenario solo me provocaba dos cosas, subir y raptarte. Me puse algo celoso de cómo te miraban algunos.- le decía el chico en voz grave ocasionándole risa a la joven.

.- Y yo pensando en que me tomaras ahí mismo…pese a que te veía a la distancia, tenía unas enormes ganas de ti.- le decía la joven retirando la camisa mirando el pecho trabajado del joven.

.- Eso también quería hacer, solo no quería que pensaras que era un depravado sexual.-

.- ¡Jeh! No creo que la gente piense eso de su jugador estrella…aunque…debo admitir que me encanta el pensamiento.- una vez retiradas las prendas, Sanae se abalanzó sobre él pasando sus piernas por la cintura del joven que la tomaba del trasero y se iban acercando a la cama compartiendo besos profundos sin cortar el tacto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Dulces son los frutos de la tempestad.**_

*Tres semanas después*

The Kiroro, Hokkaido.

La nueva rutina de la nueva Miss Japón había traído consigo mucho qué hacer. Estaba ahora en Hokkaido en el hotel donde compartía habitación con el capitán de la selección japonesa y ambos se preparaban para la recepción de la boda de Matsuyama y Yoshiko. Dentro de lo más reciente: En la fecha de su coronación semanas atrás, fue el momento en el que las tres chicas se sentaron para hablar sobre lo que harían del departamento, ya que si Yoshiko se iba a casar pronto, solo tendrían un espacio libre sin saber muy bien si debían buscar alguien más o bien…continuar sus vidas por su cuenta. La sorpresa más grande del momento fue cuando Yayoi comentó que se había comprometido también con Misugi, y aunque faltaba rato para su propia boda, fue lo que determinó que también la pelirroja se fuera a vivir a casa de Misugi y empezar eventualmente su propia familia (mientras hacía su negocio de repostería fina artesanal).

Lo admitió en su momento, se sentía extraña; comenzaría una vida donde se la pasaría haciendo los deberes de la organización Miss Universe por un año antes de irse a Rio. Su itinerario empezaría la próxima semana donde iría a Okinawa a varias asociaciones civiles y hospitales para entrega de caridades. Ante la noticia de sus amigas, Sanae habló con sus padres para que la recibieran el poco tiempo que estaría para prepararse a su viaje. Tsubasa le había ofrecido también pasarse a casa de los Ozora en lo que buscaban solucionar también iniciar una vida juntos, pero Sanae se negó. De acuerdo estaba en que ellos habían mejorado su relación pero no estaba preparada para estar invadiendo casa ajena.

Los días después de eso, Sen se encargó de agendarle varias sesiones de fotos para futuras entrevistas y actualizar su portafolio, al grado que hubo televisoras y cineastas que le comenzaron a ofrecer pequeños roles en telenovelas y películas pagando grandes sumas de dinero, sin embargo por contrato no podía aceptarlas (además ella no se sentía actriz, "zapatero a tus zapatos").

Tsubasa la tomó por los hombros, despertándola del trance. Se había arreglado el chico con un traje negro y corbata azul marino de Armani muy moderno en lo que Sanae traía consigo un vestido de color turquesa de corte a la cintura y falda circular muy parecido al estilo de los 50 y maquillaje ligero.

.- Amor, ¿estás lista?- le decía Tsubasa a lo que ella asintió.

.- Sí, vamos.- le decía la joven accediendo a la mano del chico para que se retiraran a la recepción.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La recepción era magnífica sin duda, un espacio rentado para todo el equipo y familiares de Matsuyama y Yoshiko y decorado con tulipanes blancos. La música era amena y relajaba el ambiente. Todo el equipo presente con sus respectivas parejas y en la mesa donde había colocado a Sanae, se encontraba por supuesto la extranjera junto con Misaki, Genzo había invitado a Megumi Sagara (aunque estos estaban por su cuenta platicando muy pegados, hasta ahora, no se sabe qué ocurre con ellos dos) y Yayoi junto con Misugi. Las tres iban vestidas de color turquesa tal y como lo había solicitado Yoshiko.

Quien por cierto estaba hermosa con un vestido blanco de manga larga y corte línea A (a pesar de estar embarazada, aún no se notaba en el cuerpo de la chica) y cabello alzado en un peinado muy fino y peineta de lado de azahares muy hermoso. Ambos finalmente casados por el civil y por lo religioso.

.- Amigos, familia, muchas gracias por venir a celebrar nuestro matrimonio. Sabemos que ha sido demasiado pronto, pero no queríamos atrasar más la fecha, agradecemos muchísimo su presencia.- decía Matsuyama tomando el micrófono a la par que todos aplaudían por lo que había dicho el novio. Alzaron después las copas para brindar de la reunión y la música se hizo sonar dando inicio con el baile.

Sanae, Sen y Yayoi se habían acercado con Yoshiko ya que la novia había solicitado ayuda con el vestido para ir al baño. Como es común en el baño de chicas, es momento también para hacer el chisme más a gusto.

.- ¿Vieron cómo Megumi-chan trae a Genzo? Babeando.- mencionaba Yayoi al recordar que la socialité estaba arreglada con un vestido corto de color coral en manga larga y cabellera arreglada en ondas pronunciadas.

.- Pensé que ellos ya tenían algo más formal, ¿no trabajas con ella?- le preguntó Yoshiko arreglando su cabellera siendo auxiliada por Sanae (solo escuchando, ya que aún traía presente lo ocurrido en el Museo y no quería mencionar nada más).

.- Sé que han salido mucho y cada semana le lleva flores al Sagara Tower, pero a la fecha no se han decidido nada.- les decía Yayoi mirándose por el espejo.

.- Ay vamos, la última sesión de fotos que tuve con ella supe que su agenda la acomodó para que él estuviera presente y ahí sí, no tuve nada que ver ahí.- mencionaba Sen cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¿Y qué me dices tú con Misaki?- le preguntó Sanae cambiando el tema por lo que Sen la observaba con una sonrisa amplia.

.- Vendrá conmigo a México la próxima semana por unos días, antes de irse a Francia. Yo ya tengo mis papeles en orden para que me aprueben la visa e ir por tiempo indefinido en lo que consigo planta en VOGUE.- le decía Sen sonriendo y Yayoi la observaba.

.- ¿Entonces tú y Misaki, están juntos-juntos? Es decir ¿ya oficial?- le preguntaba muy emocionada la chica.

.- Así es.- respondía encogiéndose de hombros la rubia siendo abrazada por una pelirroja.

.- ¡Te felicito Victoria! ¡Me da un gusto enorme!- le decía Yayoi tomándola por las manos

.- ¿Y la vida de prometidos cómo te trata?- le preguntó Yoshiko virándose a ver a Yayoi una vez que Sanae terminó de acomodar el peinado de su amiga.

.- Extraño…Jun y yo llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que ahora que vivimos juntos es distinto…no sé cómo explicarlo.- le decía Yayoi a la recién casada.

.- Claro, los cambios que tuvimos Hikaru y yo no solo han sido los de embarazo, adaptarnos a que ahora estamos juntos y avisarnos todo el tiempo lo que hacemos es lo que ha hecho la convivencia más tranquila.- le recomendaba Yoshiko a la pelirroja quien le sonreía.

.- ¿Qué nos dices tú Sanae? ¿Qué decidieron Tsubasa y tú?- le preguntó Yayoi mirando a LadyHawk

.- Por lo pronto estaré con mis padres en lo que comienza la concentración global, voy a Okinawa la siguiente semana y Tsubasa se regresa a Brasil.-

.- ¿Aún no arreglan cuando se verán?- le preguntó Sen alzando una ceja y Sanae negó.

.- Creo que Tsubasa tendrá también un entrenamiento duro antes de la copa asiática.- les dijo mirando a todas pero luego ladeando su cabeza subiendo su hombro—No importa, lo solucionaremos. Estoy muy feliz cómo se dieron las cosas con él; y bueno…hay algo que no les dije chicas.- les mencionó la actual Miss Japón que las tres pararon oídos—¿Se acuerdan de aquella nota donde nos habían visto en una cafetería a él y a mí? Pues es cierto, Tsubasa me propuso matrimonio en ese momento.-

.- ¿QUÉ?- gritó Yayoi

.- ¿Era enserio entonces?- preguntó Yoshiko a la vez

.- Algo así lo imaginaba.- le sonreía Sen al mismo tiempo también.

.- ¿Y qué pasó?- le preguntó Yayoi de inmediato.

.- Porque estaba enojada, no acepté…de hecho lo dejé ahí…es solo que, no hemos vuelto a hablar de eso…accedí a ir con él a Brasil, sí. Solo no hemos retomado ese punto.-

.- ¿Intentas decir que si él te lo propone ahora, aceptarías?- preguntó Sen alzando sus cejas mirándola a los ojos en lo que la castaña sonreía…seguro se vería como una boba, pensó para si misma.

.- Sí…estoy lista esta vez.- les decía mientras Yayoi ahora la abrazaba a ella.

.- Si quieres que hable con Tsubasa solo pídemelo, ¿ok?- le decía Yayoi mientras Sanae asentía.

.- ¡Gracias chicas! Será mejor que volvamos o Matsuyama se pondrá como loco al no encontrar a su señora.- le decía en tono burla a Yoshiko quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- Muy chistosa, y sí: ahora soy señora, ustedes no se quedarán atrás, de mí te acuerdas.- les decía la ahora señora Yoshiko Matsuyama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al salir del baño, Sanae fue la última en salir y se topó con quien hacía unos momentos las chicas y ella hablaban. Megumi Sagara iba a entrar al baño cuando felicitó a la joven por el título…

.- No nos habíamos visto desde la fiesta de Año Nuevo…- mencionó Megumi a la joven y ella aceptaba la felicitación.

.- Descuida…veo que Genzo va enserio con ustedes dos.- le decía Sanae aprovechando la ocasión para averiguar si había algo más de por medio.

.- No ha dado el siguiente paso. Se pone muy nervioso cuando se pone a hablar de emociones.- le decía la socialité alzando una ceja sonriente dando una mirada fugaz a su pareja quien se ponía a hablar con Misaki y Tsubasa.

.- Es un buen chico…- le decía Sanae mientras Megumi la miraba con los ojos perpleja.

.- ¿Chico? Me sorprende el término viniendo de ti. ¿Acaso ustedes tuvieron algo?- le decía Megumi recordando cuando el portero le dijo de "alguien que no podía corresponderle", sin embargo Sanae ya sabía cómo manejar estas situaciones embarasozas.

.- Si prefieres otro término, ¿qué te parece "buena bestia"?- le decía en venganza de las veces que Genzo se refería a ella como Anego.

.- Le queda mejor…no pienses mal, él me interesa mucho. Más de lo que en algún momento creí. ¿Crees que deba dar yo ése paso también?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos mirando la dirección de los chicos nuevamente.

.- Desconozco a qué te refieras con "ése paso también", tal vez debas darle más tiempo.-

.- Si eso dices…ha sido un placer "LadyHawk"…¿piensan vivir juntos Ozora y tú cuando todo esto del Universe y la copa asiática termine?- le preguntó con curiosidad mientras Sanae se encogía ligero de hombros.

.- Es muy probable. Me retiro Megumi-san, algo me dice que nos estaremos viendo muy seguido.-

.- Algo me lo dice también. ¡Ciao bella!- le decía en italiano la joven mientras se dirigía al trío de chicos interrumpiendo un poco la conversación.

.- Disculpen el atrevimiento, pero si no haces algo con tu respectiva pareja, ella terminará por irse de aquí.- le decía Sanae mirando a Genzo que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, las había visto que estaban hablando y la forma en cómo se acercaba a la mesa le dejó intrigado.

.- Escúpelo.- le decía el portero tomando un poco de whisky atento a lo que la castaña hablaba.

.- Sólo dijo algo como que estaba esperando que dieras el siguiente paso.- le decía una alegre Sanae mientras tomaba la mano de Tsubasa—¿Me llevas a dar una vuelta?-

.- Como gustes, nos vemos chicos.- se despedía el capitán dejando a Misaki y Genzo solos, por lo que el número 11 decidió darle apoyo al portero dándole un golpe ligero en el hombro.

Al cabo de un momento más una joven de ojos azules se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba junto al portero que estaba muy serio al gusto de la socialité, tomando su whisky tranquilamente en lo que ella se acomodaba a su silla.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? Esa mirada no la reconozco aún.- le decía la chica acomodándose para cruzar una pierna y mirarlo a los ojos.

.- Caí en cuenta de algo, es todo.- le decía el joven cuando ella se enderezaba.

.- ¿Y eso es malo acaso? Tu expresión cambió muy rápido en lo que iba al baño.- le preguntó la chica a lo que Genzo la observaba muy serio—¿Te debo más salidas acaso?-

.- Aumentó el número la última vez a 340.- le dijo el joven mientras ella reía.

.- ¿Existe acaso alguna forma de bajar esa cifra? Le aumentaste como 20 salidas, ya ni llevo la cuenta.- le decía divertida.

.- ¿Vas a ser mi novia o no?- le dijo el chico soltando de repente la pregunta a lo que la joven se llevaba una mano al pecho sorprendida.

Tomó una pausa para tomar su limonada de la mesa.

.- Pensaba algo más romántico para la ocasión.- le decía la chica dándole un sorbo ligero.

.- Nos hemos saltado varios pasos ya, no quiere decir que no vaya a tener atenciones contigo.- le decía Genzo pasándole un brazo por el hombro para acercarla a él.

.- ¿Y la cifra sigue aumentando no?- le preguntó Megumi mientras él miraba al piso.

.- Dependerá de su respuesta señorita.-

.- Con una condición.- le dijo la joven haciéndose la interesante a lo que el portero la veía atento—Quiero que definamos otra fecha, hoy es la boda de tu amigo y no quiero que se celebre en su día ¿no crees?-

.- ¿Aceptas entonces?- le preguntó para corroborar lo que estaba escuchando.

.- Será todo un placer ser tu novia Genzo.- le dijo la joven dándole un beso casto en los labios al chico quien este le tomaba la mano derecha y entrelazaba los dedos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanae y Tsubasa se tomaron de la mano yendo hacia la recepción del hotel, por donde habían llegado a un pasillo que conectaba a varios balcones.

.- Es bellísimo, ¿cómo es que antes no había venido aquí?- preguntaba Sanae en voz alta sus pensamientos seguida del capitán que iba a su lado admirando también el paisaje por la ventana.

.- Normalmente damos prioridad a otras cosas.- le mencionó el capitán dándole una mirada a la chica que se acercaba a la ventana mirando el horizonte sin razón aparente.

" _Aunque tú eres más bella_ ", pensaba Tsubasa observando la joven con aquél vestido turquesa, comparando la propia belleza de la chica con el lugar finalizando en que no había comparación alguna, ella sencillamente lo era todo para él. Orgulloso de los logros y de todo lo que habían pasado, se acercaba hasta estar a su costado.

.- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó el joven a la chica

.- ¿Todo será distinto ahora, no?- le decía la chica y él alzaba una ceja

.- No comprendo…-

.- Tsubasa…no sé cuánto tiempo tarde para llegar a Brasil.- le dijo Sanae observándolo—Lo he pensando mucho y aunque el certamen terminó aquí, la preparación para el Universe será todavía más pesado.-

.- No importa Sanae. Estaré ansioso por vernos pronto, si eso es lo que quieres, yo también lo quiero pues te hace feliz.- al ver que la chica miraba nuevamente al frente donde estaba el paso del río—¿Qué sucede, hay algo más?- le preguntó ante el cambio de ánimo de ella.

.- Como te había dicho, traigo la pesadez que estaremos separados otro tiempo…es estúpido, lo sé, somos novios ahora, es solo que no puedo evitarlo.- le decía la chica a lo que él daba un suspiro audible. Se dirigieron a uno de los balcones que daba la vista hacia el exterior del flamante hotel que estaba cubierto por la nieve, recordando cuando una ocasión Yoshiko le dijo a la chica que las nevadas de ahí no eran iguales a las de Tokio y ahora lo comprobaba.

.- Sanae…-

.- Creo que es algo que con el tiempo se quitará, confío en que así sea, además, estaremos siempre en comunicación ¿no?- le preguntó Sanae haciendo sus brazos y manos hacia atrás de ella haciendo una pose que para Tsubasa le pareció muy tierna.

Tsubasa se acercaba a ella pasando sus brazos firmes por su alrededor, no solo para brindar calor sino para de alguna forma hacerle sentir seguridad a la chica, ésta por su parte accedió al abrazo rodeando los brazos hacia el cuello de él, agregando fuerza al abrazo. Por un instante le pareció que Tsubasa tenía algo qué decir. Separándose del abrazo observó una enorme sonrisa del capitán sin comprender a qué se debía.

Ozora no decía nada, salvo mirarla directamente a los ojos sonriéndole, no hacía otra cosa por lo que a Sanae le daba muchísima inquietud esta nueva actitud. Inevitable, Sanae cruzó sus brazos esperando a ver qué era lo que tenía qué comentarle el chico, si tanto le parecía divertido o tuviera algo qué ver su sonrisa, ahora era el momento de compartirlo (y entenderle también). Tsubasa finalmente cambiaba su porte, abriendo ligeramente su saco del traje y del bolsillo interior sacaba un pequeño sobre alargado de color amarillo, de esos manila para entregar dinero. Extendió el sobre a la chica que estaba sin entender.

.- Ábrelo.- le dijo el chico mientras ella hacía la encomienda.

No estaba sellado, por lo que abrirlo fue sencillo y se encontró con lo menos pensado…

.- Pregunté a George sobre tu agenda, me dijo que tendrían un descanso cuando inicie abril y pensé que sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños. Me tomé la libertad de comprártelo.- le dijo Tsubasa feliz a lo que ella alzaba las cejas.

.- _"Vuelo a Brasil con fecha abierta"…_ De verdad eres increíble.- le dijo Sanae sonriendo ampliamente sintiendo sus ojos ponerse húmedos.

.- Te dije que no iba a hacer lo mismo, también hay algo que quiero decirte- le decía el chico teniendo a la castaña a un lado continuó—Estuve meditando lo que te preguntaron en el certamen Sanae y debo confesarte algo importante. Cuando regresamos a Japón, confieso que me dio un poco de miedo encontrarme contigo otra vez. No habíamos tenido comunicación en mucho tiempo, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y principalmente fue mi culpa por no haber hecho el esfuerzo…créeme es algo que me sigue atormentando hoy en día por haberte tenido abandonada.- le decía Tsubasa cuando llegaron del otro lado del recinto observando los árboles de flores de cerezo los cuales aún no florecían por la época del año…no tardaban en hacerlo eso sí.

.- No fue tu culpa, Tsubasa.- le dijo Sanae sintiéndose apenada, el recordar aquellas pláticas también le incomodaba pensar que fuera responsable de la preocupación del capitán pero él la observó.

.- Sabes que sí lo fue amor.- le respondía el joven mirándola con seriedad.

.- Si quieres ver lo positivo de eso, no hubiera sido modelo, ni hubiera sido quien soy ahora.- le sonreía la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Cierto. A lo que voy es que todo tiene un aprendizaje. En mi caso, sabes que me dedico a lo que me gusta, el fútbol siempre será parte de mí. No importa cuánto me desgarre la piernas, los músculos, el alma, siempre lo haré…pero admito que lo que más me dolió fue romperme el corazón yo solo y eso también hizo que te llevara de encuentro. Jamás olvidaré aquello, si tuviera la forma de volver en el tiempo lo haría…maldije esa época en mi vida donde iba a hacer la llamada y me acobardaba colgando el teléfono…-

.- Eso quedó atrás.- le decía y Tsubasa asintió. Sanae le extendía nuevamente el sobre y le pedía con señas que lo cuidara en su abrigo, ya que ella no tenía bolso grande donde colocarlo.

.- De igual forma, me enojaba…pues eso hizo que te volvieras fría conmigo, hasta que tú me aceptaste de nuevo…- le dijo Tsubasa tomándole ambas manos a la joven.

Sanae se acercó hasta la frente del chico para darle un beso ligero en la frente tratando de calmarlo.

.- Tener una nueva oportunidad contigo me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, que tú, al igual que yo, mi motivo para seguir adelante no fue sólo mis enormes ganas de jugar fútbol porque "me gustara", o porque no me viera haciendo otra cosa. Mi motivo principal siempre ha sido querer tener algo qué ofrecer a quien es y siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida. A ti, Sanae.-

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Su corazón se agitó rápido y la sangre se heló sintiéndolo como si golpeara algo en el suelo.

.- Tsubasa…- murmuró la joven escuchándolo atenta a lo que le compartía el joven.

.- ¿Qué sería de mis sueños, de mi vida, de mi felicidad, de lo que soy si no te tengo a mi lado? Es ahí donde comprendí todo. A regañadientes comprendí que la adversidad que sufrí fue ocasionado por mí y solo por mi. Cada vez que pensaba en la mánager de Nankatsu era como ponerle _pausa_ , todo lo estaba dejando para después pensando que de esa manera todo sería más fácil, incluso hasta 'perfecto'…pero nunca fue fácil, eventualmente llegaba a pensar en ti siempre y me abrumaba no poder hacer algo al respecto. Como resultado me adentré más al fútbol…Trataba de continuar esforzándome, dándolo todo en el campo y poder demostrarlo con cada jugada que daba para que así vieras de alguna forma que todo lo hacía por ti, por nosotros en cierto punto…hasta que entendí que nada de eso importaba si la persona que amo no estaba siquiera enterada de ello. Suena muy absurdo ¿no?-

.- Suena a algo que yo también hacía; me has refrescado la memoria. Por cada sesión, por cada pasarela, por cada paso que daba era una demostración hacia ti, aunque no estuvieras conmigo y eso hizo que me volviera fría con mis conocidos…Muchas veces también lo hacía para tratar de ganarme la aprobación de los chicos, sobretodo de Ryo, ya ves que me hacía algo de burla.- le dijo Sanae a lo que Tsubasa bufó de risa.

.- Tú bien sabes que el aplauso dura solo un momento y que esa fama es una burbuja que fácil se revienta…Mas bien diría que hay experiencias que solo pueden ser vividas, no compartidas.-

.- Dímelo tú, eres el capitán de la selección japonesa que ahora está en Brasil, preparándose para la copa asiática.- le decía Sanae comprendiendo el punto con ganas de ir con Ryo a decirle todo lo que le acababa de decir el capitán.

.- No estás tan lejos de algo similar Sanae, tú te preparaste para un certamen muy difícil de llegar…ambos pasamos por adversidades que forjaron nuestro carácter.-

.- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?-

 _ **.-**_ Tú lo dijiste: enfrentando nuestros miedos, y siento que por mucho tiempo, tanto tú como yo, hemos estado en la misma situación. _**"Dulces son los frutos de la adversidad, que como el sapo feo y venenoso, lleva en la cabeza una preciosa joya".-**_ recitó Tsubasa a lo que Sanae lo miraba sorprendido.

.- ¿Y eso?- le preguntó Sanae.

.- William Shakespeare.- le respondió Tsubasa alzando una ceja, haciéndolo ver como si fuese obvio.

.- ¿Lees _William Shakespeare_?- le preguntaba Sanae extrañada pero sonriéndole.

.- ¡Oye, eso me ofende! Claro que leo y me gusta mucho hacerlo en mis tiempos libres, no solo juego fútbol. Pero, dado que me has preguntado…sí…muchas veces los momentos duros se presentan como ese sapo feo y venenoso, nos duelen y nos molestan, haciéndolo difícil afrontarlos. Pero traen consigo una preciosa joya: la experiencia, el aprendizaje que obtienes tras haberlos superados.-

Sin poder contenerse más, se abalanzó sobre él fundiéndolo en un abrazo y un beso que duró unos segundos, sencillamente no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, lo cuán maduro Tsubasa sonaba en esos momentos era increíble para ella.

.- Seguro estoy soñando con todo lo que me dices.- le dijo Sanae ocasionándole una risita al chico frente a ella.

.- Tú eres mi más preciosa joya Sanae…he aprendido bastante de ti con el paso del tiempo y créeme, no pienso dejarte ir. No ahora que te he recuperado. Considero que todo ha sido para que la vida te traiga nuevamente a mí ¿o para que yo llegue a ti otra vez? Lo agradezco de todas formas. Te amo Sanae.-

.- Yo también te amo Tsubasa. Sé que nuestros sueños se realizarán y que estaremos juntos…como siempre lo hemos estado…-

.- Y bien…sé que esto es adelantarme a todo…es momento de que regrese a ti.- le decía Tsubasa metiendo su mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacaba de el aquella sortija de zafiro en el centro, que se había quedado en el restaurante donde lo había rechazado esa vez mientras Sanae se le olvidaba respirar—Te compraré otro después, solo quiero que lo tengas como recuerdo de lo que vivimos y de este día…como promesa que te daré todo cuanto desees, pues quiero estar contigo para siempre.- le decía Tsubasa mientras ella estiraba su mano izquierda.

.- ¿Sabes? Me gusta el azul.- le decía la chica viendo que el anillo embonaba en su dedo anular de su mano perfectamente.

.- Es un _mientras tanto_ …¿de acuerdo? De verdad el propósito de ese anillo perdió su esencia y mereces lo mejor, así que no te encariñes con este.-

.- Gracias, mi amor.-

.- Me encanta que me digas así.- le decía Tsubasa estrechando su cintura hacia su cuerpo.

.- También me gusta cuando me hablas de amor.- le correspondía el abrazo.

.- Será mejor volver a la fiesta, seguro se preguntarán qué le hice a Miss LadyHawke, no vayan a pensar que la he secuestrado.-

.- No me quejaría de eso.- le bromeó Sanae

.- ¿Estás dándome ideas acaso? Que mira que el certamen me podrán decir lo que sea y te llevo conmigo de una vez a Brasil.- le decía Tsubasa.

.- Date por muerto si haces tal cosa.- le amenzó Sanae recordando un poco la ex mánager que cuando se ponía furiosa sacaba las uñas y Tsubasa retrocedía un poco para reírse a carcajadas.

 **¿FIN?**

 _ **Notas: Pues, ¿qué les digo? Me atoré un buen con el trabajo y con la boda, también de mi trabajo normal soy diseñadora de modas y tuve 2 presentaciones en menos de dos meses y eso me quitó tiempo también; me dio problema fuerte de salud y ansiedad que me cerró mi creatividad para cerrar este fic debidamente (espero haber cumplido sus expectativas), siento que dejé hilos sueltos sin embargo da cabida para una ¿posible continuación? Quién sabe; por lo pronto concluye esta etapa, no puedo creer que finalmente terminé un fic después de casi 10 años de ausencia. Es lindo.**_

 _ **Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, su tiempo por leer este fic. Les comento que ya inicié otro que se llama "El hilo rojo del destino" por si quieren darse una vuelta a leerlo, les prometo que será muy entretenido. Es un KarlxSanaexTsubasa.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, reviews:**_

 _ **Genevieve Wundt: Una disculpa por tenerte con el pendiente, no fue intencional, solo no me daba tiempo de poder continuarlo como se merecía y se acumuló todo que hasta problemas de salud me dio. En fin, pues aquí, ahora sabes la respuesta, Yayoi sí planea casarse con Jun pero pasado un tiempo, esto pues está concentrada en su trabajo reciente.**_

 _ **Sanae.21: En realidad estoy resumiendo bastante pero bastante lo que es un certamen de belleza, omití la parte de los talentos, de trajes de baño y centrándome solo en el cierre de gala con las preguntas. Lamento mucho haber colocado a Azumi en el papel de mala, lo siento; te prometo que en el otro fic nuevo que estoy haciendo ya la emparejo con Taro, para darte el gusto a ti y a las fans de esta pareja. Gracias por tus palabras, creo que hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida de todo lo que redacté (y aunque sé que tengo errores ortográficos y de síntaxis, espero dar con la idea), espero la nueva historia también te guste. Te mando un abrazo hermosa, espero estés mejor emocionalmente.**_

 _ **Yoyispotter23: Jajajaja sí, maldito trabajo, no me dejabas reviews, lo bueno es que ya me dejaste yeeeey, muchas gracias, espero esta entrega final sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Seilornyan: muchas gracias por leer**_

 _ **En fin, muchas gracias a quienes se pasan a leer y no dejan review (aunque con ellos me doy cuenta si les gusta o no). Les mando amor, mucha vibra buena. Los amo.**_

 _ **Kuroidono2**_

 _ **Ahora vayan a leer "El hilo rojo del destinto".**_


End file.
